Where lightning strikes us
by Miss Mello
Summary: Draco Malfoy is popular. Every girl would die for a kiss of his and the possibility of rejection doesn't even cross his mind. And still that's what he's got. She might be crazy, or just strong-willed, but one thing isfor sure. Aella Eurydice is a very special girl.
1. Draco Malfoy

I was standing near the edge of the stairs and was about to walk down, when someone pushed me in my back. I felt myself fall and I saw the ground come closer in slowmotion. The next thing I knew my whole body hurt and two hands were on my shoulders, shaking me hard. 'Wake up girl! Open your eyes!' It was a familiar voice, but not from someone I particulary liked. I tried to remember, but gave up after a few seconds and I opened my eyes. A few inches away from my face, two piercing grey eyes were drilling in mine. I slightly widenend my eyes in shock, that Draco Malfoy, to whom the eyes belonged, was concerned in me. However, the moment I opened my eyes, he looked away, up towards the stairs. 'You see what you have done Potter? The worldsavior pushed a little girl from the stairs.'

I tried to get up, frustrated, while he softly pushed me down again. Who was he calling a little girl? I was barely a year younger then him. I was going to say something when professor Snape entered the scene. 'Mister Potter? Mister Malfoy? Do you care to explain what happened here?' For the first time, since the accident I looked at Harry Potter. He was standing halfway up the stairs, his face pale. Behind him were his two friends, Weasley and that Granger girl. 'It was Potter's fault, professor!' Draco said. I sniffed. 'Barely.' I said in a rough voice. 'It was nothing more then an accident.' Draco looked down on me with narrowed eyes. 'Be a good girl and be quiet.' he whispered to me. Professor Snape turned to Potter, who was opening his mouth and then closing it again. I heard Draco snicker and I sent him a glare, but he wasn't looking my way, still holding me down. Professor Snape said; 'Miss Eurydice probably hit her head pretty hard and isn't in the right mind to judge right now. Potter I want you in my office. Now.' With his face bent down, Potter followed Snape towards the dungeon, but before Snape entered the door, he half-turned and said to Draco; 'Mister Malfoy, if you could be so kind to bring her to Madam Pomfrey.'

I looked up at Draco. Now he was looking at me. 'Are you okay?' he said. I grunted and tried to get up again, but he was leaning over me, his face close to mine. I felt my face warm and I knew that I was scarlet red right now. He smirked at me, probably well aware of his annoying ability to charm girls. He led go of me and helped me up. People were still watching us, but he shooed them away. Then he took my arm and stirred me toward the Infirmary. I jerked my arm loose and said; 'I'm perfectly able to walk on my own, thank you.' I said, still a bit red. I saw him roll his eyes from the corners of my eyes, but I was determined not to be played with. Not like all those other girls.

'What's your name, anyway?' he asked, after a few minutes. 'Aella. Aella Eurydice.' I said, looking at him suspiciously. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. 'Well, nice to meet you, Aella.' I blushed again and quickly walked on. I heard him chuckle behind me.

Draco Malfoy. _The_ guy of Hogwarts. He probably already shagged half the girls in the school. And that wasn't going to happen to me. I saw him letting his charm run on girls before, in corridors, classrooms and in the commonroom and girl's couldn't resist it. They would begin to giggle and do stupid things and the next week (at most) they would sit in the back of the commonroom, sadly staring at Draco, who dumped them after he got bored with them and was then already flirting with a new girl. I remember the time it was my best friend Anne's turn. Because of him she lost her virginity at the age of fourteen and the next day, he wouldn't even talk to her anymore. Anne had been crying for weeks. I'm already getting sick of the thought.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed me around my waist. 'Hey, don't go too fast, I'm supposed to bring _you _to the Infirmary, not the other way around.' I stepped backwards and hit the wall. 'Stop it!' I squecked, to my great dislike. He followed me and put his hands on either side of my head against the wall. He smirked. 'Stop what exactly?' he said, his eyes twinkling. I felt slightly claustrophobic, there between his arms, pressed against the wall with his body. His eyes really were very pretty. A thick grey, silver in the right light. His blond, also almost silver hair fell before them and I felt the soft seperate hairs tickle my face. He was far too close. I tried to focus, what was kind of hard, because of his warm, well shaped chest that distracted me. 'You know very well what I mean, you smart ass.' I said, in an attempt to sound firm, but that was kind of ruined because of the tremble in my voice. He smirked. 'I guess I do.' he said and I breathed in relief, but then he said; 'But why? Why should I stop?' His beautiful face came closer and he was leaning in. I knew he was going to kiss me and a small part (okay a very big part) wanted to give in. I slapped him.

He stumbled backwards and covered the right sight of his face with his hand. He looked at her with wide eyes and I looked back at him in shock. His hand dropped and I saw a red spot on his cheek, that had the awfully familiar shape of a hand. 'Did you just hit me?' he growled at me. If there was an award for the most stupid answers, I would have gotten it. 'No.' I said, shaking in fear. He was scary now, still beautiful, but your instinct told you to run, so much anger was there in his eyes. I turned and began to run. I could hear his footsteps behind me and of course he grabbed my arm in a matter of seconds. Damn his long legs. And my short ones. He flung me around and stood closely to me. 'You'll never do that again.' he whispered in a low angry voice. I tried to look away, but he jerked my face up again, forcing me to look in his eyes. I didn't give in that easily though and I shut my eyes.

After a few minutes he sighed. I peeked one eye open. Was he calm again? The anger was fading from his eyes and I opened the other eye also. 'Let's go to the Infirmary.' he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along. I didn't protest this time. To all my dislike I saw that the red spot on his cheek was turning purple. I swallowed.

When we arrived at the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey came to Draco first. 'Oh dear, what happened to you? Shall I fix you up?' Draco, shook his head and shoved me forwards. 'She fell from the stairs.' he said. Madam Pomfrey wasn't surprised. I'd been there many times before, because of my clumsy accidents. 'Now, go lay down and I'll be with you in a second, Miss Eurydice, I'll attend young Master Malfoy first, before the bruise develops too much.' she said, pointing me a bed. I lay down and tried not to look at Draco, who was now sitting on the edge of another bed, while Madam Pomfrey touched his cheek with her wand. After a few seconds the colour began to fade and in a minute the spot was inisible. 'So.' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Done.' She walked back to me and began to examinate my head. I felt pretty emberresed and the edges of Draco's lips began to form into one of his infamous smirks. Hey? What was Draco still doing here. I expected him to be gone as soon as his face was healed. But he wasn't. He was standing at the foot of my bed, looking down on me, and I, of course, flushed again.

After twenty minutes Madam Pomfrey let me go. 'There is nothing wrong with that head of yours, but if you get stiff this day or tomorrow, you should come back and I'll give you something for that.' she said, closing the Infirmary doors behind them. Draco walked towards the dungeons and I followed him, seeing as I had nothing better to do. Before the wall that lead to the commonroom, where normally we would have said the password, he turned towards me. 'Why did you hit me?' he said, a curious look in his eyes. I didn't like the look and something in that look said to me he was still angry and that I could expect revenge soon. I'll just had to inspect every bite I ate and keep my wand with me at all times. 'Because you were going to kiss me.' I stated. 'So?' I didn't know what to answer to that. Why not really? He was gorgeous and could be charming and funny and he was smart. He was probably the most popular guy in the school, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, heir of the Malfoy fortune and a lot of girls would die for the kiss he wanted to give me earlier. I shook my head to get rid of those filthy thoughts. I looked up at him and I knew he saw the undecision in my eyes, because he suddenly leaned in again to kiss me. Our lips met briefly, before I shoved him away. 'Didn't I already told you to stop!' I shrieked. He frowned in confusion. 'What is _wrong_ with you!' he yelled. 'What is wrong with _me_?' I screamed back at him, not caring any more about the fact that I was making a fool out of myself. 'I'm not the one snogging random girls in the hallway, give them a fake dream, while all you want is a good shag!' I yelled. He raised his eyebrows. I gave a frustrated scream and growled the password at the wall. When the wall slid open and I stomped in, Draco yelled behind me; 'This is not the end of this! Nobody refuses the wishes of a Malfoy and you are no exception!' I shuddered, suddenly realizing that this boy could make my life a living hell.

I went straight to my dormitory and was relieved to find it empty. I sat down on my bed and softly touched my lips, still burning from where Draco's had touched mine.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay this is just a randomly placed story, because the idea came to my mind and I just _had_ to write it down. I sort of like it but I'm not very sure of it. Reviews would help me very much (hint hint).

Also Harry Potter is obviously not mine, because I wouldn't write lame fanfics then, but I was now buying my tenth summerhouse. Aella Eurydice is someone I came up with (in your face Rowling ;D)

Also I'm dutch, so if I misspelled things or something (which I probably did) please let me know, because my damn spelling check won't switch to english!

Another thing that is probably worth mentioning is that she is sixteen now (what makes Draco seventeen).

The last and final thing is that her name is from Greece. Aella is Greek for 'whirlwind' and it was the name of the Amazone warrior Heracles killed during one of his 'missions'. Eurydice is the loved one of Orpheus, the halfgod, who went to the Underworld to get her back from Hades. However he messed up and he had to leave without her.

Again; REVIEW!

(rating is M now, because I'm not sure about what people think is the crossingline between T and M, but I just wanted to be safe. If you think it's T, please let me know in your review)


	2. The Letter

For two straight days Draco didn't even look my way. I was getting nervous. I knew he would never forget the incident. I would pay, even if that would be the last thing he did. I was seated near the edge of the Slytherin table. I kept throwing quick glances towards the middle, where Draco sat. He was having a conversation with Blaise. Blaise was a nice guy I guess. Sometimes he could be quite a jerk, but we were civil. He asked me out once, but nothing happened after the date, a trip to Hogsmeade and we never really talked about it. I saw girls sitting around Draco, not only trying to charm him, but also his so called friends. He was without a question the most eligible guy anyone of them could want, but only a few of them made a chance. Pansy was batting her eyelashes and even from the other end of the table I could hear what she said in her chreaching voice. 'You _are_ going to Hogsmeade this weekend, aren't you Draco? Because that would be perfect! We could go together and have some fun.' She sat up a bit straighter and pushed her chest forwards. Draco looked up lazily and said in a drawling voice. 'I have not decided yet. Mcgonagall wants us to finish that essay on animagi for monday. I might not have time.' I smirked at the face of Pansy, when he refused her disgusting subtle suggestion for a shag. Then I felt something fly at the back of my head.

My face banged forward into my cornflakes and I splashed milk all over my uniform. I looked up, wiping the cornflakes out my eyes and saw that the whole Hall was laughing at me. I sought for the thing that banged against my head and saw an old owl sitting next to me on the bench. In his beack it kept a bright purple enveloppe and for a moment I thought it was from the Ministry, because theirs were always purple. Then I saw that only my name was written on it and the Ministry wouldn't only write my name. They would write my adress also. I took the enveloppe from the owl, who flew away as soon as I took it. With a hollow feeling in my stomach I looked at it. I glanced sideways at Draco and saw him smirking at me, with an evil look in his eyes. I swallowed and for a moment I was about to just throw the 'letter' away, but then I imagined the face of that stupid Malfoy prat for me; '_Were you scared, Aella? Were you actually scared of an enveloppe?_' and I opened it.

There really was a letter in it. Confused I folded it open and I saw a neat curly handwriting that said;

_We, the Royal Slytherins, envite you, Aella Pandora Eurydice, to come to our meeting this Friday. It will be in the empty classroom, next to Snape's laboratory, at nine a clock._

That was all that said it. I felt my mouth hanging open and quickly snapped it shut. I stared at little piece of parchment for a while and then made a decision. I digged up a quil from the bottom of my bag and wrote; _'I'll be there..'_

I crumpled it up to a little ball and threw it on the back of Blaise's head. 'Oops.' It was meant for Draco. I glared at no one in general, just so everyone knew I wasn't scared of them (yes, I know, I'm a terrible liar). I picked up my bag and headed for the door. When I brushed past Draco, I'm sure I heard him say; 'Be on time.' I only glared some more.

I was just about to stalk out the hall, when I bumbed into someone. I fell down and hit my knee pretty hard. 'Hey watch where you walk, you Slytherin!' I looked up and saw a scarlet head watching me furiously. He was still standing. I recognized him as Potter's best friend, Weasley. Behind him were Potter himself and that bookworm, Granger. 'You three, do have something with knocking me down. I still have a sour neck, from falling down the stairs.' I said cool. At least I hope I was cool. Okay maybe I am a good liar, because Potter looked pained, by me saying I had a sour neck. 'I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear.' Before I could accept his apologies the redhead said to him; 'Don't apology, she probably won't believe you anyway, seeing that she's a Slytherin.' I waved in front of their faces. 'Hello, I'm right here you know! It's terribly rude to talk about someone like they are not there. Besides. I do accept his apologies. I know he didn't do it on purpose. He has to much of a hero complex for that.' I grinned to let them know I made a joke. Or a sort of joke. Weasley however didn't seem to understand that subtle hint. 'Oh please, you are just like every other Slytherin girl. All gawking at that stupid Malfoy prat. You have been looking his way all the time since you fell.' That last statement I found so hilarious, that I needed the wall for support. The three looked a bit ruffled because of me laughing so hard. 'Me? Staring at Malfoy? That's... That's just too funny!' I spluttered. 'Well you are..' Weasley murmeled. 'Yes, because he's seeking revenge! I refused to... I refused to do something and he feels offendend! Now I have to watch my back for him!' I dropped my bag, from laughing. 'I don't think it's possible for me to even like that git! Let alone stare at him all the time!'

Potter and Granger looked quite speechless, but the Weasel had found his voice again, his ears getting red. 'Yeah, sure, you probably just like him, just like the rest of you Slytherin scum.' 'Jealous, Weasel?' I spun around and saw Draco standing behind me, a smirk playing along his lips. Weasley flushed even more and made some choking noise. 'Argh, Draco!' I said. I know. Not the most intelligent response. 'Go and join Pansy or something, it looks like she will die if she has to stay without you for another second.' I was about to turn away from him, when he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I heard Potter yell, but the only thing I saw were Draco's alluring silvery eyes. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and he smirked. That cleared my thoughts and I suddenly saw that his lips were far to close and I shoved him of of me.

Of course the Hogwarts Dream Team chose that moment to come to action. Weasley was running straight at Draco to push him away from me, when I shoved him away and Weasley bumped into me. For the second time in a few minutes I fell face first to the floor. I groaned loudly and rubbed my nose. I realized that I was bleeding. 'Weasley, I can take perfectly care of myself, thank you.' I stood up quickly and quite gracefull, if I might add, and turned to the door. 'Now I'll leave this barbaric scene, of manpride, because for some strange reason I'm always the one getting either ambarresed or hurt.' And I walked out. I felt quite the queen, leaving dramatic like that.

It was Thursday night. I sat on top of my bed, staring into nowhere. I couldn't sleep. Next day I would meet with England's most rich and influencal teenagers and they could break me as easily as a twig. They could destroy my future, just by writing a letter to their parents. I already decided that I would be nice to them. Very nice. I would suck up, polish their shoes and kiss their asses if I had to. Not only for myself. Also for my family. Their reputations would be ruined with mine. And whatever my pride said about it, I couldn't do that to them. My sister wanted so badly to marry a powerfull heir. If I would smother the name of Eurydice that dream would be ruined for her. I sighed and slipped on my converses. I was going for a walk.

The castle was silent. I sneaked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, looking around corners, not wanting to allert any passing teacher. Then I heard someone sneeze. I jumped in surprise and turned. There was no one there. 'Hello?' I whispered. I felt quite foolish, standing there in the dark, with only an oversized Weird Sisters T-shirt and my brothers boxershorts. I figured I didn't need my robe, since I was planning on going to the kitchen. The house elfs wouldn't snitch on you. No I felt sort of naked. I felt there was someone there, but I couldn't see him. I slowly turned towards the Hall again and started running. I was sure I heard footsteps behind me. Was Draco following me? Was he really that obsessive in getting his way? I suddenly stopped dead in tracks. I fell forward when someone bumped into me, but I was able to keep myself up this time. Merlin, I was really getting bruised all over my body.

I turned and saw only a pair of arms and three feet coming out of thin air. I kneeled down and reached for the... The what really? Whatever it was, It felt soft and silky under my fingers. I pulled it of. It were Potter, Weasley and Granger.

'What in Merlin's name are you three doing here? Stalking me aren't you?' Honestly I didn't think they were stalking me, however I did thought they were a bit suspicious though. Sneaking around Hogwarts under an invisibility cloak. I admired the fine material of the cloak in my hand. 'Nice cape you got here.' I said, handing the cloak back. They all looked quite ashamed. 'I'm sorry.' Potter said again. I don't think I ever heard a normal word out of him. Not besides 'sorry'. Granger took over. 'Yes, we were just wandering through Hogwarts, when we found you!' I didn't believed a bit about 'just wandering' but I decided that this was not the place to discus that. 'Come.' I whispered and I lead them to the stairs towards the kitchens. They clearly already knew about the kitchen, because they didn't look the slightest surprised with the wafe of house elfs flooding them. One elf in particular, that I had noticed some time before, kept calling for Mister Harry Potter. I smirked as the elf with the ten socks and hats kept bouncing around an ambarrased Potter.

After a few minutes we were alone. 'So..' I started, sitting down on a table. Before I could finish my sentence; 'What were you doing there in the middle of the night?' Weasley asked, leaning against the wall. His eyes were dark, not trusting me a bit. Not that I could blame him. He probably hated everything that related to Slytherin. I imagined him having the red and gold Gryffindor bedroom at home. 'I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen. Then I heard a certain someone sneeze.' I looked around them. Potter raised his hand. 'Guilty.' he said sheepishly. 'Why couldn't you sleep?' Granger asked. I was enough of a Slytherin to know that you shouldn't just give your upponents all the information. At least not untill they gave you something first. 'You first.' I said. They sighed in unison and Weasley said; 'We were just going to the library. There is a book in the Forbidden Section, that we want.' I raised an eyebrow. 'You do know that can't possibly be true. The library is on the fourth floor and if I'm not mistaking, the Gryffindor commonroom is on the fifth. What were you doing in the Entrance Hall?' Weasley flushed and Potter answered. 'We knew that you were on your way overthere and we were curious what you were doing up in the middle of the night.' I frowned. 'You knew that I was..? How?' Weasley was about to open his mouth, but that stupid Granger girl shushed him and said; 'We told you enough, now tell us why you couldn't sleep.' I glared at her for a few moments, but I knew it was only fair. But I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

'I couldn't sleep because I was worrying.' I said, fiddling with the lace of my sneaker, playing the troubled teen. I was getting good at lying! I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. However it came on handy in these situations. 'I told you I offenden Draco, remember?' They nodded. 'Well, he and the Royal Slytherins, invited me to one of their meetings. I know why they invited me. So they can make an example of me.' I looked up at them. 'Tomorrow at the meeting I'll have to completely humiliate myself, to keep them happy.' The three of them frowned. 'What..?' Potter started, but Weasley finished it; 'That's stupid! Why should you suck up to them, just because they like it? And who are they anyway? Just some spoiled brats.' I glared at him. 'Only the children of the richest and most powerful families in England! I don't expect you to understand that, with your background, but in the Upperclass, things go differently.' He went so red that I was scared he would explode. Granger hissed; 'Don't you talk to him like that! He is right! You shouldn't lick their heels whenever they liked!' I shook my head. 'Do you think I like that or something? I will be kicked out of my family if I endanger our name! My sister won't have a chance to marry someone ever again and my father won't be able to do bussiness anymore! We will drop down from our current social status to just above bloodtraitors and next to that..' I was about to say something about my father being a deatheater, but I was able to stop myself before saying something that would get him in huge trouble. The three looked at me in shock. All big eyes and open mouths. Suddenly I couldn't stand them and their naive simple lifes. I jumped down from the table and out of the kitchen. I ran my whole way down to the dungeon, ashamed that I had lost my composure to such a silly thing as emotion and was in my own safe bed in less then five minutes. It took less then a minute to fall asleep.

I woke up, slightly irritated. I couldn't remember why though. I stood up slowly and stumbled to the bathroom. The other girls were still sleeping. I was combing my pitch black hair when Astoria Greengrass walked in. 'Hey..' she mumbled, probably still sleeping. I smiled a faint smile at her and threw my comb in the sink. After brushing my teeth, I went for my clothes. While going trough my trunk, people around me started coming alive again. I pulled up my stockings and zipped my skirt shut. I looked in the mirror to look if my tie was straight and then returned to the bathroom. Lucille Flint just came out of the shower, with her pink girly towel around her. She smiled brightly. 'Slept tight?' I asked her. She nodded, while drying her feet, with the dishcloath, we always kept next to the four sinks. 'You?' She asked. 'Of course.' I answered her, carefully stumbling with my eyeliner. 'Good.' She said, when she walked out of the bathroom. I frowned. Wait a minute. Flashes of last nights encounter with the Holy Trio, or whatever they call them nowadays, crossed my mind and I groaned. 'Those stupid little...' Why couldn't they just stick to their own bussiness!'

I rushed through breakfast and didn't say hi to anyone. I saw Potter and his cronies out of the corners of my eyes, but when they neared me I quickly vanished behind a tapestry, that led to the sixth floor. And the meeting. The meeting with the Royal Slytherins was that evening and I hadn't figured out for myself what to do yet. I could also just stay away, but that would be at least as bad as yelling at them. I knew that there really was just one solution, but I wasn't ready to face it yet. 'Why does everything has to be so difficult? Why didn't I jus led Draco kiss me?' I wondered when I was packing my bag for Potions class. 'No stop that!' I said to myself. If I led him kiss me, he would wanted more then a good snog and I didn't want that. But I knew that whatever would happen tonight, it would probably be much worse.

At dinner the Royal Slytherins left the table simultaneously. I swallowed. It was only seven a clock yet, but I didn't feel like eating. I shoved my plate away and I saw Astoria look at me, worried, but I didn't care. She didn't say anything. Lucille however did. 'What is it, Aella? Your'e looking sick.' I just shook my head. 'I don't feel so well. I think I'll just go to Infermary.' They nodded and I stood up, leaving the Hall. I wasn't planning on going to the hospital wing though. I just needed to be away from everyone. Of course, moments like that, people come bothering you. 'Hey, eh, Aella?' I groaned and turned and saw Potter, Granger and Weasley standing there. Granger had a polite smile on her face, Potter an unsure grin and Weasley looked kind of disgusted. I liked him the best. 'Oh you again. What do you want? Rub the fact that I have to humiliate myself in front of England's most powerful teenagers in my face again, or just for some random weather chat?' I sneered. Weasley opened his mouth angerly, but Potter beat him. 'No.. We wanted to, er, wish you good luck..' That caught me by surprise. 'Good luck? With what?' I asked dumbfounded. Potter flushed and looked at his feet and Granger took it over. 'Well, with that meeting. I hope it will end up for the best.' I stared at them in shock. I blinked and said; 'Well. Thank you, I guess.' Potter waved at me and Weasley just stalked away, Granger saying; 'Bye!' in some kind of semi happy tone. They were obviously relieved to have that behind their backs.

And then, when I wondered through the school, killing time, I discovered that my heart warmth up just a little by their show of compassion and I suddenly felt ready to face whatever that was coming. I felt strong.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

And whoooooooowh!! Next chapter! The Meeting!!!!!!!!! Wow!! This chapter is so much 'huger' then I expected XD

PLEASE REVIEW

harry potter is still not mine, and Rowling keeps ignoring my letters, asking her if I can just have Harry Potter.


	3. The Meeting

It was time. I looked at my bed and something made me think that it would be the last time I would see it. 'Don't be stupid.' I muttered at myself. 'It's not like they will kill you or something.' My dorm mates didn't ask any questions. I often made little walks before I went to bed, not because I liked walking, but because I was slightly claustrophobic and the dormitory closed in on me after a while. However this time I would give my life to be able to just stay there. I noticed Astoria giving me a sympathetic look when I left. Maybe she knew about the meeting. Her sister Daphne was part of the Royal Slytherins, so it was possible.

Slowly I walked through the dungeon. Snape's laboratory came closer far too fast and I felt myself slowing down my own pas, not eager in arriving yet. However I couldn't afford in coming late, so I was forced to run the last few corridors. Hasty I knocked on the door. It was silent for a few seconds and I was already hoping that they all forgot the meeting, when I heard a voice yell; 'Come in!' Hesitantly I opened the door and stepped in.

I imagined that their meeting-room would have green banisters and a lot of silver and diamonds, but it hadn't. It was in all respects a normal classroom. Slytherins were lounging on chairs and on the top of the desks, watching her curiously. In the end of the classroom, Draco was sitting on a window-sill, in front of a not existing window. At his feet, Pansy was looking at him in adoration. It made me sick. The whole thing looked deceitfully nonchalant, but I could see some kind of organization. The people with the least important families sat in corners and how more important your family was, how closer you could sit toward the middle, towards Draco, who was unquestioningly the middle.

I looked at Draco, who was smirking. 'Aella Eurydice.' He said. 'Draco Malfoy.' I answered. 'You swear that things discussed in this meeting won't be told to people out side of this classroom?' I nodded. 'I swear.' All pureblood formalities, where I was raised with. It didn't bother me. 'Then take place.' For the first time I noticed a wooden chair only a few feet in front of me. I walked over to it and sat down. 'Do you want to say something before we begin?' He asked me and I shook my head. Even if I had, I don't think I could get myself to speak right now. 'Then we'll begin.'For an hour I think they just ignored me. They talked about other things, that didn't have anything to do with me. I recognized Potter's name a few times, but I tried to block it all out. I only looked at Draco. What was it with that boy. Why couldn't he just leave me alone, accepting the fact that I didn't want him to kiss me. Or shag me for that. Because, I thought, he is a Malfoy. He doesn't even know the word no. He won't take a word that he doesn't know for an answer.

Finally, after what looked like ages of anticipation, Draco turned towards me and grinned evily. 'And now you.' he said. I looked at me feet, taking the etiquette seriously. It was impolite to look the superior in the eyes. 'In what way should we punish you, I ask myself.' I swallowed, because I knew he already knew very well in what way he wanted to punish me. 'Let her do our homework for the rest of the year.' Marcus said. 'She's a sixth year you idiot, she isn't at our level yet.' Daphne told him. 'What about that we put her in a ban?' Gregory offered. 'It worked well with the last one. He left Hogwarts in the second week.' Some people nodded in approval, but Daphne stopped that one too. 'That's kind of harsh. We don't even know what she did yet. Do you care telling us Draco?' I looked up in surprise. Draco didn't tell them what happened? I looked at him in wonder, while he shot Daphne a piercing glare. Daphne looked back cooly and I admired her for that. He did look quite terrifying.

After a few moments of tense silence Draco opened his mouth and said; 'She disobeyed me.' People nodded as if that was enough. I looked back at my feet again. 'What about that we strip her naked and tie her to a pillar in the Entrance Hal?' Pansy said, waving her hands, like she was trying to wave away the tension that was still thick in the air. I felt my face grow hot with that humiliating scene. Around me I heard laughter and I knew that people liked this one best. Then Draco spoke. 'I have another plan, that has something to do with her being naked.'

I looked up in surprise again. 'What is it Draco?' Jeremy, the new boy from France, asked. I could only watch the terrifying smirk on Draco's face. I knew that whatever he said, it would be worse then everything that was said until now. 'Lets,-' Draco began, 'Let her be mine for this evening.' People around me gasped in shock, everyone but me. I felt myself growing angry, but I stared at my hands, that bald into fists. I couldn't yell at him. It would be the end of the family. Control, it was all about control. What's wrong with you Aella, I thought. Every time that prat is concerned you loose yourself. I heard Pansy shriek. 'What! Are you insane Draco! With her?' Draco answered in a bemused voice. 'She has good blood, I can do whatever I want.' Pansy couldn't argue with that, but I heard her mutter to herself. Others were laughing and congratulating Draco, with his fine plan, but I noticed some girls who were watching me sympathetically. After a few minutes the attention turned back to me. I was breathing heavily, trying hard to get it back under my control. 'Aella Eurydice stand straight!' I rose from my chair and looked up at him. In his eyes there was the knowledge of him knowing he won. Triumph. Victory.

'Aella Eurydice, I expect you to wait for me in the Common room. You won't go anywhere else.' He said. 'No.' I answered. He frowned. 'No I won't wait for you in the Common room and I will go someplace else.' Everyone looked at me in shock and Draco took a step forward. I quickly walked back, my eyes not leaving him. 'I'm a girl with good blood and I don't believe I did something wrong. Therefor I don't think I should get punished.' My back brushed the door and I opened it. Draco didn't go red, like people often go when they're angry, but very pale, with two red dots high on his cheeks. 'Don't you dare leaving, you filthy...' I didn't get to know what I was exactly because I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I ran towards the kitchen, but then changed my mind. Too many people knew that I liked to go there.

I ran up a few stairs and before I knew it I was standing in front of a painting. There was a women standing on it. She was quite fat and her pink dress clashed terribly with the golden frame. I was standing in front of the Gryffindor Common room. I made a decision, because I knew I needed someone to talk to, but in this situation I couldn't rely on my dorm mates. It would be cruel to ask them to turn their back on their families and stand in front of Draco.

'Eh?' I said. The Fat Lady looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'Can I come in?' I knew that that was the wrong approach, but said it anyway. 'Slytherins may not enter the Gryffindor Common Room.' The Fat Lady answered. I was about to think of a plan, to tempt her into letting me in anyway, but it wasn't necessary, because a voice behind me said; 'Aella?'

I yelled and spun around, but saw it were only Potter, Weasley and Granger. 'Are you okay?' Granger asked me. 'Yeah I'm fine, just a little jumpy.' I answered. Potter nodded and said. 'We went to the kitchens, because we hoped you would go there after your... Well meeting.' I grinned involuntary. 'I was planning to, but I decided that too many people knew I liked to go there.' Potter and Granger were grinning at me as some idiots, but Weasley stood a little to the side, glaring at me. I understood why.

Of the three, he was the most like me. They weren't raised in the wizard world, so they didn't know its rules. Weasley did. I was a Slytherin pureblood, so I must be like the rest of them. His family purposefully left the society and I knew that his parents saw my sort people as scum, just like we saw his. We weren't allowed to speak to each other. I ignored him. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Granger asked carefully. I nodded and followed them when they walked up the stairs. On the seventh floor they stopped and I almost bumped into Weasley. 'What the...?' Potter was walking up and down in the corridor. 'What are you doing Potter?' He ignored me but opened a door, that I swear wasn't there a moment ago. Behind the door there was cozy little room, with comfortable chairs and a blazing fire. I whistled.

'Is this your little Defeat-The-Dark-Lord Clubhouse? Because if it is, I want to join too!' They all ignored me and sat in a chair opposite from me and I took the last one. A few minutes it was silent. Weasley stubbornly looked in the fire. Granger watched me concerned and Potter didn't know where to look, his eyes shifting from me, to his friends, to the red and gold walls. 'So..' Granger began. 'What happened?' 'I can't tell you.' I said. 'What?' Weasley said, ripping his eyes loose from the fire. 'We came here to talk to you about something you can't talk about?' I sighed unhappily. 'I swore I wouldn't talk.' Weasley rose to his feet. 'Well then I don't see why we should still be here.'

Potter pushed him back in his chair and then said to me; 'You swore to them.. So? It's not like they'll ever find out.' I looked at him as if he was insane. 'That's not the point. I gave my word and won't break it. I don't expect you to understand. It's a Slytherin thing.' Potter frowned, but Granger hushed him before he could say more. 'Tell us what you can then.' she said. I nodded. 'They ignored me for at least an hour, before they got to me. They discussed other things first. I heard your name quite a few times Potter. Or aren't you Pothead?' Potter raised his eyebrows, but Granger motioned me to go on.

'Well then they discussed my punishment.' 'Your what?' The three of them said. 'My punishment.' I said impatiently. 'Punishment for what?' Potter said incredulously. 'Don't be daft Potter, for disobeying of course!' They still didn't looked like they understood and I said; 'I disobeyed Draco, heir of the most powerful family in Europe, so I should be punished.' 'No you shouldn't!' Granger yelled, her hands in front of her mouth. 'Oh yes I should.' I said. Were they insane? Of course I should. 'What kind of punishment will you get?' Potter asked. 'I can't tell you, but I said no anyway.' 'You said no?' 'Yes, I said no. It was the one punishment I wouldn't agree with, because I can sell my soul on my way doing it.' A hollow feeling spread in my chest. 'That's great!' Granger said. 'Yeah.' Potter said. 'You shouldn't just do what they tell you to.'

I nodded distracted. I felt like my heart was ripped into pieces. I felt ragged and pained. 'No it isn't good.' Weasley suddenly said. He looked at me curiously and I stared back. 'What? What do you mean Ron?' His name was Ron? I realized I didn't know Grangers name either and I wouldn't have known Potters either, if he wasn't so famous. 'It isn't good. I mean, it is good that she said no to that obnoxious prat, but she and her family will suffer from that word later.' I looked at him in surprise. Never thought of him as the understanding type. Potter and Granger both looked shocked and I couldn't handle it anymore, these ignorant people. I stood up, suddenly very tired and walked away. 'See you later I guess.' I murmured, while I walked out the door.

Without looking behind me I shambled of the stairs. I had to dive into an alcove once, for Mr. Filch, but it was an otherwise peaceful walk. The Common Room was empty. I looked at the clock above the dying fire and noted that it was already two in the morning. I was about to walk the stairs up to my dormitory, when someone behind me coughed. I was far to tired to be surprised anymore, so I looked over my shoulder dully. It was Draco. My stomach twitched scared.

He watched me with clear eyes. 'You're still mine this evening you know.' He stated. 'I know.' I said, leaning against the wall. He approached me until he was close enough to touch me. I hoped he wouldn't. 'Aella... The warrior as your name implies.' he said. 'You know?' I asked stupidly. People do not often know anything of mythology. It isn't given at Hogwarts, which I find is a shame. He rolled his eyes. 'Isn't that obvious?' he said. I felt my face warming up. I knew he saw it too. He took another step forward. I was again backed against the wall. He raised his hand and caressed my ink black hair. I swallowed loud. 'Don't make me slab you again.' I said, my voice hoarse . He smirked and moved closer. 'Do you want to get hit?' I said, finding my voice again. I was getting very annoyed with him. 'Seriously, I'm warning you and when you want to 'punish' me again, then know it was you're own fault, you crybaby!' He moved away and said; 'Really, what's wrong with you?' I ignored that question.

'I'll sit here in the Common Room, as your punishment said, but you won't touch me. I summoned a blanket and made myself comfortable on the couch. He sat next to me and watched me curiously, while I tried to get the fire to burn again. 'You know you're life will be a living Hell after tonight, don't you?' I shot him a worried look. 'Yes.' I said. 'I know.' He leaned back and said, before closing his eyes. 'Good.' For half an hour I just watched him, but then my eyes were so heavy that I couldn't hold them open anymore and I drifted to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review please..


	4. First day

I woke up violently. I was wet and ice cold. My hair was plastered to my forehead and I spluttered, coughing up water. I opened my eyes and saw that Vincent was standing above me, with an empty bucket in his hands. He grinned evilly. I shot up and grabbed my blanket, trying to get away as quickly as possible. However they wouldn't let me. Two fifth years took my arms and hold them on my back, while Vincent, who I often gave help with his Charms homework, came towards me threateningly. I closed my eyes for what was coming.

An hour later everyone was gone and I sat in the Common Room by myself. I was fighting my tears. 'Those bloody bastards.' I whispered. After a few minutes I left and went to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask questions. However she did gasp. 'What in Merlin's name did you do, dear!' Before waiting for an answer she hurried me to a bed. She gave me a pink colored potion and then began tracing my jaw line with her wand. When that was done, she asked if I felt pain someplace else. 'My ribs.' I told her. I pulled my shirt above my head and I showed her the purple bruises. 'Oh girl.' she said and she began seeking a potion for that too. After a few seconds she gave me a red leaf and asked me to chew on it. It tasted bitter. That will heal you ribs, but I can't do much about that cut above your eyebrow anymore. Don't worry. It will probably be gone by the end of the week, since it's nothing serious. I nodded and was about to leave, when she said; 'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It will be confidential.' I shook my head and left.

I went to the Great Hall, because I refused to let them think I had given up. I felt those three Gryffindors watching me, but I ignored them as I made my way to the Slytherin table. I walked to the end and I almost reached it when people began to notice me. They watched me making my way to my seat and I felt naked, horribly aware of the cut that was still above my left eyebrow, but I held my head high and tried to look firm.

I ate my breakfast, which was harder then done than said, because my lips still felt bruised. The Royal Slytherins were still sitting when I stood up again. I walked by, almost tripped over someone's purposefully stuck out foot and walked out of the Hall, ignoring Draco's stare. However the Whatever Trio followed me. 'Are you okay?' was the first thing Granger asked me, when I was in ears reach. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' 'Did they beat you?' I acted surprised. 'What? No! Why would you think that?' They eyed my eyebrow. 'Oh that. It's nothing, I just dropped my book.' Weasley left his dead-glare and said skeptical; 'On your head?' I shrugged sheepishly and said 'I keep my books on top of a shelf above my bed. I was putting a book away, but it fell.' I was quite satisfied with my own lie. People always expect you to give a very careful lie, without too much detail. If you give them a lie that is full of details they'll believe you. You should try it.

They seemed convinced but that Potter boy then asked; 'So? What did they do to you?' I shrugged. 'Nothing too horrible. They mostly ignored me, sometimes they glare a bit, but nothing I can't handle.' I said smiling. They smiled back and then said goodbye, hurrying to wherever they were mend to go. My smile soured and I turned towards the grand staircase. It was far from true what I said. I was put in a ban.

Every Slytherin was allowed to kick me, hit me, yell at me. No one could help me or be kind to me. The last time it happened the boy left Hogwarts in two weeks. It was horrible.

I went for the library. I was determined not to led Draco win. I would have to hide for the rest of the year. Only go back to the Common Room when there is no way there is still someone there. Maybe sleep in a closet somewhere. I could get my clothes in class time when there are no or at least not many students. In the library I picked a random book, sat down and stared down at the letters, without really reading them. I was planning. It was a shame that it was weekend (that I would ever think something like that!), because people stayed up for hours and the Common Room was always crowded. I would be forced to stay out of there until I was sure that every one was sleeping. I sighed and was glad I had my book bag with me. I could at least try to get some homework done.

My watch told me it was one in the morning. People were probably still awake. I groaned and tried to sit a bit more comfortable. I sat in the broom closet at the sixth floor. There were so much spiders-webs I was sure that Filch never used this one. I cleaned it a bit with my wand and then sat down against the wall. I borrowed a good pile of books from the library, so I had enough to do. Then I heard something outside the door. 'Nox.' I whispered, still not being able to do nonverbal spells. I listened intently, but whatever it was it was gone again. I sighed and lid up my wand again. Then I heard another noise. I put out my wand again and crawled to the door. I heard nothing. Then, when I thought that I imagined the whole thing I heard it again. It was a whispering noise of people talking quietly. I opened the door a little and peeked outside. I saw nothing but absolute dark. I strained my eyes and then could figure out the contours of two people. I could barely hear what they said, but I clearly understood a few words. 'Potter', 'Murder' and 'Dark Lord'.

I tried to close the door without alarming them, but the door was old and not oiled in a long time. The two people's heads shot my way. I hold still. I prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't see me. After a few nerve wrecking seconds they decided they heard a mouse of some sort and looked at each-other again. However they didn't trust it completely anymore and walked away. I could see them turn the corner and they were gone. I closed the door and sat back against the wall. I released my breath and stared in the darkness for a few minutes. Then I picked up my book again and whispered; 'Lumos.'.

It was six a 'clock in the morning when I sneaked in the Common Room. A few fifth, sixth and seventh years were sleeping on the couch or on the floor. The room was a mess. Everywhere were empty bottles of Firewhiskey and half smoked cigarettes. I tried to be as silent as possible, while I walked up to my Dormitory. I saw that someone splashed my bed with water, but it didn't matter. I wasn't sleeping here anymore. I looked around the Dormitory and my eyes landed on Anne's bed. My best friend.

She was transferred to Australia. She wouldn't be back till Christmas, but I missed her. Her flashing smile and tinkling eyes, but also our deep conversations and our light talks, that went about absolutely nothing. I needed her so much right now and I longed for the day she would return. But I also dreaded that day, because I knew she would feel sorry for me, but wouldn't stand in Draco's way. She couldn't afford it, since her family didn't had the best social status. No she wouldn't stand on my side.

I felt a tear slip my eye and quickly moved my trunk. I opened with my password (thank Merlin they didn't knew my password, because otherwise all my stuff would be gone) and grabbed my most important stuff. Toiletries a clean uniform and a fresh robe. I stuffed them in my bag and sealed my trunk again. It would be sort of safe here. I slipped back downstairs and was about to leave the Common Room when someone said; 'Mmh? Who's there?' I froze when a head stuck out above the back of the couch. It was that fifth year, James. He used to have crush on me, but he happily helped the others beat me up. His eyes grew wide when he saw me. 'IT'S HER!' he yelled. 'SHE'S HERE!' I spun around and left the Common Room as fast as my feet could bring me. Before the walls closed behind me, I could just make out Vincent's voice murmuring; 'What? Where?'

I went for the library again, hoping for it to be open. It wasn't. The sign told me it wouldn't be open till eight a 'clock and I cursed. I looked around and went for the Prefects bathroom. I wasn't a Prefect, but I knew the password. Anne was a prefect. I shut the door and locked it. I wasn't feeling like a bath, so I instead just sat down. I felt so tired. I had barely slept whole night. It was ten a 'clock when I woke up, from someone bouncing on the door. 'Hey, there are others who want to take a bath too, you know!'

I jumped up and opened the door. 'I'm so sorry!' I said. 'I fell asleep and...' My eyes widened. 'Yóú are a Prefect?' I asked, the boy with blazing red hair and blue eyes. Weasley grunted. 'No I'm Headboy.' I snorted. 'Really?' I said, trying to keep my face straight, but failing horribly. His ears turned red and I laughed out loud. 'Well then the next Headmaster will be Hagrid, don't you think?' I said, trying to control my laughter.

He spurted past me and dropped his bag. He looked back at me, who was standing in the doorway, still smiling. 'Do you mind? I want to take a bath!' I jumped up and said; 'Oh yeah, of course. Sure.' I walked to the wall where my bag was still laying and picked it up. 'I know you lied by the way.' I cocked my head, watching him. 'You have to be a bit more precise you know.' I said, smirking. 'They did hit you.' He said. My smile froze on my lips. 'How did you know?' I hissed. 'I didn't, I only assumed and you just confirmed my assumption.' I raised my eyebrows surprised. I fell for the oldest trick in the book. 'Very Slytherin of you Weasley.' I complimented him. He just narrowed his eyes. 'So you don't deny it?' I threw my head back and laughed. 'What's the point?' I asked him. 'I just confirmed it and everything I'll say now to deny it, will only make your idea stronger, so I'll just leave it.' He looked at his feet. For a moment nobody said a thing, but then he sighed and said 'So you sleep here or something?' I shrugged. 'When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Then you throw the lemonade in the face of the one who gave you the lemons, until you get the oranges you originally asked for.' He nodded. I walked to the door and stepped outside, closing it behind me. I sighed and went for breakfast. This would be a long day.

* * *

That about making lemonade and then throw it someones face; It's an old buffy quote XD

Review please.


	5. A pleasant conversation

A week had passed and I felt so ragged that I couldn't keep my eyes open in class anymore. My fellow Slytherins however never got tired of picking on me. They changed my ink-bottles for bottles with ink that would turn invisible after a an hour, so I couldn't read my notes anymore, or the teacher couldn't read my answers on tests and would be forced to give me a zero. They send paperplanes my way with stinkbombs on it, charmed to follow me until I caught it and then explode in my face. They would hex my skirt behind my back, so it would shrink and normally I wouldn't notice till it was too late and the whole classroom saw my knickers. And of course, every time they could get me alone, they would beat me up so badly, that I had to go to Madam Pomfrey afterwards.

I knew that Madam Pomfrey was worrying over me and she would probably go to a teacher soon, so I had to think of something else. I couldn't go to her any longer, unless I wanted a teacher nosing in my business. It was friday morning and I saw Theodore's little brother George whisper to his friend Sam, eyeing me. I braced myself for another attack. I focused on Sprout, who already spoken her worries about my academic failures out loud. I hated it that I couldn't just tell her about my punishment. That I kept studying, but that my classmates were messing with my test scores.

I glanced toward George again and saw them something scribbling on a piece of parchment. I twisted my hair around my finger nervously, a habit I picked up in the last week. Then the noise of a door opening asked everyones attention. I looked behind me and saw Pansy Parkinson standing in the door opening, her arms full of vials with some steaming draught. 'Yes miss Parkinson?' Professor Sprout asked. Pansy flashed her teeth and said; 'Professor Snape asked me to bring this vials to you, professor!' she said happily. Sprout nodded and said 'Okay, bring them here, I'll let de fourth years sprinkle the plants with it.' Pansy slowly walked to the front of the classroom. And then she tripped.

Most of the vials she could keep hold on, but two of them landed on me, one in my hair, the other on my robe. I jumped up and screamed a very un-girly scream. 'Oops!' Pansy said. Sprout waved her hands, trying to calm the class, who was laughing so hard, that some were trying to catch their breath and said; 'Calm down, kids, calm down!' to me she said 'It's not dangerous, but it can sting on your skin and I don't think your robe will ever be the same again.' I felt my face warm and I grabbed my bag, stuffing my books in it. I pushed past a smirking Pansy and ran towards the door. 'Miss Eurydice, stop!' I heard Sprout shout, but I was already long gone, running towards the closest bathroom.

I dropped my stuff and shrugged of my robe, that was already irritating on my skin. I held it up and saw the hole in the front. I laid it down again and walked over to the mirror. I closed my eyes, afraid to look at my hair. I felt the potion sizzling in my hair. I peeked with one eye at the mirror, hoping that it would be less bad if I saw it with only one eye. I was disappointed. The ends of my hair were almost melted and the hair, that would hang in front of my eyes if I didn't always impatiently put it behind my ears, was now gone from the hight of my eyes and further down. I slid down to my knees and began to cry. I couldn't take it any longer. It was just too much. Little sobs escaped my lips and my shoulders shook violently.

I always thought Slytherin was a great house. Everyone was loyal to the other Slytherins and we watched each others backs, because every other house hated ours. It didn't matter that they hated us, because you had people who had the same problems, people you often knew from when you were just toddlers. It felt horrible that they all turned their backs on you. I had absolutely no one now. After a few minutes I got myself under control again. I stood up shakily and straightened my skirt. I opened up the tap and stuck my head in the tepid stream. I dried my hair with my ruined robe and checked the damage on my once nice black hair. I felt tears coming up again, but fought them back. Once my hair was straight and hung halfway to my back. Now it was burned from my shoulders. It was still black, but an ashy kind of black and it was crispy and looked like it could fall of anytime. I sought for my wand in my bag and straightened up again. I looked in the mirror and whispered a spell, my wand pointed at my hair.

Draco POV

'Oh Draco, she looked so terrible! Almost all her hair is burned and I doubt that Madam Pomfrey can do anything about it!' Pansy giggled. 'Maybe she'll wear a wig. Imagine the fun we can have with her wig!' Blaise laughed and I smirked. We sat at the Slytherin table and Pansy just told us what she did to that little brat. I was pleased. That would teach her. 'It can't take long before she'll leave too.' Theodore said. For some reason I didn't like that. Life got interesting when she refused my punishment. I'm on some level even glad she did. I picked on my food, in thought and first didn't hear Pansy shriek in delight. Blaise elbowed me and I cursed.

'Ow, Blaise, what did you do that for!' He eyed the entrance door and I saw Aella peeking around the door. I could only see the top of her head and I was impatient in seeing her, as Pansy told us, burned hair. I saw her look around the Hall until her eyes landed on me. Her eyes darkened and I smirked. She took a deep breath and then stepped into the Hall. My smirk died on my lips.

Furiously I turned to Pansy, who was watching Aella with fearful eyes. 'You said it looked horrible!' I spat at her. She cringed and said 'She must have cut her hair.' I looked back at the girl, that was making her way through the students. Her normally long hair was now short, just above her shoulders and she had a fringe. It looked good on her. I jumped up. I was angry. I heard Blaise say 'Easy, Draco!' when I stalked towards Aella. She watched me come closer with wide eyes. I took her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. In the corridor towards the dungeons I stopped and turned to her. She was panting and I let her come to breath before I asked her, still angry 'What did you do with your hair!'

I mentally slapped myself. I didn't dragged her all the way over here, just to ask what she did with her hair, did I? She frowned. 'You didn't really think I was just going to leave my hair burned that way, did you?' I again cursed myself for my stupidity. 'I- I was asking you something.' I stuttered. She first studied my curiously, but then rolled her eyes, saying 'I cut it. I rather like it myself. Make sure you thank Pansy in my name, because I was always far too cowardly to cut of my hair. Now I was kind of forced to.' I was so furious now that I was afraid I would hit her. I couldn't stand that petite face of hers, with those black eyes that stared at you evilly, while she smiled at you innocently. However, before I could do anything, a voice called; 'Aella! Are you alright?'

Aella POV

'Aella! Are you alright?' I turned away from Draco and looked behind me. I groaned. Just what I needed. A bunch of hot-headed Gryffindorks. 'So..' Draco said behind me. 'You're also going around, hanging out with mudbloods and mugglelovers?' Potter, Granger and Weasley reached us and heard what Draco said. Weasley's ears turned red again and I saw that they were about to say something, but I didn't feel like listening to their thoughtless rambling, so I said something first

'No,-' I answered Draco '-, but for some reason they feel connected to me, because we both don't like you, Draco.' I felt pleased, when his eyes narrowed. He turned towards the Trio and greeted them rudely. 'Pothead, mudblood, Weasel.' They greeted him back in the same manner 'Hey Ferret.' I snorted. 'This is so childish.' I said. They all looked at me shocked. 'Really, you guys are older than me? You wouldn't say!' I said hiccuping. 'And the Weasels and the Ferrets both belong to the same family.' I pointed out. At that I turned and walked away.

I heard the four of them argue about pointless things till I rounded the corner. I was about to walk back into the Great Hall, when the Trio stopped me. I sighed and turned back to them. I just wanted to eat my meal! Why couldn't people leave me alone! 'We saw Malfoy drag you with him and we thought we should just check out if you were okay.' Potter said. I nodded and was about to turn away, when Granger said; 'Aren't you going to thank us?'

I frowned. 'For what, if I may ask?' 'Well for saving you from Malfoy of course!' she answered. I chuckled amused. 'Saving? Interrupting our talk, that sounds more like it.' I said. 'I think Gryffindors just have a little deflection in their brain, so they see dangerous, worth saving people of - situations everywhere.' Potter looked seriously hurt, but offended at the same time.

'Well, maybe it's the glitch in my brain, but I thought it looked like Malfoy was about to hit you!' I became angry too. 'And what if he was! It's my business! You stupid Gryffindors try to mingle in everything where you have nothing to do with!' Granger and Potter looked so hurt, that I almost apologized. Weasley however only looked disgusted. 'Come one.' He said to his friends. 'I already told you she was just another Slytherin.' They pushed past me, into the Great Hall and left me standing before the doors. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

Draco POV

I saw those three thickheaded Gryffindors walk into the Great Hall and leave her standing there by herself. For a moment she just stood there, but then she turned towards the Grand Staircase and began walking up. I ran after her. Although she must have heard my footsteps, she didn't turn, or gave any sign of recognition. I walked beside her, but she looked at her feet only. I began to get worried. 'Aella?' I asked carefully. She looked up warily and studied my face. I realized we stood still. 'Mmmh?' she asked. 'Are you okay?' I answered. She nodded and walked on. I walked behind her. What was up with her? She walked into the library and sat down at one of the tables. I sat next to her and watched her open her bag and get a book called 'The Vampire Over Day' and started to read. Now I got annoyed and I felt relieved with the feeling of that familiar emotion.

'Damn it, Eurydice!' I hissed, banging my fist on the table. She looked up, traces of annoyance evident in her face also. 'What do you want, because I don't know if a detail as small as this is noticed by the greatness called Draco Malfoy, but I'm reading.' I saw her eyes widen slightly, when she realized she said that out loud and I smirked at her. 'Said something wrong, didn't we?' I said my smirk growing wider and wider. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. 'Not that it really matters that much. You are in a ban and you stay in a ban, only one thing can get you out and you know what it is.'

She stood up with so much force that she knocked her chair to the ground. I looked up at her, lazily lounging on my seat. 'You know what!' She said, through gritted teeth. 'No?' I said in a teasing tone. 'First I was just going to hide. Hoping the better of it.' She looked like she wasn't even aware that I was there anymore and I frowned. 'But, I'm not anymore. I'm going to fight back and I'll crush you like a bug.' Her eyes focused back on me. I stood up also and said 'Why won't you just admit to me. I always win and you won't change it.' She smiled at me, not a nice one, but one that could freeze fire and for a moment I was worried about what was coming.

'Because,' she answered me 'because, first, that would mean that you won and I won't be able to stand straight of embarrassment if that happened.' 'Of course you could.' I said, but she just went on without paying attention to me. 'And' she said 'admitting to you also means sleeping with you and I won't let a horny, spoiled prat shag me like I'm just another girl.' She sat down again and opened up her book. For a moment I just stood there, looking down at her in amazement. She really was special. Every other girl, or boy for that matter, would have backed away by now, but she was determined to win. How interesting. It was now even more necessary to crush her as soon as possible. I walked towards the door of the library and opened it. Before stepping out I yelled back at her 'Hey Aella!' she looked up annoyed. 'Good luck! You're going to need it.' I laughed out loud at the face that she made and walked out of the library towards the Great Hall. I was in a good mood.

Aella POV

I refused to give up, but it was very tiring. Also I was all alone and the other Slytherins all had each other. Potter, Granger and Weasley ignored me, but it didn't bother me all that much. Sure, it was nice that someone had still talked to me in a nice manner, but I couldn't let myself be distracted by something as silly as loneliness. There was one thing that was eating up on me. It had been three weeks since I was put in a ban, but I still hadn't gotten a letter from my family.

I didn't expect a Howler or something, because that would be degrading and not very classy, Mother would never allow a public display of our trouble as a family, but I did expect a letter. Maybe that they didn't want me home for Christmas, or that I was not allowed to leave my room in the summer anymore. I didn't really know, but at least a sign of recognition. Instead; nothing. Maybe they had really kicked me out of the family and was this just their way of telling me that they didn't care about what happened to me anymore. 'No..' I shook my head. Mother maybe had done that, but Father was a bit more practical. He would have send note. Then there was only one explanation, but it was too horrible to think of. However I knew I should face it. Draco had told his father about my disobedience and Lucius Malfoy had punished my parents in such a way that they weren't able to send a letter anymore. No that wasn't possible either. If my father wouldn't show up on the Ministry anymore they would look for him. If there was something terrible going on with him, Dumbledore would tell me. Maybe they were forced not to send me a letter, on request of Draco, so it would drive me crazy. If that was the plan it was going well.

It was night. I was sitting in the broom closet again and like always after a few hours it felt like it was getting smaller and smaller and there wasn't enough air anymore. I quickly opened the door and breathed in. I stood up and leaned against the door, only opening it slightly. Then I heard a giggle. I strained my ears and heard it again. There were two people coming this way. I wanted to close the door again, but something in me ordered me to stay listening. I was curious if it were those two men again. The two in my first night in this closet, that were talking about Potter and the Dark Lord.

I heard another giggle and knew that it weren't those men. This was a girl. I heard a lower voice say something in a teasing tone and then it was silent for a few minutes. I was going to close the door again, when that damn old door cracked again. Immediately the male voice said; 'Who's there!' I hold my breath when I realized who it was. The girl confirmed it.

'Draco, I'm scared.' He shushed her and I heard him walk my way. I silently walked backwards until my back scraped the wall and slid down to the ground, hoping he wouldn't see me if he widened the door. But of course he did. I could only see him vaguely in the dark, but I saw him widen his eyes in surprise and his mouth open when he said; 'Aella?' I said nothing, praying that he just thought he imagined me. But he smirked. 'Aella Eurydice, what a surprise! So here are you hiding when we can't find you!' He looked around the closet. The brooms and buckets were all shoved to one side, while on the other side I had a pillow and a pile of books. He raised his eyebrows. 'This really is miserable. Just right for scum as you.' Behind him I heard the girl voice again. 'Draco who is it?' Draco raised his voice and said 'The little brat!' Next to him appeared the girl, also blond, but a much darker tint, with a tanned skin. 'Lucille?' I said.

For a moment Lucille Flint, my fellow dorm mate, looked at me shocked, but then she said; 'Oh it's you! Astoria and I were already thinking that you might be sleeping somewhere in a mud-pool. We weren't far of. Filch's broom closet must be just as bad.' I looked up at her with narrowed eyes, but said in the same sugary tone; 'Oh well, what can I say. It isn't home but it's certainly better then on top of Draco.' They both looked down on me, Lucille flushed and Draco with amusement in his eyes. 'Go.' he said. For a moment I thought he was talking to me and I was about to protest and tell him to go himself, when Lucille shrieked 'What? Why? What do you want to do with her Draco!' Surprised I looked back and forth between them. Draco stared Lucille a few seconds in the eye. He looked at her in a way that said that his orders were better not to be questioned. She growled in frustration and walked away, making a lot of noise when she should be quiet, since it was still in the middle of the night.

Draco looked after her, till she rounded the corner and then came into the broom closet, closing the door behind him. 'Hey! You can't just barge in like that!' I said. He sat down next to me, looking at me skeptical. 'Oh yes.' I said. 'You can, being a prefect and all and being allowed to be here and I'm not.' I sniffed. 'But that doesn't mean you're welcome you know. Be here, knowing that you are hated.' He chuckled quietly. 'Heard something funny?' I asked, irritated. He kept silent, so I was silent too. After what looked like hours there came an end to the tense quietness. 'How do you think Hercules killed Aella, the Amazon warrior?' he asked me.

I wanted to look at him confused, but the light of my wand had died long ago. It didn't feel appropriate to conjure a new Lumos. 'Mmmh.' I said. 'I don't know. Maybe with a sword, however he doesn't seem like much of a sword guy, so I guess maybe just with his bare hands. He was one of the greatest wizards of all times after all. Wand-less magic seems easy compared to all the other things he did.' He grunted and said 'She didn't had to die though. If she just let Hercules have Hippolyte's stupid girdle, she would have lived. I mean she knew that he wore the Nemean Lion skin. He was untouchable.' It was silent, but I broke it.

'I think she did had to try to stop him.' Draco shifted beside me. 'Why would you think so?' I thought for a moment. 'Because' I began hesitantly 'she probably thought it was the right thing to do.' 'The right thing?' Draco asked. 'Yes, probably. She believed in her purpose and rather died for her goal then lived and giving that up.' I nodded at my own statement. 'So a real Gryffindor?' I winced at the idea of being named after a dumbheaded Gryffindor.

'Well,' I said 'technically Hogwarts didn't exist yet then, so we'll never know.' I heard Draco chuckle. 'You know that I always thought that that good old Hippolyte just put an Imperius curse on the Amazon warriors? I just couldn't understand why someone would want to fight for a spoiled little queen such as her.' He said softly. 'Imeriussed people don't fight well.' I stated. 'That's true.' It was silent for a long time again. I felt my eyelids drop lazily. It was too dark to read my watch, but I knew it had to be early in the morning.

'Aren't you tired?' I asked him, my voice getting fainter with sleep. 'I'm used to having little sleep.' I could feel him smirking in the dark. 'Argh, Draco!' I said, groaning and elbowing him softly. He tickled my side and I laughed, sliding down the wall till I was on my back, in an attempt to get away from his fingers. Then he sighed and sat up straight again. 'You see?' he said in a victorious tone. I was cautious now, also sitting up straight. 'No, it's dark.' I said, playing dumb. 'You do like me.' I flushed and was thankful for the darkness. 'No I don't.' I said. 'Yes you do.' He protested. 'We had fun and a deep conversation.' 'We talked about how Hercules may have slaughtered my name-relative!' I shrieked. I did NOT have fun with him.

'Oh but you did. You can deny it now and pretend that you don't feel anything for me, or you can just admit to it and get the kiss you desperately want.' I growled frustrated. 'That's exactly why I don't like you! You're such an insufferable git!' He merely chuckled. 'Say what you want, but one day you won't be able to hide it any longer.' I jumped up and opened the door. Suddenly the space seemed to small. 'OUT!' I said, motioning to the door. I saw him raise his eyebrow in the faint light. 'Excuse me?' He asked in a cocky voice.

'I WON'T repeat myself!' I said through gritted teeth. He slowly stood up, walking over to the door, leaning against it's frame. 'You only react this way because you know I'm right.' He said. I growled an pushed him through the door, banging it shut behind him, hoping a teacher wouldn't hear it. I could hear him chuckle, but then also heard his footsteps, that became more quiet when he put more space between him and the closet. I slid down again and laid my head back at my pillow. That arrogant prat! I closed my eyes, what made no difference, since it was completely dark. I sighed. I didn't like him, but I must admit that I did have the most pleasant time in three weeks. 'But,' I muttered, while rolling to my other side 'the bar is, thanks to him, not very high.'

* * *

Okay here you all go again! My fifth chapter (or was it the fourth?)

I now really DEMAND reviews! It feels lonely when I open my inbox on my email account and have no other messages then; 'Buy this new Harry Potter Christmas Mug!' (It's May for God's sake!)

I hoped you liked this chapter by the way. For all who don't know; Aella is an Amazon Warrior that died when she tried to stop Hercules from taking Hippolytes Golden Fleece.

I still don't own Harry Potter and bladieblah..

EDIT: First it was like a huge blok of text, but I changed that now. Enjoy people!


	6. Cold air

Four weeks of pestering had went by, but I wouldn't budge. It was heavy but the furious look in Draco's eyes was enough reward for me to keep on going. I had charmed his tie, that tried to attack him. I had told the house elves that he liked his soup with a lot of pepper. He couldn't find enough pumpkin juice and I couldn't find my breath, that was lost while laughing. I had caught a snake on the edge of the forbidden forest and hid it in his bag. He and his cronies however still kept on going too. Pansy had transfigured my spoon into a spider, while eating. James Nott charmed my quill into only writing down things like; 'McGonnagle stinks!' and 'Gryffindor is going down!', right before the quidditch match. Goyle hexed my teeth to grow below my lip and even when I wasn't going to Madam Pomfrey anymore, but instead just hid my bruises with make up or clothing, I couldn't fix this by myself so I had to go.

I got zeroes for almost every class and the teachers were getting seriously worried about me. If I wouldn't go away out of myself I still couldn't stay because of my academic performances. Every time a teacher wanted to have word with me I lied through gritted teeth. I wasn't even able to lie properly anymore, so angry was I. Last wednesday I was summoned to Snape's office. I had taken a seat opposite from him, who was sitting behind his desk. He said that he didn't understand why I was failing my subjects, while I was quite a good student before. He said that he wanted me to work hard and keep the honor of the house high, otherwise he would send me to Dumbledore. I had nodded and swallowed. Of course Sam and James just kept sabotaging my tests.

I was now on my way towards the Square, where the Weasley twins sold their stuff. I knew I wanted some of their things, but didn't know how to get it. I didn't thought they would sell Slytherins their precious pranks. I sat at the opposite end of the square, purposely reading my book, but keeping an eye on them. They were showing their latest product, a hat that made your head invisible. It looked fun, but I wasn't their for fun.

I finally thought out a plan and decided to just put it into action right away. I left my bag in an empty classroom, behind the teacher's bureau, since it would kind of give me away, since the words 'Slytherin Pride!' were sewed into it. I didn't think I was able to charm my Slytherin crest into a Hufflepuf or Ravenclaw, but maybe I could charm the Weasley's into thinking that it was in fact a Hufflepuf or Ravenclaw crest. I also had to choose my words carefully. I had to sound like a Ravenclaw, not like a Slytherin. I thought for a moment. 'I want to take revenge on a fellow housemate! What do you got?' No that sounded to nasty. It was maybe better to let them think I was a Ravenclaw. They were kind of arrogant, because of them having the best grades in Hogwarts. That was for me probably easier to imitate then a shy, honest Hufflepuf. I of course couldn't pretend to be a Gryffindor, because they wouldn't recognize me as one. Also the thought of being a Gryffindor, even when it was only pretending, made me a bit sick.

I manoeuvred myself to the point where I was right behind the twin and then muttered a spell, keeping my wand pointed at them. Of course there is even in the best plan a glitch. At the moment I whispered the spell, the right of the two yelled over the square; 'And of course they are hex-proof! Minor charms and curses will bounce of!', keeping the hat on his head. I had to dive away, when the spell bounced of and I heard it burst against a wall behind me. I cursed.

'What the hell did you do!' said a voice to my left. I spun around and saw Weasley, Granger and Potter, watching me with narrowed eyes. I put my finger to my lips and motioned for them to follow me. They frowned but did as I said. I led them to the empty classroom, where I left my bag. I sat on top of a table and said 'What?' Weasley burst out 'You tried to curse my brothers!' I shook my head 'Of course not, why would I do that?' 'Well they are Gryffindors..' Potter said shrugging. 'That doesn't mean I just go around cursing random Gryffindors! That only happens right before a Gryffindor-Slytherin match and that one just passed.' They didn't look convinced and Granger asked 'Well, what were you doing then? You did fire a spell on them, or wasn't it meant to hit them?'

I groaned inwardly. Stupid mudblood, she has too much trust in the good will of others. 'No,' I said, waving my hands 'it was meant to hit them, but it was just a little delusion charm. I wanted to buy a product of them, but didn't think they would sell it to a Slytherin, so I wanted to charm them into thinking I was a Ravenclaw.' They looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'You wanted to buy a product of them?' Granger began. 'Of Fred and George?' Potter said. I nodded, flushing from admitting I wanted to buy a product that was made by Gryffindor, muggleloving bloodtraitors.

'Did you really thought we would believe that? We aren't stupid you know!' Weasley said, his ears getting red and his blue eyes narrowing again. My eyes narrowed also. 'Believe what you want.' I said 'That's the truth.' Granger looked thoughtful. 'Where would you need it for?' I shrugged, my face getting warmer 'I wanted to prank Draco, since he..' 'You wanted to prank Malfoy?' Weasley interrupted me. I nodded annoyed 'Yeah, because he charmed my hairbrush during dinner. It was hitting me over the head when I wanted to brush my hair that evening.'

They looked confused and I didn't feel like just waiting there for them to understand so I hopped off the table and picked up my bag. I stuck my nose high in the air and was about to walk out the classroom when Potter said 'We'll buy it for you.' I turned slowly, not believing what I heard. 'Serious?' I said and he nodded sincerely. 'We gladly help you prank Malfoy, don't we guys?' Weasley and Granger nodded. For a moment I thought that he was maybe lying, but I had heard him lie before and it was so clumsy that I didn't believe I would miss it if he was lying to me. Next to that Weasley didn't look to pleased with helping a Slytherin and if it was all a scam, he wouldn't make a face like that.

I nodded and put my hand into my pocket, getting my money. 'Here.' I said, giving them my wallet. 'Buy something really nasty, don't worry about the price. I can afford it anyway.' I didn't meant it to sound arrogant, but I guess it did, because Weasley gave me a dirty look. Oh yeah. Forgot he was poor. I smirked back.

'Well, we meet you later.' Potter said, walking past me. I nodded and waited a few minutes after they left the room. Then I picked up my bag and followed them out. The plan went smooth. Before dinner they caught me alone in the hallway and they gave me back my money purse and a few interesting and flashy looking products. 'Nothing too harmful, but things that can give you quite a fright.' Potter said, while handing me the pranks. 'Thanks Potter, I owe you one.' I said, looking through the little packets. 'Call me Harry.'

My head shot up and I looked at Potter suspiciously. 'Excuse me?' I said. His face turned scarlet and he repeated himself stuttering. 'You can call me Harry, you know; if you'd like to.' I was about to make a sharp remark, but Granger opened her mouth with another crazy suggestion. 'You can call me Hermione, also if you like to.' I frowned at them. 'We aren't friends. You know that right?' I asked them skeptical. Potter shrugged. 'We're maybe not one of your friends but I certainly think you are one of mine.' I groaned.

'Seriously, this is absurd. What have I ever done to you that you would consider me a friend? I'll stab you in the back at any time, if that would help me out personally.' Potter looked a bit hurt and I rolled my eyes. 'We want you as a friend, because we like you.' Granger said. Weasley coughed. I looked at him. 'What Weasley? Don't you like me?' I asked him, sarcasm dripping from my voice like syrup. He shook his head with narrowed eyes. 'Not even if you would be the last human on earth.' I smiled and looked at Potter and Granger. 'I'm with Weasley. I'm not your friend and you're not mine. We're simply acquaintances who help each other out sometimes, if they have something to win with it themselves. Capiche?' I narrowed my eyes a bit, making sure that they understood me.

'Well, that sounds great to me! Let's go Harry, Hermione!' Weasley was about to turn, but the other two stubbornly stayed where they were. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to stay composed, but it was hard this way. 'Why won't you just leave me alone?' I asked them through gritted teeth. 'Because you are not listening! What can it hurt you? Being friends with us?' I laughed at their ignorance. 'I'm not even going to answer that.' I said.

Potter frowned. Granger took over. 'But at least hang out with us sometimes. We could learn to know each other.' I ignored her suggestion. 'You're name is quite fitting.' I said, trying to distract them. 'What? Why?' I was surprised. She didn't know what her name meant? 'You're name. Hermione right?' She nodded. 'Why is that fitting?' I scratched my nose disbelievingly. 'You're telling me that the smartest witch in seventh year doesn't know the meaning of her own name?' She shook her head frowning. 'What does it mean?' Potter asked me. 'Hermione is Ancient Greek for "She Who Explains".' Weasley and Potter laughed and even Granger cracked a smile.

'How do you know that?' Granger asked me. 'I had to learn Ancient Greek and Latin since I was five years old. Doesn't everybody?' They all shook their heads. 'I never learned Latin, nor Ancient Greek. I don't even know another language than English.' Potter said grinning stupidly. I frowned at him. 'Are the traditional purebloods really the only people who still learn it?' Potter shrugged and Granger said; 'I guess so.' I shook my head in thought. 'That's so stupid. Our whole magic is based on those two languages. Everyone should learn it.' Granger was about the reply when I heard a noise around the corner and I shooed them away. 'We'll talk later, now go!' I hissed at them. They shot into the Great Hall and I was left alone in the hallway.

I looked to my left, a bit scared, because I recognized the voices. Three boys walked my way. First they didn't notice me, but then the one in the middle looked forward and spotted me all alone in the hallway. He elbowed his friends and pointed at me grinning. 'Well well.' Blaise said. 'I guess you were just going to dinner, weren't you.' I nodded cautiously. 'Yes and if you don't mind, I would like to get on with that.' He laughed and Vincent and Marcus cracked their knuckles. I stepped backwards. 'Oh but I do mind, Aella. We have better plans with you.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Good for you or good for me?' I asked him, already knowing the answer. 'Well good for me of course. I couldn't care less if it is good for you of not.'

Vincent and Marcus walked towards me and grabbed my arms, before I could flee. Blaise smiled and I shivered. 'Let's just see how you look beneath that uniform of yours.' I gasped and he tried to undo the buttons of my vest. I kicked him in the shin and he groaned. He hit me in my face and I saw stars. I tried to bite the hands that hold me in place. I heard a little yell of pain and the hands loosened. I yanked free and tried to run. Someone grabbed my feet and I fell face first at the stone floor. Blaise yanked me on my back and sat on my stomach. I tried to hit him, but someone was holding my hands down. They were too strong.

I felt tears sliding down my face while Blaise was struggling with my tie. His fingers stopped fiddling and he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were cold above his smirk. 'Beg me to stop.' he said. I spat in his face. 'I'd never beg to someone that is as low as you!' I yelled at him. He wiped his face and grinned. 'Your choice. He ripped the buttons of my blouse and I felt the cold air on my bare skin. He laughed and for a moment I felt surprised at how everything had changed. How people could get loose their minds by power. How Blaise, that had been nice to me and helped me with my homework once in a while, had changed into a hating and maniacally disturbed monster in just a few weeks.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, holding back the sobs, when his warm fingers touched my stomach and reached behind my back for the opening of my bra. 'BLAISE!' My eyes shot open and Blaise's fingers froze. 'Stop that immediately!' Blaise looked behind him, but I couldn't see who was talking, because he sat in the way. However I recognized the voice and I was never as happy as I was now to hear it. 'What the hell, Draco!' Blaise said. 'Get off of her!' Blaise slid off of me and stood up and I crawled backwards, curling up in a ball when I hit the wall.

Draco wasn't watching me, but Blaise, who was blazing. 'Why did you interrupt us!' Blaise roared. 'Because your actions were far beneath our class.' Draco said coldly. He looked scary. Blaise seemed to remember his place and he bowed his head. 'Yes of course Draco. I apologize.' Draco nodded, but said; 'I never want to see you do something as atrocious as that again, or I'll make sure that you won't.' Blaise swallowed at the thread and he motioned for Marcus and Vincent to follow him. They went into the Great Hall, where life was going on as usual.

I hold my blouse together, suddenly very aware of Draco standing there, looking down at me. 'Are you okay?' He asked me. 'No.' I said truthfully. I stood up trembling and made my way in the opposite way of the Great Hall. 'Hey, where are you going?' Draco said behind me. 'Away.' I mumbled, not really realizing what I was saying. 'Don't be daft, you need to eat!' He said, grabbing my arm. I yanked free, suddenly I felt angry.

'I WON'T SIT AT THE SAME TABLE AS THOSE WORMS!' I screamed at him. He raised his eyebrows and said; 'Of course you will.' I shook my head fiercely, determined. 'No I won't. They're not worthy to call them selves purebloods and therefor I won't sit at the same table. They're lower than mudlboods.' He seemed to think that was funny, because he smiled a little. 'I agree that it was a very stupid thing to do, but them being at the same level as mudbloods, might be stretching it a little.' I made some strange noise, that was between a growl and a hiss and said; 'No, they lowered them selves to filth and I won't ever treat them with respect again.' At that I turned around and walked away. I didn't knew where I was going, but I didn't care.

* * *

Okay say it if I'm being ridiculous here, but I have the feeling that there is some 'interesting' tension between Aella and Weasley, I mean Ron (I'm getting too used in calling him by his surname XD) Please say what you think about that.

Okay finally a new chapter! I'm soooooo unbelieveably (or however you spell that) busy! I really have no time to write on my fanfics, but of course I still do it.. My Death Note (what is only the most awesome manga in the world!) is finally forming into something.. I only wrote the prologue yet though (:

Please review because it makes me happy and I won't be motivated otherwise.

Ohyeah Harry Potter is not mine (snif).. Oh and it's quite the chapter isn't it? With the almost rape? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm scared it's a bit too much.. I only wanted to make clear that it's pretty tough if you get put in a ban.. You get it?

xx


	7. Formalities

okay, normally I do my authors note on the end, but I have the feeling no one ever reads it than, soooooo I'm trying it this way..

Please review and all, because it makes me happy and stuff. I want your opinion on my story, so I can make it better..

Also harry potter and blablabla are not mine but do not dare to steal my OC's and plotlines..

also guys, I meant to say this a lot earlier on, but I always forget; I've been messing with the timeline a bit.. I mean; they (draco, harry, ron, hermione etc) are in seventh year, but the trio isn't on their deathly hallow expedition. Fred and George are still in school, even though they do have their cool little shop and they're are older and would normally already left school.. Just ignore it and enjoy that they are still there XD

Here you go with the story!:

* * *

I went to the Prefects bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it, panting. After half an hour I walked to the showers. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the hot stream. I could have taken the magnificent bathtub they had, but I didn't feel like it. I felt dirty and the only way I could get the feeling away was by washing it away, not soaking in it. I think I fell asleep beneath the shower, because I suddenly woke up by a loud bang on the door. I turned the shower off and quickly dried myself. I slipped in my clothes and dug out a new shirt from my bag, stuffing the ripped one in it. I opened the door. I laughed surprised at the coincidence.

'It seems like every time I'm here, you come along and cut it short.' I said to Weasley. Weasley had a very composed face, very unlike him and he said; 'This is only the second time.' Weasley really wasn't acting like himself. His face held no emotion, but a vague interest and his voice sounded hoarse. 'Are you alright Weasley?' I said. I suddenly felt a strange pang of concern, which I cast away quickly. I didn't even like him, let alone care if he was alright or not. He only shook his head disorientated. He walked past me and dropped his bag on the ground. I suddenly realized that he didn't had a towel with him. I carefully walked towards him, tracing the wall with my left hand. 'Weasley?' His head snapped up. 'What?'

I was a bit startled by his reaction, because his eyes were like huge and round and I saw with surprise that he had nice eyes. They were bright blue, like the ocean back in Greece. They were beautiful. For a few moments I was lost in the color and I forgot to answer. Only when his brow furrowed I woke up and said; 'Oh, yeah, are you okay? You look a bit ruffled.' I thought that was a good word for it. He looked indeed ruffled. He didn't answer but sat down against the wall. I didn't know what I should do. I felt nothing for staying here with an even stranger Weasley, but I couldn't just leave him here. He really didn't look quite well, as if he could be sick any moment. Hesitantly I slid down next to him. He didn't move. 'Weasley. Where is your towel? If you came here to take a bath, you should have a towel with you.'

Slowly he raised his head out of his hands. 'I didn't come to take a bath.' He said, looking me in the eye. An uncomfortable feeling crawled into my skin and I shivered. He really didn't look well. 'Er.. So why did you come than?' I asked uncertain. For a few more moments he looked me in the eye and if you could get rich of the extremely awkward tension that was now in the air, then we would be rich. I would let Weasley have all the money of course, since I didn't need it.

Weasley shook his head. 'I don't know.' He said. I carefully stood up. I picked up my bag and tried to escape to the door. This was just too weird. However Weasley grabbed my wrist. I swallowed and turned. He looked shocked by his own action also and his big eyes stared at his hand that hold mine. 'Er..' He said. 'I just wanted to say that I don't hate you.' I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I frowned a bit and said; 'No. I don't think I hate you either.' I said truthfully. He let go of my hand and I walked hesitantly towards the door. I looked behind once. He was sitting against the wall, looking in front of him miserably. 'Bye Weasley.' I said. He looked up and for a moment I saw a spark in his eyes, before it died again. He nodded in acknowledgment and I closed the door. That was probably the weirdest situation I've ever been in.

...

That night I couldn't sleep. I had found a new broom-closet and I was lying quite comfortable, but my mind couldn't keep quiet. I turned to lay on my stomach. It didn't felt half as comfortable as my former posture, but I could get some weird pleasure out of the somewhat painful posture also, like biting on a broken tooth and smelling of a bottle of very strong liqueur. In front of my eyes a pair of sea blue eyes kept floating, probably to annoy the hell out of me. I shut my eyes, but the eyes kept looking at me at the inside of my eyelids. I growled frustrated and irritated. I jumped up and stormed out of my broom-closet, not looking if it was safe.

I was lucky. There was no one there. I made my way through the hallways, while my temper slowly calmed down again. I slid down the wall and lay my head in my hands. Why was it that I couldn't get my emotions under my control for the last weeks? What had happened that I'd lost my most valued of talents. 'It's all about control, Aella.' my fathers voice told me in my mind. I sighed. 'Who is that?' I yelped in surprise and saw in the dark a little light in the distant. Someone was coming this way. I slowly crawled away, hoping that the owner of the wand that lid up, wouldn't see me, but I had no such luck. 'Hey you! Stop!'

I crawled on my feet and made a sprint in the opposite direction of the light, but a flash that made me blind for a few seconds hit me in the back. I doubled over and I felt myself stiffen, while falling down. A full body-bind-hex. I rolled my eyes over my own stupidity. The light came closer and I would have bit my lip if I could. I felt completely helpless, laying there with nothing that I could do to protect myself. I cursed myself that I didn't hold my wand, so I could charm myself loose. However on the other hand; I couldn't do nonverbal spells yet, so it didn't matter either way. Tensed I watched the light block my view of my attacker.

'Aella?' The body-bind was lifted and I gasped for air. I sat up, massaging my legs, that hurt the most of falling down. I looked up, narrowing my eyes against the light of the wand. The light dimmed a bit and I was able to see Granger. I frowned. 'What are you doing here?' We said in unison. She smiled and helped me on my feet. 'You first.' I said. 'I'm doing my rounds.' She said, indicating her Head Girl badge. Another Gryffindor head. Dumbledore really had a love for them. She looked at me expectingly, but I ignored her and brushed of my clothes. When I was done I looked at her and waved at her. 'Well, goodbye, it was nice being cursed by you and stuff, but I really have to go.'

I turned and was about to walk away when she caught my elbow. I closed my eyes and turned back again. 'What do you want?' I said, opening my eyes again. 'Well, an explanation would be nice!' I sighed. 'Well I needed a walk. The broom-closet started to close in on me.' She frowned. 'Broom-closet?' She asked. 'Yeah, you know. Where I sleep?' She gasped soundly. 'You sleep in a broom-closet? That's horrible! Why would you sleep in a broom-closet?' I didn't know what to say. I gazed at her with my mouth open, not able to comprehend what she said. I snapped my mouth shut and said; 'Didn't Weasley tell you?' She looked puzzled, so I guessed not. 'Well go ask him, because I'm not telling you if you can't guess it yourself.' I said, sticking my noise high in the ear.

I took advantage of her speechlessness and hurried down the corridor, away from hard questions. Before I rounded the corner I said to Granger; 'On the topic of asking Weasley things. You should ask him what's wrong with him, because he was acting kind of strange this evening.' I ran around the corner, back to my nice pillow. However, when I was safe back in my broom-closet again, I thought of my conversation with the mudblood. Hadn't Weasley told them? I thought it was hard to imagine, but maybe he was more understanding than I thought. This didn't make it easier for me to sleep.

Hermione Granger POV

It was almost one in the morning and I slowly walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, pondering Aella's words. I found it hard to interact with her, unwilling as she was. Every time Harry and I tried to get closer to her, she pushed us away again. And this. Why hadn't she told us? We could help her. Why was she sleeping in a broom-closet anyway? She was always acting very arrogant, typically Slytherin, if it was about her pure blood and her family in the Upperclass, so I couldn't imagine her making herself comfortable in a closet. But maybe I was wrong. I murmured the password to an annoyed looking Fat Lady, but I was in thought and didn't notice.

In the Common Room there were just a few students left. Fred and George were scribbling on a piece of parchment, Lee Jordan lay asleep next to them and Harry and Ron were talking by the fire. I let myself fall down on the couch next to Ron. Ron enthusiastically began to tell me how he caught two third year Slytherins on his rounds. 'They were trying to hide from me behind that statue of Kernel the Preacher, but one of them sneezed. Idiots.' Harry laughed and I think he wanted to say something but then I said; 'I caught someone on my rounds too.' Ron turned towards me eagerly. 'Who?' I studied his features carefully. 'Aella.' He paled drastically. He didn't say anything.

'Really? What was she doing in the hallways?' Harry asked. 'She said the broom-closet closed in on her.' Harry frowned and Ron became unusually interested in his nails. 'What broom-closet?' Harry asked confused. I shrugged. 'I don't know, I asked her but she said we should ask Ron if we wanted to know what she meant.' We both turned to Ron, who was now bright red. 'Eh.' He said uncertain.

'Ron, what didn't you tell us?' I asked him. He looked up, his eyes scanning us. 'Well it is a lot worse between her and the rest of the Slyterins, than she lets on.' He said. I saw Harry frown and I bet that I looked at him in the same manner. Ron fiddled with his loosened tie. 'She can't sleep at her dormitory anymore, so she sleeps in a broom-closet.' We both looked at him shocked. 'Why can't she..?' Harry began, but Ron cut him off, annoyed. 'Oh come on, do I have to spell it out? They beat her up.' We both looked shocked at him. 'Who beats who up?' The three of us looked up and saw Fred and George stand behind the couch, looking faintly interested.

'Someone we know, can't sleep in her dormitory anymore, because her house mates beat her up.' Harry said. Fred frowned. 'Is it that Looney Lovegood? It doesn't sound like those Ravenclaws to beat her up.' 'No it isn't Luna. It's someone you guys don't know.' Harry said. George winked. 'Try us.' Harry looked calculating. 'Well okay, it's some Slytherin, Aella Eurydice.' Fred and George frowned and I was convinced that it was because they didn't know her, but it wasn't. 'That black haired girl?' Fred asked. I nodded. 'We know her! She once bumped in on us and then became very angry with us and called us filthy muggle loving bloodtraitors. We still have to get back at her.' George chuckled. 'She's hot, don't you think?' I frowned in confusion, but when I turned to Harry and Ron I saw that they were bright red. I groaned and decided to just ignore the situation.

'Well, she sleeps in a broom-closet.' Fred and George looked at each other. 'Well good for her, stupid Slytherins and their girly fights.' 'What do you mean by that?' I asked them. They shrugged indifferent. 'Those Slytherins all feel too good for the rest of the world, because they have parents with influential jobs and a lot of money and stuff. All their 'traditional pureblood' rules are rubbish. Did she brake one of those or something?' Ron nodded. 'Yeah, she didn't obey that Malfoy prat.' Fred and George nodded. 'It's just plain stupid.' I felt a bit wary. Harry also looked confused. 'But we can't just let her sleep there, can we? Maybe we should tell a teacher or something.' The three Weasley's all began to laugh.

'You don't get it, do you? She doesn't want your help. She's too proud to accept help, especially from people like you; Gryffindors, mudbloods, enemies of You-Know-Who.' Fred and George sat down at the other couch. It was silent for a long time. 'I still think she's different.' Harry said stubbornly. I agreed with him. 'She can't be all bad, just because she is sorted into Slytherin.' Ron snorted and Fred and George clearly tried to suppress their laughter. 'Hermione is right.' Harry said and I shot him a thankful look. The Weasley's were just prejudiced. 'She is a nice girl, with a very sarcastic sort of humor. She keeps up that tough act but I bet that she is just insecure.'

Fred rolled his eyes and George said; 'I don't think so. She truly believes she is better than you. And even if she doesn't. She won't change. There is too much pressure from her family and house mates, even if they don't treat her good anymore. She will never mix with undesirable company.' It was silent again. After a while the twin stood up again and waved faintly. 'Well, not that it wasn't nice and stuff, but it's almost two, so we're going to sleep.' And they disappeared upstairs. We followed their example, after waking up Lee Jordan, who was still sleeping with his head on his table, drooling over his Potions essay.

I couldn't help myself to think, just before I drifted to sleep, that Ron acted strange if Aella was concerned. I first assumed it was because he didn't like her, but now I began to wonder if it wasn't something else.

Aella POV

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I yawned and stretched. I was feeling tired, like I hadn't slept at all. I slowly sat up and leant against the door of my closet, listening if there was someone coming. After a few minutes I decided that there wasn't and I picked up my bag. I opened the door and shuffled through the corridor, rubbing my eyes. I was just about to turn the corner when someone yelled. I screamed and toppled backwards. When I looked up I saw Potter standing there, huge grin on his face. 'You should've seen your face!' He said, laughing.

I grunted and crawled on my feet, ignoring the hand he offered. 'Merlin, Potter. You scared the magic out of me.' I started walking again and he trailed after me, a bit uncertain. 'Soooo..' He said. 'How do you do?' I snorted. 'Do you really want to know?' I asked, looking for my hairbrush in my bag. 'Well yeah! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested.' I started to brush my fringe. 'Yes you would. That's called formalities.'

It was silent for a few seconds. 'Are you going to ask me how I'm doing?' He said. I chuckled. 'No, because I'm not interested.' He frowned. 'Just a minute ago you were talking about formalities.' I shrugged. 'That goes for you, since you have the social status of a worm, ' He raised his eyebrows and I put my brush back into my bag. 'I, however, can afford to be impolite.' He smiled evily. 'Even now every Slytherin is alowed to beat you up?'

I froze. 'So the mudblood already told you?' He narrowed his eyes at my way of phrasing, but nodded either way, obviously deciding not to be bothered by it now. ´Yes, _Hermione_ told me.´ He said. For a moment my eyes narrowed, but then I walked on, stuffing my clothes, that fell out while putting my brush back, into my bag. ´That was to be expected.´ I said, appearing indifferent. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see him looking frustrated, but he said nothing.

Harry POV

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just for once express herself freely? What was it that was standing in her way? Unlike other people she didn't had nervous tics. Other people started fiddling with their clothes, trying to look the other way, putting hands in pockets. But she didn't. It looked like she was completely at ease, composed as she was and the only way I knew she was annoyed right now, was because she told me. I was surprised to note that she wasn't the only one with that talent. Most Slytherins had that look on them. That look of some sort of lazy focus or something. Always alert, always keeping their composure. And now again; _That was to be expected_? Was she serious? Hermione had just told me and Ron, who apparantly already knew, about her little secret and she says something like that?

'You sound like Snape or something.' She turned to look at me with a cocked eyebrow. 'And you say that because?' '"That was to be expected?" Really, who says that. ' She rolled her eyes. 'Like yo uso niceley pointed out; Snape and apparantly I, because I just said it, or did you already forgot?' I felt myself flush. Everytime I talked to her she would find a way to twist my own words into something stupid. If I would to be hang out with her twentyfour – seven, I would surely get an inferioritycomplex. 'Yeah, it was great talking to you and stuff, but I have an important appointment.'

I frowned. 'With who? No one wants tos peak to you?' I could kick myself for my boldness. She glared at me. 'Thank you for pointing that out to me, you idiot, but it was really just an excuse to get away from you without hurting your feelings.' She turned again. For a moment I was awestruck, but then I found my speech again. 'Without hurting my feelings? So you do care! That's also called a formality you know!' I yelled after her. I heard her sigh, before she rounded the corner and left me alone to stand there in the cold hallway.


	8. What matters

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

It was three glorious weeks till Christmas break. I couldn´t wait to be released of the constant torture of my fellow Slytherins. There still was one thing that concerned me though. What about my parents? They still hadn't owled me and I knew better than to send them a letter. Maybe they would get suspicious, since I never send them anything. I was just thinking about this particulary problem when I realized that there was no other way to find out what was going on, than to ask Draco personally. I decided to tackle him in the hallway or something, some place between classes, so I could get him alone. It wouldn't be preferable to have his muscled friends with him.

It was that afternoon when the perfect oppurtunity came by. It turned out that I didn't had to tackle him afterall. He dropped his bag, so that his ink and books went flying through the hallway. Vincent, Gregory, Theo and Pansy offered to wait, but he told them to go on. I was a little surprised by this and even slightly suspicious, especially when he turned down a few giggling Ravenclaw girls who looked hugely dissapointed that he said no, when they asked him if he needed any help. Why would this vain and arrogant Narcissus-boy turn down attention?

Draco was still slowly packing his bag when the bell rang. I jumped around the corner, my wand pointed at him. He didn't look surprised at all. So he already knew I wanted to talk. He picked up his last book and then leaned against the wall, looking expectingly at me. 'Well?' he said. I can honestly say I was flabbergasted. 'What did you do to my family?' I said, cutting right to the point.

He smirked, rolling his eyes dramatically. 'Nothing at all.' I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer, my wand still pointed at him. 'Tell me the truth. My parents still didn't owl me about this matter. ' He cocked his head a little. 'With "this matter" you mean the ban, am I right?' I only glared at him. He snickered and I stepped closer threateningly, sticking my wand in the soft skin of his throath. He sighed and said in a childish voice; 'Well I guess I just have no other choice than to tell you!' He crossed his arms in boredom and I gritted my teeth together. 'I didn't do anything at all.' He said. I raised my eyebrows.

'Excuse me?' I said, surprised and angry at the same time. 'Just as I said; nothing! I didn't inform my father of your misbehavior, so he didn't inform yours either.' I noted that my wand was slowly lowering and I quickly steadied it again. 'Why didn't you?' I asked him, surprise colouring my voice. He sighed. 'We are grown kids, I believe we can handle ourselves, can we not?' He said, an mischievous grin playing around his lips. I didn't believe it one bit. 'You are up to something!' I said, backing away slowly. His smile was now evident. 'No, I only thought it would be fun to keep it between us only.' I frowned. 'And the rest of Slytherins of course.' I said. 'And the rest of Slyterins.' He agreed.

I took a moment to store it all away. 'Okay I just had to know what to expect when I would go back home with the holidays.' I said, putting my wand away in my robe pocket, but keeping my hand close to it, just in case I needed it. He flashed his teeth at me. 'Well I'm sorry that I told you. It would have been fun if you would have given yourself away, when you saw them again.´ I narrowed my eyes. ´No it would not have been funny. Go and do something useful with yourself.´ I said, trying to dismiss him, but knowing it wouldn´t be that easy. He stepped closer, taking a lock of my hair and twirling it. I sighed. It wasn´t meant to be easy. I tried to shove him away, expecting no power from his side.

He often tried to woo me half-heartedly, sighing with a knowing "one-day-you'll-fall-for-me" kind of smile when I elbowed him in the ribs, but this time I yelped when he pushed at me and I was stuck between the wall and him. Him and his eyes. My breath began to fasten and Draco came closer slowly, as if approaching a timid unicorn, trying not to scare it away. I could smell his breath, a faint basil coloured breath, woven through with some salty scent, that made me think of careless days in our coast house, before everything became difficult. He was still coming closer and my mind dozed off, enjoying the fact that his warm arms were strong enough to hold me up, when they snaked around my waist and my knees became wobbly.

His hand traced my body up to my face, touching my cheek lightly. 'Aella..' he said in a whispery voice. I looked up in his eyes and saw an intense longing. I widened my own eyes, suddenly aware of what was happening. I stepped backwards, almost falling down, when I hit the wall. Draco hissed and threw his arms up in frustration. 'Why can't you just give into what you want! I'm offering you, but you still won't!' He walked towards me and I tried to get away, but I was trapped when he crashed his hand against my shoulder, so I was pinned to the hard stone wall. I moaned in pain from the impact he made.

Draco ignored it or simply didn't notice it at all. His eyes were blazing and he hissed angrily at me. 'It's so much easier if you would just comply. Or do I have to force it from you?' I gasped at the threat, but tried to keep cool. 'Would you want it to be easy?' I asked him in a faint voice. For a moment the fury in his eyes hold on, but it then died and he let go of me. 'No. I guess not.' He said, while I was rubbing my shoulder. He picked up his back from the floor and without saying a word again, he walked away, in the opposite direction of his classroom.

That evening, when I saw him during dinner, I realized that on the moment of the almost-kiss, I seriously wanted it to happen. I wanted to just forget everything and feel good for once. But I couldn't. My life was never meant to be good. My only use and purpose was improving the Eurydice name. I wasn't hungry anymore and I left the table. I felt non-existent, grey in an ever greyer world. For once no Slytherin seemed to notice me and I could leave the Great Hall without being interrupted from my thoughts.

I was walking down the sixth floor corridor, taking a shortcut to my closet, when I heard two voices, not far behind me. I jumped behind a pilar, however I'm not quite sure why, since it wasn't past curfew and I had every right to be there. Maybe I thought it may be Slytherin or something, but I don't think that was it. It was the tension in the voices that made me hide. And I wanted to know more about it.

Around the corner came two shadows. They suddenly stood still, discussing something in whispery voices, but loud enough for me to hear. 'We just _can_'_t_ do something like that here! Besides; Dumbledore is already suspicious.' The other one laught. 'That old goat? Suspicious? He wouldn't notice our plan if it would dance around naked on the grounds, singing; "_I am a plan!_"' The first one snickered a little, but grew serious again. 'You shouldn't underestimate "That Old Goat". Even the Dark Lord is afraid of him.' The second guy slapped him hard on the arm. 'Not so loud, you idiot! Do you want the whole school to hear?'

With a pang I realized that these two must be the same two guys that had a conversation in front of my old broom closet a few months ago. I ached to see who they were, but they remained standing in the shadow, just outside the torches' reach. I did recognize their voices though. I couldn´t really place them and I felt stupid for not being able to do so, because I knew that I knew them very well. Who were they again? Suddenly they started to walk back. I groaned inwardly at this cruel faith and was about to step away from the pillar, when the first one said something again. 'We can ask Draco if he wants to owl his aunt. Her help would be most precious.' I could see the silhouette of the other nod in agreement. 'However I'm not sure if Draco will comply with us though.'

It was silent for a few seconds. 'We can try, but otherwise we have to think of another plan.' There came a sigh from the second. 'If that's the case we will never get what we wan..' I wasn't able to hear more. I cursed myself for not having super ears that could hear past my current hearing reach. There was one thing sure however. They were Slytherin. It was already the most plausible conclusion, because they were in their talk discussing the Dark Lord and the only people who call You-Know-Who the Dark Lord are Death Eaters and their upbringing and lets just face it; Most of the parents of the Slytherins were Deatheaters. But also did they talk like a Slytherin. The confidence in their words, the nonchalance but alert attitude was something you rarely found in another House than the Slytherin House.

I crept out of my hiding place and walked towards the staircase that led directly towards my cupboard. I was getting tired of all this excitement.

_*flashback or something*_

...

I was reading. Father had told me to remain in the library and study my Latin, while he would take care of his business. Even at the age of six I knew my father was a Deatheater. I didn't mind. Muggles were nothing but filth and they needed to get rid of.

'Rosa Rosas Rosae..' I rehearsed the words, but then I noticed the noise of high heels coming my way. I looked behind me. The library door was open, so I could see Mother round the corner. She seemed to be delighted to see me. 'Ah there you are, Aella darling!' She sat at the chair next to me. I closed my book and laid it down on the table, that was situated in the middle of the library. 'Yes, Mother?' I said questioningly.

She looked at me for a moment, as if to size me up and I sat up straight, showing my best manners. She looked at me for another few seconds, but then she came to the point of her visit to me. 'The Malfoy's are coming to dinner tonight, so I want you to go to your room and get ready. I'll send a house elf up that will help you dress.' I nodded but then remembered Fathers orders. 'Father told me to stay here.' I said. Mother looked calculating at her nails and said; 'I don't think he will mind if you go up now.' I was about to do as she said and I slid of my chair when a voice came from the door. 'Aella stay at your seat. Marissa leave us.'

I turned to the door and saw Father standing there. He was tall, with black hair and dark eyes, like me and he wore a dark blue business suit. His upper robe was wet, so it was probably raining outside. Mother rose from her armchair elegantly. 'But Midas! The Malfoys!' Father raised his hand, dismissing her protests. 'I want to talk to her. I'll send her up to her room as soon as I'm done with her.' Mother didn't look happy, but she bowed her head and walked past him out of the library. I went to sit down again. He strode towards the chair Mother had left and sat down in a casual manner. 'How is your Latin going?' He asked me. 'I memorized half the book now. I was studying the sixth chapter. Bending words.'

Father nodded approvingly. 'Good, good. Now I wanted to ask you something.' I looked at him questioningly. 'Can you come with me to the Ministry tomorrow?' I didn't knew why he asked me that, but I felt joyful. It was a great honor from our father. As far as I knew he had never asked Neos or Andromeda to come with him to his work. Maybe that was his way of telling me he loved me. I fiddled with my skirt and asked the obvious question. 'Why?' For a moment I was scared he was going to be angry with me, because he eyes narrowed dangerously and he pressed his lips together, but then he decided that it was an acceptable question and answered it.

'Because my colleagues are curious of my children. I decided to take one of them with me.' I nodded hesitantly. He saw I still didn't really understood why he would take me. I was the middle child. It was more logical to take the oldest and his only son with him. 'You are the calmest of my children. Andro is too hyper, while Neos often say things he isn't meant to tell. I decided to take you because you will represent the family in the best light.' I swelled up with proudness and answered him with a voice thick of emotion. 'I won't disappoint you.' He nodded. 'You know the consequences.' He said, while standing up. I swallowed and thought about the cold dungeon. I nodded my head fiercely and he smiled a little. 'Now go up and get dressed. The Malfoy's arrive at seven.' I grinned involuntary and jumped. I sprinted out of the library, up to my room.

It was ten minutes to seven and Mother was barking at the house elves, making sure everything was ready. My brother and sister stood on either sides of me, all three of us had our dress robes on. From the corners of my eyes I could see Andromeda glance at me sideways. She pulled a little on my dress and whispered, for my ears only; 'Mother looks like she is about to explode.' Neos heard her and hissed, ignoring the barrier that was me; 'Andro, you should be quiet. That way we all have a little peace.'

Even though Neos was almost nine and Andromeda just five, they were fighting all the time. 'You should talk, Neo! The last time I slept well was when you were visiting Grandmother. A whole night without the snoring of someone who sleeps in a chamber on the other end of the Manor!' I giggled a little. It was true. Neos snored so loudly that Father put a silencing charm on the bedroom. His face reddened a little but his voice stayed firm when he answered. 'You are one to talk. "Oh no my dolls are eaten by a hyppogrif!"' he said, mimicking her when she had a nightmare. She woke up screaming every time she had one, which was unordinary often. Mother and Father had called for more than twenty shrinks, but none of them could tell them why Andromeda had nightmares almost every night.

Mother called for our attention, just at the moment where Andro was about to elbow her way passed me and attack her four year older brother. I was able to push her back at the place next to me and when she wanted to protest I silenced her with a quick hush. Mother shot us a warning look, but then the fireplace suddenly burst into flames and a tall man walked out. Behind him were a woman and a child who followed him.

I knew the man, he had been here a few times before, but I'd never met his wife and son. Mr. Malfoy's wife looked very beautiful, calmly taking the situation in, while her husband eyed us all in almost the same manner. Behind them stood a boy. He had like his father silvery hair and his eyes were a hypnotizing grey, that looked at us arrogantly. 'Lucius, Narcissa! How are you doing?'

Mother had spoken, walking to them with a big smile plastered to her face. They also smiled. 'Marissa, nice to see you! We're doing fine of course. I expect you to been also?' Mother nodded fiercly and said; 'You have to excuse us, Midas isn't here yet. He had some business that asked for his attention immediately. I am sure he will join us soon.' However Father walked in that exact moment. 'Business taken care of!' he said beaming. 'We have half an hour till dinner, so I suggest we go to the salon and sit there while dinner is prepared. The children can play somewhere else, as long as they're back on time.' We all nodded eagerly, and we were about to turn around and run to the gardens, when Mother reminded us with a hiss that we forgot something. We all looked back and saw the Malfoy boy that was pushed forward by his parents. Andro, Neos and I looked at each other for a few seconds but then motioned the boy to follow us.

We ended up in the playing room, since it was raining outside. I chose not to play with my sister and study on my Latin a bit longer, since I was interrupted in my study session by Mother. Andromeda was playing with her dolls, sometimes glancing up disapprovingly at me. Neos was explaining a Greek variant of Exploding Snap to the boy that was called Draco. 'No you take the card, you don't have to snap first. You only snap if it isn't the same.' Draco frowned. 'Why is that? Isn't that illogical, snapping if you don't want the card?' Neos shook his head smiling. 'No it only gets harder to play. You loose if you don't snap at false cards, but when it is a good card, you're hand will automatically try to snap, but if you snap at a good card, you loose also.' Draco nodded in thought. 'Okay, I think I get it, let's play.'

Draco turned out to be the worst Exploding Snap player in history and he lost seven games, before he wanted to do something else. Neos shrugged and went to play against himself, while Draco looked around him, looking for something interesting. He eyed Andromeda's dolls with a disgusted face and came to me instead. I sighed, closing my book. 'What were you doing?' He asked me. I showed him the cover of my book. 'You were studying? That's so boring!' I shook my head. 'No it isn't! I bet that you only don't like it because you suck at it!' He chuckled. 'I bet I'm better than you.' He said challenging. I narrowed my eyes and from the corners of my eyes I saw Neos and Andromeda look up. 'I bet I can beat you without even trying.'

His eyes narrowed also. 'Okay bring it on, let's make a game out of it.' Neos volunteered as our referee and Andromeda abandoned her dolls to watch. I smirked at him, sure of my victory, while he smirked at me, also sure of his victory. Neos took my Latin book and opened it up at a random page. He looked at Draco first. 'I have to warn you mate that my sister is like the queen of nerds. She studies all the freaking time and I don't know anyone who is smarter than her. She'll probably end up in Ravenclaw or something.' Draco laughed out loud. 'I can handle it.'

I looked at them both with narrowed eyes. 'Can we begin already!' Draco looked at me bemused. 'Scared Aella?' I growled at him and hit my brother on the arm, motioning him to begin. He laughed but said; 'Okay what is the third phrase of the word Rosa?'

I knew the answer and was about to yell it at Neos when we all heard a soft 'Plop' and we all looked around. One of the house elves stood at the door bowing deeply. 'Yes Sanky?' Andromeda said. 'I apologize for interrupting you, but your parents demanded you at dinner.' We glanced at the clock and jumped up when we realized that we were meant to be there ten minutes ago. Neos dropped the book on the floor and we all sprinted to the door. While we ran through the hallways I hissed, lost in breath, to Draco; 'I'll beat you later!' He only smirked at me.

...

_*end flashback or something*_

I woke up sweaty. Why was I dreaming this? I pushed myself up, because I was shaking so uncontrollably, that I was afraid I would hit my head on the hard stone floor. ´Keep it together.´ I hissed to myself. After a few minutes my heartbeat steadied and my breathing slowed down again. It was a memory of the first time I had meat Draco. A month later he came again, along with his father, who was at our home for business and he couldn´t even remember our names. Neos didn´t care, Andromeda said it was his good right, since she was always impressed by power and wealth and that were things the seven year old boy had, but I thought he was a stuck up prat.

I didn´t let any one know, of course, because that wouldn´t be good for the family name, but I had felt it with every fiber of my body. He wasn´t any good, but everytime we would see eachother again, it would end in a competition.

People began to notice. - On a day Father had called me to his workingroom and I had taken place in one of the grand chairs across from him and his desk. ´Aella.´ He said and I knew it was bad. It wasn´t good in general if he would summon you to his office, because 90% of the time it was because you did something wrong, but mostely that were servants, Andromeda or sometimes Neos. I rarely got asked for and I was happy. Lonely but happy. ´I have noticed your confrontations with the Malfoy boy.´ I nodded, because there was no point in denying it, even if it wasn´t true.

´I didn´t expect you to make a fool out of the Name of Eurydice.´ I swallowed. ´You know the Malfoys and their place and you know that it isn´t in _our_ place to stand in their way.´ He stood up from his chair and put his hands flat on his desk. ´What you are doing is standing in the way of the Malfoy heir! Are you absolutely insane!'

I was shaking in fear and I tride to reach for the floor with my feet, sliding down my chair, so I could run if he lost his temper. Suddenly Father's voice calmed a bit. 'I intent in bringing you up in the highest circles. You'd call yourself lucky if you could marry that Malfoy boy.' I could just stop myself from making a disgusted face. Father turned and walked towards the high windows and leaned against the windowsill. He stared out of the window and spoke in a soft voice. 'You're by far my favourite child. Do your best to keep it that way.'

I gasped and my eyes widened drastically. He didn't look at me, but I could picture his composed, neutral face. His silence told me that I was dismissed. I walked through the big room, but before I closed the door behind me I said one last thing. 'I won't disappoint you Father.' -

I stood up and walked out of the broomcloset, in need of some fresh air. I walked towards the closest window and stuck my head out, breathing in deep.

I couldn't have disappointed him more. He just didn't know yet. If Andromeda would have done it, doing something as incredibly stupid as refusing the only heir of the Malfoy House, then it would be bad, but explainable. She has always been the black sheep of the family and she was someone we could dispose ourselves easily from, without someone wondering. Everyone would be talking about the latest scandal, that was this time brought upon the Eurydices, but everyone would be talking about how well the family handled it, by banning their second daughter out of the Manor and the forbidment of wearing the highclass name. A year later no one would remember.

With Neos it wouldn't be so bad, since he was a boy and boy's could, fair or not, afford a lot more than girls. Even though he was shy, girls liked him and his wealth and there was no question that he would marry a girl of a worthy family. With me however, was it different. I had potential in marrying the highest classes, like the Zabinis, the Notts and even the Malfoys. That sounds like we are a poor family, which isn't true. We are without question high standard, but above our class you have one circle left. The circle where the Great Families do their business.

The Great Families was a collection of seven families. The Zabinis, the Notts, the Montcheaus, the Parkinsons, the Greengrasses, the Flints and the Malfoys. They mostly married eachother, but sometimes one of them would marry out of the circle. I had potential. Having potential isn't as easy as you might think. You have to show your intelligence, your grace, elegance, beauty, class, manners and hospitality and even if you had all of those things, all of the families had to agree with eachother if she and her family were worthy of being one of the Seven, because one of the families would be kicked out to keep the number of familes on the magical Seven. It was a great honour to be even potential and only because of that you would already raise in ranks of importance. Everything was about this.

I sighed and crept back in my closet. It was too late to think about such serious things. It was far too late.

* * *

IMPORTANT TO READ AUTHORS NOTE! (okay some parts aren't so important, but a few plot-helpers/explenations)

Authors Note; Okay ANOTHER A/N, but I just had to ask/beg you for a review again.. If you like it, it isn't that much of an energystruggle. Is it?

Okay I'm not quite ready yet. In the hallway, when she's on her way to her closet, those two 'Slytherins' (I'm not going to tell you who XD) talk about That Old Goat and stuff, but if you don't remember who they are, go back a few chapters. In the first night of her life in the cupboard, two people talk about Harry, Voldemort and murder.. These are the same..

Also I realize quite well that I began quite sloppy on this story. I thought it would be an in between story, not my main fanfic or something. I know exactly how I want the story to develop and how the different characters change with the plotline (I feel so professional right now), but because I didn't took it serious when I started on it, I let things go that I had to introduce a lot earlier. Like her family. Even though the word family isn't quite right for the relationships she has with her relatives, they are an important factor in her life. I should have introduced them right away, but instead of that the first time they make a real appearance is in the.. Which chapter is this? And the coast house of her the Eurydice's that came out of nowhere. In my head they always had a coast house, but I should have said it before.

Also I should have used Anne-footage, her best friend that is in Australia till Christmas. She's going to play a pretty important role later on, but now if I introduce her in the next chapter or so (I think like three chapters from now), she'll be dropping dead out of the sky. No one will probably even like her, a girl you barely heard of, but that suddenly comes along, claiming to be her long best friend. I wouldn't like her either, if she wasn't spooking around in my mind all these time. And Andromeda's dreams! They are so important for the individual storylines, but I haven't given them enough attention.. And the Seven! I knew it all along, but I say it just now? How stupid I am. But I'll try harder now! It will be great!

I have written 45 pages now. Only around 30 are published. That's my proof for the fact that I'm really doing my best. I'm keeping notes on what I have written and I'm writing future scenes, that I have to have sorted out, before I can successfully write the next chapter.


	9. A Eurydice Dinner Party

It was finally time. I dragged my trunk towards the Slytherin Commonroom and hummed the newest song of _Magical Madness_. Today I would return home for Christmas break. I couldn´t stop myself from grinning.

I entered the dungeons and was forced to jump behind a pillar when I saw Potter walking my way. Unfortunately I knocked myself out with my own trunk in the progress. I groaned, rubbing my forhead. ´Aella, are you okay?' A voice above me said. I breathed in deeply and then focussed. It was of course Potter.

'Potter, enjoying ourselves are we?' He was indeed laughing soundlessly. He nodded, not able to talk. I rolled my eyes and got up, dragging my trunk along. 'Hey, wait! Where are you going?' Potter yelled after me. I chose to ignore him.

He caught up with me. 'Aren't you going to breakfast? That's unhealthy you know..' I sighed. 'I'm not going to breakfast no. I have to get my suitcase to the Commonroom, so the houseelves can pick it up.' Potter remained trailing after me. I stopped. 'You can't go with me, Potter, I'm going to the _Slytherin_ Commonroom. You can't know where that is.' He chuckled amused and I realized that I must have said something very stupid. 'Oh please, I already know for ages where the Slytherin Commonroom is. You also know where the Gryffindor Commonroom is right?' I nodded reluctantly, but wasn't convinced yet. 'How do you know where our Commonroom is?' He flushed and shifted uncomfortably. 'That's not important. You'll probably call it reckless, stupid and who knows what else more anyway.' I frowned at his tone but then walked on. It was plausible that he was lying, but I couldn't care less right now. As long as he didn't knew the password he couldn't get in, so whatever.

A few metres away from the entrance wall, I told Potter to stay where he was. I approached the wall carefully, looking around me for Slytherins that didn´t care for breakfast either. I didn´t saw any and whispered the password to the wall. It slid open and I dragged my far too heavy trunk with me.

I peeked around the corner to the Commonroom and saw no one. The room was empty. I dumped my trunk next to a pile of other suitcases, that were waiting for the houseelves.

I had packed in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping, early in bed so that they could get up early today. Once Astoria woke up, but it was so dark that she couldn´t see me, so she assumed she had dreamed it. I looked around twice and then hurried out of the room.

Potter was still waiting, like I told him to. I rather hoped he hadn´t. ´Potter, really, go to breakfast.´ I said to him, when the trailed after me, when I was walking in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. He shook his head. ´I want to know where you´re going.´ I bit my lip angrily. ´What is it with you. It´s really none of your business where I´m going.´ I was being a bit of a dramaqueen, especially since I wasn´t going to some secret hiding place or something. Just the library, but I couldn´t stand it that he and his pets always tried to pry in things that they had nothing to do with.

He raised his hands defendingly. ´Easy, I was just wondering. I´ll leave you then.´ I sniffed. ´Was about time.´ I murmured indignately. He walked away, with long annoyed strides and I realized that I had upset him. I smirked.

I made my way to the library, picking up my schoolbag on the way. As I had expected the library was quiet. There were two third year Hufflepufs, that paid no attention to me and I silently sat down, careful not to set Madam Pinns off.

I opened the book closest by and started reading.

_In history there were always the holders of power. Those who were fair and witty, smartly leading their people through time, cunningly winning battles. Those who kept the muggles in place, making sure that they didn't get arrogant._

What in Merlins name was a book like this doing in the Hogwarts library? I looked at the title on the cover and read _The Roots of Power_ written by Eric Wanbe. In the register there were chapter names like; _List of Pureblooded Families_ and_Takers of Power,_ but also _History of Europe_ and _Famous Purebloods Through Time_. This was weird. Not so much the book; there were lots of books about the pure bloodlines and why ours should be the only one with magic, written by extremetic purebloods or suckups. But these were so called 'politically incorrect' books and didn't belong in the Hogwarts library. So what was it doing here?

I opened the page at the first chapter.

_List of Most Famous Pureblooded Families (alphabetical order, with times of power and origine behind it. If there is written that a family has been powerful from … to present, it is possible that they had falldowns in between.)_

_Aip Family, Indonesia, 123 – 1345 (page 13)_

_Akatsuki Family, Japan, 500 – present (page 17)_

_Anne Sofia Family, Denmark, 89 – 1757 (page 21)_

_Axelo Family, Poland, 1291 – 1492 (page 25)_

It went on like that for a while. I smiled when I landed on the E's.

_Eurydice Family, Greece, 1200 B.C. – present (page 89)_

It was true. My family was one of the oldest still at power and our name was found in almost every history book. I grinned proudly and I flipped to page 89.

_The House of Eurydice has always been a very influencal family. The first Eurydice's we know of were kings and queens in Greece and Italy, in around 1200 B.C. They were a very constant force and they have been one of the founders and first members of the Families of Seven, along with the Greengrasses, Malfoys, d'Medicis, Wegas, Aidos and the Tenzins in the year of 811. In the early Rennaissance they got kicked out for the Parkinsons after a golden age, a century of extravagant living, of exactly 107 years. Even though they had married the most powerfull families of those times, like the Borgias, the d'Medicis and the Malfoys, they disappeared out of the picture for a few decades. In 1596 they came back however. Narcissus Eurydice invested in social statuses and in less than five years they were at the top of the sixteenth and seventeenth century business world again. In 1645 they got another shot at being part of the Seven. Penelope Eurydice could marry Edmund C. Greengrass, but it terribly failed, when the Flints declared them war. If the Eurydice's would enter the circle of Seven, the Flints, who had replaced the Tenzins in the Seven, would be shut out. After a war of 88 years, the Eurydices won, but it was of no use anymore, since Penelope Eurydice and Edmund C. Greengrass had both already died. Since then they have always been a powerfull family, but they haven't been in the Seven ever since. To the latest countings (1987) they had an amount of 1.6 billion galleons in their Gringotts fault, what puts them on number 14 of richest families in the world._

I looked in the book for a name or a sign for who could have left it. Nothing. I decided that I would look up some kind of tracking spell, but when I was about to stand up from my chair, I shrieked in shock because Madam Pinns was standing behind me.

´What´s this?' She asked, yanking the book out of my hands. She looked at the cover and her eyes widened in some euphoric happiness. 'These kinds of books are not allowed in this library! The headmaster will definitely hear about this and punish you!' I raised my eyebrows, deciding not to comment. If Dumbledore would summon me to his office I'd explain it to him. 'Okay, I'm sorry Madam Pinns, I'm leaving already.'

I picked up my bag and quickly got out of the library, before Pinns would pinn something else down on me. I just realized how fitting her name really was.

…

It was half past eleven and the train had just departed. I was sitting in a compartment by myself, what was highly unusual, but every time some students would open the door, I would glare at them the best I could and they would frightenedly close it again. It was just luck that no Slytherin had opened it yet.

I was reading the newest issue of _Teen Witch Weekly_. Apparantly the _Weird Sisters_ had a new album, called; "_I'll Never Forget That Time That Witch Betrayed Me_" and even though it wasn't even released for a week, it had already broken selling-records.

I flipped through the magazine. Oh this sounded interesting. "_Juiciest Gossips of the Wizard World_" I looked up and down the page and rolled my eyes at the leading gossip. There was a big picture of Draco, his hair silvery in the dim light and Minister Fudge's daughter, Amadine Fudge, next to him, her brown hair shining dully. "_Malfoy heir and Ministers Daughter dating?_" I yawned. I doubted that was the case, knowing Draco. Probably not dating; just shagging. I flicked to the article itself and began to read, my eyebrows slightly lifted.

_Last weekend Draco Malfoy, who is supposed to be following his year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and Amadine Fudge, daughter of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, were seen together, coming out of an expensive restaurant in central London. Fugde totally freaked out when she saw our reporter, but England's richest teenager reacted coolly at the question about what Amadine Fudge was doing there. "_What does it looks like to you? Because it appears that she's just standing next to me. But if you leave us alone right now, we might be making passionately love in my rosegardens at the end of the evening._" Cornelius Fudge wasn't reachable for response, but his spokesman told us that he would be having a stern talk with his daughter._

'Jealous?' A soft voice said. I yelped, dropping the magazine on my lap. In front of me Draco was standing casually, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 'What are you doing here! I can't remember inviting you in here.' He rolled his eyes, but ignored me further. He sat down next to me, putting his hands behind his head. I picked up my magazine again.

For a few moments it was quiet, while I was trying to will him away and he was just comfortably sitting there. 'Okay what do you want.' I asked him. He eyed me. 'Well you know what I want from you in the first place, but I don't think that you'll give that to me at the exact moment.' He smirked at me and I almost groaned.

He laid his feet on the bench across from the one we were seated on and relaxed, closing his eyes. 'Are you still coming to the Annual Christmas Ball at Blaise's next week?' I huffed. 'I don't know how to get out of it.' I answered him. It was true what I said. At the end of next week the 451th Annual Christmas Ball would be taking place, thise time at the home of the Zabini's. Everyone who meant anything to society in England would be there and it was one of the biggest social events every year. Mother would never forgive me if I would do something as rude as cancelling my invitation a week before. That would be beneath my class.

Draco chuckled lightly. 'It can be fun, can't it? I'm sure Blaise will try to make you feel at ease.' He said, his face forming into a smirk, his eyes opening and glinstering evily at me. I let _Teen Witch Weekly_ drop onto my lap again and gasped. The memory of Blaise's fingers reaching for my back made me shudder. 'Shut up.' I hissed. He yawned.

'Oh please, don't tell me you still aren't over that. He tried something on you, but I came along and stopped it. Nothing happened at all.' I couldn't believe what he was saying. 'Don't you be so easy about it! He tried to rape me, you ignorant prat!' He rolled his eyes, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. 'Okay, I'll admit it was a disgusting thing to do, but-' I interrupted him, furious. 'You're just as bad as he is!' He frowned. 'Excuse me? I was the one that "safed" you remember?' I sniffed, sarcasm dripping of my face. 'You only did that because you were the only one who could have me! You are the one who put me in a ban, trying to force me to sleep with you! You make everyone else curse me, beat me, do whatever they want at me, trying to make me admit to you! You are even worse than Blaise!'

I realized that I had jumped up in my tirade. He stood up also. 'You're wrong.' He said. I laughed, even though I wasn't amused. 'Denial is the the most positive answer except for yes.' I said. I had no idea where that came from, but I blurted it out. He stared at me for a few seconds and then shot forward, doing something I hadn´t seen coming. He kissed me.

I widened my eyes and for a few seconds I just let him. It felt good, his lips against mine, the first pleasant thing in months and I didn´t had the will to stop him. My eyelids darted shut, shutting the sensation inside, the feeling like someone was stirring into my emotion like it was a cauldron, it felt weird, but not unpleasant. My lipst started to move against his, slowly, and he reacted enthousiastically, caressing my hair, moving his other hand to my back, pressing me closer to him. My hands found their way to his hair and it felt soft and silky under my fingers. His lips left mine to kiss my jawline and I could catch my breath. I could hear the blood rushing through my vains and my throat felt hoarse.

Then a thought struck me. I was losing.

I pushed at Draco's chest and he stumbled back with a frightened yelp. His hair stuck out, fighting gravity in the way Potter's hair always did and his cheeks were flushed like they were when he was angry. His always clear eyes were now smoldering and fuzzy. 'What the..?' He yelled. I sat down, picking up my magazine. 'Can you please leave.' I said, not daring to look at him, my face burning. I felt hot tears fill up my eyes and I couldn't read the cover of _Teen Witch Weekly_anymore. It was quiet in compartment. I knew he was still there, but he didn't say anything for what felt like minutes.

'I almost had you.' Draco said. I looked up at his smirking face and a few tears escaped my eyes. I threw my magazine in his face. 'I told you to leave!' I shrieked at him. He opened the compartment door and slipped out. Before he closed the door again he turned to me to say another thing. 'You liked it, didn't you?' I screamed and jumped up and he hastily closed the door.

...

I was free! I was lounging on my bed, very different from the cupboard I had been sleeping for the past half year and was just breathing in the Slytherin-free air.

Not that I hated my fellow Slytherins. I would have done exactly the same if I were them. There was no saying no to the Malfoy heir, the most important of Seven. I didn't blame them, but it was nice not having them around now. It was like having a two weeks break from some kind of suffocating gas.

That afternoon none of my parents were at platform 9 ¾, but that was normal, they never picked me up, so I wasn't surprised. Neos was there however. 'Hey, little sister, have you been good?' I smiled a crooked smile. 'No, I'm in the worst kind of problems.' It was beneath my pride to lie.

He frowned at me and for one horrible moment I thought he saw through me. ´What did you do with your hair?' I rolled my eyes. 'Well I obviously cut it, don't you think so?' He bit his lip. 'Are you sure that was a good thing to do? You know how Mother can get about these things.' He stared intently at me and I knew he really ment Father. 'The guys at school liked it.' I said, thinking of Draco's angry face when he had taken a look at my hair. He lowered his tone worried. 'Are you sure?' I smiled at him. 'Yes I'm absolutely sure.'

He laughed and took my arm, muttering things under his breath and leading me to the muggle station, leaving my suitcase for the houseelves to pick up. We both wrinkled our noses in distaste. 'Ugh, I can't understand how some _people_can stand these sort of _people_.' I said, eyeing Weasley and the rest of his redheaded family, that were talking animatedly to eachother. Neos agreed. 'They're most dislikeable.' I glanced at him. 'dislikeable? Really?' He shrugged. 'Father told me that I needed to improve my language. I laughed. 'That's alright, but never use that word again. It's for losers and suckups.' He had only smirked.

´Lady Eurydice has asked Sanky to tell you to get ready, miss Eurydice!´ I turned my head in the direction of the sound and saw one of the house elves standing in the doorway of my room. I propped myself onto one elbow and frowned. ´Why is that?' Sanky bowed. 'Sanky doesn't know, miss, the Lady didn't tell us house elves!' I groaned and dismissed her. I let myself fall down on my bed again, not feeling like going to the drawingroom to find out what the occasion was. If Mother wanted to hold a dinner party I was to dress up formal, in dressrobes. I groaned again and rolled of the bed.

I went to the drawingroom first, because if there was a dinner party, Mother would be most likely there, organizing our servants. I was right. 'Mother, what is going on here?' I asked here, walking around the old wooden table. Mother looked up from a long piece of parchment and I saw that she already wore her silk blue robes. 'We are having guests, Aella, make yourself ready.' I nodded, but didn't leave. 'Who are those guests, if I may ask? Mother didn't look as if I may ask, but she answered anyway, deciding that it was a fair question. 'The Malfoys, dear. You know how important they are for your fathers.. Business, so be at your best this evening.' I was absolutely speechless when I left the room. The Malfoys? The _Malfoys_?

I was panicking by the time I was back in my room. What if he told Father? What if he would give me away? It would be the end of our good reputation! The whole family would be ruined and all because of me! I was walking back an forth my room, trying to make a plan, but my usually busy brain had shut down. Nothing came. There was absolutely no way out of it! I fell down on my bed and I looked up at the ceiling of the fourposter. There was no other option than to just go and act my best and hope that he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't very promising.

I didn't really notice what I put on, until Andromeda walked in and prevented me from using my socks as a hat. ´What is wrong, Ella, sister? You aren't ususally so distracted.' I looked away, not able to meet her gaze, but that was the wrong decision, because she made a conclusion on her own. 'Is it the dinnerparty? What's wrong with that? We had dinnerparties before, however the last time that the Malfoys all came to our house must be a few years ago, but I trust that doesn't affect,-' Suddenly Andro's eyes began to glitter and a smile crept around her lips. 'It's the Malfoys, isn't it? Or rather one of them?' I raised my hands in defence, yelling. 'No, not at all, Andro!' The grin on her face grew wider and wider. 'You don't have to feel ashamed, Aella! I still have a major crush on him since the last time I saw him half a year ago.' I absolutely didn't want to know that. I made a face in disgust. 'Really Andromeda, that's one of the grossest things I ever heard. I definitely don't have a crush on Draco.' The smile still wouldn't leave her face. 'Won't even admit her feelings. I didn't think I would ever be able to say that to my big sister, but really Aella. That's just sad.' I groaned and let myself fall on my bed. She crept next to me and started to play with my hair. 'Believe me Andro. You can have Draco if you want.' She hugged me. 'Oh thank you Ella, you know I'm thankful, right?' I rolled over from my back. 'I guess so.' Andro left my room singing, but for some reason, I didn't understand, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It was seven a'clock when the Malfoys arrived. I tried to keep low profile, by staying in the back, but Father pushed me to the front. Normally I would feel honoured, but now I only felt sick. Neos elbowed me. 'Are you okay Aella? You look a bit pale.' I nodded distracted, looking at the fireplace. 'I hope he remembered my name this time.' I heard Andro whisper and I felt even more sick with the thought that I sort of encouraged her to go after Draco. I had just decided to tell her that she shouldn't, when the fireplace caught flames and three people stepped out. 'Lucius! Narcissa! How are you doing? I trust you are all well, of course! And your boy Draco has grown!' Father said, walking towards Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy shook his hand smiling and kissed the cheeks of Mother. 'We are happy to be here. How long has it been?' Mother bowed her head in greeting towards Mrs. Malfoy and said; 'Too long.' I looked at Draco. He had a grey dinnerjacket on with a matching grey pants. A plain white shirt was visible under the jacket and brown leather shoes on his feet. The only obvious forms of wealth were the emeralds blinking at you from his cuffs. Andro slapped my arm. 'Look at how handsome he looks!´ She hissed at me happily. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck out her toung. Mr. Malfoy looked past Father to see us three standing. ´Your children really are growing up to be the finest of society.´ Father flashed him a smile and I saw Mother grinning proudly. Mr. Malfoy walked over to us. He went to Neos, the oldest and the only son of the family. ´Neos, you´re almost a grown man, are you not? I suspect that the girls all fancy you.' I surpressed a snort, because Neos was far too shy to ever make a move on a girl. He nevertheless bowed his head for Mr. Malfoy and said; 'Thank you, sir.' Mr. Malfoy then looked at Andro and me. 'Aella and Andromeda Eurydice. Two beautiful and charming girls.' Andro giggled and looked at her feet blushing, but I kept cool and looked Mr. Malfoy in the eyes. He nodded approvingly and some kind of smile danced around his lips. He turned back to my parents and I looked at Draco. He was also looking at me and he smirked. I frowned at him questioningly, but he shook his head in silent laughter. This was so frustrating.

Half an hour later we were having dinner. Draco had organized it in such a way that he was sitting next to me and Andromeda had organized it in such a way she was sitting next to him. Neos had only frowned and then shrugged and went to sit across from me, next to Mrs. Malfoy. I glared at Draco, who was smirking, twirling his fishknive. ´Have I done you wrong, miss Aella? You aren't looking at me in a nice manner.' He said, his eyes twinkling happily. I rolled my eyes. 'If he did something wrong. What an amusing question.' I took a bite from the first course, but I wasn't really noticing what I was eating. I was too busy staring at nothing, ignoring the annoying boy to the right of me. I tride to make conversation with Neos, but he was already talking to Mrs. Malfoy and I didn't want to break that. Two places away, Andro was making pathetic attempts to catch Draco's attention, who wasn't in the mood and only wanted to irritate me, by poking me with his spoon under the table. This situation was driving me crazy. I jumped up, coughing. 'Excuse me, I have to use the lavatory.' I said, not waiting for an answer but leaving the room as fast as possible.

I hurried to the closest bathroom and locked myself in. I sat down at one of the chairs and looked at myself in the grand mirrors. I was looking a bit pale. I stood up again and splashed some water in my face. I closed the solid golden tab again and leaned against the marmer of the sink. I breathed in deeply and exhaled again, closing my eyes in the progress. For a moment I just stood there, enjoying the fact that no one was trying to get me angry, but then I decided I had to go back to dinner. It would give a bad impression if you let your guests waiting. Father wouldn't be amused. I finally felt a little relaxed again, when I unlocked the door, but that was over quickly when I stepped into the hallway. I was pushed against the wall next to the door and I gasped in surprise and shock. 'Draco, Merlin, what _are_ you doing!' I yelled at him. He leaned over me, breathing fast. 'Were you really leaving me there with that annoying sister of yours? That wasn't very nice of you.' I hissed in anger. 'You don't talk about my family like that! And again! What are you doing!' He chuckled lightly. 'The same as you. I just had to get away from the people for a few seconds.' I tried to dug under his arm, but he simply pushed me back. 'Well I wasn't escaping, like you are, I was just powdering my nose.' He threw his head back and laughed. 'Powdering your nose? Is that really the best you can come up with?'

I felt myself blush. His face came closer. 'I do love it when you blush like that. I have always loved things that are rare and beautiful.' I couldn't help myself, but I blushed deeper. 'Stop it with that! For the millionth time! I'm not fucking sleeping with you!' I barely used vulgair language, but this was just getting too much. It was claustrophobic, having him everywhere around me. On school he had watched me every move and now at home he wouldn't leave me alone either. My breathing began to fasten. He only smirked at me, drawing his face closer and closer. He was getting the wrong picture.

I doubled over, and almost knocked him out with my forhead. 'Holy Merlin!' He yelled, taking a step back, before I would hit him. I fell on the floor, but tried to sit up and put my head between my knees. I felt sick. For a moment Draco just stood there, as if his tailored leather shoes were glued to the floor, but then he moved to my side and tried to help me up. ´Aella, are you okay? Should we call a healer?' I tride to shake my head, but I became dizzy and I almost toppled over again. This time Draco caught me. 'Aella, I don't care what you want right now, I'm getting you to St. Mungo's.'

He lifted me from my shaking legs and carried me towards the dining-room. I pushed at his chest. 'Draco, please, just leave me here! I only need some fresh air. I had claustrophobia attacks before you know!' He ignored me and only held me tighter. I groaned and closed my eyes. He banged the door open with his shoulder and brought me in. I heard a few gasps and then there were people all around me. I got trouble breathing again and I heard Father say; 'Everyone stand back!'

Draco laid me down on of the couches by the wall. I heard the door open and two people walked in. 'Oh thank you Lucius.' Mother said. Mr. Malfoy answered in a warm tone. 'How could I do different, with such a lovely girl.' I had no idea what they're were talking about, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Someone kneeled down next to me. 'Are you okay, girl?' It was the voice of a stranger. I peeked through one eye and saw a man with mousebrown hair and a turquoise robe. I groaned for the second time in a few minutes. 'A healer?' I asked, with an unusually harsh voice. Mr. Malfoy had called a healer.

'Yes that's right, miss Eurydice, I'm here to make you better.' I grunted. 'I don't need you. The only thing I need is some fresh air!' He ignored me just like Draco did and held the tip of his wand against my temple to take my temperature. 'We have to take her to bed immediately! Her temperature is at 38 and a half degrees celcius!' I was lifted up again and taken out of the room. I heard voices everywhere. Everyone was talking about me and I heard Andromeda sobbing, while Neos was whispering calming words to her. 'Don't you worry Andro, these idiots are making a scene out of nothing!' I yelled at her. I heard a soft chuckle and realized that Draco was again carrying me. My eyes shot open en I glared at the smirking face above me. 'Are you enjoying yourself, Draco?' His smug face only became more evident. ´Shush, little girl, you have to rest.´ He said, an evil glint in his eyes. I smacked him against his chest, but made Father give me a stern look. ´Obviously hallucinating, from the fever.´ The healer said. That worsened my mood.

It was two days later. I was put in my bed and I was given a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. I tried to resist, but Father gave me ´the eye´ and I just had to obey. I laid down and swallowed the potion, making a disgusted face, even though it tasted pretty good. The healer probably knew that, because he rolled his eyes. When I woke up the clock told me that it was two days later. ´And half past three, miss!´ He added happily. I grunted and struggled to sit up. That was harder than expected, since I was covered under a mountain of blankets and probably an anti-stress charm. When I sat up however I could look around. I yelped in surprise when I saw Draco sitting at one of my sofa's, like he owned it. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. 'No need to get worked up, sweet. I'm only sitting here.' He said, not moving a centimetre, if it wasn't for his mouth. I sniffed.

'Are you here to rub it in my face?' He opened his eyes and he gave me a questioning look. 'Probably. If I at least knew what you're talking about.' I made a hissing noise. 'Ratting me out, of course! What other reason could there be for you being here!' He slowly sat up straight. 'Ratting you out? Don't you remember what I told you before the holidays started? I'd like to keep this between us.' I frowned. 'You didn't tell them?' He shook his head and stood up, walking my way. I crawled back over my bed, keeping a fair deal of distance between us. 'So why are you here? If it's not because you already ratted me out, than why?' He sat down at the edge of my bed and let himself fall backwards. 'Is it so hard to believe that I was just worried for your wellbeing?' I began to laugh, but that died as soon as I saw his serious face. 'You're.. You're telling the truth!' I said, raising my eyebrows. He glared at me and I knew I had hit a nerve.

I jumped out of bed triumphantly. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy actually cared about someone!' I yelled, running through my room, towards my wardrobe. I wasn't planning on wearing this night gown all the time. Especially not in front of Draco. 'Of course I cared if you were okay!' Draco said, in a lazy 'I-don't-care' kind of tone. 'Life finally got a bit interesting when you came along.' I spun around. 'Shagging random girls and showing how rich you are to everyone who isn't interested, isn't enough for you anymore?' I said sarcastically, getting angry. 'Well, it wasn't satisfying, but you're different. You are a challenge.'

I walked towards him, waving with my hands. 'Are you crazy? Do you not realize the lifes you've destroyed?' He watched me coolly. 'Since when do you care about those other girls?' I frowned. He was right. I didn't. I sighed. 'But you do realize it, don't you?' He brushed a not-existing dustbunny from his sleeve and answered in a voice as cold as ice. 'Of course I do, but that doesn't change anything. It's in my right to do so.' I nodded in understanding and for one moment I hated the fact that I was born in a pureblooded family. Behind us the door bursted open. 'Oh Aella, I'm so glad you are better! You made me worry sick!' Andromeda said, crushing me in a hug. Draco stood up, because he was still lying on my bed and made his way to the door. 'I'll let you girls catch up. I'm sure you have a lot to tell each other.' I bit my lip when I saw the evil glint in his eyes. He was up to something. When he closed the door behind him, Andromeda attacked me. 'Aella, Aella! Guess what happened?'

I breathed in sharply. 'What did he do?' I hissed through gritted teeth. She flashed me a smile of pure happiness. 'He kissed me, Ella! He kissed me and it was so romantic and in the end..'It looked like she was almost afraid to say it. 'We went up to my room and we.. We made love!' I had to steady myself on the bedpost. 'He.. You.. You had sex?' I asked her. She blushed deeply and nodded. 'It was wonderfull, truly wonderfull.' But she said that to no one, since I had already left the chamber and sped after Draco. I caught him just before he stepped in the fireplace. I looked at him in disgust. 'You shagged my sister, Draco? My sister!' He smirked at me and even though I knew I could expect anything from him, this move really did made me wonder. 'Could you sink even lower?' I asked him in shock. He shrugged, the smug smile never leaving his face. 'Well actually, it was she who would sink low.' I made a strange noise, somewhere between a hiss and a 'gross!' and I pushed him hard. He stumbled back, but was further unharmed. He raised his eyebrows. 'See you at the Christmas Ball, Aella! Say hi to your sister.' I wanted to say something, I didn't know what, just anything, but he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Disclaimer; Yadiyadiyah, potter is not mine and stuff, all hail to rowling..

Okay and now what I really wanted to say; I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't updated early! I was just so busy! (cough I didn't feel like going into the trouble of trying to convert my word document with the story in a texteditor document on my apple with the internet connection cough..) That's why it's a very long chapter! Or I think it's very long at least. Maybe it's not that long..

REVIEW THIS!


	10. The unexpected visit

The Christmas Balls in the pureblood Upperclass, were of such class that dressrobes weren´t enough anymore. You needed a ball-gown. Mother had one of the house elves send an owl to our regular tailor, so he could come by for our dresses. Andromeda was squeeling in delight. When the tailor, mr. Taylor, arrived she ushered him into the dressingrooms, to discuss the colour of her dress. 'Maybe white, or a pearly colour, since my skin tanted so niceley in Greece. ' Yeah… Greece.

It's a funny story really. Or not. Andro was caught by one of the house elves with another boy. It was in the middle of the night and even though she was probably nog going any further than kissing, Father got into an angerfit. She couldn't leave the dungeon for weeks and when the summer was over she was send to an all girls school back in Greece. 'I miss the guy attention, but I like the pool next to the school just as much.' Andro had trusted me with, in her letter in the beginning of the year.

I sighed. This was just as boring as staring holes into my ceiling, while pondering the fact that I had no idea what to do at the upcoming ball at the Zabini's. It was no option to just not come, since that would be an insult to the family. But coming was maybe just as bad. What should I do? I don't want Father and Mother to find out about my ban. Draco won't leave me alone, just because it's Christmas. That is stupid. It took a while before I noticed that everyone was standing and looking at me.

I jumped up, almost knocking my chair over and bowed my head. 'I'm sorry. I dazed off for a second.' Mother was looking at me from the head of the table, wrinkling her nose dissaprovingly. Andromeda was surpressing a smirk and mr. Taylor was smiling kindly at me. 'Aella, pay attention! It's important we represent ourselves as good as possible.' Mother said, leaving the table and walking over to the closet. Mr. Taylor followed closly behind, measuring-staff ready. 'I'll go first.' Mother said, raising her arms. Mr. Taylor waved his wand and the measuring-staff began to swiftly take up her sizes.

When that was done, he wrote everything down and made a little sketch on the piece of parchment. Then it was my turn. I stood up tiredly and was about to walk over to mr. Taylor, when Mother said; 'Never mind. She has the same sizes as me.' I frowned, but went to sit down again. Andromeda pattered to mr. Taylor. In the meantime I thougth about the fact that Mother didn't want mr. Taylor to take my sizes. It was confusing. She wasn't still mad about the fact that I had dozed off a minute ago, was she? No, she thought of the dress of far more importance. She wouldn't ruin that, by the simple fact that she was annoyed with me.

Mr. Taylor was packing and Andromeda was bugging me about the fact that she would have the most beautiful dress in the whole wide world. I just nodded at her, not really hearing what she was saying. I stood up and left the room, under the excuse that I still had to write a letter, while Mother and Andro were talking. When I rounded a corner the tailor made me yelp in surprise. 'I'm so sorry, miss Eurydice, that I scared you.' I rightened and straightened my robe. 'You are forgiven, but do tell me what you are still doing here.' I thought about all the valueable items in our house. 'Because I wanted to take your sizes also, miss.' I raised my eyebrows. 'You want what?' I asked in amazement.

'Your sizes! Your mother, the lovely Lady Eurydice, said you two had the same sizes, but I have a trained eye, miss, and I see that's not true.' He said, nervously fiddling with the buttons on his vest. 'Are you saying Mother is lying?' I asked coldly, not really caring, but amused by his nervosity. 'No, no, of course not miss! I'm only saying that your mother has a difficult age and wishes back to the days that she indeed had the same sizes as you.' I bit my lip, thinking. That was quite believeable really. Now I thought about it, you heard about such things all the time, but it never occurred to me that Mother would have the same insecurity. 'Mother is afraid to grow old?' I asked him in wonder. He nodded.

'Okay, you can take my sizes, but you won't utter a word of this to Mother.' He shook his head enthousiasticly. 'Please raise your arms, miss!' He said. I looked at the grey-haired man in astonishment. He stayed lurking in the hallway all this time, only to take my sizes, feeling responsible for the fact if I had a nice fitting dress or not. Admireable. I really should talk to Father about a Christmas bonus for the good man. When he was done, he wrote everything down, just as how he did with Mother and Andromeda. 'And now your dress, miss. What kind of dress would you like?' I smiled a warm smile at him. 'I want you to use your imagenation. Do whatever you want.' He flashed me a grin and even though he didn't had the nicest teeth, it was a beautiful smile, because of it's sincerity. He jogged towards the salon, where the fireplace closest by was.

…

It was already late in the midday when I went to visit Father's office. He was at the Ministry working late and I would show that I was a good daughter by coming over to see if he was alright. I flooed over and walked into the grand hallway. I lazily reported myself at the counter.

'Name and wand please.' A fat man, with a red nose said. I stuck out my wand to him and said in a drawling voice; 'Aella Eurydice.' The man suddenly sat up right. 'Oh, hello miss Eurydice, I didn't recognize you. It's a long time since I last saw you.' I raised my eyebrows, not remembering the man at all. 'Yeah..' I said. 'Sure.'

He messured my wand and did a few tests, but then gave me a visitors badge. I lazily walked to the elevator. Above my head memo's circled around. 'Aella?' I heard. I looked over my shoulder and tensed, when I saw Potter and Weasley. Weasley looked immensely unhappy about seeing me, but Potter grinned at me. I tried to ignore them, by walking alongside some random guy, who probably thought I was crazy, but that didn't fool them. Potter tapped my shoulder and I sighed in defeat. 'Potter, Weasley.' I greeted.

'Hey, Aella, what a coincidence! How are you?' Potter said. Weasley glared at his feet. I rolled my eyes and murmured; 'I was doing fine till quite resently.' Potter frowned. 'Oh?' he said. 'What happened?' With a lot of noise the elevator doors opened and I waved at them. 'Sorry, have to go!' I yelled, as I slipped inside. I sighed relieved. 'Trying to escape from someone?' A voice asked.

I yelped frightenedly and spun around. 'Oh, good afternoon, mr. Malfoy.' I said. Mr. Malfoy stood in the middle of the elevator, pale, tall and blond like his son, standing straight, proud of his blood and heritage. There were a few others in the elevator but they stood to the side, well aware of the power the man had. Mr. Malfoy smiled at me.

'Good afternoon to you also, young lady. Can I call you Aella?' I nodded. 'Oh, certainly, Sir.' I answered him. He tapped his walking stick to the ground. 'So? Who were they?' I frowned. 'Who were who?' I asked intelligently. He flashed his teeth amused. 'The people you were escaping from.' I mentally slapped myself. 'Oh, just some random people. Everyone always wants things from you, if you have the class like we do.' I complimented myself for the answer and he seemed pleased also. 'Yes, you'll learn to deal with those people.' He said mysteriously. I smiled.

The elevator doors opened and I looked outside. 'Oh, I'm sorry mr. Malfoy, but this is my stop.' Mr. Malfoy grinned. 'Just call me Lucius. Visiting your father? Tell him I want to talk to him. It's about the Gringrotts transfer.' I nodded. 'I'll remember.' I promised. I left the elevator and as the doors slipped closed noisily again, I walked through the hallway. It was a corridor, with a lot of doors. Some of them were open and I could see wizards that were drowning in paperwork and a witch who's hair was frizzled because of a dragon that tried to escape it's box and I even saw a memo that got out of control and that was now trying hard to pick out the eyes of the wizards that were trying to shoot him down with their wands. A lot of people walked around, carrying reports, talking to one another and it all looked so busy that I began to feel restless myself also.

I soon rounded a corner and came into a lot more peaceful hallway. There were few doors, that all looked a tad classier than the ones you saw before and gold nameplates were plastered to the front. I didn't bother reading them. Father's would be in the end.

I was right of course. In the end of the corridor was a large wooden door, a gold and silver nameplate to the front. _Midas Eurydice, Head of Minesterial Contacts_. I raised my hand and knocked three times. 'Come in.' I heard from the other side of the door. I walked into a small room, a blond women sat behind a desk, sqruibling down something onto parchment. She looked up. 'Oh, miss Eurydice, your Father has company at the moment, but I'm sure he doesn't mind if you sit in.' The secretary said. I never ever remembered her name. I crossed the room to another door.

I opened the door and walked into a large office. High windows, a view over the Thames and heavy, Persian curtains next to them. The left side of the room was all full of books. In the middle was a large oak table. Father sat behind it, smoking a sigar, with across from him Minister Fudge. I bowed my head. 'Minister, Father.' I greeted them. Minister Fudge bowed his head to me also and smiled. Father waved me forward. 'Aella, how nice to see you. You already knew Cornelius of course.' I nodded. 'Yes, how could I ever forgot the best Minister of Magic ever?' I said, flattering him. Minister Fudge's face reddened. 'Well, well, no need for this, but thank you.' He said, polishing his bowlhat.

Father nodded at me approvingly and I looked at my feet. 'Father, mr. Malfoy asked for you. He wanted to discuss the Gringott's transfer.' Father sighed. 'Ah, Lucius.. Always wants to talk about the private business. We'll come to it. I'll send him an owl this evening.' I remained quiet, standing at the door still. Father seemed to notice. 'Aella, please, sit down, make yourself comfortable.' I walked towards his office and sat down beside Minister Fugde. 'Well..' the Minister said. 'I think that was all I needed to know, so I'll return back to the fourth floor. I'll send a memo if I have another question.' Father stood up and I did also, when the Minister stood up. 'Cornelius, you should come for dinner again.. I'm sure Marissa would love to see you. How about next Saturday?'

Minister Fudge smiled brightly, looking happy. 'Oh, that would be just fine! Just fine indeed! I know Mrs. Fudge would agree!' Father smiled. 'Well, that's a date then, I'll see you tomorrow, when I bring you the reports personally.' Father said, while letting the Minister out. 'Okay Midas, I'll see you then.'

Father closed the door behind him and cursed softly. 'Idiot.' He muttered, returning to his seat, behinds his grand desk. 'Doesn't know what to do with power. Always so amazed by us, the purebloods, born with it. Imbecile.' He lid up a new sigar. I sat down at the chair the Minister just left. Father looked at me calculating. 'When the Dark Lord returns, idiots like him will be eliminated. All the power will return to them who were rightfully born with it.' Father stood up, looking out of the window, sigarsmoke obscuring his features.

'But Father?' I asked, not really sure about what I was about to say. He made a sound of recognision. 'Is the Dark Lord ever going to return?' It was silent for a moment and Father turned slowly. He stared at me and even though I became a bit uncomfortable, I stared back at him. Father opened his mouth. 'He's already coming back.' He said. My heart missed a beat. 'Wh- what?' I stuttered. Father narrowed his eyes. 'I told you to never stutter in my presence. I swallowed. 'I apologize, Father, but please pardon me. What did you just tell me?' He nodded at me. 'Your apologize is accepted.' He turned back to his bureau stool again and, while sucking at his sigar he said; 'The Dark Lord is coming back this very moment. The Potter boy told the truth. He really saw him return.' I just looked at Father, my eyes blank.

My mind was absolutely thoughtless, an unusual event for a busy mind like mine, but I couldn't be surprised at that. 'So..' I said unsure. 'The Dark Lord is back.' Father nodded. 'He's already plotting the fall of the Ministry.' I didn't know what to answer, but thankfully I didn't have to, because a knock on the door interrupted us. 'Come in.' Father called drawling. The door opened and Potter came in.

This was unbelievable. Potter didn't seem to notice me at first. He was looking at a piece of parchment, while talking. 'I was told that I had to come here if I wanted a permission slip to floo abroad. Is that right?' He looked up and saw me sitting at the chair in front of the desk. He flashed a smile at me. 'Aella, so this is your dad? I already told Ron it wasn't a coincedince that he had the same last name as you!' I shot a look at Father and I saw that his eyes were narrowed at me, even though his eyebrows were raised. He stood up. I followed him. 'How interesting to meet you, mr. Potter.'

Potter looked at my father. A mingle of different emotions crossed his face; insecurity, surprise and distrustfulness, but then he smiled and offered him his hand. Father took it. 'Nice to meet you too, mr. Eurydice!' Potter said beamingly. I closed my eyes in shame.

Father gave me a sceptical look. 'My daughter never told me that you two were friends, mr. Potter.' Father said. Potter laughed. 'Oh, well, I just know her from school you know. I do like her though.' He blushed and added; 'In an all friends way of course.' I really had to resist the urge to hit him.

Father sat down again and offered Potter my seat. I remained standing. 'So, mr. Potter, I understood you wanted a permission slip?' Potter nodded fiercly. 'Yes, that's right, I have a wedding in France and I wanted to floo there with the Weasley family,' I saw Father wince in disgust, but Potter didn't notice, 'but since I'm not officially family of theirs I can't go on their family card.' Father nodded, taking a piece of parchment out of his drawer. He sqruibbled down a few words on it and handed it over to Potter. 'Here, give this to the people at the ticket office. That way you won't have to go through the trouble of getting a passport and such.' Potter took the piece of parchment, with raised eyebrows. 'But, don't I need to have a passport? I have to make copies of my personal documents and stuff to proof I'm old enough to floo abroad by myself and then hand it in and then have to wait for weeks before someone even looks into it..' Father smiled amused. 'You're Harry Potter. We all know you and that you're seventeen. See it as a favour. Have fun at the wedding.' Potter looked kind of dazzled. 'I'm sorry, mr. Eurydice, but I really can't take this. I shouldn't be treaded different just because I have a famous face.' I sighed heavily and both of them shot me a look, Father a glare and Potter a frown.

'Mr. Potter, I insist that you take it. Now go and next time you'll go through those bothersome formalities.' Potter looked troubled and I decided that it was enough. 'Potter, just take it already. Don't be a hero.' I saw Father roll his eyes and I almost laughed. Potter swallowed, but then nodded. 'Okay, but only for this time.' He said hesitantly. I patted his shoulder. 'Of course, no one will ever know.' I said, slowly turning him towards the door. I opened it for him and he smiled at Father. 'Thank you very much.' He said happily and then to me; 'See you at Hogwarts.'

I closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. 'Sit.' Father told me. I bit my lip, keeping my chin up and sat down at the grand chair. Father looked at me. 'What is the Potter boy to you?' He demanded. My brain was working double hours. I had to come up with a believeable story. 'Draco and I had a fight.' I said.

His eyes narrowed and he stood up, placing his palms flat on his desk. 'You two had _what_?' He hissed. I winced. 'I apologize Father.' I looked down, not looking my superior directly in the eye, but through my eyelashes I could see his face pale drastically in anger. After a while he asked me a question. 'What has Potter to do with any of it?'

I kept my voice cool and composed, even though I could feel my puls racing. 'Draco and I had another one of our meaningless disagreements and Potter happened to witness it. He thought I didn't like Draco and because Draco and Potter are arch-enemies at school, he thinks I am at his side. Ridiculous of course.' Father huffed. 'I'll be the one who decides if it is ridiculous or not.' I nodded slightly.

It was silent for a few minutes. 'And you and Draco?' Father asked. 'It's now all well I suppose?' I nodded fiercely. 'Naturally!' I lied. 'He sent me a letter just yesterday.' To be honest I couldn't even remember the last time I got a letter of Draco, but Father seemed pleased. 'Okay, you have permission to leave.' He said, taking his quill and spinning it around his fingers. I stood up. 'I'm sorry I worried you, Father.' I said. He looked up at me for a few seconds and then nodded. 'I expect you've learned from it.' I said nothing.

* * *

Weeeeelll? What did you think? I thought it was pretty exciting in the end! And I like mr. Taylor (and yeaah,, i know; very lame name..)

Please review..'

This is kind of rare for me, but I don't think I have anything to say..

Disclaimer; How many times do I have to tell you guys? Harry Potter is NOT mine!


	11. The worst present ever

It was Christmas. I only really noticed because the houselves and Andromeda decorated the Manor and because Andro was now bouncing around my room, screaming. ´AELLAAAAAA! WAKE UP, IT´S CHRISTMAS!´ Seriously. I turned on my back and sat up a bit, yawning and groaning at the same time. 'Andromeda, why did you wake me up for that?' She looked at me disappointed, pouting. 'Because I like to.' I rolled my eyes, stretching.

Andromeda was the only one in the family that cared for Christmas. She and Grandmother. Now the last one died, she was alone. Already since we were little, Neo, Andro and I opened the packages without Mother and Father. Father would do business in his study and Mother would go for tea with the ladies of other houses. I had never celebrated Christmas with my family. 'Andro, I would have woken up eventually.' She slapped my foot, that stuck out from under my blanket. 'I want to open the presents now! I already dragged Neos out of bed.' I sighed. 'What's the time?' I asked the clock. 'It's half past seven, lovely miss Aella! Merry Christmas!' The clock answered. I groaned.

'Honestly, Andro. You shouldn't wake me this early. I won't be any fun the rest of the day.' She sniffed. 'You're never any fun. Get dressed and come to the living room in the south wing.' I frowned. 'In the south wing? Why not in the west wing, like we normally do?' She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. 'Exactly because of what you said. It's getting too normal! We have to keep it fresh and new!' I scowled. 'I won't like Christmas any better because of it.' She stuck her toung out to me.

She left and I rolled out of bed. I stumbled towards my closet and opened it while rubbing my eyes. I grabbed the first robe I saw and quickly dressed. I walked barefeeted to the diningroom closest to my room and sat down. A houseelf apparated next to me and bowed. ´What can Lonny bring you, lovely miss Eurydice?' I decided that I just wanted baked eggs and a few seconds later, the houseelf brought me a plate. I dismissed the creature and thoughtlessly started stuffing food into my mouth.

It's not like I needed to eat scrambled eggs on Christmas morning, because Andromeda always organized a whole feast, next to the Christmas tree. Neither Neos or I felt like eating that, Christmas or not, and partly because we couldn't find the courage to drink butterbeer around eight in the morning and partly because we liked to tease Andromeda by hiding and eating anything but her Christmas turkey (who eats that so early?). She gave the same amount of effort every year, but no one was there to appreciate it and it drove her crazy. The door to the diningroom opened and I looked up.

'Hi Neos. Andro woke you?' He nodded, his eye lids almost hanging to the floor. He sat down across from me and got the same as I. 'Have you already figured out what you will get?' I asked Neos. He nodded again. 'From Andromeda we'll both get a scarf. They're ugly as trolls.' I chuckled darkly. She would expect us to wear it till at least January. I was glad she didn't go to the same school as me anymore, so she wouldn't notice it that I didn't wear it. I spoke that outloud to Neos. He slowly took a bite from his eggs. 'I wish I had that luck. The son of my teacher is head over heels for Andro and because she doesn't show any interest towards him, he always takes pictures of me to send to her, because he thinks he will catch her attention with that.' I laughed.

Neos was in school to become a healer. He was an intern at St. Mungo's and even though Father didn't approved at first, it worked out fine for the family, because people now thought warmer about us, in the "their-son-is-a-healer-and-saves-the-lifes-of-the-innocent-and-poor" kind of manner.

When we were done eating, we played cards in the bathroom. I won only two of ten times we played it and Neos became more and more eager to play. I didn't care, as long as we didn't need to open our gifts. However Andro found us after an hour. We locked the door though, so she couldn't get in. 'Neos, Aella, open the door immediately! I promise you that I won't bite!' I laughed out loud. 'It's not your teeth we are worried about, Andro!' Neos chuckled. Andromeda sounded irritated. '"Merlin help me, I have to open presents!" Really, you´re such cowards!' I grinned and Neos yelled towards the door. 'That would work for a Gryffindor, Andro, but we aren't, so I would think of something else.' We heard her sigh through the door and we smirked at eachother.

She knocked another time. 'Okay, I wish I didn't need to use this, but you both leave me no other choice.' I frowned and I saw Neos doing the same. 'What do you think she's doing?' I mouthed to him. He shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he didn't knew anymore than I. 'What do you mean?' Neos said to Andro, at the other side of the door. 'Neos, I have pictures of you falling of your broom and Aella I'll tell Father about that secret of yours.' I gasped. How did she know? Did Draco tell her? He couldn't. He promised he wouldn't. Now that I thought about it; he never gave his word. He only said he thought it was more interesting this way. I smacked my forhead, groaning loudly.

Neos looked pale also. He had always told his friends that he just didn't like playing Quidditch. That wasn't entirely true. He just sucked at it. Really, he couldn't stay on a broom if it would save his life. He fell of hundreths of times and it really wasn't that surprising that Andro took pictures. 'I'm about to send an owl to all of your friends, Neos. And on my way I'll stop by by Father's study.' Neos looked at me panicky. I guess I didn't look much better. He did an attempt to control the situation. 'If I come out, I will get the pictures!' I could imagine Andro shrugging innocently. 'Do you really think you are in the position to bargin? But nevertheless, it's okay. I'll find another way to get you two out next year.'

Neos looked at me questioningly. I nodded and we both stood up from the edge of the tub. Neos ticked at the doorknob with his wand while whispering 'Alohomora.' We came out and Andromeda looked at us smirking. 'Okay come with me to the south wing.' Neos stood his ground. ´And the pictures?' Andromeda made the evilest face. 'There aren't. Nor do I know about a secret of Ella, that Father can't know about. But apparently she has one, because she came out rather hastily.'

I looked at her flabbergasted. Neos did the same. There were people who thought Andro wasn't a real Slytherin, because she could act quite stupid, not at all sly, but this was pretty cunning. 'Okay, I think you deserved it. I'll come open the presents.' Neos said. I rolled my eyes, but agreed with him unquestionably.

...

'Oh, er, thanks I guess.' I said, when I saw the ugliest scarf I'd ever seen. It was a frilly pink one, and even though it probably costed a lot of money, it made me ill. Andromeda glowed happily and turned to pick up the next one. I gagged towards Neos, who looked a bit sick in his green and yellow scarf. He tried to smile but failed terribly. Andro turned again. 'And this is for you, but there isn't a senders card. It's quite the ugly wrapping paper, isn't it?' I was about to comment on her vision on ugly, when I saw the package. It was bright red, with a golden ribbon. With curly black letters was my name written. 'It's so.. _Gryffindor_ish.' Neos said, his scarf forgotten, because he found a new object of disgust.

I had a shocked feeling, that build from the pit of my stomach. 'It can't be.' I whispered. I slowly pulled at the string and it fell of. I teared at the paper and saw a brown box. I opened it, not really knowing if I wanted to know what was in it. 'Merlin, who would send you that!' Andromeda said, making a face. Neos looked at it frowning, not really knowing what to think. And I just stared. In the box lay a sweater. It was as red as the wrapping paper and my name was knitted into it, with silver. On top of it lay a white card, a Christmas tree on the front and the words "Happy Hollidays!" flashing up in different colours above it. 'From who is it?' Andro asked and before I could do anything, she snatched the card out of the box and opened it curiously.

'Dear Aella. We all wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Greetings from Hermione, Harry and Ron.' My mouth hung open. Where did they got the guts from? I would definitely need to teach them serious manners when I got back to Hogwarts. This was the work of a mad man! Work of Gryffindors! Absolutely crazy.

Both Neos and Andro frowned. 'Who are Hermione, Harry and Ron?' It were rare moments when I couldn't find anything to say, but this was one of them. 'Er..' I murmured. Neos chuckled. 'Hermione.. Funny name. Is she Greek?' I shook my head. 'Not that I know of. I doubt she speaks another language than English.' 'But who _are_ they!' Andro said demanding, handing me the card back. I looked at the curly handwriting. On the bottom they had written their names. Or at least Granger and Potter had. In the curly writing stood Hermione. In a far more sketchy writing Potter had written his name and than the curly writing wrote Weasley's name. He probably refused to do so himself. Really, he was the only one with brains around there.

'I don't know who they are.' I said. 'They must be crazy.' I said. Neos narrowed his eyes at my obvious lie, but Andro only shrugged with a frown on her face. I looked at the disgusting sweater and carefully put it a few centimeters apart from my other presents.

An hour later Andromeda finally dismissed us with a careless; 'Well, was that really so hard?' and Neos and I both returned to our rooms. When I walked in I saw that the houseelves had already brought up my stuff. I looked for the most unusual one I have ever gotten and found it eventually in the huge pile of presents that had fallen of the little salon table next to the couch. I pulled out the sweater and swallowed at the dreadfull thing. And I was even supposed to put it on. I walked to my desk and looked for a quill. I found one and pulled out a piece of parchment. For a moment I just tickled my chin with the eagle feather, but then I wrote;

_'Are you two absolutely crazy! Send me a Christmas present, just like that? Have you ever considered the problems it could give me if someone realized that "Hermione, Harry and Ron" could be the Sacred Trio, or whatever they call you!_

_The fact that you do something like this to me, proofs that Gryffindors really only care about themselves. You will never pull a stunt like this again. Be warned. I do not wish to remind you._

_Greetings,_

_Aella P. Eurydice_

_PS: Weasley, I'm well aware of the fact that you had no part in this idiotic plot.'_

Furiously I folded the letter and stamped it. I sealed it with the Eurydice seal-ring, because I had a feeling that they wouldn't like that. I opened my door to the balcony and whistled a high note. After a few minutes a large brown owl flew my way and I was about to let it land on my arm, so I could strap the letter to it's claw. The owl had other plans though. It ignored my outstretched arm and sat on the balcony instead, extending it's right claw. I frowned and put my letter in my robe pocket for the moment. I took the letter from the owl and it flew of again. In the sky it met another owl, that landed on my shoulder. I absentmindly gave it my letter, taking it out of my pocket again and it flew after the first owl. I walked inside, falling down on my couch.

I looked at the letters seal and saw a large Z, encircled by thorned roses. I bit my lip. 'What does Blaise want?' I asked myself, tearing at the seal and unfolding the paper. My eyes widened while reading it.

_'Aella, we both know I wouldn't send you a letter on accident, so I'll just cut the crap and come straight to the point. I must say it feels unfamiliar._

_This is an informal envitation to the Annual Christmas Ball that will be taking place at my manor this year. Even though your parents already have gotten the official one, Draco told me to send you this little note either way, to let you know that there is an armistice during the Ball. The truce will last till the official beginning of the schoolyear. So you'll be safe on the train. _

_Love,_

_Blaise.'_

My mind was blank. 'Merlin, what has happened to the world?' I whispered, standing up. I hid the letter in my desk drawer and sat on my bed, laying down on my back. I looked at the ceiling of my fourposter. This was getting more and more confusing. 'Draco tortures me for half a year and he wouldn't make a truce on that.' I narrowed my eyes a little, when realization hit me. 'Except if he could make a point doing so.' I shot up and almost rolled of the bed in the process. I was able to keep myself up but I couldn't care less at the moment. 'He wants me to feel the good life. He wants me to miss this so badly that I will give in.' I smiled at the complete genius of this plan. 'And it's something that could actually mean the end of me.' I thought, scratching the back of my head.

...

That afternoon came mr. Taylor, who had to check if our dresses fitted for the Ball the next night. I hadn't seen Andromeda so happy in quite a long time. When Mother was trying on her pale green gown, Andromeda came sit to my left and said in a whispery, anticipating voice; 'I can't wait till Draco will see me. I'll look so stunning.' I felt sick as if someone had dropped a brick right in my stomach.

Andromeda did look stunning though. The pearly dress fit her body perfectly and Mother for once looked proud of her second daughter. Mr. Taylor said that he would only adjust the length a little, so it wouldn't be dragged around the floor too much, but was furthermore satisfied with it. Andromeda reluctantly changed into her normal clothes again and I smiled at her warmly. She glowed happily.

I stood up and walked behind the chamber screen and mr. Taylor handed me the gown. It was purple. I made a face. ´Really? Purple?' I asked him. He smiled. 'Violet, actually. You didn't seem like the girl who would like a violet dress in the first place, but I insist that you try it on. It will look beautiful on you.' I couldn't help myself but to think that I might throw up. First I had to go to a Christmas Ball, where people were probably going to try to let me enjoy it as much as possible, while I had to try to enjoy it as least as possible and I had to do it in a _violet_ gown.

I slipped into it and mr. Taylor zipped me up on my back. I inhaled deeply and stepped out of the savity of the chamber screen. I heard Mother gasp, but the only thing I could see was Andro's horrified face when she saw me. 'Do I really look that bad?' I murmured to myself. Mother didn't think so at least. She stood up and walked a few times around me. 'I have never seen you look more elegantly.' She said, a grin on her face. 'If this won't make a young heir of the Seven fall for you, you are just not fit.' I only raised my eyebrows, ignoring that statement.

I turned, so I could look in the mirror and saw myself. Or at least I assumed that it was me, I was looking at. I straightened the silky fabric and the mirror-me did the same. She wore a purple-, no violet,- dress. It lightly hugged her waist, accented the fact that she was thin, but not too thin. The strapless bust was tight enough, not to fall down, but loose enough to look comfortable, not forced. The bottom of the gown stretched out around her, not taking the space that would scare people away, but taking the space that would draw people in. It was perfect.

´What do you think?' Mr. Taylor asked me. I couldn't say anything. I of course knew I was a pretty looking girl, I couldn't be Potential otherwise, but I hadn't known that I had this in me. I looked beautiful. Mother agreed. 'I never saw her like this. Oh Merlin, I'm excited!' She clapped her hands and smiled brightly. 'She looks like one of the ancient Olympians! She maybe Is even as stunning as Artemis or Aphrodite were once.' I blushed slightly. 'Mother stop overreacting. I'm nothing compared to them. But if I may say so; I do look quite good.'

Mr. Talyor bowed. 'I most definitely agree. It's perfect.' He said. I stripped out of the dress again, scared, what am I saying? _Terrified_ that I made it filthy.

* * *

Okay that is the.. Eleventh chapter already?

I would appreciate reviews, and not just the 'omg i luv ur story so much' kind of reviews (even though those make me happy as well) but also tips of what you think should be done differently and expectations and hopes of what will happen later on. Tell me which parts you liked the most and which parts weren't that excited for you at all. Really, that would help me a lot. I hope you all have the time to do so, because I would be very thankful.

Well, goodbye and see you next chapter!


	12. The Annual Christmas Ball

It was then finally time for the Annual Christmas Ball. Andromeda was bouncing around the carriage on our way towards the Zabini Manor. And I know what you are thinking. Why in Merlin's name would we take the slowest transport use, except for walking, of them all?

We could have taken the floo-network, apparate, heck we could even have taken a broomstick, it was all quicker than the carriage, but that was not how it was done. For these things it was hardly the point if it was efficient or not.

To grand events like this one you were to take a carriage, because that was the most open to the public. The Daily Prophet could take pictures, try to catch some quotes and fill the Society Page of the next days issue again. It was an informal tradition.

I was nervous. Not so much for the ball itself, I was used to those, but the fact that I would see all my housemates again and that I wasn't really sure how to act. I had decided not to exactly ignore them, but address them coldly. I hoped it would work.

With a shock the carriage stopped and Andromeda giggled girly. Father looked at all of us for a moment, while straightening his tie. We all nodded, understanding the message. Don't embarres the family. A servant opened the carriage door and let down the little go-up. Father stepped out, smiling brightly to the flashing camera's. Mother followed and he helped her down. I inhaled deeply, watching Neos stepping out and helping Andro, who was smiling happily. I put my foot on the go-up and stretched out my hand for the servant. The young man helped me down and I waved carelessly and elegantly at the people. The Society Experts from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly yelled things I couldn't understand and I walked on.

I saw Father walk to the side, chatting with one of the reporters of_ The Modern Wizard _and saw him look back at me, nodding only slightly. I sighed, not really feeling up to following his orders, but well.. What choice did I have? If he wanted me to talk to a reporter, I was to do so. I chose a rather young one that had a little nameplate with the name "_Irma_" on it. As it told, she was from _Teen Witch Weekly_.

She looked relieved that I had come to her. 'Hello miss Eurydice, how are you enjoying the evening so far?' I stopped myself from raising my eyebrows at the boring question. 'So far it has all been great! I trust Blaise's family to make a grand event out of it and as it looks like now my assumptions are coming true.' I said, accenting the fact that I knew Blaise, one of the Seven, by calling him by his first name and talking about 'Him and His Family'.

Irma the Reporter flashed her teeth at me and I smiled back at her politely. The reporters around her crushed each other in an attempt to hear what I was saying. I must say, that even though it was rather tiring and troublesome to go through these formalities every time with an event like this, even though you barely heard anything from them the rest of the time, it was still kind of flattering, people that gather to see you arrive, trying to talk to you and take pictures of you.

Another reporter, his namebadge said "_Roger_" from the magazine "_The Sparkler_", shot a question at me. 'Do you know Blaise Zabini! Heir to the Zabini Fortune!' I turned to him, leaving Irma the Reporter standing rather disappointed. 'Why of course! We share the same House at Hogwarts, don't we? Our families have shared alliances for a long time and my father and mr. Zabini are personal friends.' It looked like I was going to be flooded with a thousand more questions but Andromeda distracted me. 'Aella!' She yelled at me. I left the crowd of yelling journalists and followed her inside the Zabini Manor.

It was of course decorated beautifully. The highceilinged entrance hall of the Zabini's was lid up brightly by the chandeleers and a sea of servants, dressed up in red uniforms, ready to take our upper robes and coats. I dumped my purse and sjawl at a big hulky guy and slipped past Aiden Lynch, the Irish Seeker, into the ballroom. I must say I was impressed. They had done an outstanding job.

Every where I looked I saw glinstering ice sculptures, catching the light of millions of black and white candles that were placed in the enormenous golden chandeleers. 'They must have replaced them.' Mother commented, as she stood next to me, admiring the sight. 'They used to have these cupper coloured chandeleers.' I nodded, remembering the chandeleers and remembering that Mother didn't like them.

Father walked our way and took Mother's arm. They decended down the grand staircase and the so called Caller called down their names. 'Lord Midas Eurydice and his wife Lady Marissa Eurydice!' I saw Mother smile happily and Father look straight ahead proudly.

I sighed. I saw that Neos and Andromeda were already in the ballroom area, while I was still standing on top of the stairs. I looked around me. It wasn't that I didn't want to join my siblings, it was a lot less awkward than standing there, watching over the ballroom, but I couldn't. It was another one of those rules. I couldn't just walk down on my own, since a guy should accompany me. I bit my lip nervously. I was screwed if that didn't happen. Someone tapped my shoulder. 'Aella?'

I spun around and in front of me stood Blaise. My mood darkened drastically and I knew he could see, because he smirked. 'Can I accompany you down?' I sniffed. 'Well, it isn't like I have much of a choice, do I?' He chuckled, looking behind him. He looked back at me. 'No you don't.' He said. I glared at him for a few seconds but then nodded. 'Okay, you may, Blaise.' He grinned and offered me his arm, which I took.

'Mr. Blaise Zabini, host of this ball and his accompany Miss Aella Eurydice!' The Caller called. I saw Mother glance over at us approvingly and Father stopped talking with Ian Jasperson, company director of St. Mungo's, for a few seconds to look at me. I smiled a smug smile, even though that wasn't really appropriate if you knew the real situation.

I heard Blaise chuckle and I glanced at him sidewards. ´What?' I hissed. He shrugged indifferently. 'Oh well. It's just a shame that you are in a ban and all, because you look really beautiful this evening.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'No, that really wasn't suspicious at all. Please.' He smirked, his eyes narrowing also evily. 'You know what they say. _Always mask lies with the truth_.' I rolled my eyes.

'Don't flatter yourself, Blaise, even if I wasn't in a ban, I would still never date you.' I said, letting go of his arm at the end of the stairs. He pretended to be thinking deeply. 'Mmh.. Is it just me, or do I have a memory of us dating? No, that's probably just me, isn't it?' I felt my face redden a bit. 'I was young. We all make stupid mistakes when we are young.' I defended myself. He stepped closer and I felt the urge to take a step back, but forced myself to stay put. ' I don't remember making such mistake.' He whispered softly. I sighed annoyed. 'That was just too obvious, Blaise. Maybe you'll do better next time.'

I wanted to turn, but he took my wrist. 'Won't you dance with me?' He asked. I blinked at him, a bit stunned to be honest. 'Excuse me?' I spat out. He grinned crookedly. 'I asked you to dance with me.' He said. I raised my eyebrows. 'Never.' I said. He bit his lip. 'Is it still about that thing that happened with Vincent and Marcus? Because really, I shouldn't have..' I cut him of. He looked at me curiously.

I gritted my teeth. 'Blaise, I really don't care what you think about it. The only thing I care about is the fact that I don't want to have anything to do with you.' He stared at me for a few moments and then let go of my wrist, letting his arm fall to his side. 'If that's what you think.' He murmured. He turned and walked away. I rubbed my polse for a second but then mingled in the crowd of people.

…

I was talking to Mother and Mrs. Parkinson. I was thinking, only listening with one ear to what Mother told Mrs. Parkinson ("I have the same sizes as my daughter!"). I had seen Pansy disappear as soon as she saw me arrive, probably not wanting to deal with me. It was weird. All the other Slytherins were acting unusually nice to me. Even nicer than they were before the ban and I felt uncomfortable. That was probably the only reason I was talking to Mother and the, I'm sorry for my disrespectfulness, boring Mrs. Parkinson.

Mrs. Parkinson very obviously didn't like me. If I, being Potential, would marry one of the Seven Heirs, it were probably the Parkinson's who were going to kicked out. She smiled very fakely at me and already tried to spill punch over my dress three times ("by accident of course"), but I was every time quick enough to yield the reddish liquid.

I slowly felt the stress leave me. It wasn't too bad at all and I would make the night. I was convinced about that. However, I froze when I saw a familiar figure walk our way. Of course that stupid Draco Malfoy had to ruin it all.

I must compliment him in silence on his dressrobes. He looked very handsome and even though I would never admit it to public, he looked even more beautiful than other days. I saw a smirk form on his face when he saw me standing. He walked up to me, Mrs. Parkinson and Mother.

He made his introductions to the others. 'Lady Parkinson, Lady Eurydice.' He said, bowing for them. They both smiled at him. 'Why hello Draco, I trust you are having a good time?' Mrs. Parkinson asked him. Draco nodded. 'Of course, the Zabini's have done an extraordinairy job. It will be hard to top that next year. I think it will be helt at the Flint Manor?' Mother answered. 'Yes, you are right. I'm not sure if they'll be able to make it more magical than this one though.' The four of us chuckled.

Then Draco turned to Mother. 'I'm so sorry to bother you, Lady, but do I have your permission to ask your daughter for the next dance?' Mother's face brightened and she waved her hands enthousiastically. 'Why, of course, Draco dear!' Draco looked at me.

'Can I have the next dance, Aella?' Draco asked me, bowing his head and offering his hand. I saw Andro, who just walked our way, frowning at me and Mother smirked at Mrs. Parkinson. I looked back and his eyes glinstered evily. I really had no choice than to accept. 'Yes, you can, Draco.' I said, smiling fakely at him. He smirked back.

I took his hand and he let me to the dance floor, spinning me round. 'Stop showing off, you prat.' I hissed at him. He looked like he was enjoying himself. 'Make me.' He said happily, swirling me into his arms gently. I growled silently.

It was that I couldn't shove him off, a lot of people were watching the Malfoy heir dance with the daughter of Midas Eurydice, or else I would have, along with a kick in the stomach. How dare he, making me do this.

'Smile a little, you _are_ dancing with me afterall.' Draco whispered in my ear and I repressed the urge to step at his foot. With great difficulty I forced a smile, because he was right. I _should_ be happy with this. For a while it was silent and I was hoping the song would be over soon, so I could leave this emberresing scene.

'Calm down, we are just dancing. Your muscles are tense like a.. A what really?' Draco said, chuckling. I breathed in deeply, looking deep down for the patience to handle this. 'Draco, why can't you just leave me to suffer in silence. Why do you keep provoking me in public?' It was kind of a stupid question, since the answer was obvious. 'Because it's so unbelievably hilarious!' He stated happily.

He twirled me again. 'And because they told me you were a good dancer. To be honest I'm not noticing anything from it yet.' I inhaled sharply. That was a low blow. Everyone had to be brought up with dancing, since ball's were a common event in the pureblood society. Like our education in languages, manners, ettiquetes and history, our education in dancing started early. Dancing was one of the few ways of expressing yourselves and it had to be done controlled. Mother first let a dance teacher come to our manor, when I was six. The teacher was satisfied with me, because I was picking up dancing as quickly as the other things. I always was a quick learner.

'Well, bring it on then.' I said to Draco. I could only imagine his smirking face, since he hold me close, his face next to my left ear. 'I hope you won't regret this. Oh shoot, that's me lying again.' He whispered in a sneer. I gripped his hands tighter. 'I said _bring_ it on! Or are you scared?' It was kind of cheesy, the "_Are you scared?_" line and if I wasn't so annoyed with him then, I would probably be ashamed of it.

Suddenly he let go of me and stepped back. I realized that the song was over. I blinked a few times and saw him standing opposite from me, with his hand in his pockets, watching me amused. 'So you _are_ scared! How interesting.' I said to him. 'Oh you wish, Aella, you wish!' He answered me, lazily. 'There are just thousands of other girls dying for me to ask them for a dance.' I huffed indignantly. 'Really? Like you care! You are scared and you know it. I'll beat you without even trying. I bet I can even do a pirrouette in this dress.' I bratted. Why couldn't I just shut up? Why did every confrontation between me and Draco had to end in a competition?

'Stop it Aella.' He said, his face dark. 'Stop what? Being better than you? That would be hard.' I answered childishly. He growled. 'I told you to stop!' He said, raising his voice. I didn't notice the people around us whisper. I was absolutely focussed at Draco.

'Oh the little prat can't stand it that someone isn't always kissing his ass?' I asked teasingly. For a moment he only glared at me, his teeth bared a little and I was glaring back at him. Then he shot forward and kissed me.

I was completely taken of guard and for a moment I was too shocked to do anything. Then I tried to shove him away, but he just simply ignored me, only pressing himself closer to me. Then I noticed how his arms snaked around my waist and how his lips moved against mine and, believe it or not, I kissed him back.

It was incredible. Everything was just so surreal and different from what I was used to. Some kind of strong feeling freed it self from the pit of my stomach and I couldn't think straight anymore, gripping in his soft, silky hair. He pulled me closer and I tried to press myself against his chest even more. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way. After what seemed like hours, but was probably no more than a few seconds, he separated from me.

He was smirking. 'Top _that_.' He said, leaving me behind, probably looking for a good shag in the crowd of girls who would gladly spent the night with him. My mouth was hanging open as I watched him walking away. The feeling of humiliation flooded over me and slowly the sound of the people around me joined it. He had totally tricked me. I was so stupid. I pushed my way through the pack of people who all wanted to know if Draco Malfoy and I were now together, if we were dating and if we had been seeing eachother longer. I acted like I couldn't hear them, looking for the closest restroom, barely able to keep back my tears.

I shot into the spacious restroom, locking it swiftly. I leaned against the door, breathing in deeply. 'You won't cry, Aella. It's beneath your class.' I blinked a few times and breathed in and out until I got my hearbeat under control. I placed both hands on the marble sink, looking into the gold framed mirrors. What was wrong with me? Why hadn't I resisted? Wasn't I as strong as I hoped? 'Am I,' - I swallowed - '_weak_?' I asked my reflection. I didn't know what to do anymore. Should I just quit it, give in, let him win? For a moment I couldn't even answer myself, but then I gripped the sink tighter and I felt my composiure coming back to me.

I embraced it thankful. I bit my lip, gazing in the mirror determined. After a few minutes I was even calmed down enough to notice that the marble wasn't real marble. I breathed in another few times and I left the restroom confident that I could handle it. I was Aella Eurydice and I could do this. I made my way through the curiously crowd, that was in a semi subtle way peeking at me. When Mother asked me where I had been, since she had lots to ask me, I answered her with; 'Did you know the Zabini's have fake marble in their restrooms? Never knew they would go for cheap.'

* * *

*SHRIEEEEEEKS* I enjoyed writing this chapter so much!

You know how it works; please leave a review and I will write more.. Or post more, because I already wrote 87 pages in word. Amazing isn't it? However not everything is finished yet. It's more that I have to keep things in order for myself, otherwise it will be just another forgotten story inside My Documents. But it's working out alright till now, because I think I have posted around 50 of it's pages now. Maybe a bit less, maybe a bit more. I'm not sure, because I haven't wrote it exactly in chronological order. Well.. That's just me.

Review please!

Oh and Harry&Co is still not mine..


	13. Nightmares

It was deep in the night when we arrived home again. Neos excused himself quickly, looking so tired that he as well might be dead. Andromeda slipped out also, looking not as exhausted as Neos, but more ruffled, thinking about something. I desperately needs some sleep also, but I knew I wasn't yet allowed to go.

'Aella.' Father said, motioning me to sit down. We were in the library and the grand bookcases made long shadows in the light of the lantern, that one of the house elves brought, along with a plate with two cups of coffee. I sat down across from Father. He studied me for a few minutes, while putting sugar in his coffee. 'Well?' He said then.

'I'm not sure.' I answered him, my nails digging into my leg. He sighed. 'What's going on with you and the Malfoy boy? He surely didn't kiss you, in public even, just for the fun of it.' I swallowed. 'Of course not.' I said, shaking my head fiercely. 'Well?' Father repeated, taking a sip of his coffee. 'What then?' My brain was too tired to think of anything. How could I twist this into a believable story?

'He kissed me before.' I blurted out. I bit my lip, not entirely sure if this was a good move.

Father raised his eyebrows. 'When?' I shrugged. 'In the train, on our way back home for Christmas.' I moved slightly. 'He kissed me when we were alone, but I cut him off, because I didn't thought it was appropriate to.. Well.. Make out in an empty compartment.' Father cocked his head and I added; 'Surely you know his reputation. I won't be used and thrown away.'

For a moment Father was absolutely motionless and I was already making up excuses in my mind, as to why I thought that was the best thing at the time, but it wasn't necessary. He nodded. 'I agree. We are a family of standard. You did the good thing.' I said nothing.

It took Father some time to think. 'Draco came to me after your.. Moment.' I grimaced. Merlin, I was mad at that prat! Father continued. 'He said that he didn't mean to make us wonder about his intentions, because he wasn't sure about his intentions himself either.' Father put down his cup lightly. 'We are almost there, Aella.' He said. I swallowed.

He stood up, pacing around me in thought. I stared at my own cup, that was still completely full. 'It won't take long before the Malfoy-Eurydice wedding!' I almost choked, but quickly took a gulp of my coffee, smoothening my throat. 'Are you sure, Father? We shouldn't rush our conclusions.' I said nervously. Father stopped behind me. I didn't look behind me, when he put his hands on my shoulders. 'Don't underestimate yourself. You are capable.' My heart stopped beating. Father let go of me, walking back to his chair, laughing happily. 'We will be the first Eurydice's that joined the Great Families in more than five hundred years! We will win back our heritage!' I couldn't breathe anymore. 'I beg your pardon, Father, but I'm very tired..' I murmured, shakily standing up. Father looked up surprised but then waved his hands dismissively. 'Sure, sure, everything for my favourite child.' He said, laughing in a way that scared me.

...

I walked to my quarters in, what could only be described as a trance. I couldn't think, much less move and my stomach felt so heavy, it hurt. What had just happened? Father thought I would marry Draco. He really thought I would. And I wouldn't.I walked into my room and I saw Andromeda lay in my bed, eyes closed. 'Andro?' I asked, trying to make out if she was still awake or not. She opened her eyes, so she was probably awake. I braced myself, ready for her to jump me and shoot questions at me I couldn't answer. But she didn't. She stayed seated at my bed, only looking at me with some faint disappointment. It made me sad to look at her, even when I couldn't explain why. I frowned, not liking the feeling. 'Andromeda, leave my room, I'm going to bed.' That's when she jumped me and shot questions at me I couldn't answer.

'How could you do that to me! Do you hate me, Aella, do you like to see me suffer?' She screamed, knocking me over and sitting on my stomach. My eyes were wide of shock. 'No, Andro, of course not.' I answered her. For a moment she stared at me, pinning my arms to the floor above my head, then she let go of me and let herself drop on my bed. Heart breaking sobs came from her shaking figure.

I came closer slowly, not sure if she would attack me again. I sat beside her and lay my hand on her shoulder. She looked so fragile, laying there, crying. 'Andromeda, stop crying. I want you to tell me what's bothering you.' She didn't stop, but only flung her arms around my neck, crushing me. I patted her back, not sure of what to do.

After what seemed like hours, Andromeda stopped crying and leaned back against the bedpost. I looked at her questioningly, but the only thing she did was pouting. 'Can I stay here tonight, Ella? It will be like before.' I rolled my eyes, biting my lip in the progress. 'Really, do you have to?' I asked her. She sniffed, a bit offended. 'Aw, come one, I used to sleep in your bed all the time.'

I narrowed my eyes, but nodded my head. 'Okay, but don't you ever say that I don't do anything for you.' She smirked at me, jumping from my bed and sprinting out of the room, getting her stuff. I sighed with the thought of the little sleep I would get that night.

I was of course right. It was rare that Andromeda didn't had nightmares and this night wasn't different than every other. Soul cutting screams woke me up from my pointless dreams and I saw Andromeda gripping a pillow so tightly that she tear it apart. I tried to calm her, whispering her name, but she wouldn't wake up, so in the end I summoned a house elf that emptied a bucket with water above her head. She shot upwards, almost knocking me over.

It took a moment before she realized where she was. She had a hunted look in her eyes, her finger nails had ripped my sheets apart and she was restlessly shifting. She had a chased look on her. 'You are okay.' I said to her. She nodded, closing her eyes again and laying back down, not seeming to mind how wet the sheets were.

I hadn't seen her with a nightmare for years. She slept in her own room, that was charmed with a silencing charm and house elves were standing ready at all times to wake her up, if that was needed. The memories of her screaming in agony had turned into a faraway dream, in the very back of my mind. The shocked feeling of seeing her so absolutely frightened was nothing but a nightmare of my own, something I wished not to think about. And that was what I did.

I lay back down also, looking at Andromeda, as her breathing slowed down again. As a little girl I always was unable to believe that she could actually handle those dreams. I once had cried when I walked into her room when she was screaming. Nothing was as terrifying as absolute fright.

One time I had hidden myself behind a statue of my Great-Great-Grandfather Lorenzo d'Medici, in the guest's study, where Andromeda's sessions always took place. She was late and the Healer, Healer Mozkovich, scolded her for it. She wasn't impressed. 'Please.' The seven year old said, sceptical. 'It's not like Father will pay you less, if I show up late.' It was silent for a moment.

'Just come on time next time, will you?' Healer Mozkovich said tiredly and Andromeda had shrugged indifferently. 'We'll see.'

In her sessions they would talk about her dreams, mostly. It were pointless dreams, not making any sense at all. I remembered feeling surprised. How could she be so scared of those, but there were moments that Andromeda would cry. It would start with her shaking uncontrollably, then her voice would crack, tears would well up. A mental blackout would form and in the end she would faint of the pressure, of trying to remember. Trying to voice her biggest fears.

Even though Neos often made fun of her nightmares, I didn't. I had witnessed it and I couldn't bring myself to it. The only thing I could feel for Andromeda, was pity.

It took long before I fell asleep.

I woke up as a large brown owl ticked on the glass of my balcony doors with its beak and I lazily got up. I opened the door and saw that the owl was carrying the newest issue of The Sparkler. I sent the owl out again and sprawled on my bed, looking over to Andromeda, who was still sleeping soundlessly. Then I took a look at the cover of the magazine. I raised my eyebrows. Big over the page were three pictures; one of me, in my purple, no violet dress gown and two other pictures, one of Blaise in the same clothes he wore yesterday evening and the last one of Draco, also in his ball-attire.

Over it were in pink sparkly letters the words; Love Triangle written. I opened the magazine, flipping to the article. As I read, I started to laugh loudly.

'_We all know the lovely miss Eurydice, the second to the English Eurydice Family and the oldest of daughters. She looked of course beautiful in her evening gown, at the Annual Christmas Ball and she was charming as ever, but may there be more to her?_

_The Lady-To-Be said in an exclusive interview with Sparkler's Roger Pottigree that she knew Blaise Zabini, heir to the Zabini Fortune and host of the Ball, very well and that her father and his father were good started to suspect a thing when she said that. Was there going to be an arranged marriage? Had Midas Eurydice and Marcel Zabini been talking about a family bonding? This assumption grew stronger with Society Expert, Roger Pottigree, when Aella Eurydice accompanied young master Zabini down the stairwell (not familiar with rules and traditions? Pg. 57) and they even stayed talking for more than ten minutes, even though Blaise Zabini had a Ball to host and almost sixhundred more guests to attend to._

_Roger Pottigree decided that marriage could be the only answer to the question of why they were behaving so peculiar. However he had judged too early, because not half an hour later Draco Malfoy, richest teenager of England, kissed the lovely miss Eurydice on the middle of the dancefloor. Malfoy was seen talking to Mr. Eurydice a few minutes after. The girl herself in question disappeared for a moment. Eyewitnesses say that she flee to the bathroom._

_Pottigree concluded that it was far more complicated than he had forseen. _'It's far more complicated than I had forseen! Even though Blaise Zabini and Aella Eurydice are arranged to be married, she is having a love affair with Zabini's best friend Draco Malfoy, who happens to be England's richest teenager.' _All three of the families aren't reachable for comments.'_

I laughed so loudly, that I woke up Andromeda. She frowned at me questioningly, peaking at me from beneath the blankets. I gave her the magazine and her frown deepened as she saw the title. 'Ella, what in Merlin's name..' I chuckled, stretching. I walked to my wardrobe, listening to Andromeda's noises of disapproval. I had already stripped out of my nightgown, when she finished the article. 'Aella, I better hope this isn't true.' I sneezed in laughter. 'Yeah _right_.' I said.

Andromeda smiled at my use of commoners phrasing. 'But, to be honest..' She said, reading over the article again. I made a sound of recognition. 'What _were_ you and Blaise doing? The time that you and Blaise stayed talking was maybe not around fifteen minutes, like they'd like to suggest here,' She said, indicating _The Sparkler_ 'but it certainly were more than five and he also accompanied you down.' I suddenly was aware of a tense atmosphere.

Andromeda watched me with eagle eyes, as I looked for a pair of stockings. I stopped my search and looked back at her. 'Andro, just spit out what you want to say.' I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'I most certainly won't spit anything of the sort out.' She stood up, grabbing my pillow. 'I just don't get why you are always acting so secretive. I'm your baby sister! There is no need to be paranoid.' I straightened myself. 'I'm not paranoid.' I said intelligently. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh shut it, Ella, you _are_. No need to deny it.' I stamped my foot in anger. 'No, I'm not denying _anything_!' She raised her eyebrows at me. 'Did you really just stamp your foot?' I shrieked at her. 'Get out of here! Get out, get out, get out!' I didn't know why I was acting so childishly and I was probably going to feel very embarrassed about it later on, but she was being such a brat.

She threw my pillow at me and made an 'Ow!' noise as it hit me, even though it didn't hurt at all. 'You are acting stupid. It doesn't become you.' She said, while walking to my door. I furiously went on with looking for my stockings. Where did I leave those wretched things!

It took a whole hour before I was cooled down completely, even though I still narrowed my eyes at Andromeda as I saw her at breakfast. Mother and Father had insisted on the whole family to be there. Neos, Andromeda and I were already seated as Mother walked in. She was summing up different dishes to a house elf, that wrote it all down swiftly. 'And remember; Mrs. Akatsuki is lactose-intolerant.' The house elf bowed for Mother and then quickly disappeared. 'Are we having guests, Mother?' Neos asked. Mother sat down at one end of the long table, before answering. 'Yes, the Akatsuki's are in England for Christmas and they decided to pay us a visit.' She looked at the grandfather clock next to the large entrance doors.

I thought about the last time I had seen an Akatsuki. It was a few summers ago. It was with a ministerial dinner at the manor. The head of the family, Soichiro Akatsuki, had shown, bringing his then sixteen year old son with him, that had been annoyingly obnoxious. He had liked Andromeda and only when Neos, who was then seventeen, had said that even when Andromeda would like him back, she still wouldn't be interested, because our family was a lot better than theirs. I smirked at the memory of the shock on the boy's face. What was his name? Shiko? Shiki?

'Remember to please practise your Japanese etiquettes again, it has been many years; they ought to have rusted.' Mother said to us. The three of us promised her, even though we all knew that we knew them by heart. On that moment Father entered the room. All four of us stood up, bowing our head at Father as he sat down and he nodded for us to sit down also.

We began to eat when food appeared on our plates. It was silent and no one said something. In the end the last crumbles disappeared and we were excused again. I looked behind me once, while leaving the dining room. Father looked after us calculating. I swallowed, remembering the conversation we had yesterday night. It made me uncomfortable to think about, not knowing how he would react, when he found out that I was far from marrying anyone.

I walked through the manor, thinking. In half an hour Father's guest would arrive and I hadn't even changed yet. My dressrobes waited for me in my room, spread on my bed, ignored all day. I thought about Father, when he said that his business partner would be joining us for dinner that night. 'I want you all to remember that he is very important. Don't you dare insult anyone, or you'll know what will happen.' I had other things on my mind right now.

I still couldn't believe Draco did that to me at the ball. How did he dare! Mother was thrilled. The most powerfull of all heirs had kissed me in public and she had probably already send owls to the family in Greece. I leaned against the wall, letting my head hang in shame. What could I say when they realized what really happened. It would be so humiliating, not only for me, for the whole family if others were to find out too. Maybe I really had to admit to Draco, I thought, while walking through the hallway, my face flustered.

I rounded the corner and bumped into someone. I fell backwards and let out a yelp of fright, waving my arms, in an attempt to keep myself up. The attempt failed and I toppled over, hurting my behind when I came down. I groaned, closing my eyes so I could focus on controlling the pain.

'Aella, Merlin, couldn't you watch where you were walking. I glared up at Neos, who was already looking quite handsome in his dressrobes. He offered me a hand and I took it, so he could pull me up. 'You aren't in dressrobes yet? I would dress quickly if I were you. Mother is circling around the house, looking for things that aren't the way they should.' I grinned and walked back. 'I'll walk you.' He said, slowing his pace a little, to walk next to me. I nodded.

For a few minutes we were both quiet, until Neos broke it. 'So, Ella, what's the deal with Draco?' I sighed annoyed and sped up my pace. 'Nothing, he just kissed me. We're not going to marry each other or anything.' He was quiet again and I had just convinced myself that he had dropped the subject, when he said something else. 'There is something going on and you know it. They all looked strangely at you.' I felt my hearbeat rise, but kept my face composed when I said; 'Who looked strangely at me?' Trying not to watch for his face.

He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and talked in a worried manner. 'I don't know. The people from your school I guess. Has Hogwarts changed in the last few years? Since I went, I mean.'

I frowned. 'I don't think so, but maybe I'm wrong.' I answered him, opening the door to my room. He leaned against the doorpost, while I walked to my bed, picking up my robes.

'Well, they all looked like they were in on this great conspiracy or something. Is there something I need to know, Aella?' I shrugged. 'I don't think so.' I said lightly, not looking at him. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see him straigten himself, an agitated look on his face. 'Aella Pandora Anika Mavridu Eurydice! Don't lie to me.' I turned and looked at him stunned. 'Did you just call me by my full name?' I asked him. For a moment he stared in front of him, thoughtfully and then he nodded. 'I think I did.' I grinned at him. 'Merlin, you're looking more and more like Mother every day.' I said.

That moment Mother appeared behind Neos. 'Speaking of the dragon.' Neos said, relaxing against the doorpost again. Mother acted as if Neos wasn't even there.

'Aella, I have been looking for you all over the manor, where in Merlin's name were you? Our guest is almost about to arrive and we have to be rea,-' She took In my appearance. 'Aella!' She yelped shocked. 'I was just about to change.' I assured her, holding the robes up. 'I told you to get ready an hour ago!' I made an innocent face. 'I'm sorry Mother. Neos distracted me.' Mother turned to Neos, who was still lurking next to Mother. He raised his eyebrows. 'Neos, leave your sister alone, she has to ready herself.' I smirked at him and he mouthed to me; 'Low blow.' My smirk grew wider.

Mother cut off our silent conversation. 'I'll give you ten minutes Aella and Neos, I expect you to be downstairs in a minute.´ She quickly walked out the room again, leaving both Neos and I wordless. 'Well, we can assume that Father's guest is important, otherwise she wouldn't make such a fuss out of it.' Neos said, yawning. I nodded, hiding myself behind the chamber screen. I could hear Neos make himself comfortable on my bed. 'How does my bed feel?' I yelled at him, changing into the light blue robes. 'Why?' He yelled back. I walked around the screen and saw him hugging my pillow, resting his head on the bedpost.

'Because it seems like everyone always goes for my bed, even though there are perfectly fine couches standing only a few meters away. And please, Neos, could you zip me up.' I said to him, showing him my bare back, holding my hair away. 'I would ask Andro, but I have no idea where she is at the moment and you heard Mother.' I said, while he pulled the zipper up. 'Done.' He said. I took a quick look in the mirror and hurriedly brushed my hair. Neos sat back again. 'Yes it does feel nice. It's soft. I would almost say yours is softer than mine.' I smirked.

'Well, I deserve it! I'm the good daughter, who was kissed by Draco Malfoy last night.' I said, chuckling. I could hear his muffled laughter also, behind me. It was quiet again, while I straightened my fringe impatiently. 'Aella?' Neos asked. I made a noise of recognition. 'Do you think Father loves you more than he loves Andro and me?' I froze. It was silent for a few seconds and I slowly began to comb my fringe again.

'No, of course not Neos. Don't be ridiculous.' I said, looking into my own eyes in the mirror, preventing my voice from cracking. An unnerving silence fell over the room and I lay my comb down on the dresser, looking for Neos. He, of course, lay on my bed and was staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He seeked my eyes and said with the littlest voice; 'Thank you for lying.' I nodded at him, closing my eyes and sighing.

* * *

Okay.. What do you think.. It was really hard writing the part with her father. I mean; the whole point that Midas Eurydice favours her, is because he believes she has the greatest chance of getting them into the Seven again. That is his whole life aim. It was difficult to make that visible in a realistic way. And I think that this could be it. However I'm not really sure, because he is so different from normal. Well.. Whatever. It's posted now.

Also I just have to say that in the Avatar; the last airbender series, there is this part when the whole gang goes to this play made by firenation people and zuko 'dies' by azula's hand and he screams 'Honouuuuur!'.. I don't know why I had to mention that, but it's just hilarious..

well leave your review

and harry potter is not mine

and leave your review

and oh my god, i'm nervous about this chapter..


	14. Snowstorm

Mr and Mrs Akatsuki hadn't changed a bit. It was almost three years ago, but the only thing different to them, was that their hair had greyed a tad. You couldn't say the same about their son.

Shiki Akatsuki had probably grown more than ten centimetres, now stood straight and proud and he was dressed in most likely the most expensive pair of dressrobes he owned and that for only thing. The only thing about the boy that hadn't changed at all. He wanted to impress Andromeda.

I couldn't help myself but smirk as I saw the absolute disinterest on her face. When he reintroduced himself, she yawned, what is incredibly rude, but also incredibly funny. Neos noticed too.

'Maybe I'll have to give him another one of my stern speeches.' He said, a disturbed frown on his face. I laughed. 'Leave him, Neo, I'm quite sure Andro can tell him to sod of, if she wants to.' I cocked my head a bit, as Mr Akatsuki told a joke I missed to Mother and Father. 'However,' I said 'I'm not sure she even notices his.. Liking.'

Shiki was looking at Andromeda in adoration, his hands fiddling with the hem of his button up shirt, that he wore beneath his robes. Andromeda on the contrary wasn't looking at him at all, but was chuckling loudly as Father animatedly told a situation that occurred on the Ministry when he was at work. Neos shrugged.

'I don't like the guy. He has something nasty over him.' He said, narrowing his eyes at Shiki, that lightly tapped Andromeda on her shoulder, to ask her if she wanted to sit next to him during dinner.

Dinner was boring. It kept on dragging and even though I had a smile plastered to my face, I didn't really needed to know any more about the summer Mother and Mrs Akatsuki once shared together in Paris. I was glad when we all departed to the drawing room, a smaller salon, made only to impress, evening sunlight coming in through the high, floor to ceiling windows, making the chamber bath in soft and blinding, orange light. The glass doors were closed, but the curtains were drawn, so you could see the icy landscape the gardens formed, snow hugging the trees and making it feel almost fairy-tale like.

Tea was served and we all leaned back, just enjoying the warmth of the porcelain cup with hot, steaming liquid, in our cold hands. I saw that Father was about to open his mouth, when a soft 'plop'-noise was heard and the high-pitched voice of a houseelf said; 'Draco Malfoy asks for an audience.' I looked behind me and saw the little creature bow so deeply that it's nose touched the ground.

Father grunted. 'Draco Malfoy you say? Well, let him in of course!'

The elf disappeared, leaving me feeling annoyed. What was that prick doing here? I focussed on my tea, sitting up a bit straighter, smoothening down my hair and dress. I clenched my teeth when I heard the double doors open and Draco walk in on his expensive leather _Oh Merlin_ shoes.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you already had visitors!' The prat said, pretending he cared. I took a look on the Akatsuki's. With the exception of Shiki, who was semi-inconspicuous throwing glances towards Andromeda, they looked at the spot behind me where Draco stood. I saw Mrs Akatsuki silently nudge her husband. They were so happy with a chance to meet the Malfoys, a family far above their own social circle.

Father lazily waved his hand. 'Don't worry about it, young master Malfoy, you can sit down with us if you like.' He didn't introduce the Akatsuki's to Draco, as they weren't of the same class as we were. Draco didn't pay another thought to them also, but leaned on the armchair I was sitting in, patting my head. I cringed back a little. 'I only wanted to talk to Aella, if that is not a problem. Homework.'

It was possibly the worst excuse ever, since we weren't in the same year and there was no way I could help him with his last years N.E.W.T. homework. Father looked at me and I remembered our conversation after the Christmas Ball at the Zabini's, only yesterday. _It won't take long before the Malfoy-Eurydice wedding! _His voice echoed in my head. I swallowed.

Father nodded. 'She's excused. I hope she will be helpful.' For a moment I found it hard to move, looking up to talking to that hateful piece of.. – 'Are you coming, Aella?' Draco asked and I looked up to his smirking face.

I put down my cup of tea on the salon table, stood up elegantly and bowed to the Akatsuki's. As I turned I mouthed to Draco; _You are dead_. His grin only grew wider.

I didn't trash his soul outside in the hallway, but chose to walk on, heading towards the library. I could hear his loud footsteps on the marble floor, as he followed me in silence, but I didn't look around. Only when I sat down in a corner of the library, behind one of the grand bookcases, I watched for his face. He looked calm. It distressed me. 'What do you want, Draco.' I said, narrowing my eyes. He smiled, grabbing a chair to sit across from me.

'The privilege to invite you for dinner.' I opened my mouth and then closed it again. 'I beg your pardon?' I said. He shrugged. 'There is this tradition, when an heir to the Seven kisses a girl in public, she should be invited for dinner to the House of the guy who kissed the girl.' I couldn't believe he did that to me. 'I mean, in the old days, when someone kissed another one it meant marriage. It's now different of course,' he said reassuringly, when I gasped loudly '- but the tradition stayed.'

I of course knew that tradition, but I never thought of applying that to the situation that happened on the Christmas Ball.

'You didn't kiss me.' I said. 'You harassed me, you prat! Leave me alone will you! You said there was a truce till school started!' He cocked his eyebrows. 'Don't be daft, Aella, that was a kiss alright and a pretty good one too!' He stretched, yawning widely. 'Next to that, the truce only covers unpleasant scenes. I can't possibly imagine that a dinner with my parents is qualified as extraordinary unpleasant.' He said, going through his hair with his hand.

For a moment my eyes were drawn to his hair, as it caught the light of the last sunrays, painting his hair gold for a second, before the sun was completely gone and the library was huddled in the dark. Through my eyelids I could see his white skin and hair stand out like torches in the night. I couldn't believe that the universe could really let one person be so beautiful. My heartbeat skipped a beat, looking at him and I blinked a few times, just to make sure he was real.

'Well tell Mr and Mrs Malfoy that I'm sorry to decline, but that my agenda is absolutely full for the rest of the week.' I said, a lump in my throat. I could vaguely, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, make out his shimmering, silvery eyes, looking at me in thought.

'It wasn't Father's idea you know, nor was it Mother's to invite you because of that stupid tradition.' He said, leaning forward, looking at me intently. 'I was the one who reminded them of the tradition in the first place.' I narrowed my eyes, not sure of what to think.

'Well that's too bad. You'll also be the one who will be telling them that I'm already scheduled.' Draco scooted a bit closer with his chair, but I stuck my nose in the air. 'Aw, come one Aella, don't be such a spoilsport! Mother is looking forward to having you at the Manor.' I shifted a little. 'That's not my fault.' I said. 'Make sure to tell her that.' He tapped my knee. 'Aella, I'm asking you nicely.'

I couldn't believe he was trying to push this so hard. I felt mad as I also leaned forward. 'What kind of imbecile thought of something like that in the first place? _Take the girl you kissed to a dinner with your parents_ is the most idiotic thing I ever heard of!' I said, raising my voice heatedly.

Draco shrugged, looking into my eyes. 'It's tradition.' He said. I nodded. 'You said that already.' I answered him, calming down again. He licked his lips. 'Isn't the essence of tradition, repetition?' He asked me and I couldn't find something smart to say against that.

For a minute it was just silent as we gazed at each other. I could hear wind blow outside and it made me aware of the fact that it was snowing. I felt at peace, sitting there. It was warm and for some reason it seemed like I had nothing to worry about. The snow was outside, not bothering us, as we just sat there, looking at each other, into each other's eyes.

Slowly his face came closer. He leaned forward and I saw his silver eyes shift from my eyes to the rest of my face, studying me closely. I realized that he was nervous. That surprised me. How was I able to tell anyway? He was, much like me, a master in hiding his emotions, letting no one know of weak spots, holes in the defence. I couldn't grasp what was happening.

His nose touched mine and a jolt went through my body, making my heart beat faster. 'Aella?' He murmured softly. I said nothing, but he continued anyway. 'Would you have liked me if it wasn't for the whole ban-thing?' He asked me, his whisper tickling my face. I chuckled slightly. 'Probably not, no.' I said. I could feel his smile burn through the dark and for that little moment I didn't need anything else. Everything just needed to stay as it was.

He leaned forward and his lips touched mine softly. It was a gentle kiss, insecure in a way. His cold hand reached up to my face, brushing my hair away. My hands lay in my lap, unbothered. His lips were icy, like he had been standing outside the whole time, but they made me warm, as if they were loaded with electricity. My eyelids fluttered shut and I breathed in the scent of sea and carelessness. It was all so different.

He backed away again, leaving my lips cold and alone. I opened my eyes and saw that he was standing, smoothening down his grey jacket. 'What in Merlin's name..?' I asked, standing up also. A light blush was visible high on his cheeks. 'I should be going. I'll tell Mother that you'll be at our Manor at seven tomorrow.' I cocked my head and when he turned I caught his arm.

'Draco, wait.' I said. He spun around. 'For what, Aella, if I may ask?' I was taken aback by the fierceness of his words. He took a step back. 'Aella, it's funny really, how you think you are worth so much, while you're worth so little.' For some reason it wasn't a shock to hear him say that. I sat down again and watched him as he bolted out of the library, leaving the doors opened widely. I turned in my seat, looking outside.

I could barely see anything anymore, white flakes making me unable to look past the terrace at most. It was a true snowstorm and somehow I could relate to that. I felt quite the same. I followed the frozen rose petals of the _Everlasting Flowers_ take their stand against the white hurl that crashed down on them. Suddenly I felt admiration towards magic. You had magic that could kill your opponent, hurt your opponent, degrade your opponent, but there was also magic that gave those roses the strength to survive. Giving them a way to live, shine, be beautiful. I realized I was glad for the roses. I shook my head, ridding it from cheesiness.

Why had Draco so suddenly ran off? I asked myself, hugging my knees as the waving trees threw long shadows over my face. I didn't know and I probably wasn't going to find out either way, so I tried to focus only on the grounds that were obscured by the billions of snowflakes, that weren't falling down in a straight line, but blowing through each other, making a haze of white. I let my eyes wander off again. Why was the moment I had with Draco so peaceful in the first place? I wondered, sniffing. Even when I didn't like admitting such a thing, I enjoyed the moment. What had happened?

In a second the thought struck me, stopping my heart and making me sit upright in shock. I almost tumbled out of the armchair. I grasped myself, before I could fall down in a rather embarrassing manner and let out a breath. Was it remotely possible that I _liked_ Draco?

I stared outside and noted that the storm had quieted down. The last flakes fell to earth and it looked like an all-white world, truly making it Christmas. Had I fallen in love with the guy that made my life miserable? I shook my head in denial, but deep down I could feel the truth of that thought. I wouldn't fall for it. Wasn't there a syndrome of some sort, that made victims fall in love with their captors? How was it called again?

I stood up, about to find a book with the name of the syndrome, when the voice of Andromeda woke me up from my trance. 'Aella! Aella?' I looked behind me and saw my little sister standing in the door opening. She narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to see me through the dark. 'Merlin, it's dark in here. Shouldn't you have lightened a candle?' I didn't answer her and she rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, I didn't came here to tell you that. It's something else.'

My fingers started tracing the rugs of the books, looking for a book about medical conditions or psychology, anything that could explain my feelings, but Andromeda was annoyingly persistent. 'Aella, aren't you listening to me at all?' I turned to her agitated. 'What, Andro! Don't you see I'm busy!' I said, heatedly, clenching my hands into fists. She raised her eyebrows, clearly not impressed. 'Calm down, Ella, or I won't tell you.' I groaned loudly. She giggled. 'Easy, I'm kidding.' She said, giving me a headache. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. 'Ready?' She asked. 'Spit it out already!' I growled at her. She smiled widely and even though I was convinced nothing she could say would make me feel differently at that very moment, I was wrong. 'It's Anne! She came back from Australia and came to visit us!'

I gaped at her.

* * *

REVIEW!

Well.. What do you think? I'm very bad at cliffhangers, but thanks to one of my dear reviewers I realized that it indeed was necessary. However I'm not quite sure if this really is a cliffhanger. Mmh..

Well, a major breakthrough on the subject; "DRACO!", because lets just face it; we're all reading it because of that prat. By the way, I was in a very cheesy mood while writing this. I was listening to all kind of sensetive songs, like Possibility by Lyke Ly or something and the Fleetfoxes and this amazing song called Ju Hua Tai, by this chinese singer Jay Chou. It's the soundtrack of Curse Of The Golden Flower. I loved the movie. It really shows the same kind of message I want to send with my story. However i'm not sure what kind of message I want to send with my story, but I'm certain it's around the same lines. XD

Well okay, let me know what you think because it's kind of heavy this chapter and I need some backup. Next to that; What do you expect/want for future chapter. You would like to see a certain character more? Aella should be put into more uncomfortalbe situations? Whatever, just name it.


	15. Misa Akatsuki

TADA! Yes I'm still alive. I was busy, I'm sorry, really sorry, but to make it up to all you guys, it is an extra long chapter. Next to that, I understand completely if some of you don't remember, but Anne is her best friend. I mentioned her in the beginning, but not much after that. I'm so stupid; I should have taken more time for her, but she had to wander in now, or never, so it became now. It would be weird for all the people who did notice her that she wouldn't come back over the Christmas holidays, like I said before. Well.. Enjoy!

* * *

'Who's back..?' I mumbled intelligently. Andromeda rolled her eyes. 'Come with me! She's waiting for you in the Entrance Hall.' I could only stare at her as she beamed happily. 'It's been ages since you last saw her! Around the summer holidays, right?' She asked me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the library. I stumbled and almost fell, but she didn't let go of me.

Andromeda was already about to open the little by passage door to the Hall, when I was able to stop her. 'Anne is really here?' I asked her. Andromeda stopped with trying to open the lock and looked at me, frowning thoughtfully. 'Yes.' She said. I bit my lip.

For a few moments it was silent but then Andromeda asked me in a worried voice; 'Aella? Is there something I need to know?' I shook my head in denial, even though I didn't really hear her questions. If I indeed would see Anne back after a bit more than six months, how could I ever tell her about what had happened at Hogwarts? It was no option not telling her, since she went to Hogwarts with me and might find out in the wrong way. Or others would start banning her too because she hanged around the likes of me. I stretched my fingers in an agitating manner. This was all getting so frustrating! Why had this have to happen!

Andromeda opened the door to the hall and walked in. I followed her.

First I didn't see her. I cowered at the door, hoping she would jump out of thin air, yelling; 'Here I am!' But she didn't. I saw Andromeda sigh and she walked further into the grand Hall. The candles in the golden chandeliers were lighted and even though the hall was bigger than an average two-story cottage, there were barely any shadows at all.

I suddenly saw her, sitting on a wooden bench at the wall across the Hall. She looked up and started grinning. She jumped up and ran towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. I just stood there, overwhelmed.

She relieved me of her hug but didn't release me just yet, holding me at arm length. 'Aella, you haven't changed a bit.' She said, her eyes twinkling. I began to smile. It was obviously Anne. Her dark blond hair was strapped in a ponytail, woven through with lighter strands. Her dark blue eyes were studying me carefully and she wore a pair of comfortable blue robes, buttoned up half way. 'You tanned nicely. The weather was probably better down under.'

Anne laughed, showing a row of white teeth. 'You could say that, yes!' She said, scratching her nose amused. 'When I got back here I practically had to be put into St. Mungo's because of undercooling.' I grinned. 'That has nothing to do with the weather. I remember one day. It was the hottest day in more than twenty year and you were wearing long sleeves and robes, while everyone else was in their swimsuits.' She grimaced. 'It's a cold country.' She stated. I rolled my eyes.

'How was it at the Belladonna Academy? You went there right?' I asked, changing the subject. She threw her arms up in the air. 'It was horrible! Nothing like Hogwarts at all. I detested the uniforms and the people who attended that horrid school were even worse! They had no sense of class and style at all. My _Oh Merlin_ shoes were my only friends at there!'

She took my arm, trying to make me understand the severance of the case. 'And next to that I haven't got a letter of my supposedly best friend for more than four months. Anyone else would have died already.' I bit my lip. 'Sorry, Anne, I was just.. You know. Busy.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Too busy to write a letter?' I huffed. 'Well yes of course. I was so incredibly busy with worrying about _my_ best friend who hasn't send _me_ a letter in four months either.'

Anne laughed. 'Fair enough. Next time we will write each other ten letters a minute. Are we even?' I grinned. 'Don't ask silly questions. Of course we are.'

She grinned. 'Now that is settled, I should be going. Mother wants to take every opportunity to talk to me, before I'm off to Hogwarts again.' I nodded. 'I guess I see you at the platform, next week.' She said, before turning away from me, taking a little sack with floopowder out of her pocket. I grabbed her arm. 'Wait.' I said. She faced me curiously. 'I should probably tell you something.' I said. How _could_ I tell her. I looked around me, making sure no one was there, but then I saw that Andromeda was still there. 'Andro, what are you still doing here?' I asked, surprised that I had forgotten all about her.' She looked a bit hurt. 'Oh excuse me, I didn't knew little sisters were prohibited here.' She huffed, turning on her heels, murmuring about _bloody big sisters_ on her way out. I looked back at Anne's questioning gaze. I swallowed and dropped her arm. 'Never mind.' I said.

She frowned, but didn't ask.

'See you in a few days, Ella.' She said, throwing a hand of powder into the grand fireplace and stepping into it. The almost liquid green flames roared and she disappeared, as if she was sucked out of the air.

...

I stood on my balcony, huddled in my robes, hiding for the cold, but enjoying the fresh air. The grounds looked stunning, white and untouched the snow landscape lay before me, until the black gates on the far south of our property. I sighed, knowing that I was just avoiding thinking about the things of matter. What to do with Anne..? How should I approach this?

I was spared of any actual scamming by an owl, large and brown, a heavy contrast with the pure white background, that flew right to me. It landed on the balustrade, sticking out a large yellow envelope. I took it from the owl and it flew off again, not expecting any answer, disappearing in the dark. Was it an advertisement then?

I walked inside and closed the glass doors behind me, shrugging of my robes. Before the robes touched the floor, a houseelf had caught them and disapparated again. I sat in my bureau stool, ripping the envelope open.

I yelped frightened as a glistering piece of firework shot out of it, almost zinging my hair of. It made a few loops in the air but then exploded. I raised my eyebrows, a bit impressed and looked in the now black envelope, careful for any hidden firecrackers. In it was a flashy folder with on the top the words; 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!_

_Now 25% off of Skiving Snackboxes for all Hogwarts students! You think that's all? You're wrong!_

_For every second product you get the third one for free! This will only last till the 4th of January so be quick, quick, quick and buy the newest Weasley and Weasley products!_

_Take this folder to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store at Diagon Alley and get your discount!_

I smirked as I saw the small words beneath it, almost unreadable.

_Fred and George Weasley and the employees of the Weasley and Weasley (Wizard Wheezes)TM Company aren't responsible for any harm caused by W&W products._

I laughed amused, throwing the piece of parchment into my garbage bin. I wouldn't be surprised if they would make big money on this. I slipped beneath my blankets, into my bed thinking about the Weasel twins. They really were determined. You could see them selling their home-made products all over Hogwarts and even though I didn't like them and their foul blood, I did admire their sense of business and ambition.

I shifted, murmuring 'Nox' to the room. The lights dimmed and I soundlessly fell asleep, completely forgetting the fact that tomorrow I would see Draco again and would visit his family for dinner, because we kissed. Good I forgot, because there was no way I could sleep otherwise.

…

Ron Weasley POV

I felt tired. Last night Harry and I had played Exploding Snap until midnight, annoying the crap out of Hermione, who tried to read. But come on.. Who in Merlin's name tries to read a book about Ancient Runes in the middle of the night, during a bloody holiday?

I was sitting at the breakfast table. Ginny sat next to me, picking at her bacon with her fork, looking more asleep than awake. I bet I didn't look much better.

Except for mum and dad, we were the first up. Dad had left for the Ministry early, but mum was walking around the kitchen, probably cleaning things up from last night's dinner. Gin and I could hear her curse stains that wouldn't come off.

After a while she came into the room, putting two glasses of milk down for us and sitting down with some magazine.

'Ronald, are you three still going to Diagon Alley today?' Mum asked me. I lazily looked up at her, first not fully realizing it was me she was talking to me, but then I nodded. 'Yeah, guess so.' I murmured. Mum smiled, patting Ginny on her arm. 'Maybe you can take your sister with you! She said she wanted to look around the Alley again, but I won't let her wander there around on her own.'

Ginny hissed. 'Mum!' She yelled, jumping up. 'I'm bloody sixteen, I'm more than capable to walk up and down Diagon Alley!'

Mum pursed her lips. 'Don't raise your voice against me, young women!' She began. I didn't get to hear anymore, as Hermione walked in with the same book she tried to read the night before. 'Good morning!' She said, sounding upbeat. The three of us glared at her and her smile altered. 'Er, I'll just go read in the living room.' She said, slipping through the door. For a moment the silence stayed hanging between us, but then;

'Mum, I'm old enough to go to Diagon Alley! I'm not a kid anymore!' Ginny continued. Mum obviously disagreed. 'You most certainly are a kid! You-Know-Who is back and you expect me to let you leave alone?' Mum shrieked, her face getting red. Ginny's face looked just as flushed.

'You-Know-Who isn't even officially returned! No one knows it yet, so it isn't like he'll jump me in Madam Malkin's or something!'

I quickly left the room, sprinting up the flight of stair, up to my room. I opened the door and noted that Harry was still snoring loudly. 'Oi, Harry, get up!' I yelled at him, throwing his t-shirt at him. He murmured, frowning slightly.

I got over to him, shaking him softly. 'Harry, we are going to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.' I said, chuckling a little. 'Gin and mum are fighting. If we leave early we maybe don't even have to take Ginny with us.' Harry suddenly straightened up. He looked for his glasses and I handed them to him. He put them on and his eyes focussed on me. 'Is she coming with us?' I raised my eyebrows.

'She is, if we don't leave quickly.' Harry looked away from me, biting his lip. 'Oh.' He said, rubbing his nose and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

I walked back to the door and said; 'Let's leave in half an hour, okay?' He murmured something that looked like a positive answer, so I closed the door and went down again. I didn't hear any shouting from the kitchen anymore, but I didn't trust it just yet, so I went to look for Hermione. She was in the living room, like she said she would be.

Her brown, frizzy hair was very sloppily tied into a knot and her eyes were narrowed on the tiny letters of the book. Her normally milky skin was now almost yellow in the nearly-noon sun, that shone at her through the window. I unconsciously sighed, drawing her attention.

'Oh, hey Ron!' She said, smiling brightly at me. I suddenly felt very heated. 'Um..' I said, putting my hands in my pockets. 'We will leave for Diagon Alley in about half an hour. Is that okay with you?' I asked her, shifting my weight from my one foot to the other and back again.

'Yes, of course!' She beamed. 'I'll just finish my chapter and make myself ready.' I nodded at her, leaving the room hastily.

Mum and Ginny were still sitting around the table, but looked quite calm again. Sometimes they would gaze at each other angrily, but the worst was over. When I came in mum looked up. 'Ginny is coming with you.' Ginny coughed loudly, making a face, but mum ignored her. 'Okay, fine. We're leaving in half an hour.' I answered her.

It was quiet around the kitchen table, Gin and I were silently eating breakfast and mum was reading _Witch Weekly_ and only when Harry came in, we all looked up and said; 'Hey Harry.' He looked a bit worn down.

Mum made place for Harry, by leaving the room all together, shooting Ginny a last poisonous glare. Ginny played dumb, putting up an innocence face and quickly snatching the _Weekly_ away before Harry. She didn't look at it though, but at Harry.

'Slept well?' She asked. I made a noise. She hadn't asked _me_ if I slept well. Harry shrugged. 'Well enough. It just feels so short.' He grinned but the grin turned into a yawn. Ginny smiled at him, but then looked at her magazine. Her smile froze, being replaced with a frown.

'Hey!' She said. 'That girl's in my class!' She indicated the magazine. I leaned closer to her, looking over her shoulder. On the cover of _Witch Weekly_ was a girl with a wide, purple dress, that gracefully walked down a grand stair. Her skin was slightly tanned and her black hair hung in loose, curly tendrils. A fragile, glasslike hand hold the arm of some bloke in dressrobes, making the picture look awfully breakable, even though she looked straight ahead, a determined, if not smug, look on her face. Even though the photograph was a bit blurry, she looked beautiful.

'What in Merlin's name is Eurydice doing on the _Weekly_.' I said, just as Hermione walked in. Hermione sat down next to me, making me vaguely aware of her elbow touching mine. 'What's with Aella?' She asked. I glared at her, but she rolled her eyes. 'Oh, grow up Ron, she isn't that bad.' Ginny looked from Hermione to me and back again. 'Aella Eurydice? Oh, she's bad alright!' She said.

Harry leaned forward. 'Why's that?' Ginny looked behind her, as if to check if anyone was listening and then said in a whispery voice. 'Because she's a bloody Slytherin, that's why.'

I laughed and we high-fived each other, what made me earn a slap on my arm from Hermione. Harry seemed to agree with her. 'Come on, she has been quite nice to us.' I laughed harder. 'She hasn't been nice to us.' I said, leaning back in my chair.

Harry shot me an agitated look. 'Are you still mad about that letter she send us?' I broke into a laughter fit. 'Me? Mad about that letter? Are _you _mad!' I said, laughing loudly. 'I didn't agree to send the whole bloody Christmas present to her in the first place!' Hermione put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. 'I know, we are sorry we put your name on the card without your permission.' I took a sip of the milk mum put down for me and Gin.

'You didn't fool her either way. She saw right through it.' I murmured, thinking about the letter she send back with Christmas. '_Weasley, I'm well aware of the fact that you had no part in this idiotic plot._' – her words lingered in the back of my head, the words she wrote to me when Harry and Hermione did the most stupid thing ever.

'Well,' Harry said, coughing, 'what's in the article?' I frowned at Harry, not sure what he meant, but then remembered the _Witch Weekly_. Ginny was already reading. 'Oh bloody Merlin..' Ginny said, when she finished it. 'What a load of crap.' I frowned. 'Let me see it.' Hermione said and Ginny handed her the magazine. We all watched Hermione read and could see her eyebrows slowly creep up. 'I _told_ you that that filthy Slytherin was just a little attention-seeker.' I murmured to Harry. Before Harry could answer me, Hermione made some grunting noise and said; 'Hear this!':

'_Miss Aella Eurydice, daughter to the English Eurydice House, still hasn't responded to our owls. It's two nights ago since the huge events on the Zabini Annual Christmas Ball and all three of the families haven't made official announcements that explained the situation. _

_Roger Pottigree, Society Expert from our colleagues at _The Sparkler_, also founder of the theory that there might be an arranged marriage and a now-not-so-secret affair, concluded that the long time they take to formulate their answer to the public must be a sign that his theory is in fact true. '_It's seen often at high class families._' Pottigree told us. '_If they won't have an answer ready by the end of the holidays, I'm absolutely positive that either the Zabini's arranged a marriage between their son and Aella Eurydice or that Blaise Zabini and Aella Eurydice were dating but that Draco Malfoy is jealous of his best friend. I don't know if this affair is going on longer, or if the kiss they shared on the ball was their first, but it's either way a stab in the back for Blaise Zabini._'_'

'Malfoy and Aella kissed!' Harry exclaimed and I must admit I had also a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, but Hermione shushed us both. 'Wait, there is more.'

'_Whether Pottigree is right or not, it's all getting deliciously suspicious. We contacted the Greek Eurydice Family, shortly after the infamous kiss and Echo Eurydice, Grandmother to Aella, told us that they had no more knowledge about what was happening then we did, but a certain housekeeper, who wants to stay anonymous, said that she noticed that Echo Eurydice was uncharacteristically excited about a letter that came from the family in England, only a day after the Christmas Ball._

_Also have we heard of sources within Hogwarts that Blaise Zabini and Aella Eurydice once have dated, but ended it quite soon with a clean break. Have they found their love back?_

_This conflicts with news that we only heard of this morning. The Akatsuki family was visiting the Eurydice manor when Draco Malfoy himself dropped by, claiming he needed Aella's help with his homework, even though he is a year higher than her._

_Also, Draco Malfoy is still engaged into a relationship with Cornelius Fudge's daughter, Amadine Fudge. There is no news about a break up between the two, but we did hear from an anonymous source that Amadine Fugde didn't appear at her weekly knitting club, the day after the Ball._

_Witch Weekly will keep you noticed of further developments._'

'What in Merlins name..' I said, looking at Hermione, who stared back at me, Ginny and Harry with raised eyebrows.

'Well, she's most definitely a busy bee, is she not?' A voice behind me said. I turned at the voice and saw Fred and George stand, fully dressed and with combed hair. 'That reminds me.' One of them, I think it was George, said. 'We still have to get back at her, don't we George?' So it wasn't George, but Fred.

'Oh certainly, Fred. I don't think we repaid her that little pleasure of calling us "filthy bloodtraitors, who are better off dead".' George said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Really, why are you still bothered with that? There are tons of other Slytherins who called you things like that; you don't go around prank every one of them! I doubt she even remembers it herself.' She said.

I saw the evil glint in my brothers eyes and I understood why they wanted to get back at her specifically. 'Uhm, Hermione, just leave it will you..' I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 'No, I will not leave it! It's ridiculous that they pick her of all people to prank! Like she isn't been going through enough already!' Fred and George huffed. 'Oh poor, little rich kid! Hasn't daddy gotten her the new Firebolt she asked? Get over it.' Fred said. Hermione heatedly opened her mouth to respond, but Ginny cut her off.

'Hermione, leave it. Fred and George just have a little crush on her, that's all.' She said, looking a bit disgusted and amused at the same time. Fred and George raised their eyebrows. 'We do not!' They said in unison. 'Do too!' Ginny said, pointing her finger at them. 'You think she is hot!' Fred and George started laughing. 'That's an entirely different thing, Ginny love. If we would have a crush on everyone we considered hot, we would have fallen deeply in love with each other!' They said, slapping each other on the backs.

'Besides,' George said, pinking a tear of laughing out of the corner of his eye ', you don't go around accusing Harry and Ron of a crush on that little pain in the butt.' Ginny opened her mouth, but then closed it again. I had felt my face warm a little. Hermione and Ginny both glared at me and I rubbed my neck. ´I don´t think she´s hot.´ I lied, not meeting Ginny's and Hermione's eyes.

Fred and George eyed each other. ´Time to leave.´ Fred said, slipping on his coat. ´We are going to the shop. You were going to Diagon Alley also, weren´t you? Come visit us!' George said, opening the kitchen door. 'You are welcome as long as you don't go around yelling more of these nonsense.' Fred said, yawning a little. 'See you!' They both said and they closed the door behind them.

It was silent in the kitchen.

…

Aella Eurydice POV

I grunted. 'No chance that the Akatsuki's are ever coming into this house again.' I said out loud, throwing Andromeda the _Weekly_. I stood up. 'I'm going to talk to Father about the matter.' I said, while Andromeda scanned the article.

I walked out of my quarters, through the large French doors, leaving Andromeda sitting on my bed, swinging her legs in the air. I knocked on Father's door, patiently waiting for his answer. It took a bit long and I knocked again. 'Yes, yes, come in.' I heard Father's voice state. I frowned a little and walked in.

Father's study was huge. It was at least as large as the dining room and even though there wasn't much furniture in it, it didn't seem like it needed anymore. To the left was a large stone hearth, now cold and empty and heavy drapes hold out the sunrays, that longed to fall inside through the large windows. On the stone floors lay carpets, each probably more expensive than an average London apartment.

In the far end of the room, with his back to the windows, sat Father behind his cherry wooden desk. He was putting a small pile of papers in his drawers, muffling it away, before looking up to me. 'Ah, Aella, good to see you. I needed to talk to you.' I nodded. 'For me the same.' I said, crossing the room and sitting in one of his Louis XVI chairs.

'Father, about those articles. I think we should give an official press-message. It shouldn't escalate too much.' Father nodded. 'I agree. A bit isn't that bad. It builds our reputation, but we can't let it go out of hand. I'll owl Lucius and Marcel about the matter. Is there anymore?' He asked.

I looked at the corner of his desk, where he had muffled the parchments in his drawer, but said; 'I also think that we shouldn't allow the Akatsuki's in the manor anymore. They talked to the _Weekly_.'

Father raised his eyebrows. 'They did?' He leaned back in his armchair, looking at me thoughtfully. 'Well then they're even more stupid than I originally thought. They spilled their chance of coming back into the high class in the next decade.'

I couldn't help but smirk. 'That would serve them right.' I said, moving to stand up again, but Father motioned me to stay seated. Confused I sat down again. 'Yes Father?' I asked, curious to what he wanted to tell me. My eyes shot to the top drawer, where he had muffled the papers into.

'Aella, do you know the history of the Akatsuki family?' I nodded confused. 'Well, enlighten me with it.' He said. I narrowed my eyes a bit but began.

'The first Akatsuki's we know of, were a family from Japan, that had only daughters. They didn't have a lot of money, but wouldn't be considered poor, but they had eight daughters to worry about. If not at least one of them would marry, they couldn't retire, because in Asia the children nurse the parents when they are too old to work.'

I shifted a little in my seat, but Father nodded for me to go on and I did. 'The youngest of daughters, a girl called Misa Akatsuki, was the unluckiest of them all. Her sisters all had special talents. They could either sing beautifully or cook deliciously, but she had none of it and wasn't extraordinary good at any of those.' I looked down, not sure why I had to tell Father all this. He knew their history as well as me, if it wasn't better. Why bother to let me tell it?

'In the meantime there was a city, just north of where they lived, that had trouble with a dragon. The dragon used to come down and ravish the town, but they had made a deal with it. As long as they would offer him a virgin girl every year, he would leave the city alone. Twenty nine girls were already eaten by the dragon and the city council was terrified that they wouldn't find a new girl in time for the nearing date of offering. At first they could just buy girls from poor families, but they now knew what happened with their precious children and hid all their daughters as city guards came by.'

I bit my lip, trying to remember what happened then.

'Misa Akatsuki told her parents that they should sell her, because she was only a burden to the family. Her parents wanted to know none of it, because even though it was true, she was still loved. Misa didn't gave up that easily though and bought a dog that was trained to kill snakes and a wand. She started to practise with it but it turned out that she wasn't well gifted with the art of magic either as she wasn't with singing and cooking. Suddenly, while practising, a women apparated in front of her, smiling at her. As suddenly as she came, she left and Misa was already thinking it was a dream, when she heard a cry from one of her sisters. In the tree, that grew in the middle of the courtyard of their house, a golden wand had grown. They tried to pull it loose, but it wouldn't budge. Her father even called his wife's brother, who was a smith, but even his strong arms couldn't get it of the branch where it had grown out of.

When all excitement had died down and everyone fell asleep, Misa Akatsuki climbed in the tree. She took hold of the golden wand and pulled. It came of easily. That night she left her parental house, with the wand and her new purchased dog.'

I looked at Father and he looked back at me expectantly, his eyes cold.

'Misa volunteered at the city council to be the next girl that would be killed by the dragon and they agreed eagerly. At the specified date she climbed up the mountain, where the dragon lived and left a basket of honey cookies in front of the cave, where the dragon slept. The dragon smelled the sweet scent and ventured out, in delusion it was the virgin he smelled. The girl let go of her dog that ran up to the dragon as soon as it caught sight of him and attacked him. The dragon was still sleepy and very confused that that little dog tried to bite his nose of and, annoyed, he wanted to give the dog a very deadly swap with one of his forepaws, but Misa had jumped on his neck and shouted a cutting charm. The dragon head had fallen of immediately and rolled down the mountain hill.

The whole city celebrated the death of the vicious monster and throughout the country the story of Misa and the dragon were told. The emperor of Japan was so impressed that he took her as his wife.' I shrugged at Father. 'They used to be a pretty powerful family.'

Father nodded at me, looking at me while lighting a cigar. He inhaled and then exhaled again, still looking at me. 'Exactly.' He said. He leaned forward, gazing at me intently. 'They used to be pretty powerful indeed.' I became slightly uncomfortable, not knowing what he wanted from me. 'Aella, the reason I let you tell me this, is because I want you to understand that you should always be wary of threats. Threats to our family, name, status, anything.'

I still didn't quite understood his point and I knew he saw that, because he sighed and stood up, pacing around behind his desk. 'As you said they were very powerful before, but now they're a pathetic excuse for noblemen. How it happened isn't set in stone, but on some point one of them made the wrong choice, the wrong decision and it meant the end of them. Do you get me?'

I think I did and nodded. 'I'll be careful, Father.' I said, an unedging feeling in the pit of my stomach. How I already took the wrong path.

Father closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the smoke of his cigar, but then opened them again. 'Aella, I'm not sure if you are ready yet, but either way you deserved it.' I frowned. 'Father?' I asked, a bit surprised at the linger in his words. He opened the drawer where he muffled the parchment in and took out the very same pieces. 'I got a letter of a business partner,' – Deatheater – 'and he told me the Dark Lord wants to organize a meeting.' He looked at me intently. 'I want you to be there.'

My breathing stopped. A Deatheater meeting? I couldn't be there!

I felt confused. Why not really? This was what my destiny looked like. I would serve the Dark Lord, like Father did and my children will serve him and even their children. Wasn't it what was supposed to happen?

'Are you sure Father? I don't think I'm ready for anything the like yet.' I said, bowing my head, ashamed of my fright. I couldn't see him smile, but I know he did. 'Because of that, I know you're more than ready.' I swallowed and stood up, leaving his study, leaving him sucking at his cigar.

* * *

The story Aella had to tell, the family history of the Akatsuki's, is actually a Chinese myth. I basically only changed the sword that grew out of the tree, into a wand and gave her a name, because in the myth itself the girl is nameless. Also cutting spell, to cut of the dragon's head with, is not a cutting spell but of course just hacking of the head. Also, the women that appeared to her, is in the Chinese myth the godess of mercy and stuff, but in this version of it, I'm not sure what her purpose really is XD

Disclaimer: Harry&TheRest is not mine

Review please! You all know how much I love a good review!

Next chapter; Whoooooh, the dinner with the Malfoys! I'm already busy writing it! Next to that I wanted to let you know, that I have written about *opening Word, to check the _precise_ amount of pages* 94 bloody pages! :O Only 60 are published yet, so there is still a lot coming :D By the way; the pages that are already written but not published, are scenes and stuff that I needed to have sorted out in my head, before I could write on with the chronological order of the story. There are coming soooo much awesome chapters this way! (-adevertising for myself XD)


	16. Catching breath

Here you go already with the next chapter. I haven't posted in quite a time already, have I know? Well I was busy and I guess you were also, since I only got one or two reviews (*sulksulk*)

* * *

It was half past six and I was basically ready to leave. I wore a simple black dress, not anything too fancy, because that would be rude towards the hosts; trying to outdo them, while I was their guest.

I sat in the hall, just outside the library, waiting for Mother, who would do one final check on me. I had wanted to talk to Andromeda also, but I hadn't been able to find her.

Neos was sitting to my right. He was silent, sometimes he glanced towards me, but most of the time he just stared at the opposite wall.

'Neo, do you know where I could find Andro? I've been meaning to talk to her, but it seems like she disappeared.' I said, shifting. Neos shrugged. 'I think she is still in the main study. I tried to come in but she had locked it. She seemed quite upset.' I frowned. 'Upset, you say?' He nodded. 'Yes, she yelled that I should go away, so she could wallow in her self-pity.' He said, a faint smile forming on his lips. 'I asked her what was wrong, but she just screamed that I didn't have to pretend that I liked her, because no one else seemed to do so.' Neos scratched his nose, an awkward look on his face. 'I think she is just in another one of those moods.'

Neos and I sometimes talked about Andromeda's moods. All three of us knew that Andromeda was Father's least favourite child and because of that Andromeda would sometimes lock herself up and feel whatever she felt. These moods happened every so often, but somehow I didn't think that was it this time. Before I could say anything to Neos, the door to the library opened and Mother came out.

'Aella, darling, you look lovely!' She said, ushering Neos and myself to stand up. We bowed our heads to her and followed her as she departed towards the Entrance Hall.

In front of the grand, stone fireplace, she stood still. 'Your Father sends you his luck.' She said, snapping her fingers. A house elf apparated next to her, holding a sack of floo-powder in it's hands. Mother took the sack, careful not to touch the house elf and hold it out to me.

'Go and shine, darling, you'll do great.' Mother said, while I took a hand full of the glittery powder in my hands. I stepped into the fireplace and looked at my mother and brother. 'Oh wait, Aella!' Mother said, putting her hands in the pockets of her robes. 'Oh, I left my wand in the library.' She said, showing her empty hands. 'Neos, would you please be so kind to put a tidiness charm on her? We wouldn't want her to arrive there covered with ash, would we now?' Neos shook his head, pointing his oak wood wand at me, murmuring a few words under his breath.

I felt a soft breeze caress my skin and I smiled. 'I'll be home before eleven.' I said to Mother and she nodded. I dropped the powder at my feet and it erupted into tall green flames, that were licking my bare legs. I said in a clear voice; 'Malfoy Manor, Entrance Hall.'

A whirlwind of colours took over me. I was sucked away from the familiarity of the fireplace and was thrown into a tornado of movement. I felt the ash swipe through my hair, but thanks to Neos charm, it wouldn't stick.

As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped as I was dropped into a grand stone hearth. I coughed and looked up. It was a Hall as grand as ours was. Golden chandeliers hung high above my head and the hard, stone floor was covered with a deep red rug. I came to my feet and looked over the hall. As I had been here a dozen times before, along with Father's business dinners, I immediately recognized it as the Malfoy Manor Grand Entrance Hall.

Draco P.O.V.

Something fell down at the carpet in front of the hearth and I looked down casually. It was, as expected, Aella. She looked pretty enough, her hair carefully brushed and her bangs fastened to the side with a dark pin. She wore a black dress, nothing too much and I mentally complimented her on it, because it was exactly like it should; making her look good, without making others look bad.

'My parents will be happy. You're precisely on time.' I said to her, as she looked up, to see me stand, leaning against the wall. I lazily held out my hand, helping her up, but then, without looking back if she was following, walked out of the Hall. I could hear her quiet, light footsteps behind me.

I silently walked through the manors grand corridors, not paying attention to the paintings that watched me majestically.

I opened a pair of double doors that led to the drawing room where we would have Aella. I immediately saw Mother, looking beautiful in blue, in the pale daylight, who was sipping from her steaming cup of tea. I couldn't see more of Father than the back of his chair and his hand dangling from the side, but I knew he had noticed us, even though he didn't react.

'Father, Mother. Aella Eurydice has arrived.' I said formally, stepping aside so at least Mother, who was facing us, could see her. Mother smiled, showing her white teeth. 'Aella, dear, how nice to see you again. The last time we were at the Eurydice Manor you got ill. You are feeling better I trust?' I glanced sideways, noting that Aella had completely fallen into character.

'Of course! I think it was coming to me for a long time already, it was just unfortunate that it had to be that evening.' She said, moving her hands to strike a single hair out of her face, what was a seemingly casual gesture.

'In fact, I haven't thanked you for the healer yet, Mr Malfoy.' She continued, cocking her head a little and laughing softly. I looked away and saw that Father had rose from his armchair, facing towards us. He smiled.

'Not a problem in the slightest, Aella, we all have to look for each other after all.' He said, motioning for us all to sit down. Aella sat at the renaissance sofa and I ignored the empty seat next to her, falling into a comfortable armchair across from her and leaning back, stretching my legs out in front of me. I saw her frown at me and I felt the need to stick my tongue out to her, but repressed that urge, by instead just yawning and looking at my nails, while opening my ears to everything that would be said.

'Aella, didn't I, as I recall, told you that you could call me Lucius, last time I saw you at the Ministry?' I looked up at Father, who was questioningly smiling at Aella. He had seen Aella at the Ministry of Magic? He hadn't mentioned it.

'I _do_ recall such a request.' Aella said, shooting me a glance which I answered with cold eyes. Mother took over conversation. 'How is your school going? I hope your grades are still well?' She asked and I leaned my head against the back of the chair, looking at the ceiling.

'Yes, my grades are fine, if I may say so myself. Last year's O.W.L.'s were all at Exceed Expectations or higher.' I heard Father made a huffing noise. 'I understood you only got an acceptable on Charms.' I could only imagine Aella's face, but the mental picture alone was already enough to almost make me smile. 'Well,' She answered, her tone light but obviously a bit annoyed by the comment. 'I figured I just wasn't that well at conjuring butterflies and letting frogs sing. I recon you can't be great at everything.' I had to admit that it was a good answer and I knew Father thought the same.

'I agree. Charms is a subject for the weak-minded anyway. I told Draco to quit it in his sixth year also.' He said and I could hear his robe rustle a bit, probably from shifting to another position, but I was still semi interested in the patterns of flowers on the drawing room ceiling.

Aella denied the last statement. 'I didn't quit it. I figured it would be good to have N.E.W.T.'s in at least every basic subject, which, unfortunately, also includes Charms.' She said and she sighed melodramatic. Mother made a noise of approval. 'That's very responsible of you, dear.' She said and Aella chuckled lightly. 'Yes, I would like to think so myself also.'

Father laughed. 'You may think so.' He said and I sideways looked at him. His dark robes fell open, showing his white dress shirt as he sat back in the armchair. He smiled a cold smile, but with some kind of twinkle in his eyes that made me realize that he was font of Aella.

A house elf apparated right next to me, announcing dinner. Father stood up and the rest of us followed. Father offered Aella his arm, with a little bow. Aella took it. 'I do feel like dinner, do you agree?' Father said to her, as he led the way. Aella gave a little shrug. 'I can't say I'm not a tad hungry.' She said, as Mother and I followed behind them.

During dinner I was quiet. I'm not sure why, because normally I eagerly share my opinion, when there were guests, but I didn't really feel like it. I was, a bit bored, shoving my food around on my plate with my fork, sometimes stuffing a bit of it in my mouth.

'Echo Eurydice, your grandmother if I'm not mistaking, was a good friend of my mother's.' Father said to Aella, who was sitting perfectly straight, carefully swallowing the salmon that she was still chewing on, before answering.

'Yes, that's correct. She sometimes mentions the late Lady Malfoy.' She said, laying her knife down and leaning a bit back in her chair. Father let his wrists rest on the edges of the table. 'I heard she took the death of her husband quite hard. She did seem a bit down on the funeral.' Aella shrugged. 'It was a shock to all of us, but she's a strong women and I am sure she will keep up.' She said.

Father nodded sympathetically. 'Narcissus Eurydice was an example to all men.' He said and Mother nodded. 'Your grandfather was most outstanding.' She agreed. Aella bowed her head in gratitude.

For a few minutes it was silent in the dining room. Everyone was processing their thoughts, slowly chewing the softly roasted salmon. I observed Aella from the corners of my eyes. In the past weeks especially, I have been wondering about the fact that I haven't noticed the girl before. She was quite pretty, a good family and the purest blood. Why hadn't I given her any attention before? It didn't make any real sense.

Mother started to tell a story about how she once went to size up some dresses in Barcelona, but I was barely listening. I quietly shoved my plate away, not really hungry at all, making Aella's head snap towards me. She eyed me questioningly, but I rolled my eyes annoyed at her. She raised her eyebrows, clearly puzzled by how I acted. For some reason I felt something tug in my stomach, but I ignored it sternly.

When we were done with dinner, Father invited Aella for tea, but Aella excused herself politely, claiming her family was expecting her home soon. Mother nodded in understanding. They told me to lead Aella to the Entrance Hall and as I looked at Aella, she looked irritated. That surprised me a little, since the 'request' of Father for me to bring her to the floo, meant they approved of her. Wasn't that supposed to make her happy?

Silently I lead the way. I felt the portraits staring at me, following me with their silvery Malfoy eyes. Most of their names I knew by heart and suddenly the memory of learning them made me shudder. I didn't know why though, it wasn't _that_bad of a memory and it wasn't something I normally thought of, but something about the situation made me think back to it and feel bad about it.

I was no more than five. Mother had asked me if I could tell her the names of my ancestors in this specific corridor. I had tried to get out of it, because even though Father had told me to study it, I hadn't, because I still had trouble reading at that age (something I didn't care to admit – even if someone would try to force it from me). After a few minutes she realized that I didn't knew the answer of the task she had given me and she became mad. I had hid behind a sofa, when she went to get Father, telling him of my disobedience. I looked at the portrait of my great-great-grandmother Aleida Malfoy-van Loon, as I lead Aella past it. In front of that painting I was thrown on the ground. 'Tell me her name, son.' Father had said to me in an icy voice, his eyes piercing. I had swallowed, trying so hard to focus on what I had read so absentmindedly.

When I didn't answer and tried to look away, he grabbed at my chin, yanking me to my feet, almost making me stumble and pressed my face against the painting. I could faintly smell the scent of oil-paint and turpentine and I heard Aleida Malfoy-van Loon cry out in shock, cursing Father in all her might. Father paid no attention to her though, strictly focussing on me. '_Who_ is it!' He hissed in my ear, as tears silently began to roll of my cheeks, staining the canvas. I had shuddered violently and I felt sweaty and slippery, even though I had it cold.

'Van Loon!' I cried out, when Father's fingers began to grip into the skin of my throat and face harder. 'She was a van Loon!' I cried again. Father's grip on my neck tightened for a second and I was so scared that I had guessed wrong, but then he loosened and let me crumble to the ground. 'Yes.' Father said, his tone casual but with the evident trace of a warning, while taking back a step. 'And who were the van Loons?' He asked.

It took a few seconds for me to answer, as I tried to catch my breath. 'The van Loon family was known for their muggle-slave trade. They were first mentioned in a village register in 1455, but were one of the most important families in the Netherlands from around 1630. They were granted a noble status in 1783, by the Dutch king.'

My breathing had sped up and everything suddenly coasted a lot more energy than it used to. I slid down the wall, not able to keep myself up anymore. For a few moments Father had stood there, looking down on me with a look of disgust on his face.

Then, when I thought he might have felt some pity for me, he had huffed and walked down the hall. I heard him open the door to the drawing room, my eyes were closed and just before he closed the doors, I heard him say to a house elf; 'Clean him up. We are having guests tonight.'

'Draco?' I shook my head to rid it from the uncomfortable memory. Before me stood Aella, already with the sack of floopowder in her hands and she was watching me curiously. I looked around me and noticed that we were standing in the Entrance Hall. I frowned. I didn't remember walking in here.

'Hey, Draco, are you alright? You seem a bit off.' Aella said, asking for my attention. I made a little noise, that could mean anything really, but it was obvious that it meant something offensive in her case. She narrowed her eyes. 'Merlin, what _is_ wrong with you! You have been ignoring me since I came here!' I cocked my head. 'I'm so sorry to disappoint you so unfairly by my actions, miss Eurydice, but may I ask _what_ exactly you were expecting me to act like?' I asked, sarcasm clinging to every word I spoke.

Aella looked away, her cheeks reddening slightly. I felt surprised. She was good at keeping her composure, so much was for sure, so why was I here witnessing her _blushing_? 'I wasn't expecting anything particularly, but everyone would notice if someone, who _explicitly_ promised a truce until the end of the holidays, would so obviously ignore that person.'

I smiled a cold smile. 'Which means I will treat you normal until the end of the Christmas holidays. _This_ is how I treat you normally.'

Nothing in her face changed, but some kind of glister erupted in her eyes. 'Oh?' She asked after a few seconds of dead silence, semi-surprised. 'Well, that's fine I guess, considering that you are _so_ much more important than me, but if that's your definition of a truce, do you mind not kissing me again, let alone in public? There is no need to lead our parents onto nothing.' She said, her voice making chills run up and down my spine.

'I kiss you whenever I want to.' I said indignantly, sticking my nose in the air. She raised her eyebrows at me. 'I know how hard it is to resist those animalistic urges of yours, but you can't kiss me anymore. It's not your choice.' She said, pronouncing her words very carefully.

'Oh is it now?' I asked her, stepping closer. She groaned and a victorious smile tugged at my lips. 'It wouldn't matter if you're madly in love with me, _I don't want you near me_!' She said heatedly, pushing me away. I stumbled back a bit, but regained my balance almost immediately. I stepped closer again, but this time not to intimidate her, but out of confusion.

'I'm not madly in love with you.' I said. Her face reddened again and I realized something wasn't the way it should. No way Aella would lose her composure two times in only a few minutes. 'Then why can't you keep yourself from snogging me every chance you get?' She asked me, her face already changing back to its usual smooth colour.

'I can perfectly keep myself from snogging you! I'm not snogging you now, am I now?' I answered her, moving my hands animatedly. She rolled her eyes. 'Barely.' She said, eyeing the close distance between us. I stepped back quickly.

'Oh bugger off.' I gave up, letting her win this one. She smirked at me and I sighed while rolling my eyes. 'You see?' Aella said, brushing her bangs away. 'You are much more pleasant when you admit I'm right.' I didn't make an attempt on correcting her. I didn't really feel like it.

'Well go home and tell Mr and Mrs Eurydice how great it all went, so I don't have to look at you anymore.' I said, waving her away, while turning. She sniffed. 'No one forces you to look at me and even then. I'm aware that I'm not that hard to look at.' I raised my eyebrow. 'Well don't ever tell me to get out of your sight anymore, because the same goes for me.' She bit her lip.

'Fair enough.' She agreed and my stomach jumped a little to hear her say that I wasn't hard to look at, even though I knew very well by myself that I wasn't. The opinion of this girl shouldn't matter to me in any way, but somehow it did.

'But I still don't want to look at you.' She continued. 'Why?' I asked innocently. 'Because that makes you realize how desperately you want to sleep with me?' I said, putting my hands in my pockets. She looked at me intently for a few moments and then turned, throwing a bit of floo powder in the fireplace. I watched her face, as the first soft and yellow fire turned green and rose to high in the hearth and her face lid up in the same aggressive colour as the flames. It didn't make her look aggressive though. It made her look fragile, but untouchable at the same, as if always out of reach.

'Goodbye Draco.' She said, as she stepped in the flames. 'I hope you fall under the wheels of the Hogwarts Express, before I have to meet you again.' And with that she disappeared after clearly saying; 'Eurydice Manor, Entrance Hall.'

I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and walked off towards my own quarters.

* * *

Okay that was it..

Do you like it? I do hope for more reviews than last time, if that isn't too much to ask for *evil glare*

I'm complimenting myself right now on how I handled the problem of Aella on a visit at the Malfoys'. If I would write it from her point of view, I would have to describe Mr and Mrs Malfoy very detailedly. However, when writing it from Draco's point of view I didn't have to! A problem, I also often see when reading the stories of others and I was quite scared to conquer myself, is that, Mr Malfoy especially, is often portrayed as too cold; the iceman who is a bastard with no heart, who neglects/abuses/whatevers Draco and blablabla, but in that turn also portrayed completely unrealistically. However, the opposite I come across quite often also. He's faaaar too nice. Come on; he's the iceman who is a bastard with no heart, who neglects/abuses/whatevers Draco and blablabla! He can't be nice like that! I solved that problem by writing it from Draco's pov! Draco knows his parents far too well to mentally comment on it, like Aella would. She takes in different information than Draco, even though they attend the same dinner. I also took this oppertunity to write a memory of Draco's, which I have been wanting to do for a very long time already. (:

Also; do you like how I'm working out the relationship between Aella and her siblings? Is it too much, too intimate, or not intimate enough? I'm open for suggestions.

The Van Loon family was a real family. They were one of the founders of the V.O.C. (United East-India Company) and were in the seventeenth century one of the most important influential families in the world, as one of the regents of Amsterdam, which was at the time pretty much the center of the world. They were, with the founding of the V.O.C., also one of the founders of the first stock market in the world.

Also (seriously you're probably crazy when you're still reading XD): I'm perfectly aware of the fact that there supposedly are no kings/queens/princes/princesses in the wizarding world, like Hermione dear told us in the sixth book, but I don't care. I want my dutch king and because it's my story i can get him. I'll keep her happy by saying that England indeed doesn't have a king/queen anymore, but there are other countries who have.

if you have questions about the story; please notify me; i'll be happy to answer them or clear something up to you.


	17. Like Father

Long time no see, people! I'm so sorry I was too much of a lazy ass to upload anything! I even passed the 10.000 hits without noticing! :D Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I hope you will all do again this chapter. Nothing HP'ish is mine, obviously and I hope you'll like this one. To make it up to you I even uploaded TWO chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny Weasley P.O.V.

I stared out of the window. Even though the rain was pouring down, washing the first so white and unstained snow away and making me unable to see a lot farther than a few meters, because of the drops that clattered down on the glass, I didn't really _watch_ in the sense of _watching_. It was more some kind of excuse to just quietly think of something else.

In my hands were a happily coloured notebook, with a far too girly flower pattern on it, that almost made me gag, and an average pencil.

I suddenly slammed the notebook down on the windowsill, put my pen to the paper and started to write. I only wrote the words; _Dear Diary, today I_, but as soon as I had written it, the pencil fell out of my hand, dropping to the wooden floor of my bedroom. I looked down at the words, not really knowing what to do. 'Today..' I murmured. 'How laconic.'

I stood up, picked up my pen and put it into a drawer, along with the notebook and let myself drop on my bed. I didn't dare to look towards the drawer.

Suddenly the door busted open. 'Ron!' I yelled, sitting up again.

I looked over my brother. He may be the youngest, safe for me, but he didn't strike me as young at all anymore. He always was tall, but just looked a bit overgrown, but his face had caught up with his length and it all fitted somehow. His red hair stuck up in all ways and I giggled.

'What?' He asked me, a suspicious look on his face. 'Nothing!' I said, biting my bottom lip. He very well knew that that was a lie, but he shrugged and came to the point of him bursting into my room, without even knocking, for which I would scold him later.

'Ginny, you're not going to guess this!' He said, shoving my feet out of the way and sitting down on my bed. 'I'm not going to guess what?' I asked, a bit curious to why my youngest of brothers was so excited. 'I'm getting a new broom!' He yelled happily, slapping my leg.

'Ow.' I murmured, rubbing the place just under my knee, where he hit me. 'Why are you getting a new broom? You already got one when you became prefect! If someone has to get a new broom, it is me! I'm still flying on Charlie's old Firecracker.' Ron waved my naggings away.

'I'm not getting one from Mum and Dad. I won a competition in the_ Modern Wizard_!' I frowned. 'You read the _Modern Wizard_?' I asked, a bit surprised. He sighed, as if talking to a toddler. 'No, I saw it lying around when I went to the Ministry with Harry last week, remember? We had to get him a floo-pass.' I nodded. 'I really need to look into Waiting-Room-Magazines some more. What kind of competition was it?' He shrugged, a bit bored and obviously not in the mood to talk about the competition itself, but about the price he won.

'I don't know, something very lame. _Make a top 5 of Hot Women_ or something.' I raised my eyebrows and started laughing loudly. 'Is _that_ what they publish in the _Modern Wizard_? I thought they only wrote about boring, uptight crap, about how to make your company prosper and what way to make a good impression on your boss and the like.'

Ron cracked a smile too. 'That's what I thought too, but the man that was sitting next to me in the waiting room said that the editors of the magazine wanted to change the image of the magazine or something. Whatever, I won a new broom!'

I threw my pillow at his face, that he tried to catch, but missed. 'Lucky bastard.' I said, semi-grumpy. He smiled at me, stuffing the pillow behind his back. 'This is good news for you too, sis! You'll get my old one!'

'Really?' I asked him, gladly. 'Really.' He said. I flung my arms around him. 'Thank you, big brother, I owe you big time!' I leaned back and saw his, for one uncomfortable face, because his little sister was hugging him, but on the other side happy face, because he made his little sister happy. 'I'm _so_ glad you make dumb tests like that in the waiting room!'

He stood up again. 'I'm going to go look if I can find anyone else. You're the first one to know, except for Harry and Hermione, but they were sitting right next to me when I got the owl.' I made a little half bow, from my sitting position on the bed and said; 'I'm honoured.' He grinned crookedly. 'Though, that was only because I couldn't find anyone else.'

I made a rejected noise, but when he reached for my doorhandle I asked him; 'What did you answer? In the competition? Who's in your _Top 5 of Hot Women_.' He froze and stuttered; 'Uh, I just filled in whatever celebrity came to mind. They fell for it.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Like what celebrity? You don't know any celebrities.' He spluttered. 'That's now true! I know the Weird Sisters, their drummer is a women and I know every single team mate of the Holyhead Harpies by heart and they are _all_ women!' I leaned back. 'So that's what you filled in? Eliza Tummer and the first four of the Holyhead Harpies?' I didn't know why I was being so persistent, but I knew he was hiding something and I badly wanted to know what exactly.

'Piss of, will you! Or I'll just sell my old broom and you have to keep on flying on the Firecracker!' He quickly walked out and I scratched my head. There were always these weird things, of which I couldn't find head or tail. If I could just write it down, make it a bit more organized. My eyes wandered back to the drawer in which I had put the flower patterned notebook and my pencil and my heartbeat started racing immediately again, like it did every time I thought about my thoughts and feelings.

I lay down again and as I closed my eyes I let my mind buzz out. _I just wish I could, just for once, write in my diary again_.

...

Aella Eurydice P.O.V.

'Well well.' Father said. We were eating breakfast. Mother and Andromeda had already left, because they had an appointment early with the Greengrasses to go brunching in London, but Father, Neos and myself were sitting at the long diningroom table.

Father was looking over a magazine and laughed a little when his eyes scanned the pages. Neos and I waited patiently for him to tell us what was so 'Well well'.

After a while his eyes left the magazine and landed on me. 'Congratulations, my very dear daughter, you are officially welcomed into society.' I frowned a little and I saw Neos, across from me do the same. Father laughed at our puzzled faces. '_The Modern Wizard_ did a popularity poll on what men nowadays think are attractive women.' I laid down my fork, leaning back in my chair and Neos surprisedly asked; 'Really? _The Modern Wizard_ did that?' Father nodded. 'Yes, they are trying to alter their business image to a bit more loose kind of image, or that's what the editor told me. Ridiculous. I already send an owl to make sure they won't send me anymore of them.'

I shifted a little, to make sure that the attention was back on me. 'Oh, yes.' Father said. 'They did a popularity poll, giving away a Cloudbreaker broom to a random participant, to make sure people would actually participate.' His finger traced the lines. 'It worked well I think. Almost one and a half million people voted and you came out fourth, Aella. You are officially acknowledged as a female, adult member of society.' I couldn't help myself but fluster a bit.

'Well.' I said. 'That is quite flattering, I guess.' I said, but I couldn't resist adding something to that in my mind _And creepy! The readers of the _Modern Wizard _were from the age from 25 to 45!_

Father dismissed us directly when we were done eating, claiming he had to write Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini a letter about the upcoming interview the three of them were going to give, to make sure the gossip, about Draco, Blaise and myself, wouldn't get out of hand. I was glad I didn't had to be there.

I slowly made my way to the library, deciding to start on my homework, because school would be starting again in a few days and I had to keep my schoolwork impeccable. However, I didn't know what to do anymore. My classmates were tricking my test scores and it wouldn't be long before Professor Snape would send an owl to Father. I shuddered, thinking about Father's reaction if that would be the case.

I sat down in a comfortable chair and took my potionsessay out of the hands of a house elf, who came to bring it. I stared down at the words that I already wrote, trying hard to focus.

"_The moonstone, often referred to as 'Luna Lapis', is one of the terms you will hear more than once, when discussing the Tenth Serum, tenth, obviously, of the Twelve Serums, mostly acknowledged as the most prominent potions in the history of Healing by the use of Mixtures, according to the book Healing by Mixtures, written by the late Sir Howard Steward, who was knighted by the former king of Magical Switzerland, for his contribution on the subject._"

I frowned. 'No..' I murmured, scratching the last few lines away. 'I'm going on far too long about that Steward.'. Suddenly a noise was heard from behind me and I spun around. 'You are always going on far too long about _everything_.' Andromeda said, swinging a pale green scarf around her neck. 'Merlin, it's cold in here.' She said, shivering and sitting down next to me.

I leaned back, accepting the fact that I wouldn't be writing my essay with her there. I threw my quill on top of my _Advanced Potions Making – The Extended Version_, which I bought merely to show off, I didn't read anything but the required part, ready to listen to her probably hugely exaggerated story of the past events, in this case being it the brunch with the Greengrasses. But I was wrong.

'Aella, now please tell me the truth, but do you like Draco?' She said, a serious and very composed look on her face, her eyes shifting from my quill on my schoolbook to my own eyes. I choked on my own breath and had to cough loudly before being able to splutter out; 'I beg your pardon?'.

The look on her face didn't change a bit. 'You heard me.' She hissed, suddenly a bit of malice dripping through. I suddenly thought of the past evening, before I went to dinner at Malfoy Manor, when she locked herself up in the study. Was it perhaps about that?

'No, Andromeda, I really do not.' I said. She looked at me for a few seconds and I didn't move, in no case wanting to make her think I was lying, but she shook her head, narrowing her eyes. 'You do. You really do like him.' My eyebrows rose, not believing my own ears entirely. 'Andro, I just told you I do not. Do not even suggest I am not telling you the truth.'

She stood up and I looked up at her. For a few moment we looked each other in the eyes and even though she was the one standing, towering over me in an intimidating manner, it was clear I won the _sortement_ argument.

She bowed her head. 'I'm sorry I doubted your word, sister. I shouldn't have.' She said, her voice crystal like and icy. I sniffed and crossed my legs, picking up my quill again. 'No you indeed shouldn't have.' I responded dismissively.

For a second she just stood there, frozen to the spot, but then she turned on her heels and dashed out of the library, leaving me behind, astonished. Not so much astonished by her, but by myself. How I had acted towards my baby sister. I frowned as I realized I had sounded like Father.

It wasn't the first time ever I had done as bossy as I did just then, it was impossible not to when you were born in a family like mine, but never ever towards my own siblings. It were the only people I sort of was myself with.

I shook my head, ridding it from any uncomfortable thoughts and stared down at the essay again, deciding that I could just as well go on about that Howard Steward, if that was what it would take to get me an Outstanding on potions.

* * *

Moonstone; My Latin is a bit rusty so I just roughly translated Moonstone into Luna Lapis, so if everyone knows better; let me know! If you have any other questions, let me know as well..


	18. Blindening flashes

It was time. My trunk was packed, the house elves had made sure of that. My clothes were ironed, my hair brushed and carefully placed behind a dark grey lady-bowler hat. I wore my marine coat, with golden buttons, with the family shield of armour on them. A knee length skirt covered my in beige clad legs. My shoes were shining and I was ready. I was ready for school.

I stood in the Entrance Hall, shaking Father's hand, my own hands already in brown leather, preparing myself for the cold outside. 'I'm looking forward to receiving you again over the summer, Aella dear.' He said, taking a hold of my shoulders. I smiled at him. 'Believe me, Father, when I say I'm already looking forward to it too.' He looked at me calculating for a second, but then led me outside, laughing. 'Your mother wishes she could be here, but she had an early appointment with Lady Parkinson. Neos sends you his regards, but promises to write soon.' I nodded, ignoring the fact that there was nothing from Andromeda.

In front of the grand oak doors, the main entrance to the manor, stood a purple automobile, undoubtly from the Ministry. I pouted my mouth in distaste. Father caught my look and grimaced as well. 'I agree, girl, but the rules of Magical Regulation were very clear. No carriages and those floo portals at the Platform are undesirable to say the least – with all the filth that creeps through there.'

I sighed. 'Of course. I understand Father. Do not doubt my thanks.' I said, as the chauffeur hastily opened one of the doors in the back of the car for me. I got in, careful not to touch too much of the interior and looked outside through the tinted window. The house elves were loading in my luggage and Father was talking to the young man that drove the automobile. The chauffeur had his purple, like the automobile, uniform hat in his hands, a frightened (of screwing up) look in his eyes as he looked up at Father, who talked with a lazy look on his face, his hands in his pockets and not looking at the boy, but at the automobile.

He nodded his head at the chauffeur and he stumbled over his feet as he tried to bow and get to the automobile at the same time. In front the door opened and he got in, quickly grasping the steering wheel and making the automobile move in some way. I saw Father half way lift his left hand as he waved me goodbye. I just stared outside, not feeling obliged to wave when the windows were tinted and you couldn´t even see.

Muggles passed by in a lot more of these automobiles. It was kind of fascinating, realizing that they had really no idea what was going on in the world. They drove their automobiles and got to their muggle jobs and did what actually? What was there to do? We had already taken care of everything important.

I took my eyes off of the road outside and looked through the inside of the automobile. I had been in these transportational objects before, every year, Minister Fudge was insisting we did since Father was an important head at the Ministry, but every year the in and outside changed just a little bit. Probably because those of muggles changed also.

I looked around. It was basically like a carriage, but where with a carriage the driver sat outside, here he sat inside with the passenger. 'So..' The chauffeur suddenly said. I raised my eyebrows. 'Yes?' I asked, wondering if he maybe wasn't sure about something. 'Going back to school, heah?' He asked. I was honestly flabbergasted. Did this little chauffeur-boy just tried to make conversation with me, the passenger and daughter to the Head of the Department of Ministerial Contacts at the Ministry of Magic _where he worked himself_? Was he stupid?

'I guess I am.' I said. He "mmh"-ed and I frowned. What _did_ he want? 'I have a niece at Hogwarts.' He continued. Didn't he realize how insane this was? Didn't he realize who my father was? Surely he did, as he couldn't get in the driver seat quickly enough, but then _why_?

'Romilda Vane. Maybe you know her?' I did know her. Trashy and far too arrogant for a girl with her blood. Apparently she didn't even have money, seeing as her young uncle was a driver for the Ministry.

'Good girl she is. The whole family is proud of her grades. She did so well on her O.W.L.'s a couple of years ago. Are you in her class?' I shook my head and he saw me in the little mirror that hung in front of the window in the front of the automobile. 'No?' He asked surprised. 'She sometimes talks about you, only good things I promise,-' he laughed '-but I sort of figured you would be in the same classes.' I again shook my head. 'No.' I said. 'She's in Ravenclaw and a year above me. I don't think I ever even talked to her.' Maybe he would get the message and leave me alone.

'Well that's a shame.' He said. 'In what house are you in again?' He asked and I made a little noise of annoyance. 'Slytherin, a house full of people who do not like being disturbed.' He couldn't be so daft that he wouldn't get that one. 'Slytherin you say?' He murmured. I sat up straight. Where did he get the nerve?

'I had a grandpa who was in Slythe-' He began, but I cut him off rudely. 'I could honestly not care any less about any family member of yours, including your grandfather and that obnoxious Romilda Vane girl. Keep your mouth shut, or I'll be forced to mention this little incident to Father, who, as you sure are aware of, can get you fired in an instant.'

His shocked, open mouth quickly snapped shut and I noticed him swallowing intimidated. I smirked.

It was quiet again and we had almost arrived at the muggle train station when he murmured, in a hesitant voice; 'I just thought that you and Romilda were friends. I thought that you might be different than..' He abandoned the sentence immediately as he saw me looking coldly at him, glaring him down and daring him to finish that line, because I knew he was going to say "_different than your father_".

...

It was busy at the train station. It was crowded with muggles and I couldn't help myself than to cringe back just a little when one of them, someone with a suitcase and some kind of suit, pushed past me. 'Watch out.' He said, as he dropped his suitcase.

He bent down to retrieve it and, as I looked down on him, at my feet fedging his paperwork, I thought about arguing with him. I quickly pushed that idea aside, already feeling sick only of the thought of talking to a filthy muggle.

The chauffeur, I didn't know his name and I didn't care for knowing either, and myself went inside. He carried my luggage as he followed after me. I assume he put some kind of charm on us, because no one seemed to notice him in his bright purple uniform.

As we arrived at the passage to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, he stopped me. He didn't look very keen on talking to me, but he got over himself and said in a businessman kind of tone; 'Sir Eurydice said to me before-' I interrupted him, like I did earlier. 'Lord.' I said. He frowned. 'Excuse me?' I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'You said Sir. He's not a knight; he's a Lord.'

He blinked his eyes a few times and then started over again. '_Lord_ Eurydice said to me before we departed that we should be weary of reporters at the Platform. I thought I should warn you.' He looked as though he rather wouldn't, but that he was worrying about his job.

I nodded. 'I was expecting them myself also.' I said. Bloody journalists. I wished Father, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini would already have done the interview. They had scheduled it for later that day, but it would have been so much easier for me, if they had just done it the previous day.

I looked up at the gate between platform ten and platform nine in wonder. Was it really that important if Draco, Blaise and myself might have some kind of love triangle of the sorts? I quickly dismissed that thought. _Of course_ – I thought sternly – _we _are _important like that_.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself through the gate towards the other side, only to be bombarded with questions.

I couldn't hear any of them, I could vaguely make out my own name and those of Draco and Blaise, but furthermore it was just a blur of people yelling at me. The chauffeur suddenly was next to me. He took my elbow and started to drag me through the crowd, shouting; 'Out of my way! Ministry Official coming through!'

It felt like I was going blind. Flashes of thousands of cameras, it seemed, made me unsure of my own feet and I more than once almost fell against the chauffeur, who hold me up then. Just outside of the train wagon, he ordered the reporters to make room and keep at least a distance of five meters.

He opened the door for me and let me inside. I stepped in, looking behind me.

He stayed there, handing my trunk over to the conductor and then he turned to me again. He gave me back my shoulder bag. 'Here.' He said. I nodded my head in thanks, taking it out of his hands. I was looking forward to sitting alone again; I could already see the journalists edging closer and I was eager to get out of their sight. The most stupid part of this whole scene was that they wouldn't be bothered with me for the rest of the school year.

Maybe when I returned home with the summer they would get all hype-y again, perhaps they would wonder if something like the 'Aella Eurydice Incident' was going to happen, when the next Christmas Ball was coming, but they would never ever bother with me besides that. It was such an annoyance really.

'Good luck, Miss Eurydice.' The chauffeur said and I nodded at him again. I waved at the journalists once and then softly closed the door, making sure no one would follow.

I breathed in deeply. 'Really, with you they got even more out of control than with me.' A voice suddenly said. I almost gasped, but hold my breath just in time and saw Blaise standing behind me in the reflection of the little window of the train door.

I ignored him and walked away, not really in the mood to talk, let alone Blaise and that in front of the window of the train entrance, where hungry reporters were waiting.

I heard his footsteps follow me and I felt anger boiling up in me. I turned around. 'Blaise, stop tailing me.' I said. He stopped in front of me, a neutral look on his face. It disturbed, making me think that he was about to do something nasty.

I was sort of right.

'Aella, I guess you aren't really wrong in disliking me and I shouldn't care less if you liked me or not, but I do and I want to make it up to you.' My mouth was, sadly, wide open as I gaped at him and I barely managed to spit out; 'Excuse me?'

He shrugged indifferently, a strained look on his face as he calculated his words. I was frozen, not really noticing anything, just stunned. 'Aella..' He began. 'I will talk to Draco personally about lifting the ban, but please.' Then he took a step forward and was he suddenly kissing me.

I was still frozen, so I couldn't stop him, even though I wanted him to stop it badly. It was a soft kiss, quite insecure, what I found unusual for a guy as secure as Blaise. He barely moved, just pressed his lips against mine, as some kind of desperate attempt for a kiss, but not quite a kiss, not sure if he really wanted to kiss me at all.

It only lasted a few seconds, before he took a step back again and looked me in the eyes seriously, biting his lower lip. For a moment I was unable to talk, but when it grew uncomfortable (or more than it already was, actually), I spoke the first thought that crossed my mind out loud.

'Draco would never lift the ban if someone asked him to.'

I only noticed Blaise's face change into some kind of frown, before a voice, I knew all too well said; 'I never would indeed.'

* * *

YAY! guess who that was? I hope you all still think this story is worth it. I really NEED you to review, give me feedback. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would have done differently and what you would do next. There is no better audience than an audience that tells what it really wants. Or something like that.

Yadihuppelepup, harry potter is not mine

REVIEW!

Do you like flashbacks by the way?


	19. A Friend Lost

Hello there! Thank you so much for all the replies to my latest chapter! I was on my holiday (WARNING: there will be another one of two weeks in October!) for three weeks and even though I was aware I hadn't updated in a little while, I didn't expect such reactions! Thank you very much!

Now, go thank me because I've worked my ass off for you in my freaking holiday in France! (Bless the laptops!) After this one there is ANOTHER chapter waiting! And I'm almost done with the chapter after that, so...

Ah well, just enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends are in no way mine to claim

* * *

Writer POV

Oh boy, how I must have let you suffer, leaving you with an ending like that. However, quite fortunately for you, it wasn't like a _real_ ending. It was always meant to go on. _But how?_ – you ask me. Well, that's what I'm going to tell you now.

The last that happened was Aella being absolutely flabbergasted into speechlessness and then interrupted by a mysterious voice, that is really not that mysterious if you even have the slightest feeling for grammar, as you could have leaded the identity of the Unknown Speaker out of the fact that he said _I never would indeed_, after Aella said _Draco would never lift the ban if someone asked him to_. You must be either stupid, mentally challenged or retarded, which to some people means the same thing, to _not_ understand it.

So now, for the stupid, mentally challenged and retarded people reading this story (don't be ashamed of it – I qualify for all three), the Unknown Speaker was no other than Draco Malfoy, intruding on their private conversation.

I'm glad he did, because personally I think Blaise is a bit annoying and we all know Aella agrees with me on the matter (I wish she would on other occasions too, but alas), so when Draco spooked in, I was happy to write it down.

As some of you might remember, Blaise had just kissed Aella. Aella had described it as a _Not sure if he really wanted to kiss me at all_-sort of kiss and she was right by calling it that. From the outside it looked much like he just stumbled on to her lips and forgot to move away embarrassed.

Aella's face was not quite flattering, I can tell you that much. She looked as if she was trying to solve a very difficult arithmetic problem in her head, but didn't even know what arithmetic meant in the first place. However, on the other hand she didn't look like she was thinking that much at all.

When Draco dropped in, surprising them both as both Blaise's as Aella's shoulders tensed, I clapped in 'Hooray!', but was quite baffled by what happened next.

Here you go.

'I never would indeed.' Draco said, taking hold of Aella's shoulder. Aella first looked at the hand on her shoulder and then up to the face that went with it. Her face didn't change that much, but a tiny frown began to evolve itself on her forehead. She was evidently not sure how to handle the situation. 'Hello, Draco.' Blaise said, leaning against the wall, not looking very comfortable with the current development.

Draco didn't greet him back, but just narrowed his eyes at him. He pushed Aella aside and Aella murmured an annoyed '_Twit_!' at him, as she hit the wall. 'What were you doing, Blaise?' Draco asked Blaise. It didn't really sound that much like a question, more like an excuse for something, but I don't really know what for.

Blaise shrugged. 'Nothing that concerns you, really.' Draco's cheeks began to burn. He was quite noticeably mad and Blaise crossed his arms, for, I couldn't help to think, in defence.

'Well, well..' Aella said soothingly, standing between the two boys, but Draco pushed her aside again. 'Stay out of this.' He hissed, at her. Aella looked a bit taken aback. 'Excuse me?' Draco tore his eyes away from Blaise, to look at her venomously. 'Can you please know your place for once?' He asked her sarcastically.

Aella raised her eyebrows. 'Well, I'm _sorry_ your highness!' She sputtered, before angrily walking away. Draco looked after her with narrowed eyes and then turned back to Blaise. 'Blaise, because you're my friend, I'm going to ask you again. _What_ were you doing?'

Blaise pursed his lips. 'I.. I kissed her.' Draco leaned in. 'Did you just stutter? Aren't you sure? Did you kiss her or did you not?' Blaise inhaled deeply, calming himself. 'I kissed her.' He repeated himself. 'So you did. That's what I thought.' Draco said, taking a step back. His face didn't soften though.

'Aella Pandora Eurydice is in a ban, Blaise. I'm sure you are aware of that.' Draco said. Blaise shook his head. 'There was a truce till the beginning of the school year. I wrote that letter myself.' Blaise said, shifting on his feet. 'That does _not_ mean you can go around kissing her!' Draco snapped.

'So what about you, Draco?' Blaise huffed, suddenly looking mad himself too. 'You snogged her in the middle of the ballroom. In my _own_ bloody house too!'

Draco didn't look happy with the fact that Blaise brought that up.

As writer I'm now going to take a step back for a second, since we'll know how this situation ended soon enough anyway. In MURDER. No I'm kidding and I'm excusing myself for my very poor sense of humour. However we're going to dive back into Aella's point of view and I hope you are ready for some MURDER. My humour is really _very_ poor.

Aella POV

I felt angry. 'Prick, prick, prick.' I kept repeating, while stamping down the train. Suddenly I stood still, noticing a girl through a compartment door. I took a deep breath, a smirk taking over my bad mood. I opened the door to the compartment, surprising the few seventh and sixth year Ravenclaws, who were in it.

'Oh Romilda, could you step out with me for a second?' I asked Romilda Vane, niece of the chauffeur and the one who claimed to have me for a friend. All the girls stared at the Vane girl and she stared at me. 'What?' She murmured intelligently.

'Aw, come on, Romilda, because we are the best of friends?' I said and she whitened. She stood up slowly and I stepped aside, letting her pass me. I smiled sweetly at her real friends before closing the door behind us.

I walked a little down the train and she followed me. I stopped and turned to her. 'I had the most pleasant chauffeur taking me to King's Cross Station.' I said. She nodded, her eyes wide. 'He told me all this nice stories about myself that I have never heard before. And you know who told them to him?' She nodded again and again I ignored her.

'His niece! Apparently he has a niece here at Hogwarts! Some obnoxious Ravenclaw girl. Your House, Romilda. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you now?' Romilda stayed still, not moving at all and I continued, my sugar sweet smile turning into a smirk.

'I would _never_ befriend a girl like her! Would you, Romilda?' She shook her head shakily. 'I'm just glad I have _you_ as a friend, Romilda, because I know _you_ wouldn't call me your friend when we aren't, would you Romilda? You will not ever do that, will you?' She shook her head. I pretended to be confused. 'I didn't hear you, Romilda, what did you say?'

A moment it was silent and then she said in a hoarse voice; 'No..' I smiled brightly. 'Splendid! Goodbye Romilda. Say hi to your uncle.'

I turned around and left her standing there, white faced and on the brim of tears. It was good to be a Slytherin.

I didn't had long to feel good about my little victory, because I began to worry about Anne very soon again. I told her in my letter to her that I would explain her everything when on the train and well.. We were on the train. Even better; the train was already moving.

I walked down the train, hoping to find an empty compartment, but I passed Anne's compartment and she opened the door and yanked me in, pushing me in a seat.

'Aella.' She said, a determined look on her face. 'What the hell is going on? I keep reading all these strange stories everywhere I look. _The Weekly_, _The Sparkler_, _The Daily Prophet_. What the _hell_?

I smiled sheepishly. 'I've been busy.' I said, trying for a joke, but she hit my knee, making me glare at her. 'Don't joke now.' She said.

I took a deep breath and began at the beginning.

I took over an hour to explain, especially because Anne is the worst possible listener, interrupting you at every detail, demanding to know everything. 'Oh Anne, you can't imagine how horrible these past months have been.'

Anne nodded. 'No wonder you haven't been writing.' She said and I smiled faintly, glad she understood. I propped my legs up on the other bench, sighing deeply. 'Now what?' I asked her.

'You know what.' She said. I stiffened, knowing what was coming. 'No.' I said playing dumb. If she wanted to do this, I wasn't going to make it easy for her.

'Ella, sweet, please don't make this harder than it already is.' I narrowed my eyes. 'For who do you think it is the hardest?' I asked her, my voice thick. She bit her lip.

'I can't risk disgracing my family, you know that Aella. I recon you have already figured it all out. Please stop acting like this. I can't be friends with you anymore.'

I _had_ already figured it all out, but it hurt all the same. 'So..' I said. 'You are just going to leave me like that?' She looked as miserable as I felt. 'You would do the same.' She said and I stayed quiet.

...

I stumbled down the train again. Anne had said she wanted to make the most of our time, just till the Openings Ceremony, before she couldn't even say hi to me anymore, but I said I'd rather get out right away. Before she could answer I had hurried myself into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall, breathing hard, blinking rapidly, fighting my tears. 'Oh dear Merlin.' I said. I had been preparing myself for this final blow for ages already, but when it came it was even worse than imagined. I had trouble breathing and I slid down the wall.

Anne had been my best friend for such a long time and now it was over. Just like that.

'You _cannot_ do that!' A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, surprised and realized that it wasn't anyone who was talking to me, but that the compartment door of the compartment next to me wasn't closed all the way.

'It's simply ridiculous!' The voice continued. I knew the voice. It was Daphne Greengrass who spoke. 'Daphne, keep out of my business, will you?' A second voice said. Draco's voice. Daphne sounded angry, while Draco only sounded a bit annoyed, as if interrupted while concentrating on something else.

'It stopped being your business when you put Aella Eurydice in the ban! Who are the ones who have to enforce the ban on her? The whole of the Slytherin House! Not just you!' Draco huffed. 'I can do whatever I want.'

'Draco, honey, you are being unreasonable. Putting Aella Eurydice in a ban was one thing, but now Blaise also?' A third voice stated.

_Blaise_? He put _Blaise_ in a ban?

The third voice went on when Draco stayed silent. 'Blaise is also part of the Seven, Draco. You know that. Aella was just on the edge, but this? I don't think you'll get away with it.' I now recognized the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson.

'You sure of hell won't get away with it!' Daphne Greengrass said. 'I'll do everything in my power to keep him out of a ban!' Pansy seemed to shush Daphne, who was sputtering, but fell silent. 'Draco, I think Daphne is right. Blaise is your friend. He's all our friends and technically he didn't do anything wrong. There is indeed a truce till the Openings Ceremony.'

Daphne spoke up again. 'Draco, dear, I didn't agree to the whole ban-thing, with Aella anyway. I think it's completely medieval and next to that disrespectful towards the Eurydice clan, of whom we know that they have always been a good and respectable family.'

'Hush it, Daphne!' Pansy said. 'Draco, listen, please.' I heard clothes ruffle and Draco said after a few seconds. 'What?' Pansy sounded relieved to have him answering her. 'If you put Blaise in a ban,' (Daphne began talking again, but was again shushed by Pansy) 'be prepared that not everyone will find that justified.'

It was silent for a few seconds. 'What do you mean?' Draco asked then, sounded a bit surprised. I could only imagine Pansy shrug. 'Well not everyone will agree to your opinion of putting Blaise in a ban.' She said. 'If you mean the other Royal Slytherins, they won't be a problem..' He said, but was interrupted by Daphne. 'Will they not?' She asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. 'We haven't exactly been easy with you, have we now? What do you think the others will say?' She said.

'I don't think..' Draco began, but was cut off by Daphne again. 'No that's just the problem, isn't it?' She said. 'You _don_'_t_ think!' Pansy started to sooth Daphne, but she didn't want any of it. 'Get away Pansy, someone has to say it to him! Apparently Aella did, but he couldn't handle it, so he put her in a ban and then Blaise said something and he wants to put him in a ban too! Next he wants to put me in a ban? Well I'm sick of it!' She said.

'Daphne, you don't know what you're talking about.' Draco's voice said, low and threatening. 'I don't?' She answered. 'Well I might not, but _you_ don't know what you're doing! I'm not going to pretend Blaise is in a ban, Draco and you'd do yourself good if you wouldn't either.'

It was silent in the compartment for a while. 'Draco, please, say something!' Pansy broke the silence. It was quiet for another few seconds before he said. 'To me.. Blaise is dead.'

I heard the sound of someone rising quickly and the compartment door was opened violently. Daphne came out, looking furious. She pushed past me, murmuring an 'Excuse me', but not even noticing it was me.

I looked at the compartment door, that was soundlessly closed again. And then, at that spot at the floor, just outside the compartment where Draco was, I began to feel just that little pang of sympathy lighten itself for Blaise.

* * *

Go read the next chapter already and then review!

Oh and by the way! I've uploaded a NEW story! It's not a HPfic but about a comedy team from the twenties, thirties and fourties that is absolutely genius! The fic is written in such a way that you don't really have to know them. I love them so much and they are, without doubt, on my heroes list! The Marx Brothers were so amazing and next to that very funny (: Well I've a fic about them, so read it and review it please (: (There aren't much people on my heroes-list by the way. Next to them you have Peter Pan and a women that was in the paper once that tried to cheat her way out of paying of her morgage by only paying ten euro's a month, in which way it would take her 1500 years to pay off her morgage. Amazing huh? Very little people are cool enough for my heroes-list XD)


	20. How It Still Doesn't Make Sense

And here is the other chapter! The same disclaimer, blahblah! I just wanted to say about this chapter that there is a bit more interaction between Aella and the Slytherins, because now there is still a truce they can still talk to her and stuff and I wanted to make clear that people don't hate her or anything. It's just how it is and because they are them they accept that. Now I think back to it I think I should've made that more clear during the Christmas Ball, taken more time detailing it, but the past is the past, so I'm putting it in here.

Also this is a bit of a Rolling The Dice chapter. I made a begin on a lot of endings and it's up to you to guess what endings.

Enjoy!

* * *

I slipped past two first years, who got out of the way quickly and walked towards the carriages. My mind was buzzing about everything what had happened on the train ride. I walked towards the end of the line of horseless carriages and stepped in. I first didn't even notice when the door opened again, just after I closed it behind me.

'Hey Aella?' I looked up confused and my mood darkened. Before me were Potter and Granger, sitting down next to each other, awkwardly looking at me. 'What are you doing here?' I snapped at them. Granger flinched, but Potter shrugged. 'You know, just catching up. We were wondering how your holidays were..' I pursed my lips. 'They would have gone a lot better without a certain Christmas present.' I said and they both flushed.

I looked out of the window, already accepting that they probably wouldn't leave. 'It was pretty dirty, by the way, pretending Weasley agreed to sending me a present. Where is Weasley anyway?' I asked, looking away from the window when the carriages started moving.

'He's sitting in another carriage. He wanted to sit with other friends for a while.' Granger said. I nodded. 'He didn't want to sit with me, I get it.' They stayed quiet and I sighed, looking out of the window again.

Outside it was still white of freshly fallen snow. As we went by, I saw dears and rabbits shoot away through the trees. Once or twice I even swear I saw a centaur in the shadows of the forest, but it was dark so I couldn't be sure.

'We've read about you in the _Witch Weekly_.' Potter said. I rolled my eyes. 'Who hasn't, I wonder.' I said in response, not looking up. 'So is it all true?' Granger asked, sounding a bit scared of asking. Like I'd bite her head off. I sighed.

'Blaise, Draco and myself don't have a love triangle, no.' I said, a bit irritated. 'Really, it's one thing that people who've never met me before think that, but you should know I can't stand either of them.' I looked back at them, my eyes narrowed. They looked a bit taken aback and said nothing. I stayed silent too, stubbornly keeping my eyes at the ceiling, counting my breaths.

...

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I stepped outside first, into a grand pile of snow. I felt my stockings get wet in my shoes. I quickly walked away from the two Gryffindors, before they could come on the idea of walking with me or talking to me or something the like.

'Aella!' Someone said, grabbing my elbow. It was Anne and my stomach clenched. She looked much the same. 'Please don't be mad at me!' She said. I shook my head. 'I'm not, but really. You can't expect me to be very happy either.' I yanked myself loose and wanted to walk off again, but she hurled me back. 'Aella, please be serious. I'll try to help you as much as possible.'

She looked me in the eyes pleadingly, but I said nothing. She let go of my arm and walked into the castle, leaving me standing there.

I was about to walk into the dining hall but remembered my baggage. They were delivered to the dormitories but I'd better go get them right now, when I was still relatively safe.

I turned on my heels and jogged into the opposite direction, off the stairs into the dungeons. The password was still the same, it would probably be changed when everyone was in the common room and they could decide together on a new one.

I sped up the dormitory stairs and packed some clean clothes, toiletries and all my books and just as fast hurried myself down the stairs again, hoping Dumbledore hadn't started his speech yet and I had to come in while everyone was silent.

I shrieked when I saw that someone sat in the armchair next to the hearth.

'Draco, don't forget you can't do anything till after dinner.' I said to him. His blond hair was silver in the faint light and his eyes in the same colour twinkled at me. 'I already thought you would come here. You were in such a hurry all of the sudden, I was just a little curious where you were going.'

I gripped my bag a bit tighter. 'You shouldn't be, it's creepy. Why aren't you at dinner?' He shook his head. 'I don't want to be. Like I said. I was curious where you went.' I coughed. 'Well now you know. In case you are wondering where I'm going now, I'm going to dinner, because I'm hungry.'

He smiled a little and said suddenly, surprising me; 'When you were over at my place for dinner, I was thinking. Just thinking why you never caught my eye before.. You know _before_.' I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Before you brutally forced me to sleep in a closet?'

He nodded. 'I was wondering why you always stayed in the background of my mind.' He said, standing up from his armchair. I took a step back, because something in his eyes looked intense and it frightened me.

'It didn't make any sense.' He continued. 'You are rather pretty, good family, pure blood and our parents are friends. Why wouldn't I try to..-' he was cut off by the entrance wall to the common room opening. It was Theodore Nott.

'Hey Draco, mate, you know who I just shagg..?-' he trailed off when he saw me standing. 'What are you doing here?' He asked me and I gave him a dirty look. 'Just hanging around a bit. I thought I ought to before you would try to kill me again, for being here.' I said.

He smirked. 'Enjoy it now you can, because it won't last long.' He said, turning away from me. 'Draco, I just shagged that..-' Draco interrupted him. 'I don't care who you shagged, Theo.' Draco said with a cold voice. Theodore looked at him like he was crazy. 'But our bet..?' He said uncertainly. Draco sat down in his armchair again.

'We are having a meeting of the Royal Slytherins this evening.' He said, suddenly leaving the topic. Theodore frowned. 'A meeting? What for?' He asked. Draco shot him a glance. 'You'll hear this evening. It's here in the common room. We'll send the little ones upstairs. The Slytherins who are old enough to keep their mouths shut can be at the meeting for all I care.'

Theodore nodded, still a frown on his face. 'Are you coming to dinner?' He asked, but Draco shook his head. 'No, I think I'm just going to sit here for a while. Take Aella with you, if you want company. She said she was hungry.' I was about to protest and Theodore looked a bit surprised to, but Draco looked at me angrily. 'Just go.' He said and I turned, leaving him with a hiss.

I was already halfway out of the hallway when Theodore caught up with me. 'The truce ends directly after dinner, right?' he asked, but I shrugged. 'I guess it does. Stupid truce. I could have done without it. It's just a bit of a bother.' I said, annoyed.

He shrugged beside me. 'It's not so much for your enjoyment.' I looked up at him sideways. Theodore wasn't a lot taller than me, it probably only differed about ten centimetres in length. He had a boyish face with light, hazel brown hair. His skin was a bit sunburned, now turning to golden brown, because the burn was wearing off. He wasn't at the Christmas Ball, because he went to Curaçao with his family.

'How's your brother doing?' He asked me. I looked away from him, looking at my feet instead. 'He's doing fine. He's still busy with his Healers study.' I saw him nod from the corners of my eyes. 'He was always kind of an odd duck.' He said chuckling. 'He gave me extra lessons at Divination, when I went for my O.W.L.'s , even though he had his own exams to worry about. I still failed miserably for Divination, but I liked him.'

I smiled. 'Everyone likes Neos. He's so awfully _nice_.' I said, remembering Neos when he was still in school and studying hard for his N.E.W.T.'s. I was fourteen and Andromeda, still in Hogwarts, was in her third year. We had our own little family right there in Slytherin and it was kind of cosy even. Now it was strangely lonely.

'He used to date what's her name, Matilde? You know, that Ravenclaw girl. We all thought he was crazy, because we didn't think she wanted to do anything else than studying. I caught them once in a corner of the library though. They were snogging each other's faces off. Now everyone knew what they did when they went "studying".' Theodore said, a grin on his face.

I laughed. 'He never told me that! What a sneak!' I said. 'Mr Nott? Miss Eurydice? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the Great Hall!' A voice said and we both looked up. Professor Slughorn came hurrying towards us. 'Quick, quick, maybe we won't miss Professor Dumbledore's speech!' he said, pushing us in our backs.

'I can't blame you though.' He said, while walking with us towards the stairs up out of the dungeons. 'Myself was also busy with other things. I completely forgot about dinner!'

We were up the stairs and about to walk into the Great Hall, when Slughorn stopped us both, by holding our shoulders. 'Now I'm at it, I'm thinking of giving this late little Christmas dinner party and I of course expect you two to be there.' Theodore nodded smiling slyly. 'Of course, Professor, I wouldn't miss it for the world.' I nodded in agreement. 'I was already hoping you would, Professor.'

When we were ushered in a full Great Hall by the proudly smiling Slughorn, we were grinning in unison, well aware that we were sucking up, because who would really gladly go to a party a teacher organized, in your spare free time?

We walked next to each other to the Slytherin table and just before we reached it, Theodore said, in a whisper; 'Well good luck and say hi to your brother, please.' I nodded sadly and he went to sit down in between his brother, George, who was in my year, and Daphne Greengrass, giving Daphne a kiss on the cheek. Were they dating? It made me feel awfully left out, like I hadn't felt since the beginning of the Christmas holidays, that I didn't know these things anymore.

It just shot into my head that he stormed in the common room shouting he had "shagged someone" and he made it sound rather special, so it was probably not his girlfriend. I raised my eyebrows, walking down the table, towards the end, steadily trying to keep ignoring Anne, who was shooting me hopeful glances.

I sat down, just when Professor Dumbledore stood up and coughed, making the hall fall silent.

Desserts were already out and since everyone was close to finishing, the whole of Slytherin started to shoot glances down the table towards me. I kept my eyes plastered to the plate, slowly chewing on my rhubarb pie. To my dismay desserts finished far too early and while the other Houses leaned back satisfied, I sat up straight and tense, ready to bolt out the Hall before anyone could follow.

I saw Blaise push his plate away, apparently not hungry anymore and Theodore was evidently not done yet, emptying his brother's plate on his own and beginning on his leftover caramel apples.

Draco hadn't shown during dinner, so I worried a bit if he was maybe waiting outside, ready to catch me as soon as I left the Hall, but I didn't thought it was very likely.

When Dumbledore started his End-Of-Dinner speech, all Slytherins began to sit up straighter too, eyeing me with narrowed, focussed eyes. Dumbledore babbled on about "sleeping well" and "hoping for a good new semester" and I scooted towards the edge of the bench, sitting in such a way I could speed-walk my way out of the Hall quickly.

My efforts turned out to be unnecessary. When Dumbledore finished his talk and everyone stood up, Professor Snape came up to me, making every Slytherin that had walked towards me freeze. 'Miss Eurydice, I'd like you to come with me.' He said, already walking away. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the rest of my House follow me with suspicious eyes, wondering if I was maybe telling on them.

Professor Snape said nothing to me while walking towards his office, that was still in the dungeon, even though he now had the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. He held open the door for me and gestured for me to sit down opposite from him, when he sat down at his desk.

'Miss Eurydice..' He began, getting a file full of parchment out of one of his drawers. I looked at him expectantly. 'Miss Eurydice, I'm about to give you your last chance to work on your grades, before I have to notify the Headmaster and your parents.' I swallowed.

He opened the file and took the first one of the pile, handing it to me. 'This is your average list, Miss Eurydice and it's nothing to be proud of.' I agreed with him.

_AELLA P. EURYDICE: YEAR 6, SEMESTER 1. Average scores from 1 to 10 (with 10 being the highest)_

_Scores beneath the demands are printed in **bolt**_

_Ancient Runes: **4.3**_

_Arithmancy: **1.9**_

_Astronomy (Astrology included): **3.1**_

_Care of Magical Creatures (Practical Level 7): **5.4**_

_Charms: **3.8**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: **2.4**_

_Herbology: **5.2**_

_History of Magic (Classical History): **3.0**_

_History of Magic (Modern History): **2.9**_

_Potions: **4.1**_

_Transfiguration: **3.9**_

I looked up from the list and Professor Snape said, his voice unchanged. 'You can't remain on this school if your scores aren't improved by the end of the year. I'll give you till the spring holidays, those are in May, to proof to me that you are doing better or otherwise I'll have to step to Headmaster Dumbledore and send an owl to your father.'

I looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment, not able to think of anything smart to say. 'Miss Eurydice, I would be doing your very best if I were you. If it wasn't for your future, than for you father, because if I know Midas well enough, I know he isn't going to be understanding.' I looked at my hands, not willing to look the Professor in the eyes.

'Also,' continued Professor Snape 'I can't understand what went wrong. You were always a very fine student and every teacher agreed that you were quite brilliant, when you delivered that very impressive O.W.L. list. Now suddenly you can't seem to be able to do a single test well. What is even stranger, miss Eurydice, is that you still do very well in class, at the practical parts.'

I kept looking at my hands, fiddling with the hem of my robe, because this was coming dangerously close to asking me if someone was maybe bothering me.

'Miss Eurydice I have talked to Madam Pomfrey and she said that you came in a few times with bruises a couple of months ago.' Professor Snape said. I froze and I know he saw, because he leaned forward, his greasy hair hanging in front of his eyes. 'Also did Miss Parkinson accidentally dropped the vials I asked her, in name of Professor Slughorn, to bring to Professor Sprout on you, did she not? Making you cut your hair?' I nodded hesitantly. 'It was just an accident.' I said.

Professor Snape nodded. 'I didn't say anything else.' He answered and I nodded again. 'Also have I noticed you eating alone this evening and now I'm thinking of it, you have been eating alone for quite some time already, or am I wrong?' He asked. I said nothing.

'Miss Eurydice, you can leave now if you want to. Think of the spring holiday. Four months aren't as long as you think.' Professor Snape said and I let out a thankful breath, standing up. 'I'll do my best, Professor.' I said, hurrying out of his office.

...

I almost walked to the Slytherin common room, but just caught myself, changing course and walking to the library instead. It wasn't like I had something betters to do, so reading would at least take my mind of my worries for a second.

In the library it was quiet. Most students were in their common rooms right now, catching up with their friends. The Slytherins had a Royal Slytherins meeting and after that they were probably having a party, because it was tradition for every first school day after holidays to have one. Tomorrow morning the common room and several dormitories would be a mess, empty bottles of firewhiskey lying around, between cigarette ash and half smoked cigarettes. Students would be an even bigger mess, the younger ones sleeping in class because they stayed up all night and weren't used to it and the older ones with headaches because they were just absolutely wasted.

I sat down, a bit sad, at one of the armchairs, propping my feet up on a stack of magazines. Something on the cover of the top one caught my eye though. I sat up right, yanking the top magazine from under my feet and sat back again. It was the newest issue of _The Witch Weekly_. Someone had already drawn on it though, drawing little suns and hearts around the announcement of the article _Magical Madness Bassist, Jim Bass, Beast In Bed_. The thing that caught my eye, though, was the leading article. On the front was a picture of Blaise's manor, on the night of the Christmas ball, showing tiny people walking towards the front door. One of them was me, just walking away from the reporters, towards Andromeda, who called me. The picture-me stuck out her tongue to the reporters.

Over the picture was the title of the leading-article printed; _Finally! They Talk!_ And a little smaller underneath it; _Midas Eurydice, Lucius Malfoy and Marcel Zabini talk about the love-escapades of their children_.

I quickly opened the magazine at the article itself, curious to what Father told the reporters.

_Finally! They Talk!_

_Midas Eurydice, Lucius Malfoy and Marcel Zabini talk about the love-escapades of their children_

_It was a pleasant morning, the snow is still untouched on Eurydice Manor, when I arrive. The three fathers have invited me, Stella Stone, reporter of Witch Weekly, to talk about the past events that happened at the Annual Christmas Ball at the Zabini Manor._

_The interview was held at Eurydice Manor. When I arrived at the iron gates I couldn't see the house itself. I had heard about Eurydice Park, the park surrounding the manor, but didn't imagine it to be so big. I was a bit early, but there was already a servant waiting for me. He opened the gate for me and as soon you are within the borders of the gate, you can apparate to anywhere on the grounds, except the inside of the house._

_We apparated to the front doors and I saw that the park wasn't the only thing that was big. Eurydice Manor isn't really correct as a name; it should've been named Eurydice Castle. It's huge. The house was very clearly build in different ages. The body is the oldest, probably descending from the time when the Eurydice's first came to England, in the fourteenth century, but you see wings, later build on, from all kind of ages. _

_I rang the bell and a servant opened the doors, bowing for me (I felt like a queen) and saying that "Master Eurydice" was expecting me. He led me through grand and majestic hallways, with the portraits of generations of Eurydice's looking down at me. We came to a couple of double doors, which the servant opened all the way. He let me pass._

_Inside were Mr Eurydice, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini, drinking their morning cup of coffee, laughing about a joke I missed. They turned around and smiled. 'Miss Stone!' Mr Eurydice called out. 'You are early! Please sit down, sit down.'_

_I did what he asked and sat down in a Louis XVI chair, feeling how expensive it was, just by sitting on it. He offered me a cup of coffee, but I declined. 'Tea than?' He asked and after a bit of thought I decided I might as well drink something. He didn't even had to ask for it. As soon as I said 'yes' a servant disappeared through a little servants door in the corner of the room. A few minutes later he came back, a tray with a pot tea on it, a cup and cream and sugar in a bowl next to it._

_When they made sure I was comfortably settled, they all three sat back in their chairs, looking at me expectantly. 'Well, miss Stone?' Mr Malfoy asked me, a smile on his face. It was clear. In their eyes this wasn't only for fun; it was an interview and they wanted to tell the story._

Me_: On the night of the Annual Christmas Ball, at the Zabini Manor (Mr Zabini nodded, smiling) Blaise Zabini accompanied Aella Eurydice down the stairwell, the same girl that was on the same evening kissed in the middle of the ballroom by Draco Malfoy._

Mr Malfoy_: That's something none of us can deny._

Mr Eurydice_: Nor that we want to. It's the truth after all._

Mr Zabini_: I was even quite proud of my son, accompanying one of the prettiest girls present at the ball, down the stairwell (that made Mr Eurydice chuckle)._

Me_: But what did it all mean, excuse me for my boldness, but ís there a love-triangle, like a lot of magazines are suggesting?_

Mr Eurydice_: Like The Weekly (he smiled)? Well let us be completely honest with you. There is no such thing._

Mr Malfoy_: My son simply kissed a girl, like every boy his age does, however he chose the place to do this a bit unhappily._

Mr Zabini_: As for Blaise, he accompanied a pretty girl down; wouldn't any other boy? Lucius' son or mine weren't the only ones who tried their luck with Midas' daughter, they just stood out a bit, because Draco's kiss was a bit of an eye-catcher (they all laughed, including Mr Malfoy) and because Blaise is his friend._

Me_: But what about the predictions of Roger Pottigree? Social expert of the Sparkler? He said he suspected a set up marriage between Blaise and Aella. Is there any truth in that?_

Mr Eurydice_: I am sorry to say that Mr Pottigree was a bit too hasty on his conclusions. As far as I know my daughter only said that Marcel and myself are friends, which is true and that our families have shared alliances for a long time, which is also true and that they share a House at Hogwarts, which is also true. I might not be a society expert, but those three things don't strike me as if she's suggesting she was marrying Blaise as soon as they both finished school._

Mr Malfoy_: Extraordinary, the imagination some people have (they all laughed)._

Me_: And what about Draco? He still had a relationship with Amadine Fudge, the daughter of the Minister of Magic, at the time he kissed Aella Eurydice._

Mr Malfoy_: That was wrong of him and he knows that very well for himself too. Poor girl. I'm embarrassed to say that my son wasn't thinking. He's sorry though, but it's now too late; the evil has already been done._

Me_: And now Draco and Amadine are no longer a couple? Is there anything in sight about Draco and Aella becoming a couple?_

Mr Eurydice_: As far as I know Aella doesn't have a boyfriend and isn't immediately planning on having one._

Mr Malfoy_: Same for my boy. I think he enjoys being alone for now._

Me_: And Blaise? Was he disappointed that his friend stole the girl he was going for before his eyes? A bit mad perhaps?_

Mr Zabini_: (laughing) I don't think so. He didn't seem very fazed by it. Draco and Blaise are good friends. They have this pact, like all boys have at their age, to never let a girl get between them._

Mr Malfoy_: Blaise was at our manor the next day, so they could study together. Today the schools start again and of course neither of them had done anything about their homework yet._

_I finished my tea and stayed talking for a little while, before they had to get back to their work, as all of them have important jobs within the community. Mr Eurydice thanked me for my visit said something to Mr Malfoy about a business transaction and to Mr Zabini about that he and his wife would apparently would come for dinner later that week. Then we all went our own way._

_I agree with Mr Eurydice; Roger Pottigree was probably a bit too hasty on his statements, but one thing is also very clear for me. Children never tell their parents everything and it's very well possible that Draco has fallen for Aella, while Blaise grows to hate his once best friend, jealousy eating the friendship away, when at the same time Aella cannot choose between the two._

I stared at the magazine with glassy eyes, blinking a few times. I threw it at the floor and sunk back in the armchair. Reporters are crazy.

* * *

And review please!

Also read my newest fanfic on the Marx Brothers! No need to know them to read the story! I promise! Just give it a chance okay?


	21. Blaise's Ban

I'M SORRY OKAY! NOW GO READ!

* * *

Draco POV

It seemed only a little while since Theodore and Aella had left for the Great Hall, but there were already people coming in to the common room. 'Why weren't you at dinner?' Pansy asked me, when she came in. She sat down at my arm rest. 'Please, Pans, just a little space?' I asked, making her roll her eyes annoyed and sitting down at the couch, in front of the fire.

The common room became fuller and fuller and I noticed Theodore coming in with Daphne. He was kissing her ear, making her giggle. When she saw me, though, she glared. I stuck out my tongue, childishly, making her sigh and smile.

Theodore noticed me too. 'Draco, what about that meeting?' He asked, walking towards me. I shrugged. 'Call it to order whenever you're ready. I don't really care. I'm fine sitting here.' I said, yawning. He pretended to be shocked. 'I'd better do it quickly then! Grandpa Draco is feeling tired and we also have our traditional Beginning of the Semester party.' He turned away from me, walking towards the couch and standing on the little salon table. 'Slytherins!' He yelled out. People stopped talking, looking at Theodore. 'I want all the first, second and third years upstairs, to their dormitories. Fourth years can stay, as long as they are sure they can keep their mouths glued shut. The Royal Slytherins are having a meeting, but as soon as we're finished we'll call everyone down and we'll have our Beginning of the Semester party, so don't complain.'

I did hear complains, but the first three years all went up and even a few fourth and fifth years. I waited till it was completely silent and all eyes were on me, before I began talking. 'Everyone knows that Aella is in a ban.' Some people began to whisper, but were quickly silenced by Marcus Flint hissing; 'Didn't we say you had to shut the bloody hell up?'

I licked my lips, looking at the embarrassed fourth years, but then continued. 'Everyone knows Aella Eurydice is in a ban. However, Blaise, our own Blaise Zabini broke the ban. You wouldn't guess how. He _kissed_ her on the way back to Hogwarts, on the train.' New whispers erupted, now under the Royal Slytherins. I looked for Blaise and saw him standing against the wall at the other end of the room.

He looked at me neutrally and I looked back at him, sighing. 'What everyone also knows..' Someone said and I wasn't surprised to find out it was Daphne talking. 'What everyone also knows is that there was a truce till the beginning of the school year. When Blaise kissed Aella he was officially not doing anything wrong.'

'But,' I said quickly, before anyone could let her words sink in 'he kissed her and promised her to talk to me about lifting her ban. That is breaking the ban as well as the confidence the Royal Slytherins put in him for not letting his personal affairs interfere with any of the business we handle.'

Daphne laughed loudly. 'Not letting his personal affairs interfere? Draco you are being daft. Wasn't she put in the ban in the first place, because she was disobedient towards _you_?' I stayed unfazed by her accusations. 'Daphne, I'm chairman of the Royal Slytherins. Disobeying me is disobeying the Royal Slytherins.' Daphne narrowed her eyes at me. Through the common room I heard murmurs agreeing with me.

'Only,' Daphne said 'if you are perhaps willing to tell us in what she was disobedient, what you still haven't told us yet, otherwise we'll have to assume it was a personal affair.' She stood up, letting go of Theodore's hand. 'Besides, him promising her he'll talk to you about lifting the ban, doesn't mean it has anything to do with personal affairs.'

I laughed. 'Daphne, he's loves fool! He kissed her!' Daphne shrugged. 'Yes, but I, for instance, still don't agree with the ban. Maybe he doesn't too.' Marcus Flint decided to mingle. 'You _don_'_t_? Daphne, Aella has been disloyal and disloyalty is something we can't have.' He said. Daphne raised her eyebrow. '_Has_ she been disloyal? You know as little as me, Marcus, because Draco _still_ hasn't told us in _what_ she was disobedient to him.' Marcus frowned.

'Let's just assume Aella's ban is justified,' Pansy said 'but how do we know if Blaise's will be, if he won't even talk himself? What does that say?'

Every head turned towards Blaise, who stood up straight. 'Don't suggest that Blaise's punishment, _if_ there will be a punishment, it will be a ban!' Daphne snapped, but nobody paid attention to her. 'Well Blaise..?' I asked, my voice soft. 'What do you have to say?'

It was absolutely silent. Blaise looked over the faces and ended with my own. 'Not much.' He said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and said; 'A kiss can only be a personal affair.' Daphne huffed undignified. 'Also,' he continued 'I'm afraid to say that Draco is being a hypocrite. Hasn't it been big in the magazines for the past week how Draco Malfoy kissed Aella Eurydice in the middle of the ball room? During my _own_ Christmas ball?' A few girls giggled and Marcus chuckled, but I cut them off. 'That was all just to embarrass her.' I said.

'Then _you_ broke the truce!' Daphne called, triumph colouring her voice. I glared at her. 'Fair enough.' I said. 'I broke the truce, but the fact remains that Blaise kissed her, because he has fallen for her, which is unforgiveable.' Astoria, Daphne's sister huffed at the same time as her big sister. 'You make it sound like it's a crime to fall in love.'

'It is when the one you fall in love with, is in a ban.' Pansy said, backing me up. 'Just imagine everyone falling in love with Aella Eurydice. How can we ever enforce the ban then?' Marcus continued. Theodore stood up next to his girlfriend. 'Blaise..' He said and everyone's eyes turned to him again. 'Have you or have you not fallen for her?' He asked.

I noticed Daphne biting her lip in excitement, Pansy frowning, mildly worried and Marcus raise his eyebrows in awaiting. Blaise himself looked a bit taken aback by the direct question. Slytherins were rarely so direct and it caught him by surprise. 'I can only say,' he began, hesitantly 'that I began to seriously doubt Aella's ban.'

It was silent for a few seconds till Daphne broke it. 'Which brings me back to this; Is Aella's ban justified? We've known the Eurydice's to be a very respectable family and why would she be any different?' The common room erupted in rumour again and Marcus said; 'Every family has a bad apple, every now and then.' Someone said 'Like you, Marcus.' making the whole common room laugh, including Marcus himself.

'Everyone who knows Aella, knows she isn't a bad apple.' Daphne said. 'I'm sure everyone will agree. Even you, Draco, have to agree she's a very capable young lady, who very well deserved her social status of being Potential.' A lot of people began to nod. '_Even_,' she went on, confident of what she was going to say 'if she was perhaps disobedient towards you?'

People looked at me and I was aware that I had to come up with a good answer to make that sound unbelievable. 'Aella,' I began 'did something wrong. That _can_ be forgiven.' I said and people began to talk amongst each other. 'But!' I said, a bit louder, to top the voices. 'But, after that refusing the punishment? That can_not_ be forgiven.'

It was silent, but I saw a lot of people nodding their heads. Daphne, however, wasn't done yet. 'The punishment you suggested, that's what can't be forgiven!' She said. 'You asked the Court of Royal Slytherins to have óne night alone with her. That's barbaric.' I narrowed my eyes at her. 'The Court agreed. Are you calling the Court barbaric?' I said.

Daphne put her nose in the air. 'I think the Court should have put some more thought into it.' I laughed. 'If it was up to you, Daphne, you were the Court by yourself.' I said. She smiled sweetly. 'And if it was up to you, Draco?' She asked.

It was silent again. 'Let us not fall into useless speculations.' Marcus said, waving his hands. 'We have come together to talk about the misdoings of Blaise at present and not about the misdoings the Court may or may not have done in the past.' He shifted in his chair.

'But what if the misdoings of the Court have made it impossible for us to judge at present?' Theodore suggested. 'Then we have to discuss the misdoings of the Court.' Daphne answered him, a smug smile on her face. 'As much as Draco doesn't want us to, I'm afraid we'll have to talk about it.' I huffed. 'What I think about it, has nothing to do with it. It's the case that Blaise kissed a girl who's in a ban. That's a crime punishable with a ban. What are we discussing really?'

I slowly stood up from my armchair, rising to full length. 'It doesn't matter if Aella's ban is justified or not, because that's a whole different case. Blaise has done wrong and he should be punished properly.'

Daphne narrowed her eyes at me. 'Blaise is your best friend, Draco.' I narrowed my eyes at her in return. 'I do not let my personal affairs interfere. I see the facts as they are and as they are, it seems, like Blaise deserves it.'

Daphne bit her lip and students looked at each other, not sure what to think anymore. Theodore jumped up. 'The Court asks for time. It's a delicate case and I think it's best we'll think about it for a bit, before we do anything in a rush. I suggest we'll just get that Beginning of the Semester party over with and we'll call another meeting in, let's just say, a week.'

I nodded. 'If that's what you need.' I said and Daphne also nodded. 'Call the little ones.' Marcus growled at a few fourth years, who sprang up in shock and hurried themselves to the dormitories. I sat down again. Daphne sat down next to me, patting my arm. 'Now we have to wait for a whole week.' She said. 'How tiresome.' I smiled. 'Oh you love these kinds of things. Don't even pretend you hate it.' She broke into a grin. 'Oh, I guess I do yes.' She said.

She stood up. 'I'm going over to Theo now. Please don't stay here sulking all night and just enjoy yourself. Classes start again tomorrow; make sure you have some fun first.' I laughed. 'You think the worst of me.' I said. 'For your information, I decided to get to know your sister a bit better.' She raised her eyebrows. 'I know it's useless saying you cannot, but Draco.. Please be gentle.' I winked at her. 'Maybe I'll hate your sister and try her friend.'

Daphne hit me in the shoulder and then walked to Theodore, kissing his throat in greeting. My smile disappeared. I looked around the Common Room. Younger students were slowly pouring from the dormitory stairs and the room got more and more crowded. I noticed Pansy getting rather cosy with Marcus and I saw Blaise disappear through the Entrance Wall, probably not feeling up to a party right now. However, when someone pushed a bottle of firewhisky in my hands, I realized I didn't really feel up to a party either.

I stood up, dumped the bottle at one of the studying tables, now filled with stuff you normally don't use for studying and slipped out of the Common Room. The wall closed behind me and I stood in a lonely dungeon corridor.

I hurried myself out of the dungeon and stood in the Entrance Hall. Moonlight already shone through the high windows, even though it was not even nine a 'clock yet. I wandered up the stairs, not really caring where I was going and soon found myself in front of the library.

I looked at my watch. The library was open for another hour, so maybe it was nice to just sit here for a while. I walked in and expected an empty room, but was surprised to see a tiny figure sleeping in one of the armchairs. I softly walked closer and my eyes widened when I saw it was Aella. 'What are the odds..' I wondered out loud, kneeling in front of her.

Her one foot was propped on a stack of magazines, but the other was sprawled on the floor. She hugged herself in her sleep. Next to her chair lay a magazine open. I picked it up and I raised my eyebrows when I saw it was opened at an article called; _Magical Madness Bassist, Jim Bass, Beast In Bed_. I closed it and laid it on the salon table and I sat down in the chair next to her, propping my feet up the stack of magazines, next to her foot.

Aella POV

I woke up with a start, but kept my eyes closed. I breathed out and then in again and smelled I was still in the library. It smelled of mothballs.

I had a restless sleep, probably due to the uncomfortable sleeping position. My back hurt and I was thinking of maybe taking a bath before returning to my broom closet.

I shifted a little and my foot, the one that hadn't fallen on the floor and that was still propped on the stack of magazines, bumped into something that wasn't a magazine. I frowned and opened my eyes, a bit curiously.

Next to my own foot, a different pair of feet lay. They were clad in expensive black, leather shoes, tailored to fit and they were too big to be girls feet. I got an ice cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked sideways and saw there, with his eyes closed and sprawled in the armchair next to mine, Draco, breathing evenly.

I sprang up and was about to run off, the truce was over after all, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank myself loose, but he pushed me back in the chair. I narrowed my eyes at Draco, who was now sitting upright, his eyes opened and focussed on me.

'It's okay. You can sit here and I won't hurt you.' He said. I raised my eyebrows. 'And what if I don't want to sit here?' I said, crossing my legs dignified. He sighed annoyed. 'Then you were wrong to sit down in the first place.' He said, sitting back again.

It was quiet and it felt very uncomfortable.

'Why do you want to put Blaise into a ban?' I asked. He looked at me sideways, his eyes narrowed. 'That's none of your business.' He said. I made a noise of understanding. 'So it has something to do with me? About what he said to me? Or that he kissed me?'

Draco sat upright again. 'I said it was none of your business. Blaise knows what he did wrong.' He said and I nodded. 'And I think I do too. He was undermining your authority by kissing me, just like _I_ was by _not_ kissing you.'

Draco looked at me blankly and then started laughing. 'Aella, dear, since when did you ambitioned to be a Head-Healer? Well, you have my blessings, but I can't imagine your parents being overly good humoured by that choice of profession. They already have one healer in the family and even though that turned out fine, I suppose the second won't be so fortunate.'

I rolled my eyes, irritated by his childish behaviour, sighing. 'You do know that Blaise wasn't wrong, right? There still was a truce. And even though I really don't care what happens to that lowlife, I do think you are being an awful pain in the neck again.'

Draco sat back again. 'That's good.' He murmured. He yawned. 'I can't believe I'm this tired.' He continued, leaving the topic altogether. 'I'm feeling rather exhausted too.' I told him, sitting back myself also.

He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. 'So.. Is Jim Bass really that good in bed?' I frowned. 'Excuse me?' I asked him, uncertain if I had heard him right.

'Jim Bass. That band-member of _Magical Madness_?' He pointed at the _Weekly_ that still lay next to my chair, that had the words _Magical Madness Bassist, Jim Bass, Beast In Bed_ printed on the cover. 'Oh.' I said. 'I wouldn't know. They say he is, but I just cannot help to notice that none of the women talking has actually been laid by Jim Bass.'

Draco laughed. 'I don't think any girl has ever been laid by Bass.' He said. I raised my eyebrows. 'What are you suggesting?' I wondered and he just shrugged. ' Figure it out yourself.' He chuckled and I frowned, shaking my head.

It was silent again. 'Do you regret not kissing me back?' Draco asked. I closed my eyes tiredly, not really up to talking. 'No.' I said. It was quiet for a few more minutes.

'You know, what I said to you earlier in the Common Room, before Theodore broke in..' He said slowly. I narrowed my eyes at him. 'What about it?' I asked hesitantly. He leaned his face in on his hand, exhaling. 'Already since I first met you, you were an insufferable brat.' He said. I pursed my lips offended, but he didn't seem to notice. 'I couldn't stand you and I'm sure you couldn't stand me either.'

I thought about all the times he had forgotten my name. 'Even though your family was well connected and you were rather pretty I just didn't _want_ to remember you.' He said. I blinked at him. 'You didn't _want_ to remember me?' I asked, my face sceptical. 'You are kidding me.' I said. He looked at me annoyed. 'I'm trying to be sensitive, can you please not interrupt with your supposedly clever comments?'

I laughed humourlessly. 'Sensitive. Was _that_ your sensitive side!' I hissed, sitting straighter. 'You've just told me I'm intolerable and that I'm not worth remembering. I don't think you have any notion of what sensitive should look like.' I sneered.

He bit his lip irritated. 'That's exactly what I'm talking about, you really cannot help yourself but to be scorching, can you?' He sneered back at me. I pouted. 'Oh, I am truly sorry, in what way have I hurt your feelings now?'

He sighed melodramatic. 'You have most certainly not hurt my feelings and besides that you were wrong with your prior statement. I did not say you were intolerable and not worth remembering.' I grunted. 'Or insufferable, or whatever it was you said.' I said. 'Aella, you are completely missing the point!' He hissed, suddenly sounding very serious. I looked at him from the corners of my eyes and noticed him frowning at me.

'You were the first obstacle on my way and that bugged me. That is why I didn't want to remember you. You remind me of what a prick I actually am..' he said so softly that I first thought I misheard him. I stood up. He followed suit.

'This is not right.' I said. 'You better go.' He nodded and started to turn when I surprised him. I caught his tie and pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. He froze before he melted against me, his hands tangling in my hair.

My mind wanted to fight. Wanted to argue with this action, this stupid stupid action, but my heart won. I pressed him closer, not wanting to move away, not wanting to feel alone and cold and _left_ and when that little voice in the back of my head started to whisper '_maybe you shouldn't_' I crushed it with all the passion I could produce.

His hand slid down my back and I moved my hands to his hair, feeling the soft hairs tickling my skin. And then, when he started to kiss my throat I realized that it wasn't just that I didn't want to be alone anymore, couldn't handle feeling apart anymore, but that I just really wanted him to kiss me. I needed _him_ to kiss me.

* * *

I'm sorry. So sorry.

First I don't upload anything for MONTHS. And now I'm going to leave you hanging like that. But at least I can now promise you guys that it won't be long till the next chapter!

This chapter was incredibly hard. Well the first part wasn't - that was written in half an hour - but Draco's monologue (and Aella's comments inbetween) was SO important to do right, so I was very hard to please. However I think I've nailed what I'm looking for now, so I thought I'd just upload it before I was going to be annoyed with it again. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!

REVIEW!

aaaand jk can stuff it - of course it's all hers, she doesn't need to rub it in.


	22. A Never Gotten Apology

I told you the next chapter was coming fast, didn't I!

* * *

'The library is closing! Any students still present will receive detention if they are not gone in five minutes!' the voice of Madam Pince yelled from behind the bookcases. Draco and I sprang apart. I didn't look at him, but gathered my books, stuffing them in my bag and swinging the bag over my shoulder.

'Aella..!' Draco called, when I started to stalk away, towards the exit. I sort of half turned, not really stopping, but just walking slower. 'Aella!' He now said more urgently. He caught my elbow. I closed my eyes tiredly.

'Tomorrow. Daphne has an appointment with professor Slughorn. Something about carreerpath planning. However, she won't make it to our prefect rounds. Will you walk with me?' I didn't open my eyes. 'I'm not really supposed to.' I muttered.

'Sod it.' He said. I thought for a moment and then opened my eyes. 'Okay. I'll walk with you.' I said, looking at his face. He looked serious, his eyes studying me knowingly. 'I will pick you up at the same broom closet I found you last time.' He said, letting go of my elbow.

He walked past me.

'Young man, I thought better of you. You are not supposed to be here anymore!' Madam Pince said, glaring at Draco from above her glasses. 'A prefect even! Mister Malfoy, I expect better of you.' She said. 'And of you to, Miss Eurydice!' She said, when I quickly jogged after Draco out of the library. The doors locked behind us and we both went our ways, without looking at each other or saying another thing.

I went straight to my cupboard, not having felt so tired in a very long time.

*Flashback*

'Neos, that's just not possible. If you put moonstone in it, it just can't keep stable.' I said, crossing out Neos' suggestion. Neos huffed. 'I'm helping _you_ with Potions, right? Can you please keep quiet than?' he said, annoyed. I sighed. 'Never mind, Neo, whatever you say.'

He started summing up the different ingredients you need again, but I didn't listen. I looked over the Slytherin Common Room. I saw Andromeda sitting with her friends. She was in her third year, myself in my fourth year and Neos was a seventh year.

'Wait, maybe not the moonstone. What is that little stone called again? You know that stuff you find laying around in a vampire's back yard?' I frowned at him. 'Belladonna stones? Those can't be right too. That and wolfsbane are the key ingredients for that potion werewolves drink for not getting out of control with a full moon.' I said. He clapped his hands.

'That's exactly why I thought of the moonstone at first! The _moon_stone and not getting out of control with full _moon_. Of course! I'm sure it has something to do with a moon.'

I quickly got rid of Neos, saying I now finally understood this part and sending him off. 'And he wants to be a Healer.' I murmured, ticking my nose with my quill. 'Can't even get a simple Vanishing Potion right and is already in his last year.'

I looked up and blinked, when someone went to sit next to me. 'Andromeda, don't you have homework of your own to worry about? I heard Professor Umbridge talk to you about your pathetic report on the stunning-spell.' I said to my little sister, who sat next to me with a grouchy look on her face. 'Umbridge-Scumbridge.' She said, childishly, even though I much agreed with her; annoying women, thinking far too much of herself.

I sighed. 'So, what is it? What do you want to talk about?' I asked. She smiled, glad I understood. 'There is just this little thing, Aella. Do you think I'm fat?' I stared at her. 'I beg your pardon?' I said, leaning back in my chair, looking at her like she was crazy. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

'You heard me, Ella, am I fat?' I shook my head. 'No, honestly, Andro, you're really not.' I answered her. She let out a relieved breath. 'Oh good. Maria said I couldn't possibly fit in her dressrobes, when I asked her if I could try them on once. I also asked Neos but he couldn't be serious and said I was size XXXL.' I raised my eyebrows.

'Andromeda, Maria Avery is twice as short as you. Of course you wouldn't fit in her dressrobes.' Andromeda pouted. 'I just wanted to try.' I pursed my lips. 'Next to that; you're not even thirteen yet. You shouldn't worry about these things.' She stuck out her tongue to me and stood up again. 'Good luck with your Potions essay.' She said, walking away.

'Don't forget your stunning-spell!' I called after her.

'Stunning-spell? Is that what the third years are doing right now?' a voice behind me said. I looked around and saw Anne sitting on the edge of the table. 'Apparently.' I answered her. She looked after Andromeda for a moment, before looking back to me. 'Tonight a couple of fifth years are throwing a party in an unused classroom on the third floor.'

I laughed. 'They do know that everyone in the castle will hear them there, don't they?' I said. Anne shook her head, her face serious. 'They've charmed the classroom. No one is going to find out.' I frowned at her. 'Why are you telling me this, Anne?' She smiled nervously. 'Astoria told me that her sister Daphne is going to be there and that Daphne said that Astoria could come too, along with her friends.' I got a vague suspicion to where Anne was going. 'So?' I said, playing stupid. She threw my quill in my face.

'Don't be dense! We're Astoria's dorm-mates! We're coming too!' I stood up, gathering my Potions essay and books in my hands. 'You're coming, don't use the plural. I have a Potions essay that isn't finished yet.' She took the essay out of my hands and read it over.

'It needs very little work, Aella and it isn't due till next Friday. And your missing ingredient is the Orb of Thesalla.' I frowned. 'The Orb of Thesalla?' Anne nodded. 'Yes, the Orb of Thesalla. You remember Thesalla, right? The women who adored the moon so much, she became the moon?' I laughed. 'Neos already said it had something to do with a moon.' Anne laughed, getting a bit red in the face. I suspected her to have a little crush on Neos.

'But anyway, Ella, your essay is nearly finished and you still have exactly a week to worry about it. Come on, it's weekend! We can have a little fun, right? And how often are we going to get invited for a party organized by older-years? Neos never invites you for any of his parties!' I rolled my eyes. 'Nor that I want to be at any of his parties, Anne.' I said.

She got a bit red in the face again and I guessed _she_'d wanted to be at a party with Neos. 'Aw, Aella, the whole fifth year of Slytherin and Ravenclaw is going to be there and even a few older ones. We'll be the only fourth years.' I laughed.

'We'll be total loners, Anne.' I said. 'No one will look at either one of us. Astoria and Lucille at least have older brothers and sisters there, but we don't.' That thought disturbed Anne. 'Maybe Neos is coming too!' She suddenly said. 'Then you'll have an older brother there too and _I_'m with you!' I smiled. 'Forget it.' I said. 'Neos isn't coming. He thinks these parties are far below him. It would have to be a real seventh-years party, if you'd want him to come.'

She sat down at my chair, taking my books out of my hands and putting them down. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. She looked up to me. 'Aella, please, help me think! You can't expect me to be the only one coming with ideas, I want a little more effort from your side too.'

I sighed and pulled a chair to her. Apparently I was going to a party.

That night we were readying ourselves in our dorm. 'Aella, you should wear this dress of mine.' Astoria said. She held out a green dress for me. I took it from her grasp, feeling the soft material. Astoria had been smug all night that she got us an invitation to an older-years party. Lucille was peeking through a little gap at the door.

'Girls, girls!' she suddenly shrieked, slamming the door shut. We all looked at her. Her face was flushed and she looked excited. 'I think the party is starting soon, because down the hall Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott came out of the fifth years boy dormitory!'

Anne, jumped of her bed, where she was previously changing the colour of her nails, with her wand. 'What did they look like?' She said, biting her lip, an expectant smile on her face. 'Handsome!' Lucille said and they both shrieked, making Astoria and myself cover our ears. 'Really..' I said. 'Please contain yourselves. The party hasn't even started yet.'

Astoria agreed. 'If you don't act slightly normal, I don't think I'm ever allowed to come to one of their parties again.' Anne and Lucille quieted down again, but still kept pinching each other, grins on their faces.

Anne now watched the hallway, while Lucille combed her hair. I tried on the dress Astoria lend me. I heard the door close again. 'More come out. I saw Blaise Zabini and your brother, Lucille and he looked quite good too!' Anne said, waggling her eyebrows. 'Gross!' Lucille commented.

'Aella, that dress is made for you! I demand you'll keep it!' Astoria said looking me over. I looked in the mirror and decided I didn't look bad at all. In the mirror I saw Anne standing behind me, nodding enthusiastically.

'You should do something with your hair. You always pin it up, so formally. Let it hang loose for once!' She said and I heard Lucille and Astoria make noises of approval. I took the pin from my hair and let my hair fall down. It now hung halfway down my back.

'You see? Your hair is gorgeous!' Anne said, running her hand through my hair.

'Ready?' Lucille said. We all nodded. We stood in the corridor, just outside the classroom where the party was held. It was completely silent, just before curfew. I felt my hair tickle my bare back, where the dress ended.

Anne looked very pretty that evening. Her dark blond hair was shining in the faint lights of the torches and her blue dress accented her dark blue eyes very well. I smiled at her and she smiled back nervously.

Lucille opened the door and a wave of noise hit us. We quickly got inside, shutting the noise inside. Next to the door two people were heavily making out. When the door banged close, the boy ripped his face loose from the girl, looking at us. It was Marcus Flint.

'Lucille, what are _you_ doing here!' He yelled at her. We could still barely hear what he said, as the music was so loud. Lucille looked at her older brother disgusted. 'No, what are _you_ doing!' She yelled back, eyeing the girl he was a moment ago snogging, but who was now taking a whisk from a bottle of firewhisky, talking to a boy I didn't know.

'You have no business being here!' He yelled again, ignoring her. 'This isn't for icky fourth years!' He said to Lucille. Astoria cut in. 'I'm Daphne Greengrass' sister! She told me I could come and take my friends with me!' He looked at Astoria like she was crazy. 'Daphne told you that? She should know I don't want my sister here!' He said.

His face changed from a frown to a smirk and he said, taking Astoria's hand; '_You_ however, are a whole different case.' Astoria looked like she didn't know what to do with herself, but apparently Lucille knew, because she hit Marcus in the chest.

'You are being a pig! Father is completely right about you!' She yelled at him, trying to let her voice top the music. He let go of Astoria's hand. 'Shut up, Lucille, you're sounding exactly like Mother!' She widened her eyes. 'Take that back, you big..' She hissed, looking for words, but he interrupted her. 'I will most certainly not take that back, but I _am_ taking you back to the Common Room.' He said, taking hold of her shoulder and steering her to the door.

She wriggled loose. 'Ew, Marcus, you're drunk!' She yelled. He raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not!' 'Yes you are! I can smell it!' At that moment, Astoria, Anne and myself decided we should let them alone and go on without Lucille.

We circled the crowd, looking for Astoria's sister. The classroom was full of people drinking and smoking, making it hard to look very far, thanks to the smoke, that had no way to go as both the door and windows were closed.

Finally Astoria let out a happy cry. 'Daphne!' She yelled and somewhere near the wall, a girl with dirty blond hair looked up. She smiled and waved us over. We quickly made our way through the students, who were hard to recognize without their uniforms on.

'Astoria! When did you get here?' Daphne said to her sister. The music seemed not as loud here as it was at the door and I was glad to note she didn't had to yell to make herself audible. 'Only a few minutes ago.' Astoria said. She pushed us forward. 'These are Anne van der Huizen and Aella Eurydice and Lucille Flint is over at the door arguing with her brother.' She said. Daphne gasped, laughing. 'I forgot all about dear Marcus!' She said.

Another voice, on the left from Daphne said, in a drawling tone; 'I already hear Marcus whining about it tomorrow during quidditch practise. What a bother.' I looked at the owner of the voice and saw it was Draco Malfoy. He lay sprawled over a desk, leaning against the window, a bottle with no logo on it, resting on his stomach. His hair was ruffled and he looked at the ceiling.

Daphne laughed again. 'I apologize in advance.' She said, leaning back also, her shoulder touching his. He looked away from the ceiling, snuggling against her shoulder. 'I don't think your apologies will be enough for the suffering I will be going through.' He said, almost spilling the bottle, smiling a cocky smile.

Astoria, Anne and I stood next to each other, feeling awkward. I leaned towards Anne whispering; 'I _told_ you it would be lonely.' She made a face at me.

Daphne took the bottle from him, taking a gulp herself. 'Draco,' she said, patting his head and pointing at us 'you've met my sister, I think, but the other two are Anne van der.. What was it again?' Anne looked embarrassed. 'Van der Huizen.' She answered. I felt bad for her for not having a very important name.

Daphne snapped her fingers. 'Oh, right! Anne van der Huizen! And I guess you already know Aella Eurydice? She's the daughter of Midas Eurydice. Your father is friends with him, am I not right?' She said, pointing at me.

Draco studied me closely, looking me up and down, before answering. 'Yes. I've been at your manor for dinner quite some times.' He said to me. I just kept myself from rolling my eyes. How could he not remember, especially since we had fought quite some times too, the stuck up prat. I nodded instead. 'Along with your parents.' I agreed.

Draco didn't seem very interested in either of us, sitting a bit straighter, laying his arm over Daphne's shoulder. 'Let's just go somewhere else.' He whispered to Daphne. I noticed Astoria getting bright red and Anne looked a bit miserable. Daphne giggled. 'No, I couldn't Draco.' She said, not moving away. 'I have to watch my sister, make sure she won't do stupid things.'

I couldn't help to think that it was more likely that she was going to do stupid things in the immediate future. Draco kissed her throat. 'Alone.' He added. Daphne was drunk, so much was sure, but even in her drunk state she flushed.

Suddenly someone collapsed on Daphne's other side. She jumped in surprise, but Draco didn't even flinch. He pushed Daphne down again, calming her down and started kissing her jaw line, making her giggle. The boy that collapsed next to Daphne was Marcus Flint. 'Daphne.' He said, a mad look on his face, ignoring Draco altogether.

'Daphne, what possessed you in inviting my sister?' Marcus asked. Daphne laughed a high laugh. 'It was just an accident. I forgot my sister was friends with her and I told Astoria she could bring her friends.' She said, playing with Draco's hand on her stomach.

'Then you're the one who can send her away, because she won't listen to me. And please, Draco, stop it will you, I'm _talking_ to her.' Draco straightened himself, taking his hand from underneath the bottom of her shirt. 'Marcus, you're rambling. Nothing is going to happen to your sister.' Draco said, leaning against the window again and away from Daphne, making her pout at him. He ignored her pout, looking at Marcus sideways.

'Don't give me that speech.' Marcus said. 'You're probably the first one to try something on her.' Draco made no attempt to deny this. He took a big swig from the nameless bottle and jumped up. 'You know where Blaise is?' He asked Marcus. Marcus shrugged. 'Somewhere near the blackboard, snogging the face of that Brown-girl off.' He said, his eyebrows raised.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'The Gryffindor?' Daphne asked, yanking at Marcus' sleeve. 'The very one.' He answered, making himself more comfortable. Draco was making himself tall, looking over the crowd, squinting his eyes. 'Ah!' He said, taking a step forward. 'I see him!'

I thought he was going to walk past us, just between Anne and myself, but he put his arms over our shoulders and yanked us along. I could sense the smell of alcohol coming from him as he walked us through the students. I heard Anne laugh nervously.

He stopped a few times, to say things to people I didn't know, people one or two years higher than me. 'We're just going to scare my friend Blaise.' Draco said to us, softly pulling us with him. I then saw Blaise Zabini. He was indeed tangled into some unsolvable knot with a girl with light brown, curly hair. 'Blaise!' Draco yelled. He didn't look up.

'You see?' He said to us, as if he had proved some point. 'He is in his own little world, but I'm going to wake him up.' He said, a smirk on his face. He let go of our shoulders and my own, which were bare, felt awfully cold now his arm wasn't warming them anymore. He walked towards Blaise and said with a backwards glance towards us; 'Blaise?' No answer and Draco repeated himself a bit louder this time.

Blaise made a little noise of recognition, not looking up. 'Blaise, I have to compliment you on your genes. Your sister is one of the best lays I ever had.' He couldn't even finish his sentence, when Blaise sprang up, yelling 'Oh no you didn't!'

Draco leaned against the wall in laughter and I saw Anne crack a smile too. It took a few seconds before understanding was read on Blaise's face. 'You son of a banshee!' he cursed, leaning against the wall himself too. Draco looked highly amused. 'Blaise your sister goes to Beauxbatons, she's not at this party. Next to that she's like eleven or something.' Draco said, a smirk on his face. 'She's twelve.' Blaise said, deeply inhaling. 'Draco never say such a thing again, I don't think my heart can take it.' He said.

Draco smiled a smug smile. 'Of course you can. It survived the last few times.' Blaise rolled his eyes, looking sideways at where the Gryffindor girl stood, just a moment ago. 'Oh thanks, Draco, you scared her away.' He said, groaning.

Draco yawned. 'Yes I did. She has been avoiding me ever since I laid her.' Blaise raised his eyebrows. 'You laid her? All Gryffindors hate you.' He said and Draco shrugged. 'That's also what she thought, until I accidentally put my hand on hers, when she was my partner at Potions.'

I was about to nudge Anne and walk away, but Blaise smiled and looked up, towards us. 'Who did you bring along?' He asked, nodding his head towards us. 'Two friends of Daphne's sister. Anne and Aella.' He said. Blaise tasted the words.

'Anne and Aella. Isn't it Aella and Anne?' He asked. Draco seemed to be thinking about it and then nodded. 'I think that would be better indeed.' He said. He gestured for us to come closer and even though I must say I didn't feel like that at all, Anne hastily took a few steps forwards and I didn't want to just leave her, so I took a few hesitant steps forward too.

'Aella and Anne.' Blaise said, taking both our hands. Draco leaned on his friend's shoulder saying, in a voice that sounded formal, but just a bit slurred; 'Welcome to the empty classroom of Professor..' He frowned. 'What professor teaches here normally?' He whispered, as if no one could hear him then. 'Professor Vector.' Blaise answered.

'Welcome to the empty classroom of Professor Vector!' Draco said. Blaise shook his head in disapproval. 'Draco, you sound too much like a preacher. You should sound like a.. Like a captain. Girls dig captains.' I raised my eyebrows. Did they even know we were here?

Draco laughed. 'You're _so_ wrong, Blaise.' He said. Blaise still had hold of our hands and if it wasn't for that, I would have left, but I was afraid to draw attention towards myself. 'Oh yeah?' Blaise said. 'Then what do girls dig?' he asked. Draco smiled a _very_ cocky smile and said; 'Girls dig me.' Blaise laughed. 'That was just too arrogant!' he said and I agreed with him.

Draco had a straight face though. 'You don't believe me?' He asked and when Blaise shook his head in laughter, he leaned forward, far too steady for someone who had drunk so much and kissed Anne full on the mouth. Anne's eyes widened themselves and Draco leaned back again. 'You liked that?' He asked her and she nodded a little nod, a bit dazed.

Draco had triumph written all over his face. 'You see?' He said.

*End Flashback*

I woke with a start. I kept my eyes closed. I knew I still was in my cupboard. It stunk like cleaning supplies.

A second later Astoria had tapped my shoulder, saying she would rather get out of there, saying that she was "chased out by Daphne". Anne said she would come later on. I remember giving her a look, which she ignored. We found Lucille, spying on her brother from behind a boy that was talking animatedly to her.

I had woken up in the middle of night, when Anne had come in. The others had moved in their sleep so I had quickly shushed Anne, pushing her onto her bed. 'What possesses you in coming in this late and not even stay quiet?' I had hissed to her, while taking her shoes off. She was obviously not entirely sober.

She had hiccupped. 'Draco says it's fine! We had such a nice time! You girls should have been there!' She had said. She then started singing an old hit from _the Fiery Vampires_, making Astoria and Lucille wake up too, cursing.

The next day Anne had come up to me, crying loudly. I had yanked her into an alcove, before anyone could see her and to spare her the embarrassment. 'He wo- he won't talk to me!' She had said. I didn't understand so I waited patiently till her breath became hers again and she looked in control. 'Who Anne? Who won't talk to you?' I had asked.

But I already knew.

The next time I saw Draco I had shoved him into an alcove. 'Excuse me?' He had said, smirking. 'Oh, Aella, right? From last night.' I growled at him. 'You've known me since you were bloody seven!' I had said. He raised his eyebrows, ignoring me. 'What do you need?' he asked me then, finally realizing that I wasn't entirely happy with him.

'You to have some sense! Anne is very upset with you and you could at least explain to her that you weren't planning on talking to her after deluding her completely!' He had frowned at me. 'She's your friend.. You were with her at the party.' I couldn't belief my ears. 'You are horrid! Absolutely horrid!' I hissed at him, completely forgetting Father's words about acting agreeable towards him.

'I remember you!' He suddenly said. 'You start a fight every time I come to your home!' I huffed. 'The last time it was you who started the fight.' I had said childishly. 'You said I wasn't a good Exploding Snap player.' 'And you weren't.' He had said, before leaving me in the alcove.

In the end he never did talk to Anne again.

* * *

REVIEW!

Probably none of you remember, but in the very first chapter of this story I told you guys that Anne had lost her virginity, age fourteen, to Draco Malfoy. This is when it happened. I actually intended for this dream/flashback thingy to happen a lot earlier, but chapters kept getting in the way, so it stayed waiting around in my 'Waiting Files' document.

And my story is actually already 91 word-pages long! Whoohoo!


	23. Black Diary

Guys, I'm disappointed with you. I posted TWO new chapters and I barely got any reviews. This time I demand some, because it's really NO fun writing this story, if people don't tell you what they think of it. (Remember: you can also tell me what you don't like about it - it helps me develop the story better)

* * *

When I woke in the morning my cupboard stank unusually much of cleaning products. I coughed and reached for my bag, keeping it safe from any _MagidyGone_ or something. I quickly opened the door, letting in the light from the hallway and saw that I had indeed kicked over a bottle of _MagidyGone_ when I was asleep.

Well I wasn't going to clean that up. Tonight I would be looking for a new comfortable cupboard. Charms. The first lesson on this Monday morning. I felt uncharacteristically gloomy and didn't really feel like any lesson at all. Why would I? I would only be sabotaged by my fellow students with every step I take.

It must have been early, because the Great Hall was nearly empty. Only a few early-risers were already at breakfast. Mostly younger Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws in the corners. No Gryffindors.

I was not afraid the Slytherins would attack me now. They were first and second years – they didn't have the guts to try something alone. I did have to hurry though. In a minute upperclassmen could be piling in and I had to have get something to eat quickly, before they did.

I hurried myself to the table, grabbed a nice looking custard cream from a plate and wrapped it in a napkin. Took an apple, took a quick bite and made myself scarce.

On my way out of the hall I bumped into the Weasley twins. 'Can't you watch where you walk!' I said grumpily. They just grinned at me in a way that made me suspect they had done something horrible to me. I shook the feeling off and tried to walk on, when someone tapped my back. I spun around and found a timid looking Hufflepuff standing.

'Hey, Aella right?' I merely stared at her. She looked about fourteen and her hair colour was a washed out kind of blond. 'Sure?' I said hesitantly, a bit thrown off guard. 'I have a message from Professor Slughorn for you.' She said, handing me a rolled up piece of parchment with a shiny green ribbon tied around it. It did say _Aella Eurydice_ on the card. 'What is it about?' I wondered aloud and she answered me; 'It's about the Christmas Party he's throwing. I guess you're invited.' She didn't look too happy so she was probably not invited.

When I opened the invitation she walked to her friends at the Hufflepuff table.

_Dear Aella,_

_It would be my honour to invite you to my little Christmas celebration coming Friday. It is just a little thing I thought would be fun and I am hoping you could be there. You are free to bring along a partner and I am expecting you in my study at eight a' clock._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prof. Horace Slughorn_

I chuckled and put the letter in my pocket. I looked at my custard cream, that was still, wrapped in a napkin, in my left hand. I frowned. I thought I had wrapped it in a green napkin, but this one was white. Could I have mistaken?

I shrugged it off, putting it in my bag, carefully placing it on top, not to let my books squash it. I swung the bag across my shoulder.

I was first in the classroom. Professor Flitwick was still preparing his lesson when I went in. He looked up. 'Good morning, Miss Eurydice. I trust you had a nice holiday?' I nodded. 'Yes, it was very nice to be home for a while.' I said, smiling convincingly, but inside just feeling miserable about being back.

The classroom started to fill up slowly. Charms was a mixed class with the sixth year Ravenclaws as well as the Slytherins. Ravenclaw was probably the house we got along with the most.

I took my custard cream out of my bag, unfolding the napkin and gingerly taking a bite of it, wanting to have eaten something before the lesson started. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I swallowed the bite. I felt itching under my skin and my nose started to tickle. When I held up my arms I saw yellow feathers sprouting from my skin. Shocked I touched my nose and realized it had turned into a beak. I looked behind me, seeing my fellow Slytherins looking to me in surprise. They obviously knew nothing of this. I grabbed my bag and robe and ran out, before Professor Flitwick could even ask what was going on. I knew exactly what happened.

I ran out in the hallway, sure they would be standing close by, to be able to view their succeeded little prank and I was right. At the end of the corridor were the Weasley twins looking my way.

I was already losing feathers when I ran towards them. These were the kind of pranks they sold and according to their evil grins they were also the ones who pranked me with them. When I was close enough that they could see my face, some sort of panic formed. The one Weasel nudged the other Weasel, a bit insecure of what to do, but It was already too late. Screaming I knocked the right one down. I sat on his stomach and covered him in yellow feathers as I trudged my arm back, ready to hit him, a blow straight in the face.

I was knocked off of Weasley by the other twin and he hold me to the ground, making sure I wouldn't move. I didn't gave up easily however. I kicked and yelled and shrieked and I saw him wince when I bit his hand, when he tried to shut me up. His brother joined him and together they hold me to the ground, until I was calm.

Slowly I felt my breathing slow down again and I glared up at them. 'Get off of me, you stinking-lowliving-pieces-of-Merlin's-butt!' I hissed at them. They didn't let go of me just yet. 'Not until you, calm down, miss spoiled-arrogant-pure-assed-brat!' One of them said. I kicked him in the shin, but he didn't react other then narrowing his eyes. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I felt their hands loosen and I jumped up quickly. 'Hey!' They yelled.

I tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed my arm and hurled me back. I fought, not willing to swallow my defeat that easily. In the end they both had to push me against the wall, making it impossible for me to move at all. I could hardly breath anymore.

'What should we do with her, Fred?' The one on my right asked the other one. 'I don't know, George, maybe we should dump her in the Lake, or strap her to a toilet in the guy's bathroom. She did knock me on my head after all.' I huffed.

'Nonsense.' I squeecked. 'I simply slipped and accidentally hit you.' He frowned at me questioningly. 'Twice?' I ignored him. 'Let me down, I won't flee again. You have my word on that.' They looked at eachother calculating and then let me down. I fell to the ground and quickly crawled to my feet again, wiping the dust of my clothes.

'Why did you prank me anyway? Did I ever do anything to you?' They smirked. 'You ran into us once, yes.' I huffed. 'I apologize for ever socializing on any level with you, I wish I never had. Now let us depart.' I wanted to turn. They called me back. 'We aren't even yet, you know!' I looked back. 'How can't we be even? You turned me into a giant bird in front of the whole classroom!' They shook their heads. 'We aren't even.' I frowned.

'What can I have done to you, that we aren't even after _that_? And why don't _I_ remember?' They both shrugged and I had the unedging feeling that something wasn't right. 'I guess you are just too much involved with yourself to even notice others and what you do to them.' Those words struck me hard. I stumbled back by the impact and the force in that sentence. 'I don't.. I don't think I..' I stuttered. I was deep in thought and didn't see the brothers frowning to each other.

Was I really like that? Didn't I notice what I did to others? Was I such a hypocrite that I dared to call Draco a careless life destroying bastard, even when myself was oblivious to the fact that I had pained someone else, even when it were bloodtraitors like the Weasel twins. I looked up to them and I knew I had to look pale. 'What did I do to you?' They gave eachother a look and then looked at me. 'We won't be even until you remember yourself.' I nodded. 'Fair enough.' I said, sighing.

My next lesson was History of Magic, but I decided not to go. Neither did I go to Ancient Runes or Poisons and only with Defence Against the Dark Arts I felt good enough to go. But in reality I was just scared that Snape would have more ground for suspicion if I wouldn't show up for the lesson.

I quickly walked into the classroom, not looking at anyone and sat down at my seat. I pretended to read in my book, while students drizzled into the room, first talking happily, but growing silent as soon as they saw the icy statue that was Professor Snape.

I was thinking about the Weasley twins. What had I done? I couldn't remember ever even talking to them, let alone doing something so atrocious to them that they felt the need to single me out in their pranking-agenda.

'Stand up.' I looked up from my book and saw that Professor Snape had spoken. Everyone, the Slytherins as well as the Gryffindors, with whom we shared the class, stood from their stools. Snape waved his wand and all the furniture stacked itself to the wall in the back of the class.

´Boggarts. We all know them, we all meet them, we are all going meet them again.´ Snape said to the classroom. The teenagers erupted into whispers that ended quickly when Snape glared at them. I had said nothing.

´Because the Ministry of Magic thinks one of your years of this class wasn´t properly given,-' Someone coughed loudly. 'I'll take five points from Gryffindor, miss Weasley, for disrupting my classroom.'

I looked behind me and saw an angry looking redhead sitting. She noticed me watching her and hissed at me at an annoyed tone; 'What are you looking at?' I rolled my eyes and murmured, while turning back to Snape; 'A poor little weasel, if I'm not mistaking.' She ignored me but I could catch her saying to her neighbour about what professor Snape said; 'The Ministry only thinks it was improperly given, because Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He was the best teacher we had so far.'

Snape continued. 'Because the Ministry of Magic thinks one of your years of this class wasn't properly given, the Ministry demands that the most important projects will be done over.'

He looked intently pleased with that. 'We will begin with the boggarts. I assume you all still remember what boggarts are. If anyone is left in oblivion, this is the time to speak up.'

The class remained silent, but I could see two Gryffindors looking at eachother anxiously, obviously not remembering at all. Snape saw them too, but chose to ignore them.

´Boggarts take the shape of your greatest fear. They like to hide in dark and rarely visited spaces, like this wardrobe.´ He pointed at a grand wardrobe in the corner of the room. I heard Sam whisper; 'I bet there are like a thousand boggarts hiding in Potter's pants then.'

The Slytherins snickered softly, earning a confused glance from the Gryffindors. 'Okay, say the spell after me; Ridiculus!' The class repeated it, a bit lousy if I might add, but Snape didn't seem to care. 'Draw your wands.' The Gryffindors looked excited with a chance to show how brave they were again, but I saw the anxious faces of the Slytherins. I had undoubtedly the same face. Slytherins had always lived with masks. It went completely against our nature to show our fears to someone else.

We all moved into a line. Gryffindors in the front, Slytherins in the back, but I noticed the youngest Weasley cowering back also. She stood with the Gryffindors of course, but her face had the look of someone who was about to faint. I frowned confused.

With a sweep of Snape´s wand the wardrobe shot from his corner to the middle of the classroom, standing just a few meters of the first Gryffindor contestant. It was the Crawley kid. He smiled excitedly.

Snape boredly raised his eyebrows and sweeping his wand, the wardrobe doors opened.

Out of the wardrobe came a large green snake, slithering out. The Slytherins roared in laughter. 'Crawley is afraid of _our_ representive animal?' George hissed happily.

I must say I thought the situation was kind of funny indeed. Crawley, however, paled, but he firmly stood his ground and waved his wand, yelling the spell. The snake shrunk till it was the size of a snail and people laughed at the once great snake, that tried to reach Crawley, but was far too slow.

Snape exhaled and roared; 'Next!'

Crawley made way for the next and it went on and on.

Gryffindors were afraid of stupid things. Brave? Not really. It was easy to be brave if the thing you were afraid of was nothing but a stupid spider. When Slytherins got turns, the boggart turned into much darker creatures. Creatures that gave of such a strong aura that even the Gryffindors shrunk back. Not only creatures, like chimeara's and rexontra's, but also a lot more emotional things.

With Astoria it turned into a bad grade. The Gryffindors broke into a laughterfit, which Snape quickly made an end to, but the Slytherins looked away, understanding. We all knew what happened if we came home with bad grades.

All Slytherins that tried had failed miserably. Our fear went deeper than that we were once bitten by a little spider and we had been scared of them ever since. No, our hearts would always be terrored by the thought of what would happen, if we did wrong.

I suddenly realized that Weasley hadn't taken her turn yet. She slowly had crept to the back and I was surprised. Wasn't she eager on defeating whatever she was afraid of, like the rest of that Gryffindor scum was? One of those Gryffindors tried to drag her forwards by her arm, but she struggled, glaring intently at him. Crawley came stand next to her. ´What is it Ginny? You aren't scared are you?'

That did the trick and she pushed forward. Sam almost fell when she bumped into him, because he was just about to stand in front of the boggart that was now in the form of a huge door, cracking as it opened. The door stopped when Weasley jumped in front of it.

For a moment it just stayed a door and I saw the tense shoulders of the girl slump back in relief, but in that second the door turned into something small and black, that fell from a two meters in the air on the floor, with a soft 'plof'.

Everyone stared at the thing and Sam frowned. 'She's afraid of a _notebook_?'

It looked like it. The black little diary lay there and did nothing. Weasley, however, looked terrified. 'No..' She whispered with a faint voice. Suddenly there came movement in the object. The diary very slowly slid closer to Weasley, with a sickening sweeping noise that it made over the floor. Weasley took a stumbling step back. Out of nowhere a voice echoed through the room. 'Ginny.' It said. 'Ginny, I can help you.'

The voice sounded tender and comforting, but something in it made chills run over my body. 'Ginny, I understand you. You don't have to be the shadow.' Weasley took another step and with a shock I realized that silent tears ran over her cheeks. 'Ginny, you need me. Ginny _give me your soul_!'

She yelped and fell backwards. She made no move to stand up though. She just sat there, with some quiet acceptation for whatever what was coming. I looked around. Everyone looked with shock at the black diary, that slid closer to Weasley's feet. I looked at Professor Snape, but he also looked at the notebook, with some surprised frown at his face.

I looked back at the notebook. It had almost reached Weasley's feet and it seemed to be going slower, as if to prolong the scare a bit. 'Ginny, love, you are safe. Just join me.' The voice went on and even though the tears kept running, her face became more blank and blank with every word it spoke.

I took a step forward, suddenly deciding this shouldn't go on, but as soon as I had taken the step I regretted it, because I really didn't know what to do anyway. 'Professor!' I called, a bit panicky, making Professor Snape blink. He seemed to realize how the situation had gotten out of hands and weary, in a completely unlike Snape kind of way, waved his wands, making the boggarts shoot back in its wardrobe and slamming it's door behind it.

The class was so unnervingly quiet that it almost itched.

'You are all excused.' Professor Snape said shortly, a stony look on his face. Everyone gladly left the room, breathy whispers already dominating the conversations.

Only myself and the Weasley girl were left, she still sitting on the ground, looking dumbfounded at the wardrobe. 'You two, both get out.' The Professor said, shooting us a glare, a look I'd never gotten from my Head of House before.

I nudged her shoulder, before quickly pacing to the door. I heard her scramble to her feet behind me.

I walked down the corridor, not sure of what to say to the still fast breathing girl behind me. I looked behind me. She watched me with suspicious eyes. 'No need to eye me like that.' I said. 'I just saved your life, that's all.'

I knew that would get her in a fit. 'You didn't safe my life! It was a boggart, it couldn't hurt me!' I rolled my eyes. 'So what was it then, your boggart. A notebook that scary you do not find in _Flourish&Blotts_.' She looked away from me.

'I actually did get it at _Flourish&Blotts_.' She said. I frowned. 'What do you mean, tell me.' I said, curious. She narrowed her eyes. 'Bugger off.' She hissed, storming past me. I shook my head. Gryffindors were a crazy bunch.

I was on my way to dinner, when a big brown owl caught sight of me. I recognized it immediately and a nervous little spark erupted in the pit of my stomach. 'What does Father want..?' I whispered to the bird. Instead of telling me, he extended its paw. An envelope, sealed with my fathers sealring was bound to it.'

I untied from the owl and it flew off, leaving me with the letter. I turned around and ran up the stairs, through a thick crowd of people who were going to dinner, laughing and chatting about their inferior little lives.

As soon as I got to an empty corridor, I tore the letter open, reading it hastily.

_Dear Aella,_

_As I told you in the holidays there will be a meeting with my business partners and as I also told you before, I want you to be there. As it goes the meeting happens to be this coming weekend, so I have arranged for you to come and meet me in Hogsmeade._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Midas Eurydice_

No.

No, this couldn't be real.

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

'WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!' I shouted at the two, bored looking brothers. They both shrugged and the one to the right, I think it was Fred, said; 'We're just having a bit of fun.' I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

'I'm going to find her right now and tell her that you weren't being serious. There is absolutely no need for her to believe she owes you anything, when she doesn't!' The twins looked at each other.

'Hermione, don't be such a nosy little prefect again.' I huffed. 'I'm Head Girl.' I said, spinning around towards the portrait hole.

'Hermione, you're spoiling all the fun we are having. It isn't even untrue; she did call us bloodtraitors and said our parents were better off dead, buried in a cemetery for scum.' I stopped walking off, raising my eyebrows.

'She really said that?' They grinned. 'Well, no, we're paraphrasing. But it was basically what she meant.' I exhaled.

I guess I could find her tomorrow morning.

* * *

Well.. This was something I've been wanting to do for a long time. First of all; Ginny and the Diary. I thought that was over far too quickly and easy in the actual books. She got possesed by the teenage ghost (of sorts) of Voldemort. What that can do to a young girl with no knowledge of the world or anything!

Also the part with the twins. I had that written down for a long time already, waiting for the correct moment to publish it.

Enjoy, fellows! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS TIME!

Disclaimer: The same as usual. Still not mine.


	24. the Dark Lord

Hi! I know, I'm faaaar too late, but well. Better late than never I suppose. Take in mind though that it would've taken a whole lot longer if it wasn't for KatieAmnesiaAndrews so go pay her your respects. I also wanted to thank her for inspiring me into writing the missing parts of this chapter, because she left me such a wonderful review.

I do reccomend every and any one of you to maybe reread the last or last two chapters, so you remember everything.. I don't know if you need to, but I feel it's a good way to keep yourself engaged in the story. Or something.

Well the usual: READ AND REVIEW! AND I MEAN THE _REVIEW _PART!

* * *

'Miss Eurydice!' someone called behind me. I stopped reading to look up and saw Professor Slughorn walking towards me. 'I missed you in my class today.' He said, a worried look on his face. I quickly put my book down. 'Oh, I do apologize Sir, but I didn't feel too well and decided to lay down for a few hours.' He smiled broadly at me. 'Ah, well, as long as you're strong and healthy again.'

I nodded and said that I was. He looked around him and then back at me. 'What I couldn't tell you in class is that my Christmas party is rearranged for next week. My colleagues feel like you students will have too much homework put on you in the first week and perhaps they are right. It's a shame though. What kind of a Christmas party is almost four weeks _after_ Christmas?' He laughed loudly and I smiled. 'I am sure it will still be a blast.' I assured him. He grinned at the prospect.

After wishing me the best of luck on a test he had apparently prepared for next day and we in reality weren't supposed to know of, he walked off, leaving me behind with my book.

I was glad to know about the test. As long as nobody else knew, they couldn't think of a way to sabotage me and I would get a chance to do the test well. It was only one test, among dozens of others, but it was a small start and I felt euphoric about it.

However, as the day progressed, I began to feel a lot more nervous about my.. What should I even call it? It was certainly not a date. I was going to walk the corridors with Draco, something he would've done with Daphne, if she hadn't had a prior engagement. But why was I going anyway? This bastard had put me in a ban, so why would I do him the favour of releasing just a bit of boredom? Why would he want me with him in the first place?

And why had I kissed him? Perhaps he had gotten the wrong idea from that. My feelings hadn't changed and I would decidedly not kiss him again, the prick, so he should know that, before more awful things come to happen. It was just a momentary lapse. I suppose it could happen to the best.

And what should I _wear_?

It was nine a' clock when I got a knock on my broomcloset door. I was still in my uniform, deciding that it was the most neutral piece of clothing I owned. Besides, it was what most of the prefects wore on their rounds. So did Draco, I saw as I opened the door.

He looked moody and didn't say anything as he nodded at me and walked off towards the end of the corridor. I frowned, shaking my head and closing the door behind me as I hurried after him.

Was I even supposed to say something, or should I wait till he talked first? I wasn't sure and I think he knew, because when we were finished patrolling the entire third floor and walked up the stairs to the fourth, he glanced around. 'You're quiet..' he said.

I huffed. 'And suddenly you complain.' I didn't see his face, but I knew he smiled. I heard it in his voice as he replied; 'You don't realize how much you'll miss it till it's actually gone.'

And what was that supposed to mean? Did he miss me? Or me talking? Did he even mean _anything_ with it?

'You know what..' I said, stopping at the top the stairs. 'We are not going to do this.' He now turned around, a surprised frown on his face. 'We are just patrolling.' He defended, but I shook my head. 'I am in a ban, you are a bastard and I am not really a prefect. I am going back.' I sprinted off the stairs again and pretended I didn't hear him yelling after me.

…

'Aella.' I looked behind me. Father stood in front of the opened door of a fancy carriage. I bowed slightly. 'Father, I am glad to be seeing you.' He smiled. 'Do not worry about the meeting. It will merely be an introduction.'

We were in Hogsmeade and it was Saturday. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but Father had gotten me special permission to take me with him on a 'business meeting' with his 'business partners'. 'It is held at the Malfoy Manor.' He said, while stepping into the carriage. I took the hand the carriage driver offered me, stepping in after my father. The door was closed behind me.

'How is school going?' Father asked me, not looking at me but out of the little window, pushing the drapes aside. 'Very well.' I answered him. I could hardly tell him the truth. 'Even Charms is now an Exceed Expectations.' Father nodded approvingly. 'Good, I am pleased to hear that.' He said, looking back at me. 'You might want to know that your sister got herself kicked off her own school.' I frowned. 'What did she do?' I asked. 'I have no idea. The school board insists that I have to come over myself and view the damage she has done.' He sighed. 'What a bother.' I smoothed out my skirt, thinking, when suddenly I realized she needed a new school.

Was she going back to Hogwarts? She couldn't be. If she found out about the ban I would hang. And so would she, because she is my sister and they would torture her as much as they would me. I bit my lip. 'To which school will you be sending her next, if I may ask?' said, looking at Father, who was looking at his pocket watch. 'We will be there soon.' He said, ignoring my question.

I nodded. 'Why are we taking a carriage? We could have disapparated in Hogsmeade.' I wondered out loud. This question he didn't ignore. 'The Dark Lord says that apparition can be tracked and we don't want anyone following us.' He said. 'Apparition can be tracked?' I asked surprised. 'Apparently it can, but this carriage is charmed so people cannot keep their eyes on to it. Impossible to follow.' I smiled.

It was silent for a moment, before Father said; 'I am not sure as to which school will be Andromeda's next, but first I will go to her present school and see if there is a way for her to stay. I probably have to do some very generous donations.' I was surprised. 'So she is not coming back to Hogwarts?' He looked at me from the corners of his eyes. 'Why?'

I realized that I was being nosy and quickly straightened myself. 'I am just worried about her wellbeing, Father.' I said in an even voice. He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

When we arrived, a servant opened the door, letting me out first, with Father following me out. He put his hand on my shoulder. 'Do the family proud.' He whispered in my ear, offering his arm to me as we strolled up the stairway that led to the front doors. Father took one of the knockers and let it fall onto the hard wood and the sound echoed through the Malfoy Park behind us.

The door opened, first a little bit and then entirely and a servant bowed to us. 'Master Malfoy is expecting you, if you'd follow me.' He said, leading the way through corridor after corridor and finally into a room, that was a dining room, I realized. It was a bit dim, but after I squinted my eyes a bit I could clearly distinguish about thirty broad men and a few elegantly dressed women sitting around the table. Three seats were empty at the end of the table and I frowned while looking behind me. No one else but Father and myself were coming in. Nevertheless I didn't ask any questions and started walking towards my seat. Only when I was halfway through the room I realized who was in the chair across of mine. Draco didn't look very happy to see me though.

I pensively took the chair furthest from the end of the table, Father sitting down next to me. It was silent after that. I don't know how long the silence lasted, but it felt like it was for hours. I didn't look at Draco, but I could feel his stare burn into me while I ignored him the best I could. What was he doing here? I thought I was the only one of the Deatheaters children to be welcomed into the group. On the other hand, no one had ever talked to me about it, as the subject of who attended the meetings was about as secret as the Dark Lord's return.

I put my hands in my lap, glancing at Draco from underneath my eyelashes. I quickly looked down again when I saw him looking at me also.

A door in the corner of the room opened, but as it was behind me I couldn't see it without turning around. No one was turning around, so I supposed I should not either. Footsteps came closer. They were slow footsteps, as if someone was taking their time and they were loud, not caring whether someone would object to the clacking on the marble floor. It were either very expensive shoes or very old-fashioned shoes, as the soles of the shoes sounded like they were made of wood, something not regularly done anymore.

I took a deep breath when the footsteps came to the head of the table, not five metres away from me. I looked up. I frowned.

The Dark Lord was a handsome young man, with jet black hair and a pale skin. I don't know why I always imagined him as a monstrous looking man, great but frightful, but he looked like any other Hogwarts graduate. His eyes, a piercing dark blue colour, went over the table, ending on me. He smiled and suddenly I understood why he was decidedly different from every other Hogwarts graduate. That smile was colder than a winters night and I shivered.

'Our new.. Acquisition..' He said, pondering the words. A shaky chuckle went through the room, but I did not dare and laugh.

Father stood up behind me, bowing in the process. 'My daughter will prove to be of upmost value, I promise you my Lord.' He said, motioning towards me. The Dark Lord waved his hand carelessly and Father quickly sat down again. 'I am sure she will. Tell me dear, how well do you know your potions professor?' He said, eyeing me, the smile not yet leaving his face.

I licked my lips before talking, trying not to let the surprise of the question influence my tone of speaking. 'Not very, but he is very fond of me and I am sure I could know him better if I put my effort into it.' The Dark Lord nodded. 'Make sure you will.' He commented.

I hold my breath, waiting for more orders, but he turned away from me and went onto the next subject. I didn't follow it though. Professor Slughorn? Why was he important?

For the rest of the meeting they talked in terms I didn't understand and about people I didn't know and although the Dark Lord frightened me to bits, I was annoyed mostly. I wasn't used to not knowing what was discussed.

The meeting ended when the Dark Lord left the room with Draco's aunt and Mr Carrow flanking him. You could hear them whisper to each other when they left. A collective sigh went through the room as the door closed and people got up. I only got up when Father patted my shoulder and then almost stumbled over myself. I felt a bit shaken.

Father went to talk to Mr Malfoy and Miss Carrow and I said in one of the sofas in the Entrance Hall, just staring into space. Sometimes servants would pass but they would ignore me and quickly hurry along to the next room. The sofa dented in when Draco went to sit next to me.

'I did not know you were going to be there.' He said. I didn't look at him. 'Likewise.' I replied.

Draco suddenly took my hand, that was first hanging limply off the edge of the sofa and took it into his both hands. His hands were warm and a bit sweaty.

I looked at my hand in his and then up to his face. 'Aella..' he muttered. 'Why did you walk away from the last week?'

I blinked. To be honest I wasn't surprised at the question. What surprised me was that it was already almost a week ago. It felt like yesterday. 'Because I should.' I answered him. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. 'Why don't you just tell me the truth for once?' He said, his voice now having a mean edge to it, where it was first soft and polished. 'Like you always tell me the truth?' I asked him, yanking my hand back. 'Or the actual truth?'

He glared at me. 'The _only_ truth.'

I quickly stood up when Father walked into the Entrance Hall, followed by Mr Malfoy, Miss Carrow and another man with bushy eyebrows and grey hair. 'Children!' Father called out to us and Draco and I both slightly bowed our heads. 'And Aella, it's time for you to return to school.' Father said to me. Mr Malfoy put his hand on Draco's shoulder. 'I'm sorry young lady, but you'll be returning to school alone unfortunately. I'm keeping my son here a bit longer.'

I smiled at him. 'That is quite alright Sir, we were just discussing how he missed home.' I told him. 'No we were not.' Draco interjected. We all looked at him, but Draco looked at me stubbornly. Mr Malfoy broke the silence. 'I have prepared a carriage for you to take you back.' He said. 'I will walk you out.' Father said.

I threw a last backwards glare at Draco, who just narrowed his eyes a bit more at me and then followed after Father. It was cold outside, but it felt like frost was finally leaving the countryside and although spring wouldn't settle for another few months, the air already felt lighter.

There was indeed a carriage down the path and a servant was waiting for me, to help me up. I turned to Father.

'You were very decent in there.' He said, talking about my small conversation with the Dark Lord. 'I hope I was.' I answered. 'He has been talking a lot about recruiting Horace Slughorn. He probably just wants you to sweet talk him into doing it.' I nodded, not knowing if I could actually make him. I didn't know if he was really into this kind of stuff.

'And you and Draco Malfoy?' Father asked. I shrugged lightly. 'It's too soon to say.' I replied.

Father looked at me speculating and though I could see in his eyes that he wasn't pleased with the answer and I was already planning my next answer in my head, he decided to let it slide.

'You will hear from us and from your sister I suspect, after her supposed wreckage at her school.' I smiled weakly and walked down the stone path to the carriage.

I heard quick feet behind me when I reached the carriage and I turned around expecting Father, but it was Draco, who grabbed me by my arm.

'Why did you walk away?' He repeated his earlier question.

'I will not talk to you till you stop being so childish!' I huffed at him, slapping his hand away. I took the bewildered looking servant's hand to help me up the carriage step and sat down. Draco kept the door open though. 'Childish? How am I childish?' He said, his face betraying annoyed confusion.

'Putting me in a ban, putting Blaise in a ban, not talking to Anne after she lost her bloody virginity to you! And those are not the only ones. Or even the big ones! You are childish because you cannot take responsibility for _anything_!'

I took the handle of the door and yanked it shut. 'Ride!' I yelled and the carriage started moving.

I sank back hoping I would never get back to the castle.

* * *

TADA! DONE with this chapter! I'm making a pledge right now that I won't take so long to upload the next one!

**REVIEW PLEASE**

HARRY POTTER 'N STUFF AIN'T MINE


	25. Decisions are made

AND FINALLY IT ARRIVED! The next chapter is here at last and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm pretty sure the next one will be a lot quicker. It's quite a big one and a very exciting one in all kinds of ways.

* * *

_Aella dear,_

_Although I am inclined to lie about this, I figure you probably already heard. _Bewitching Hall's Crackling College for girls_ in Athens has officially kicked me out. Father is set to visit tonight, to try and smooth things over, but I hope he will not be able to. I am telling you this in confidence and as my sister I trust you to keep this secret and protect it with your life. It was not an accident. I actually tried to get kicked out._

_I know, it was slightly foolish and a bit reckless, but Mother would not listen and Father would not talk to me about it so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I suppose it was a bit much, but I felt like I had to. I was completely isolated. At first I liked it here but after a while you wish you could just speak plain old English again and Grandmother is not a particular pleasant person and having to dine with her every Saturday night is just tedious._

_I burned down the _Ghostly Wing _of the _Faculty of Spirited Sciences_ and even though I made sure beforehand there were no people left inside, they are making a rather big deal out of it. It was the ugliest building on the grounds so in all honesty I did them all a great favour._

_Headmistress Gupta not only expelled me but also insists I will talk to a Head Healer and when I told her I already did (for my nightmares, you must remember) she looked at me like I was a crazy person. I think she wonders how they ever let me into the school._

_Well, it is their loss if they do not want me. I do not want to be there anyway. Grandmother does not care. She says that in her days girls did not go to school and that I should not be forced to either. But British law does not listen to Grandmother Echo Eurydice. I even looked up the exact paragraph to show her but she did not want to read it._

_"_Every child under seventeen of age and above six years of age has to go to school or has to be home-schooled by an acknowledged home-schooler unless said child is already in possession of an academic diploma of level EC lvlM 5._"_

_The Ministry should perhaps invest in better readable law-books. They are the boringest things you will ever read._

_How is Hogwarts? I did not think I would ever miss that place, but I just cannot bare Greece anymore. I have had enough of it._

_All my love,_

_Andromeda Eurydice_

I laid down her letter. She was such a disaster.

I stood up from my chair in the Great Hall, careful not to make the wood of the furniture and floor creak too much and put the letter in my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder. I couldn't blame her entirely. She had no one over there. Grandmother Echo was indeed not the most enjoyable person, especially towards Andro who she thought to be a failure and a disgrace.

I walked up the stairs towards the library. I had always quite liked the library but never had spent so much time in it as I had for the past year and it was starting to become a less and less soothing place to be. It was not like I had much other places to go. My broomcloset I avoided rather than use it for recreational purposes, the common room was pretty much a prohibited area and I didn't want to make it even more obvious for the teachers, and Professor Snape in particular, that I was without friends by spending time in the Great Hall. Also, I didn't play quidditch, didn't like playing an instrument in the musicroom and there are only so many walks around the lake you can take.

When I came into the library I turned around immediately though. It was too late. Potter, Granger and Weasley had already seen me. 'Hey, Aella!' Granger called, waving. I breathed in deeply, turning back towards the library and putting on an ugly smile.

The three of them came walking towards me and Granger said; 'I've been wanting to talk to you all week, it's about Fred and George and I'm afraid they weren't entirely honest when they..-'

'-What in Merlin's name do you want?' I interrupted her rudely. I didn't really feel like dealing with any of them now. Weasley opened his mouth to, according to his angry face, call me bad names but Granger was first.

'I just wanted you to know that Fred and George made you think that..-' I again interrupted her by saying; '-Do not tell me anything about those two. I want to figure it out myself and I will not take kindly to a couple of oversized garden gnomes that ruin it for me. Like you have not ruined enough already.'

Granger looked a bit hurt and then a bit mad. 'Okay, never mind then, figure it out and don't expect any help from me.' I huffed, sticking my nose in the air. 'Exactly like I asked, yes.'

Granger stamped back to the table the three of them were previously sitting at, reaching for the nearest book and opening it so roughly that a page flew out. She shrieked when the book began to yell uncontrollably (every library book is charmed against violations) and Madam Pince was with her in a nanosecond. 'And from you even, miss Granger! How could you!'

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the two boys that were still in front of me. Weasley had his hands in his pockets, glaring at me from underneath his lashes. Potter seemed a bit more relaxed. 'How is your "punishment" going?' He asked, sceptically. I raised my one eyebrow, smiling half a smile. 'Very well, thank you. I am just laying low.'

'Laying low?' Potter asked. 'You used to fight back! What happened to that?' I frowned. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'You told us how you transfigured cups into spiders and shampoo into hair dye and stuff like that. Don't you do that stuff anymore?'

I looked at him blankly. Now he said so, I realized that I did used to defend myself quite a bit. Had I grown tired? Couldn't my brain handle anything else than quiet avoidance anymore? 'I guess I don't..' I answered Potter.

'You should though.' Weasley suddenly said. 'The only person I hate more than you is Malfoy and we had that in common. Don't ruin that.' I laughed. 'Oh thanks, Weasley, you are ever so kind!' I chuckled and Potter laughed too. Weasley's ears just went a bit red. 'Don't mention it.' He said, but I saw that the corners of his mouth were beginning to give as well.

I quickly moved on to spare him any embarrassment. 'You better help your friend out.' I said, nodding my head in the direction of Granger and Madam Pince who were pulling on both ends of a book, apparently not able to decide who could take it for now.

I made my escape when they hurried towards the squabblers and made myself through the corridors of the fourth floor.

They were right, I hadn't fought back since before Christmas. I suddenly felt ashamed of acting so pathetic. _You'll have to do something. Something big, to show that git that he's not in charge and that I won't be so easily dealt with_.

_But_.. I thought, hesitantly.. _He isn't so bad to me lately_.. I thought back to the night of our arrival and we kissed in the library. And this time it wasn't him who started it. What was I even thinking? And why did he invite me to doing the rounds with him?

I shook my head, quickly ridding it of all the confusing thoughts and sped up my pace, finding that I had come to the stairways to the fifth floor.

No, I had to do something quickly. I wasn't here to make nice with him and he should understand that as soon as possible. But what could I possibly think off that, one, wouldn't take too long in organizing and, two, was horrible enough to humiliate him in front of everyone.

I stopped short while on my way to the stairways up to the sixth floor. I would do it tomorrow morning in the Great Hall, on the busiest point of breakfast, when absolutely every student is there and every teacher is present. I wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but as long as everyone would be able to see it, it would be awful. Solely for him of course.

I had to think of something and fast.

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

'Thank you all for making it here on this hour!' Theodore called out to the room with eager looking Slytherins. 'For the sake of continuing the debate of last week, we felt it had to be done under the watchful eyes of our fellow Royal Slytherins. Our dear Daphne insisted on the Board to come forward on the topic of Aella Eurydice's ban to help the Court decide, before we can even dare and discuss Blaise's. Do you want to start, Daphne?'

I rolled my eyes annoyed when Daphne stood up confidently. I know she saw because her eyes narrowed. 'Aella Eurydice has always been a very potential young lady so it was a surprise to all of us when she was put in a ban. However, we all accepted it without question. I'm here to now finally question it and ask Draco, who insisted on this ridiculous ban; why?'

The room turned towards me and I yawned in boredom. 'Because she disobeyed me.' The room turned back to Daphne. Daphne looked impatient. 'Yes, we heard that part before. In _what_ exactly did she disobey you?' The room turned back towards me. I felt impatient as well and sat up straighter in annoyance. 'No one needs to know that. As Head of the Court of Royal Slytherins, disobeying me means disobeying the Court, we've been over this already!'

'Yes, we have!' Daphne said, raising her voice 'but it only adds up if she was disobeying you over strictly Court related business and we can only assume that it was Court related business if you do not tell us about it! We have to blindly trust you on this matter, but what if we don't want to be kept in the dark?'

'Don't be so bloody dramatic, Daphne, for Merlin's sake control yourself.' I said, in order to control myself as well because I felt mad. She was nosing in affairs she didn't have anything to do with. Well, technically she did, but I couldn't care. Aella deserved that ban. She needed to learn to respect me, but as I thought about it I realized it was not working in the least. It had been months and she hadn't start to even be the slightest bit respectful towards me. And did I even want her to?

I shook my head. 'Do we want a girl in our mid that does not know how to respect her superiors?' I asked the room. Daphne huffed. 'She is Potential, Draco, the Eurydice family has been an influential family for centuries and belongs to the richest in the world. You are not _that_ superior to her.' A scandalous _Oooh_ went through the room and I felt my cheeks heat up just slightly. I quickly swallowed the feeling of humiliation.

'So, what would you propose we do then? Just call it a mistake and release her from it? We will be ridiculed!' I said, ignoring the look of smugness on her face. 'And ridicule is worse than the weight of unfairness? We will keep a girl of good history under punishment for something that is not her doing and that, I think, reflects badly on the Court and the Board as well. Besides, we can still call it a fair judgement if you would tell us what she did that was so incredibly wrong.'

I thought about Aella and her face of disgust when I tried to kiss her that very first time. The throbbing pain in my cheek when she slapped me and then I thought back to all those times she called me out on my faults and mistakes before that day and the annoyance I felt when she would open her mouth. And I thought back to last time we were alone and she slammed the carriage door before me and called me childish and I felt so alone right there. Abandoned as she rode off back to Hogwarts and I looked back at the Manor, my home, dreading to go back.

'Absolutely not. I will not tell you.' I told Daphne. Daphne smiled triumphantly and with a feeling of embarrassment I realized she had won. 'That's all we need to know then.' Daphne said and I closed my eyes tiredly. 'Aella P. Eurydice is no longer under a ban and will no longer be treated as such. If anyone is caught treating her like such, her or she will be punished. Is the Court in favour?' I looked around and after a hesitant second every member of the Court raised their hands. Daphne raised her hand as well, looking at me. 'And you Draco? We do not really need your vote anymore, but I would like to have it still.'

I narrowed my eyes at her, but after a few moments raised my hand too. 'Good game, Daphne.' I said to her and although I had lost, I smiled at her. She couldn't have looked more smug.

Voldemort P.O.V.

'Lucius, I'm sure you understand that I'm disappointed with the way you've treated my possession, a possession I trusted you to protect with your own life. Instead you put it in the cauldron of a little filthy bloodtraitor.'

Before me the blond man was on his knees and although I could not see his face, I saw him shaking with fear of what I could and probably would do to him. 'You betrayed my trust, Lucius, that's a very serious crime.'

Lucius Malfoy now did look up and fright was in his eyes as he could not bring himself to look at my face but instead looked at my chest. 'Yes my Lord.' He answered me, his voice surprisingly steady. It annoyed me. 'How severely should I punish you, Lucius, what do you think I should do?'

Now he did look at my face and his scared eyes were now coloured with confusion. 'Are you.. Asking for my opinion, my Lord?'

I sat down at the chair behind me, smiling a wicked smile. 'I believe I am, Lucius. What is your opinion?'

He looked dumbfounded, dumbfounded enough that the fright left him completely for a moment. 'Not at all is not an acceptable answer I imagine.' He said and although I chuckled I said nothing.

In the corner of the room I saw Bellatrix looking sourly at her brother-in-law and I suspected she hoped she got to help out with the punishment. Next to her was her sister who watched her husband decide with tensely hunched shoulders, where she normally would stand tall and graceful. The only other person in the room was Wormtail, but he was so useless that I couldn't care less as to how he felt about the situation.

I looked back at Lucius and I saw that the seriousness of the situation had finally settled in and his eyes shifted around the room, looking for a way out of it. 'What if..' he began and my eyebrows lifted themselves in curiosity 'I could fix the artefact, your possession..?' I leaned forward. 'That would be very useful.' I said and Lucius tried not to look too eager. 'Because I am sure it's possible. The memory inside it was killed, but a bit of the girl's memory was put in as well. Maybe we can revive it using her.' I narrowed my eyes in thought and then nodded. 'Your punishment will be decidedly less painful if you can make it happen. But you better make it happen.'

Lucius quickly nodded and scrambled to his feet, hasting himself towards his wife. They held each other and I rolled my eyes irritated by the show of intimacy in my presence and I waved my hand, making the double doors bang open, hissing 'Be gone!'

Everyone quickly got out and with a thoughtless wave of my wand I closed the doors behind them. I stood up and went to the window. I looked out over the grounds. Snow was still laying, but it was slowly melting as we got further into January and the temperatures raised slightly over zero.

I thought about Lucius' words. When he mentioned the girl I had envisioned a redheaded eleven year old and it surprised me. I knew the Weasley's were known for being ginger haired but I had never seen any of the Weasley family, let alone their youngest member.

I turned around, walking back towards the high-backed chair, tracing the wall with my thin, pale fingers.

But I was wrong. I _had_ met her. Another piece of my soul had, years ago. Was it possible that this piece of my soul remembered the other piece's memories? There was hardly reference material, I was a revolutionary, no one had ever gone as far as I had. Just one of the examples as to why I was the greatest wizard to have lived. I would've written it all down if I hadn't intended to live forever. I am immortal.

I sat down pensively. There was only one way to find out and I couldn't find out if Lucius didn't fulfil his task. I would make sure he would.

* * *

HARRY&CO is not mine.

THE BAN IS LIFTED! WHOOHOOH! Don't we all just love Daphne?

I also feel like I should defend and/or explain my choice of making Voldemort Tom-like again. I just always felt that Voldemort was a lot scarier when he still looked human. It also makes a later part of the story a bit better I think, but you don't have to worry about that just yet.

I'm of course hoping for reviews. I'm very inconsistent in updating, but (believe it or not) reviews make me a lot more motivated for updating.

See you next chapter! (which will be a bit sillier and less serious and gloomy than this one.)


	26. Wet Kiss

NEW CHAPTER! It didn't come quite as soon as I had hoped, but well. I had finals to prepare for. I've been sick all week, so I'll be really busy next week, but on the other hand. I get the most done when I'm supposed to be doing something else, so we'll see. I hope you'll like this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, not only Harry Potter etc. but also the first two lines of the song. They're actually from an Anouk song, that I quite like to be honest.

Read and REVIEW! I MEAN IT! REVIEW YOU READERS!

* * *

Ginny Weasley P.O.V.

It was very early in the morning, five at latest, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I had woken up from one of my nightmares and was weary of laying back down. I didn't have my nightmares every night, but I had them often enough that I was frightened to go to sleep at all.

I was sitting in the common room, staring at the still nearly blank (on the top you had _Dear Diary, today I_ from my earlier attempt to write in it in the Christmas holidays) first page of my flowery patterned notebook. On the table there was a Wireless set that was turned onto _Beam Broadcasting_ which was sprouting the latest song of Charlie Charm, who had pushed the Weird Sisters off the #1 spot in the charts with his serenade _Love's The Charm_.

'_I don't know much, but I know how to love you._

_Doesn't that mean anything?_

_The colour of love is red rather than blue,_

_When you rejected me that did quite sting!_'

I sighed, ignoring the song. I was concentrating on the completely white paper, holding my pencil just right over it. My mind milled around the nightmare, of _his_ cold voice speaking to me and muttering soothing words to me and I remember his eyes turn to stone and his body exploding in black ink. I furrowed my eyebrows together in determination and was about to put my pencil to the notebook and finally write.. Something, anything, when I was interrupted. 'You really listen to this crap, Ginny?'

I hastily closed my notebook, guilt washing over me. I scolded myself. There was nothing to feel ashamed or guilty about.

I quickly stuffed the diary under one of the comfort pillows on the couch I was sitting on. I looked up and saw Fred blinking against the light at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs.

'I happen to like Charlie Charms.' I defended myself, huffing. He yawned. 'Well, the prat woke me up. You should really keep it down this early.' He said, turning down the volume and then sitting next to me. 'Why are you up this early anyway?' he asked, rubbing his eyes.

I shrugged. 'I've got a Transfiguration test today and I figured I best get up early and study a bit more. I'm too tired though. I've been staring into the fire for the past half hour.' I lied and he chuckled. 'Well, if you flock school, George and I will let you work in the shop and mooch off us till you're an old woman.' He joked and I laughed. 'I'm going to be quidditch player when I'm done here.' I said, leaning back. 'As if.' Fred said and I punched him in the arm. He exclaimed a short 'Ow!' and then punched me back. It hurt like hell. 'Okay, okay, we're even!' I yelled quickly, laughing, as he got closer in an intimidating manner and as I scooted backwards.

'You've grown up a lot, little Ginny, but I'm still your big brother!' He said, his eyes twinkling and jumping on me to tickle me. I kicked and laughed and tried to push him off, pretending I didn't enjoy it by saying 'Fred, you're being _so_ childish!' which I kind of ruined by laughing my face off. We both stopped, our breaths ragged, when we heard a noise of something hitting the floor. We looked at each other and then over the edge of the couch and I felt my heart tighten at the sight of the flowery cover of the diary.

'What's that?' Fred wondered out loud. 'Nothing.' I muttered, reaching down for it, but he was faster, whipping it from underneath my fingers. He sat upright and opened it up and before I could make any attempt on saving the notebook, he read out loud; 'Dear Diary, today I..' He frowned. 'Today you _what_?' He looked away and I snatched the book from him, jumping up. 'Ginny!' He called in confusion, as I ran to the stairway and up to the girl's dormitory. I sprang in bed, drew the curtains agitatedly and burrowed my face in my pillow. Warm tears wetted the soft cushion, but I made no noise as I clutched the diary to my chest.

Ron Weasley P.O.V.

'Yeah, she acted really weird.' Fred said to me and George as we walked down for breakfast. 'You think there's something wrong? Ginny's a girl, maybe it's just that time of the month again.' George said speculative. I made a face. 'Maybe it's a boy troubling her.' I offered and we all nodded, preferring that alternative over thinking of our little sister as a woman.

'Let's kick his ass then.' George said, cracking his knuckles. For a moment the three of us forgot we didn't know who the bloke actually was. Or if there even was a bloke.

'Hey, guys! Wait up!' We heard behind us and we looked around to see Harry and Hermione walk up to us. 'You went to breakfast early..' Hermione said when they caught up to us. As she walked next to me, her hand lightly grazed mine by accident and I felt it tingle. I quickly shoved it in my pants pocket. She didn't seem to notice.

'Yeah, I was hungry.' I said. Harry slapped me on the back. 'Well, thanks for waiting for me, mate!' he said and I shrugged apologetically.

The three of us walked into the Great Hall, Fred and George trailing behind us and we walked up to the Gryffindor table, sitting down at the closest end. I started piling eggs and sausages onto my plate, while Hermione pulled a thick book from her bag. 'What's Aella doing..' Harry asked suddenly.

I followed his gaze and saw Eurydice hover by the wall suspiciously. She seemed to be hiding. 'Aella!' Harry called, waving her over. Her head flipped around, shushing him from where she stood by the door. She hastily walked over, crouching over a little.

She fell into the seat next to me. She kept her head low, looking around her to see if anyone noticed her. 'What is it!?' she hissed.

'We were wondering why you are acting so bloody weird!' I said, annoyed by her already. She didn't seem to notice or maybe simply didn't care about the annoyance in my voice as she kept glancing over her shoulder, putting up the hood of her robe.

'Remember what you said, yesterday in the library? About me fighting back? Well, this is me fighting back.' She whispered, taking a sip of Hermione's tea. She made a face. 'Merlin, how much sugar do you sacrifice to your morning tea? It is positively atrocious!'

'Then why don't you bugger off to your Slytherin buddies!' George said, noticing Eurydice sitting with us. Fred and George glared at her from their place a few seats down. She glared back at them. 'Did I call you bloodtraitors? Is that what I did?' I looked back at the twins and dark smiles had taken over their glares. 'Well, you did call us bloodtraitors more than once, but it's not what we're mad about.'

She sighed, getting up. 'I will find out. Eventually.' She turned to inconspicuously walk away again. 'What did she say about fighting back?' Harry asked Hermione and me confused.

The answer came a second later when the morning mail came. Just as a scrawny brown owl delivered the _Daily Prophet_ to Hermione, an enormous explosion was heard behind me. The owl knocked over my glass of pumpkin juice and flew off in a scare without asking for the fee and I cursed boldly, spinning around to see what had happened.

A couple of tables down, at the Slytherin table, smoke was billowing up to the ceiling. People were getting up to get a better view of what was enfolding in the cloud. Coughing Slytherins waved their wands, wheezing airing charms, blowing the smoke away. Several of the Professors got up as well, making their way over to the incident.

I heard a girl shriek and as the smoke cleared I could see why. In the middle of it all was Malfoy, holding a charred envelope. His face was swollen and his hair and robes were zinged. Green slime covered him from top till toes and as it was getting less, I realized that the smoke wasn't coming off the blackened envelope, but off him.

Harry laughed. 'She's fighting back alright!' I felt a grin spread on my face, seeing Malfoy's flustered and confused face (as far as he was recognizable with the swelling) turn into anger. Parkinson put a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. He looked around the hall until his eyes landed on the doors and he stalked his way over there. I looked over and saw a figure disappearing around the corner in a hurry. Professors caught up with Malfoy, steering him towards the backdoor, probably to be taken to the hospital wing.

The whole hall was laughing and yelling and with most of the Professors gone, it was hard to see any kind of order. A few prefects did their best to calm everyone down, but it was no use. 'Come on Ron, we are Heads, we should help out!' Hermione said, standing up. I laughed. 'Good luck with that!' I said, turning to Harry. 'Did you _see_ what she did!' I said in happiness. Hermione stomped off irritated, but right now I couldn't be bothered. This was just great!

Aella Eurydice P.O.V.

As I slipped away from the Gryffindor table, I looked up at the enchanted ceiling, seeing the first owls starting to arrive. 'Only a few more minutes.' I said to myself. I kept looking out for the black school owl, not wanting to use my own owl. I had no doubt he would know it was me, but maybe this made it a bit harder to prove towards the staff. I would hope to avoid detention.

A barn owl flew up to me, landing on my shoulder. I frowned. 'What is it you want?' I asked it and it stuck out it's paw, extending a role of parchment to me. I undid the tie and it flew off, leaving me with the letter. I rolled it open.

_Dear Aella,_

_Sunday evening we had a meeting with the Royal Slytherins and on this meeting we revoked your ban. As per 19:47 your ban is lifted and you are free to do as you please again._

_I hope this letter will reach you before breakfast, so you can enjoy the most important meal of the day with your ever-loving housemates._

_I hope I will see you soon._

_With the kindest regards,_

_Daphne Greengrass_

I stared at the letter. 'My ban.. Has been lifted..?' I whispered breathlessly. 'But that means..' A gigantic explosion deafened me for a moment and I looked up to see smoke rising up from the Slytherin table. Or from Draco's skin actually. A simple _fumigante_ charm mixed up with a lot more complicated _paellis mutatio _spell. Transfiguration didn't quite teach us that.

I focussed back on the situation at hand and saw Draco, now the smoke was clearing up, looking around in anger. He looked horrible, just as I had planned and despite everything, I felt a satisfied smirk come over me. He caught my eyes and I swallowed the feeling away again. He looked murderous. He started towards me and I decided I wasn't waiting for him to reach me, turning on my heels and running out.

I hid for most of the day, getting lunch and dinner from the kitchens and studying in the library, rather than go to class. I figured I'd better let things cool down for a while before risking myself out there again. I wasn't in a hurry as to see what they all thought of it.

When I, late in the evening, finally got kicked out of the library I didn't know what to do. I had spent all day avoiding thinking about what to do and the implications of me hexing Draco into oblivion just after getting released from my ban and now, without nothing else to do, my mind started to trail.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt bad for Draco. Although he had it coming, the timing was horrendous. If only I had done it just a few days earlier. But on the other hand. If I had done that, would they have taken off the ban?

I stood in the Entrance Hall. Normally I would find a good cupboard, but now I could go back to the dormitory and sleep in a bed. If they didn't kick me out again, that is. I looked at the great big clock above the huge double doors and saw I still had a small 45 minutes till curfew. I decided to go for a walk instead of subjecting me to the opinions of my fellow Slytherins.

I walked out of the castle, into the cold winter air. Wind sliced through my school robes and I quickly slipped on my outer robe. Now the wind felt refreshing rather than painful, beating colour in my cheeks and tearing my eyes up.

I started for the lake, warming my frozen fingertips in the soft pockets of my robe. Maybe I should find Draco, talk to him about it all. But what if he was in the common room? I wanted to talk to him in private, not with the whole of Slytherin listening in and influencing his judgement. I wanted him to cool down, not get riled up.

It was then that I found him. He was laying by the lake, the moon illuminating the water and washing out the colour of his fair hair. I ran up to him, relieved to have found him alone, but when I got close I slowed down and realized I didn't exactly knew what to say. I wasn't exactly used or practised at apologizing either. I sat down beside him, hugging my knees. His eyes were closed but he must have heard me because he said; 'Please tell me now if there is another horrid prank waiting for me, that way I at least see it coming.'

'There is no prank, stop it.' I answered him and he shot upwards, his eyes glaring at me. 'Stop what? You humiliated me in front of the entire school, the morning _after_ I relieved you from your ban!' He looked normal again. His hair slightly shorter perhaps, where they cut off the zinged parts, but there was no trace of the swelling.

He stood up, brushing down his pants and looking ready to take off. 'And you don't even apologize.' I stood up as well. 'As I see it, I don't owe you anything. You put me in a ban for months and when you _finally_ get me out of it you get mad because I did something not quite nice to you either.' His eyebrows bent together and he was about to open his mouth but I cut him off. '_However_ I do feel sorry, so even though I do not think you actually deserve it, I want you to know that.'

He unexpectedly took my arm and swung me over the lake, making me hang over it. 'What the..!' I yelled. 'That was the worst apology ever!' He said to me, only holding me by one arm. I desperately tried to keep a hold of that arm, my heels digging in the dirt on the waterside, not wanting to fall in the water. It was January afterall and cold as you couldn't imagine it was, but even if it wasn't. I do not enjoy being dropped into the Lake.

'Stop it, you tosser!' I hissed at him, clawing at his robes. 'Only because I'm a genuinely good person.' He scoffed indignantly, but just as he was about to pull me back, I got hold of his tie and pulled. He lost his footing and pushed me along with himself into the water.

As soon as we hit it, it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, the cold water engulfing me, filling every space. My arms flailed around, weaving through weeds and plants, slimy at touch, until I found, what I believed to be, Draco's hand. I grabbed it in panic and he pulled me closer first, before pushing me upwards.

My head surfaced and if I thought the water was cold I was wrong, because the wind that caught me was ten times colder. My ears felt like they would freeze off and it hurt to open my eyes.

A second after I surfaced, Draco's head shot up beside me, gasping for air. He coughed, blinking rapidly. 'Mother of Merlin!' He swore, his voice hoarse. And then, although I felt colder than I had ever felt and I felt like my head could freeze off any moment now, I started laughing. I threw my head back and laughed and it was perhaps not the clearest and hardest laugh, it felt like a relief, as if all worries just suddenly left me.

Draco frowned at me. 'What's with you!?' He asked, his eyes slightly concerned. 'Oh nothing!' I answered him and then I laughed again, wading forward and enveloping him in a hug, pressing a wet sloppy kiss to his cheek. He started laughing as well and for a moment it was just us, hugging in the lake, hoping we wouldn't die of hypothermia.

Then, he took my arms from around his neck and pulled me to the waterside, pulling me on land. 'We-e a-ar-re g-g-o-ing t-t-o d-ie, r-r-i-g-ght? I asked, shivering uncontrollably. He said nothing, only grinned back, looking surprisingly carefree for someone whose lips were bluer than Ravenclaw's banner. I looped my arm through his as we tried to walk back to the castle, which was harder than we imagined, our legs not feeling quite strong enough.

Once inside we went to the Infirmary. We were going to get sick very soon, if we didn't at least get a Pepperup potion.

Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw us come in. She ushered us to our individual beds, taking our wet robes from us. For a moment she disappeared into her office and the only noise we heard was the clacking of our teeth, but then she hurried out again, carrying two sets of pyjamas, giving us one each. We drew the curtains and quickly changed into the soft material, letting the heavy wool of my skirt and socks _splash_ to the ground. I hung my tie on the bedpost and slipped into the bed, opening the curtains again.

Draco was already curled under the thick blanket, his hair still sticking to his forehead. 'Get up, you can sleep in a moment!' Madam Pomfrey sat, putting two glasses on the nightstand between us and pouring a yellow, syrup-y substance into it. She handed us both our glass, Draco leaning on his elbows, not getting up all the way and me sitting on the bed on my knees.

The potion, although sticky and a bit bitter, was warm and rich, heating up my body immediately. Madam Pomfrey talked to us as we finished our glasses. 'I didn't expect you back quite this soon, Mr Malfoy. It was some handy spellwork that got a hold of you, but nothing I couldn't handle of course.' I winked at Draco and he rolled his eyes.'I had a first year the other day who also fell in the lake, although I suspect he was pushed in by his peers.' Madam Pomfrey continued, taking our glasses and the bottle with syrup. 'You go have a rest. Tomorrow morning you'll feel healthy as a horse.'

She left for her office and when I heard the door close, I looked back at Draco. He was looking at me. I settled in my bed, resting my head on the pillow and curling up. I was still shivering.

For a few moments we silently looked at each other, through our lashes, our eyes half closed and then we both extended our arm, reaching from under the covers and we held each other's hand. Our eyes closed and we fell into a deep and dreamless sleep and just for a moment I felt completely happy.

* * *

I had a hard time thinking of a prank because I wanted it to be bad enough that it would be truly humiliating and worthy of Aella, but not bad enough that it just stopped being realistic. I hope I got it right.

PLEASE **_REVIEW_**and let me know what you think. I put quite a lot of effort in thinking up and writing these down and I would like you to let me know what you thought of it. Constructive critiscism is always VERY welcome!_  
_


	27. The Plan

REVIEW I MEAN IT! Every chapter I think of just quiting when I get only like two reviews and they are both "Good"

Might sound egocentric, but so be it! I NEEED reviews to keep me going! I've got other stuff I could be doing you know (: XD

* * *

I rolled to my other side and saw that in the bed next to me Draco was still sleeping. He looked peaceful and unbothered and I sighed thinking of the night before. We had fallen asleep holding hands. What did that even mean?

I felt far too comfortable and after a few seconds I sighed again and got up, sitting upright in the middle of the bed. In my home sleeping in wasn't normally permitted and I felt guilty doing so even now. I looked towards Madam Pomfrey's office and saw that the door was opened and she was sitting at her desk, filling out forms. The clock above her desk told me it was ten past eleven.

I coughed, feeling awkward just sitting there and she looked up. 'Ah, Miss Eurydice, how are you feeling?' She asked, standing up and walking towards me. I shrugged. 'I feel considerably better than last night, I daresay. I do not feel cold anymore.' She nodded thoughtfully.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my toes just touching the stone floor. The bottom of the boy's pyjamas I was wearing, was too long and too wide and when I stood up, I kept holding it to prevent it to drop entirely. 'I'll get you your clothes, sweetie, don't move.'

She hurried away to her office and I stood obediently waiting next to my bed, wishing I had some socks or slippers to protect my poor foot soles from the cold floor.

She was back soon, handing me my uniform, freshly washed, heated and ironed and left to give me my privacy. I looked at Draco suspiciously, who was still sound asleep, but then pulled the curtain around my bed. I heard him groan and I pulled the curtain slightly to the side again. His eyes were open and he was stretching his arms above his head. 'Of course you drew the curtains.' He said, a disappointed look on his face. I lifted my eyebrow, biting my lip. 'Of course I did.'

I drew it shut again and dropped my pyjama bottoms, kicking them under the curtains to his side and I heard him laugh. 'Don't be a tease.' He said.

I chuckled to myself and started to quickly change into my own clothing, checking I looked impeccable before stepping out from behind the curtains. Draco had his eyes closed again, snuggling into his pillow. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office, knocking on the doorpost. 'I will be leaving. Maybe I can catch the next class still.' I said and she nodded. 'Please feel free to come back as soon as you feel a bit off again.' She said and I smiled my most teacher-charming smile. 'Of course I will, Madam Pomfrey.'

I walked out again, passing Draco's bed on my way out. 'Hey, wait!' He called and I stopped, turning around. 'You are going already?' He asked disbelievingly. 'Why, yes.' I said. 'What would I be doing otherwise?' He sat upright in bed, spreading his arms as to indicate the room. 'Does not matter, but as long as you are here you have a perfectly valid excuse not to go to classes!' He said, grinning. I suddenly felt a bit nervous. I had seen him smile more over the last twenty-four hours than I probably had in my entire life.

'Honestly, I do not know how you ever made prefect.' I said, shaking the weird feeling off me. 'However, as much as I would like to abuse my position as a sick student, I cannot, because now you have finally lifted my ban I can start scoring O's again, before they kick me out. Or worse. Send a letter to Father.' I shuddered thinking about it.

Draco frowned. 'They want to kick you out? Is it that bad?' he asked and I huffed. 'Of course it is. The others would not permit me one essay that they did not hex.' I answered. He smirked. 'Well, they did their job, that is one thing.' I rolled my eyes, feeling quite unable to get mad at anyone this morning, even Draco. I hadn't felt quite so fine and relaxed in a long while and it sort of worried me as to why this morning felt like that.

I turned to leave again and when I was about to walk out I looked behind me. 'You should do the same though.. N.E.W.T.'s are coming up soon.' I said and I heard him groan while I left the hospital wing.

The rest of the day was strange. I didn't go to lunch, because I couldn't get over how uncomfortable that would be, but during classes I was forced to sit in the same room as my housemates and although I should've expected it, it threw me off as they did nothing to get me in trouble. I earned a few points for Slytherin and when we hand in our essays during Ancient Runes, no one did anything that might make me fail my essay.

Instead of going to dinner I went to the library, getting a head start on my homework as we were assigned two essays, one book report and a moon chart. I was halfway down my Potion's essay when I got tapped on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Theodore standing.

For a moment I stiffened, before realizing I wasn't in a ban anymore and then sat back in my chair, looking at him in awaiting. 'What are you doing here?' He asked, sitting on the edge of the table. 'Your ban is over, you can come to dinner.' I shrugged. 'I wanted to start my homework early.' I said defensively. 'Nonsense!' He said, closing my book and putting it in my bag. 'You are coming to dinner.' I glared at him, but then stood up, taking my bag from him and putting the beginnings of my essay and my quill and inkpot in it before hoisting it over my shoulder.

We left the library and started walking down the stairs. 'So, did Draco send you?' I asked, a bit moody. He huffed. 'I am hurt, Aella. I came here on my own. I just needed a book for Transfigurations, that in a couple of days every seventh year will need and I now have. People will pay me in the best kind of favours in order to get at least an A on their N.E.W.T.'s.' I looked at him sceptically and he sighed. 'Okay, that _and_ Daphne send me.'

'Daphne worries too much.' I said and he nodded. 'Daphne cares.' He said and we both frowned, not sure whether to call that a good or a bad trait.

'Are you two still together?' I asked, as we crossed the second floor corridor. 'You knew about that, eh? You weren't quite as isolated as we thought then.' I threw him a glance, seeing his amused face. 'I saw you kiss her, the night we got back from the Christmas holidays.' I saw something click in his eyes and a slightly panicky look took over. 'I escorted you from the common room.' He said and I nodded, a bit surprised by his intense voice so suddenly.

'You didn't hear anything, did you?' He asked and abruptly I understood where he was getting at. He came into the common room that night, looking for Draco. He was boasting about shagging some girl.

'Nothing too specific.' I answered Theo.

'Good.' Theodore said. 'Because it was nothing. Draco and I used to play a game, but as soon as things got serious between me and Daph, I quit it. Understood?' He had stopped walking and I furrowed my brow, wondering why he was being so agonized about it.

'Cool down, Theo, you have nothing to worry about.' I said, patting his arm and his shoulders slumped back in relief. 'You really like her, don't you?' I asked as we started walking again, but he said nothing.

As we got into the Great Hall, the Slytherin table quieted down momentarily before erupting into whispers. The other houses seemed to notice something was going on, but were of course unaware of what exactly. Theodore guided me to a place between Daphne and George, his little brother from my year. I glared at George, as he was one the worst when sabotaging my test scores, but he just shrugged apologetically and I knew I shouldn't be mad at him. He only did what was expected from him.

Everyone looked at me in slight worry, wondering what I would say or do and after a few seconds I sighed and just took a bun from a heap in front of me. Everyone sighed as well and took to doing what they were doing before I came in. Eating and talking. I ripped off tiny parts of the bun, nibbling on them, while staring down the hall. This settled everything. Yet again I was a respected and worthy member of Slytherin house and it felt weird.

I was nudged to the side and George stood up to sit somewhere else, when Draco came in. He let himself fall down on the bench to my left and yawned. 'Nothing feels better than doing nothing while the rest of the world is working.' I rolled my eyes when he said that. 'Yes, you would know about that.' I answered him, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

He shot me a glare, which I ignored, standing up. 'Well, dinner was amazing, nothing beats a breadroll, but I have to go do something. Else.' I announced and people waved, some of them saying a "bye" or "see you later" and I walked out of the hall, to be caught up by Draco. 'What is wrong _now_?' He hissed, looking annoyed with me.

'_Now_?' I asked, shooting a glance over my shoulder and then dragging him into a classroom, not to be overheard by all the students leaving and entering the Great Hall for dinner. 'Yes, _now_! Yesterday we were friendly and this morning I was under the impression you might not hate me completely and _now_ you suddenly start avoiding me again, refusing to come to sit with us at lunch, having to have you dragged out to even consider sitting with us at dinner.'

'I thought Daphne sent Theo.' I interrupted him and he nodded, sitting back on the teacher's desk. 'Yes, it was certainly not my idea. If you want to keep acting like a solitary little brat, be my guest. I do not intend to run after you if that is what you want.' I huffed and could for a moment not even find the words to voice my absolute disagreement.

'How do you even dare!' I nearly yelled. 'It is hardly my fault I got bullied into acting this way all year! _Please_, excuse _me_ for not laughing it off and forgetting about it right away! Besides, since when was it usual for me to sit with you and your merry group of friends anyway?'

Draco waited for me to stop talking impatiently and, when I got to a breathy stop, he snorted and said; 'Okay, let's start over. I didn't put you in a ban, you weren't a right bitch to me since the day we met and we both begin anew with a clean slate.' I frowned at him. 'What are you even trying?' I answered, not sure what he was getting at. 'Bonding is for Gryffindors.' I added.

He glared at me but then nodded. 'Then let's not call it bonding. Let's call it a date. Friday is Slughorn's Christmas party. Come with me.'

I stared at him. My heart had stopped beating and my mouth was hanging open, completely unprepared to what he had just said. 'A-a date..?' I sputtered. He didn't answer, just stared at me with a determined frown on his face, but I saw his fingers fidget from the corners of my eyes. 'Well, I eh-' I began, uncertainty making me stutter '-I don't _need_ you to take me. I got an invitation myself as well. Slughorn adores me.' I said with a slight huff, crossing my arms and refusing to look at him.

I knew he rolled his eyes when he said 'Why wouldn't he? Besides.. That's hardly the point.' I turned to him again, suddenly furious. 'So, what _is_ the point then, Draco!?' I snapped. He shrugged, but he averted his eyes, purposefully not looking at me, like I had done with him a few seconds earlier. 'Starting over.' He answered, inspecting his nails. 'And you really think the best way to start over is to go on a date?' I asked him sceptically.

He said nothing, standing up from the desk and walking over to the door. Before he left he said; 'I'll pick you up from your dormitory at eight.' He flashed me a smirk, banging the door closed behind him and before I was able to answer him.

I balled my fingers into a fist and then stretched them again, repeating the movement a few times while taking deep breaths and after that just sighed. 'Sodding idiot.' I murmured softly, leaving the classroom as well. But I couldn't find the spirit to be angry with him. Instead a small smile formed on my lips.

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

Pansy was going on and on about it and normally I would've told her to shut up already, but I felt uncharacteristically happy all of the sudden so I just blocked her out and closed my eyes, leaning back in the armchair, letting the nearby fire warm my face.

I felt my armchair dent in just slightly when Pansy went to sit on the armrest. I peaked at her from one eye. 'Are you even listening to me?' She asked. I nodded. 'Of course I am. You know I am terribly interested.' I said, yawning. She swatted my arm. 'I am serious. Father keeps pestering me about it. Either I up my Potions grade, or he is going to get me home schooling. He will hate me for it, because it's nowhere near as prestigious as graduating from a world famous private school like Hogwarts.' I put my hand on her waist comfortingly. 'In that case; up your grade. Can't you get tutoring?' She shrugged. 'I asked Daphne but she told me that she was already tutoring Theodore and that she wouldn't have enough time with the N.E.W.T.'s coming. As if they actually do anything else than making precious little Nott-Greengrass babies in their so-called "tutoring"-lessons.' Suddenly she looked at me with a spark in her eyes.

'Can't _you_ tutor me?' I frowned at her, knowing she damn well knew I hated doing extra non-credit work. '_Me_?' I asked her disbelievingly. She nodded excited. 'Yes, you are top of our Potions class and it will actually kill two birds with one stone, because it will get Father off my back about us breaking up in fourth year. It had him all in high hopes about securing a place in the Seven Wizarding Families. Maybe I'll delude him with you tutoring me just long enough to find another eligible husband that passes his approval. You think Marcus is up for it?'

I looked at her another moment before standing up, distracted by a figure sneaking into the common room. It was Aella, obviously trying very hard not to be seen. Although she was technically allowed in again, I could imagine her feeling a bit dubious about it and it would avoid a lot of stares if no one saw her come in. I did notice Astoria, Daphne's little sister, keeping an eye on her too, but mostly people were too involved with their own business to pay attention to people walking in or out. Aella disappeared into the girl's dormitories without sparing the room another glance.

'Hello Draco? Could you be dignified to give me an answer?' Pansy said, interrupting my thoughts and I smiled back at her. She seemed a bit taken aback by my smile. 'Yes, sure, Marcus has always liked you, so why not?' I answered her earlier question, deciding to just ignore her whole tutoring proposal.

I went up to bed early, leaving behind a bit of a bewildered Pansy. The seventh year boy's dormitory was empty and a quick look on the clock reminded me of why. It was only nine-thirty. I lazily put on my pyjamas and buried myself under the covers, pulling the curtains around my bed.

I laid very still, afraid to scare away the pleasant feeling tinkling sensation I had been feeling in my stomach for the entire day already. I pressed my eyes shut and I saw her face, swept of worries and appearances and suddenly light and young. She was sleeping and our hands were linked, dangling in between the space between our beds. I sighed in contend.

Suddenly the door of the dormitory banged open and my eyes shot open in annoyance. I was about to get up and tell whoever came in to stuff it real quick, but the apparently two people were in an argument and I had half a mind to let them finish when I heard my name being mentioned.

'We talked about this before the holidays. We will not ask Draco, he won't do it. He's determined to do everything by himself and his pride will keep him from owling his aunt.' The first said. I recognized it to be Theo. Marcus voice answered him. 'We could ask him though. He could surprise us.' And I almost huffed, thinking it was a ridiculous idea and Theodore probably thought the same thing, because he groaned. 'Yes and risk him finding out while we get nothing out of it? That could endanger the plan.' I nodded, agreeing with his reasoning, although it frustrated me to think of a plan I had no part in. I was chairman of the Royal Slytherins and heir to the most powerful family in the Seven Families. I was used to being included in _everything_.

'However, we need to find some way to contact her on our own, because there is no way we can do this without her. I am just hesitant to belief she would help two teenagers, if no one she knows would recommend us.' Theo said thoughtfully and I smirked, thinking Aunt Bella would probably wouldn't help them even if I did recommend them.

'She will help us if she hears about the Dark Lord's doing.' Marcus responded and I frowned. 'She might, wouldn't she? She has always had rather strong feelings about the Dark Lord.' Theodore agreed. I scratched my nose in thought. Did the Dark Lord give them an assignment? But how? They weren't even in the meetings! Only Aella and myself were and the biggest thing we got on our sleeve was making sure to gain that oaf Slughorn's trust. Why in Merlin's name did he trust these two backburners? Theodore was intelligent enough I suppose, but Marcus was not someone you considered particularly intelligent. Not stupid, just not intelligent.

It was silent in the dormitory for a moment and I heard the rustles of clothing. 'We'll talk about it in the morning.' Marcus yawned and I heard his bed creak when he got in. Theodore only muttered something incoherently, apparently already under the covers.

I leaned back and I considered all that was said. What kind of assignment did they get from the Dark Lord and why did _they_ get it? Why would they need Aunt Bella. If the Dark Lord thought she would do a better job, he would have asked her, wouldn't he? And the most important question; why did they think they could keep me out of this?

* * *

Ooooh, exciting isn't? Both the Dark Lord progression and the up and coming feelings. AND THE PARTY! Probably next chapter or the one after.

I always thought of Theodore as very much like Draco. Powerful and an only child, doted by his parents (as long as he did their biding) but unlike Draco, who is narcistisc and egocentric, very passive and turned into himself. Quite an intelligent young man.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


End file.
